Not Anymore
by mrncarr04
Summary: Max has chosen to save Chloe over Arcadia Bay, but will anyone else have survived or are Max and Chloe the only survivors of the Arcadia Bay freak storm? Will the girl's relationship grow stronger than before, will they argue, will they stick together? Here's how I (The Writer) thinks things panned out after Max's major choice. (Actually rate MA, but couldn't set it as that :/)
1. Polarized with a twist

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT. This contained complete spoilers of the final scene in Episode 5 of Life is Strange.**

The storm was in full swing, gusts of wind and rain smacked off Max and Chloe's faces as they stood on the cliff by the lighthouse, well what was left of the lighthouse since the storm destroyed the top of it. The rain felt like shards of glass, scratching against both the girls faces.

They hadn't long gotten to their feet. Chloe had helped Max up onto her feet after she had what felt like the realist nightmare she had ever experience. From hiding from Jefferson, to running and hiding from Nathan and Frank as well. It just felt so real.

Max turned to face the tornado, watching in silence for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. The brunette's breath kept catching in her throat due to the wind being so strong.

"This is my storm. I caused this...I caused all of this." Max managed to almost shout out over the sound of the gale force winds. "I changed fate and destiny so much that...I actually did alter the course of everything."

Max turned to face her best friend, looking at her with so much guilt spreading across her features. The blue haired girl couldn't even tear her eyes away from the swirling mass of wind, water and debris.

"And all I really created was just death and destruction!" Max then exclaimed over the harsh whistling of the wind. Max had turned back towards the storm midway through her sentence, tears welling up in her eyes.

Chloe shook herself out of her trance after registering what Max was actually saying. She turned her head towards her brunette companion and stepped forward towards her, placing her hand onto her shoulder to get her attention. She turned Max towards her, placing both of her hands on either side of the smaller girl's body, on each of her arms.

"Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it...and you saved me." Chloe told her friend in a reassuring tone of voice to try and comfort the brunette.

They both turned their heads back towards the tornado, Chloe continuing to talk as they do. "Which had to happen, all of this did...except for what happened to Rachel."

Both girls turned and faced one another once again, looking straight towards each other.

"But without your power, we wouldn't have found her!" Chloe continued. "Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield…" Chloe then paused for a second before continuing on. "...and you're amazing."

Max's heart beat was already racing but if it was even possible, it seemed to speed up when she heard those words coming out of Chloe's mouth. Chloe Price thought she was amazing? They both fell silent for a few seconds, Max looking down at her feet for a second before looking towards the tornado and then turned her head back towards her friend when she heard her begin to speak again.

Chloe's face had fallen even more just at this moment as she gathered all of her courage to even consider what she was just about to suggest.

"Max, this is the only way." Chloe started as she looked down while she slipped her hand into her jeans pocket, slipping the photograph of the blue butterfly that Max had taken on that day she saved her life for the first time. She handed the Polaroid photograph over to the smaller girl.

Max reached her hand out to take the photograph from Chloe. She had a look on her face of confusion at first, wondering what Chloe was meaning by this being the only way, but when she looked at the photo she frowned when she began to speak.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago." Max explained as she lifted gaze up to look towards her best friend. She still didn't fully understand what Chloe was getting at when she handed her the photo. She turned back towards the storm, looking down at the photo as she held it in both of her hands.

Chloe moved closer to Max, looking down at the photo and then back up towards her small friend. "You...You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture…"  
She then explained, struggling to get out what she needed to say next. "All that would take is for me to...to…"

Max had snapped her head up away from the photo in her hands to look towards the bluenette standing beside her, who had started to lower her head into her hands, clearly scared by what she was suggesting, which was understandable.

"Fuck that! No...No way! You are my number one priority now." Tears starting to well up in the small brunette's eyes as she finally realised what Chloe was suggesting. "You are all that matters to me." Max then confessed. She knew that she was basically admitting her feelings for the taller girl, albeit subtly but still admitting it.

Chloe lifted her head from her hands, trying to fight back the tears but they had already started to stream down her face. She lifted her head up slightly to look towards the dark grey coloured sky, letting out a slight sigh of exhaustion. Her mind was going crazy, several different thoughts of Arcadia Bay being destroyed currently by this storm, to the girl standing in front of her right this moment, and also about what she was suggesting that the smaller petite girl should do, in order to stop the storm.

"I know. You proved that over and over again…even though I don't deserve it." Chloe started, feeling guilty and selfish in her actions throughout her life in this moment. "I'm so selfish…not like my mom…Look what she had to give up and live through…" The bluenette continued, the tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. "And she did."

Max couldn't take her eyes off of the taller upset girl, her own face showing just how upset with the whole situation that was happening to both of them right now.

"She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner." Chloe continued on, lowering her head to look down at the rain soaked ground, the guilt pouring from her now through words and also her body language. She felt guilty about how she treated her mother, about how she rebelled against everything that her mother tried to keep her safe from, but she had to go and get herself into trouble all the time.

Max stayed quiet as Chloe turned towards her and continued to speak. Max couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend was asking her to rewind time, back to when this all begin, so that she could stop herself from saving her best friend from being shot by Nathan Prescott in the girls bathroom. Max couldn't even let the thought cross her mind without feeling more tears start to steam down her face.

"Even my step…father deserves her alive." Chloe had paused before saying the word 'Father' because she had always called David Madsen 'Step-Douche'. Which now she realised wasn't actually a nice thing to call him, when all he was doing was trying to look out for her. Even if she was angry to begin with that her mother Joyce Price had remarried a while after they both lost her father William to a car accident, she now realised that her mother had to move on with her life, even if they both still missed her father and would always love him. They both had to continue on with their lives, but until now Chloe didn't realise that but now all she could think about was how it was too late to say sorry to her mother and David, because either she wasn't going to live to see this moment, or David and her mother would both die because of the storm.

Chloe turned back towards the frightening sight of the tornado, her next words being the least selfish thing she had ever said in her life.  
"There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live…way more than me…" The taller girl admitted as she turned herself back towards Max.

Max then had to interject, this was all getting too much and she couldn't hear Chloe bringing herself down anymore. She couldn't allow Chloe to think that this was all going to go away if she sacrificed herself.

"Don't say that…I won't trade you." Max exclaimed over the now increasing sound of the storm going on around both girls. She wasn't willing to give up her best friend not for anything. Not again after not seeing her for 5 years.  
"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny…" Chloe argued back, her tone sounding conceding and tired.

"Look at how many times I've almost died, or actually died around you." Chloe continued, knowing full well that she was completed petrified in case Max did choose to go back using the photo. "Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me."

"I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate…our fate…" Chloe's voice was shaking with fear when she said this, she didn't want to die, but she knew that she had to give herself up to at least try and save everyone else in Arcadia Bay.

Both girls now faced each other, each of them crying and looking at one another with complete sadness and hurt in their eyes. Neither of them wanted this to be happening, they had just come back into each other's lives after 5 years and now this was happening to try and tear them apart again.

"Chloe…" Max started, her voice trembling.

"Max, you finally came back to me this week and…you did nothing but show me your love and friendship." Chloe had stopped Max from saying anything else after she heard the smaller girl say her name in protest to what she was suggesting. "You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years." Chloe threw her head up as she said this, as if to emphasis just how much it meant to her that Max actually made her happy for the first time in so long.

Max lowered her head, listening to Chloe's every word and remembering what Chloe's face looks like when she smiled. It was such a beautiful smile that the taller girl had and it made Max want to smile no matter how she felt.

"Wherever I end up after this…in whatever reality…all those moments between up were real, and they'll always be ours." Chloe admitted as she took hold of Max's shoulders, which made Max raise her gaze. Chloe locked her eyes onto Max's dark blue eyes, not wanting to look away from her but Max moved back slightly, still trying to take all of this is.

 _This can't be happening._ Max thought as she turned her head and closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

"No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision." Chloe finished, turning her head to look towards the storm once again, her heart racing as she thought about what was possibly just about to happen to her.

Max took one step towards the taller female, the hurt and slight anger running through her showing in her body language at this moment. She was both hurt and slightly angry at the fact that Chloe was so willing to give up her life after everything they had gone through in the past week. She thought to herself that she was being a little selfish by being angry about it but she had literally twisted and bent time to keep Chloe in her life.

"Chloe…I can't make this choice…" Max practically shouted out to try and make sure that she was heard, to show how hurt she was by this whole situation but Chloe stepped forward and held onto Max's shoulders to stop her from moving about any longer. Holding the smaller female in position so that she had to look towards her.

"You're the only one who can." Chloe said in a soft gentle voice to try and calm the small brunette even though she was telling her that she really had to make the choice between her and Arcadia Bay.

Both girl's looked into each other eyes for what felt like a life time at this moment. Max was racking her brain to try and think of what choice she was going to make. She would feel guilty for saving her best friend instead of a town full of people, but on the other hand she couldn't bring herself to sacrifice the girl that she had gone through so much with and so much for just to keep her alive and with her.

Max lowered her head towards both hers and Chloe's hands as the bluenette took a hold of her hands and began to speak once again. "Max…It's time…" Were the only words that Chloe had to say.  
Max lifted her head and let her gaze fall upon her best friend.  
"Chloe…I don't want to do this." Max admitted, which probably wasn't giving away what her choice was going to be right at this moment in time but without hesitation Chloe reached forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her body close to hers as they both cried.

Max nestled her head against Chloe's shoulder, both their clothing sticking to their skin due to the rain lashing against them. They both broke the hug when Chloe started to speak again.

"I know Max. But we have to. Being together this week…" Chloe continued, holding her gaze with Max, but then lowering her head, deciding her own fate, even though Max hadn't told her what her decision was. "…It was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for…You're my Hero, Max."

Max heard those last few words and it made her heart break. Max knew Chloe thought that she was going to rewind time to save Arcadia Bay and that killed her inside.

Max didn't have any words for what she wanted to show and prove to Chloe, so instead she chose to use actions instead. Without hesitation the small brunette took a step towards the blue haired girl, enough just to close the gap between them before reaching both of her hands up, placing one hand on the back of Chloe's neck and the other onto the taller girl's cheek before she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed her lip's softly to Chloe's.

Chloe didn't even think about what was happening she just went with it, closing her eyes and pressing herself into the kiss softly. She placed her hands onto Max's shoulders as they both kissed, everything else around them seemed to just disappear in this moment, this was perfect and felt like it lasted for hours. Max broken the kiss reluctantly, looking up into Chloe bright blue eyes, not sure where all her courage came from to actually properly kiss the taller girl. Chloe took a step back, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she looked towards Max.

"I will always love you…Now, get out of here, Please! Do it before I freak." Chloe exclaimed, still under the impression that Max was going to choose Arcadia Bay over her, thinking that the kiss was a farewell kiss. "And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me…" Chloe added, as she pointed her arm towards the smaller girl, still taking steps backwards.

Max watched her friend practically give up, watching her step back while saying what the other girl thought where going to be her final goodbyes. She then turned towards the edge of the cliff, took the photo of the butterfly into a firm grip between her thumb and index finger on both hands.

"Not anymore." She then confessed as she pulled both her hands in opposite directions, causing the photo to tear in half straight down the middle before she let both halves of the photo go from her grip and let the wind carry them away over the cliff edge.

Max kept herself turned away from Chloe, looking out towards the aggressive swirling tornado.  
Chloe on the other hand was looking towards Max with a completely bewildered but surprised look spreading across her features. What just happened? Did Max really just choose to save her once again, over all of the people in Arcadia Bay. Chloe knew her Mother and Step-Father were both down in that storm somewhere, but she really hoped that somehow they could be safe and from harm's way, but she knew that would be a miracle. But right now, all that mattered was the fact that she was still alive and would be for the foreseeable future, with Max Caulfield by her side.

Chloe began to move herself towards Max, not fully near her but moved so that she was right by her side. "Max…I will always be with you."

"Forever…" Max finished both girls' keep their gazes on the tornado that was currently tearing the little town that they once called 'home' apart.

After a few more seconds of looking out at the storm from the cliff edge, Chloe, all while still not taking her gaze away from the storm, reached her hand out to her side and slowly slipped her hand into the small brunette's hand beside her, noticing just how well their hands fit together.

They both stood for a good few minutes, watching as the storm ripped the small town apart and with every second that they watched it Max just seemed to feel more and guiltier, her stomach cramping and turning as if she was going to be sick. At that though, she shook her head as she turned her whole body away from the storm, releasing Chloe's hand but only to bury herself close against Chloe's side, her head rested against the taller girl's shoulder with her left arm wrapped around Chloe's waist and her other arm hooked under Chloe's arm with her hand rested on the back of the taller girl's shoulder. At this Chloe wrapped her arm around Max's shoulder, to hold her close.

Chloe kept her eyes on the storm, holding Max close to her, letting the smaller girl cry against her shoulder, it was understandable that Max would be crying right now, she was sacrificing a town full of innocent people just to save her and although it was a sad and upsetting moment, Chloe was thankful that Max had chosen to save her once again, as selfish as that may have seemed.

 **A/N: I had watched a video on YouTube that someone had edited in the Kiss from Sacrifice Chloe ending into the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending and I loved it so I have decided that this first chapter was just going to be a complete written version of the final scene with the slight edit in the video I watched.**


	2. Shelter

**A/N: Some spoilers from the game itself, but also based on what I chose in my own game.**

Eventually Chloe couldn't bring herself to watch any more of the destruction that was currently going on in front of them both, she turned both herself and Max towards the small building that was situated next to the lighthouse and slowly moved them both towards the door of it, keeping Max close to her in protective kind of way. She got to the door and checked it to see if it was unlocked, to their luck it was as it swung open in front of them, the wind making it smack against the wall with a bang.

Chloe guided Max inside out of the freezing cold rain and wind, kicking the door of the little building closed with her boot clad foot. The room fell into complete darkness when the door closed, which then made Chloe pull her cell phone out of her pocket and turn on the torch. Max had moved herself away from Chloe once inside, still listening to how strong the wind was outside.

Chloe directed the light from the phone torch around the room and concluded that the building was some sort of storage space for the lighthouse keeper, it also contained a backup generator for the lighthouse itself. She looked around to see if there was a light switch. When she found one she flipped it, hoping that the lights out come out but she had no such luck. It looked like they would both have the wait the storm out in the dark, because he cell phone wouldn't last much longer with the torch being on.

"We can stay put in here, until the storm passes…" Chloe spoke, turning her phone torch slightly so she could see where Max had gone. The small brunette girl had slid herself down the wall to their right and hugged her knees close to her chest, sobbing softly against her knees. Chloe's heart broke at the sight, she hated seeing Max upset, hurt or crying for any reason and it broke her heart even more knowing that because Max had saved her and sacrificed a whole town just for her was the reasoning behind Max's tears.

Chloe moved over towards the smaller girl and lowered herself down on the floor beside her. She gently reached her arm around the crying girl's frame and pulled her gently towards her. Max didn't put up a fight as she let her small and exhausted body be pulled into a warm and safe embrace. She felt so guilty for letting the town be destroyed by the tornado just to safe Chloe, but she wasn't losing Chloe. Not Again. Not ever again.

 **A few hours later…**

The storm seemed to have settled. Well as far as Chloe could hear the storm had settled. Both girls had shifted position slightly. Chloe was still sat against the wall with her legs crossed, while Max had lay down beside Chloe with her head gently rested on Chloe's lap. The smaller brunette girl had drifted off to sleep, exhausted from everything that had happened within the week and especially a few hours before.

Chloe had been thinking to herself in complete darkness for the last hour since Max had fallen asleep about what they were going to find when they headed back down towards the town. Her phone had run out of power just before then. Chloe's pick-up truck was sitting just down the hill slightly, well she at least still hoped it was there, but she was dreading seeing what the storm had full accomplished. Chloe looked down at the smaller girl, who was still asleep in her lap. Even while she slept Max looked upset, scared and even still had such guilt spread across her small features. Chloe frowned at this though, not wanting Max to feel guilty but she knew that wouldn't go away for some time.

Chloe had been gently stroking Max's hair, trying to keep the smaller girl calm in her lap. Max had whimpered and whined a few times in her sleep, showing signs that she was either having a bad dream or still terrified of what had happened to them, or probably both. The taller girl let out a soft sigh as she moved a little of Max's hair away from her face before gently shaking the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Max…? Max wake up…" She said in a soft tone as she shook the smaller girl awake. "I think the storm has stopped." She then continued when she noticed the smaller girl groggily opening her eyes and looking up towards her.

Max pushed herself up and off the taller girls lap, straining her ears to see if she could hear even the slightest bit of wind outside the small building that they had taken shelter in. "How long have I been asleep?" The brunette then queried, trying to gain her bearings, while moving her now dried but still matted hair away from her face.

Chloe sighed and shrugged her shoulders slightly, stretching out her legs to try and gain some feeling back into them, as they had fallen asleep due to the length of time she had been sitting with her legs cross. "Fuck if I know, my phone died ages ago." Chloe practically snapped, not meaning to sound so rude.

Max frowned at the way Chloe snapped at her but her features then softened when she realised how understandable it would be that Chloe was angry, snappy and pissed off. Max reached over and took a hold of Chloe's hand, giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance. "Chloe…" Max started but she never even got the rest of her words out when the taller blue haired girl burst into tears.

Max was slightly shock when her best friend burst into tears, it was something that she was not expecting the rebellious teen to even do. Max shuffled herself closer to the blue hair girl and slowly wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl.

Chloe at first tried to reject the embrace from Max but she suddenly gave in and collapsed against the smaller girl's chest, sobbing as she buried her head against her friend's chest. Max didn't really know when to say to try and calm the taller teen down so she just sat with her arms around her, gently rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Chloe…" Max eventually spoke up, her voice only a soft whisper. Chloe lifted her head from the smaller girl's chest and rose her gaze up to look into Max's eyes. Her eyes still looked very glassy with tears, she then shook her head slightly and sat herself up, pulling the bottom of her tank top up to her eyes so she could wipe away the remaining tears away. Doing this revealed Chloe's midriff which made Max blush slightly, not that she hadn't seen her best friend get undressed before, even if that wasn't what she was doing now.

"It's fine…I'm just…I don't even know." Chloe then spoke, lifting herself up from the floor and straightening herself out before stretching slightly which once again made her tank top ride up once again, showing just the patch of skin above the waist of her jeans. "Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps." She then finished as she turned towards the door of the dark storage space.

Max sighed, hoping that Chloe wasn't going to push her away for much longer. After all she did save the girl's life more than once in the past week and she hoped that Chloe appreciated that. Well she knew that the taller girl appreciated it due to her speech when she had to make the choice between Arcadia Bay and Chloe.

The smaller brunette girl followed Chloe out of the small dark building and scrunched her eyes up at the sudden brightness of the sun beaming against her face. She wasn't thinking that she would see the sun but the storm was gone and all that she could now see was sunshine and clear blue skies. She let her gaze scan over towards where the tornado had previously been. She dreaded to look down towards Arcadia Bay, knowing that the damage was going to be devastating.

"Fuck!" Chloe exclaimed which snapped Max out of her observations of the damage done. "Just fuck!" Chloe then shouted again, from over at the cliff edge. Max frowned as she slowly moved herself towards the taller girl, who was now just stood looking down at what used to be her home town.

"Chloe calm down please?" Max said in a soft tone, which made the blue hair female turn her head to look towards the brunette. Max had a concerned look on her face, hoping Chloe wasn't about to lose her shit, which Max knew was going to happen at some point and she would need to be prepared for it.

Chloe's features then soften when she noticed the soft look of concern on Max's face before she lowered her gaze to look down at her feet, remembering the most loving and delicate kiss that she had ever received from anyone in her life and it was from Max only a few hours ago standing in the spot they now both stood in again. She let out a soft sigh and turned towards Max, putting her arm around the smaller teen's shoulders and pulling her against her side. "I'm sorry…" Chloe then conceded.

Max let herself be brought into the embrace, nuzzling herself into Chloe's shoulder and letting out a soft sigh. "It's okay. I understand you'll be angry and upset." Max explained as she reached up and placed a soft gentle kiss onto Chloe's cheek.

Chloe blushed but smiled at this gesture and gave Max a gentle squeeze before letting her go.  
"Let's get out of here…but before we go, can I stop by the diner…just to look…I need to know" Chloe explained, talking about wanting to find out if her mother survived the storm of not. She wasn't very hopeful but she had to know.

Max nodded her head as she reached her hand out towards the taller girl, offering Chloe to take her hand so they could walk towards the truck hand in hand. Chloe accepted the offer and slipped her hand into Max's started to walk towards the pathway that lead down to where she had parked her truck.

They both walked in silence towards the bottom of the pathway, still hand in hand. It felt right to be holding hands with Max, Chloe never though that she would actually feel right holding anyone's hand, even whenever she and Rachel held hands, even if it was just while carrying on or whenever they ran around the junkyard hand in hand, it just didn't feel the way it did when her and Max held hands.

Chloe frowned at the feelings she was getting as she held onto her best friend's hand. Her heart was racing, she knew her palms were getting clammy which made her want to take her hand away from Max's as not to gross the smaller girl out but she stopped herself from pulling away because she didn't want to smaller girl thinking she didn't want to hold her hand.

When they reached the truck they let their hands drop to their sides. Chloe made her way around the whole of the truck to make sure that there wasn't any damage done which to her relief there wasn't any. She then slipped her keys out of her jeans pocket and unlocked the truck, slipping into the driver's seat and putting the key into the ignition.

Max slipped herself into the passenger's side of the truck and pulled on her seatbelt, settling herself into the seat and getting comfortable. The truck may have been pretty old but the seats still seemed pretty comfortable. "Are you sure you want to go to the diner?" She then asked to which Chloe only nodded her head instantly.

Max nodded her head as well, knowing that Chloe was definitely sure of what she wanted to do. They both sat in silence as they left the area of the lighthouse and headed back towards the former town, completely dreading seeing the damage up-close.

Chloe looked around herself as they drove through all the damage as well as she could, she had to move from either side of the road at several times to avoid fallen billboards and road signs, building bricks, wrecked cars and all the rest of the debris. It was a devastating sight to see and Max didn't look like she was going to hold up much long by the look on her face, her eyes glazing over with unfallen tears.

Chloe pulled the truck up as close as she could get to the diner. She frowned as she just sat in the stationary truck, looking towards the wreckage that used to be The Two Whales Diner. She could feel her heart racing with fears and dread of what she was going to find, but she had to know.

"Here goes nothing…" Chloe then muttered as she slipped out of the truck and started to walk towards the diner to find a way inside.

Chloe stopped at a huge pile of debris, looking around herself to see if there was a way to climb over it all to get to the diner on the other side. She could see over it slightly but she didn't want to try climbing before knowing if it was going to be safe or not. She let out a frustrated sigh as she kicked a brick that was lying on the ground beside her, letting out a groan as she kicked.

"Chloe…I don't think this is going to be safe…" Max spoke out from behind the taller female, studying their surroundings as she spoke. The smaller teen moved over towards her friend and place her hand gently onto her shoulder to try and get her to face her but Chloe refused to turn, she was studying her surroundings to try and find a safe way over.

"Chloe, please? I don't want you getting hurt." Max then said with a protective tone to her voice. At this Chloe turned her gaze over to Max and practically glared at her. "Max I need to know!" Chloe exclaimed, anger and desperation showing in her tone of voice.

"I know and you will know, but not this way! It's too dangerous, I chose to save you, I don't want you doing someone stupid and getting hurt!" Max retorted, frowning as well, thinking about how angry she would be if Chloe decided to be stupid enough to hurt herself to try and get into the diner.

"My mom could be hurt or worse, I can't just leave her!" Chloe shouted at the top of her voice, glaring full on at the brunette in front of her. Max winced slightly at the volume of Chloe's voice, retreating back from the blue haired female slightly. Max looked down at her feet, she was only trying to protect Chloe, she knew that the girl would be worried about her mother but staying in Arcadia Bay any longer wasn't safe.

Chloe kept the frown on her face as she watched Max retreated away from her, she had no intentions of scaring the smaller teen, but her shouted had resulted in that. Sighing in defeat, she dropped herself down to sit on a pile of the rubble, pulling her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. Max's features changed to a concerned and sympathising look, tilting her head as she watched her best friend practically crumble away emotionally.

"We need to get out of Arcadia Bay before the sun sets, it's not safe to stay here because it'll be getting cold soon…" Max started, bringing herself to sit down beside Chloe, resting her hand gently on the blue haired girl's back. "Rescue teams will be on their way, let them do their job, we'll keep an eye out on my phone for any sign of survivors, okay?" Max finished, gently rubbing Chloe's back.

Chloe nodded her head, still looking down at the ground as she did, it's not what she wanted to do but she knew it was the safer course of action. Chloe took her beanie hat off her head and ran her fingers through her blue hair, grimacing slight at how dirty her hair felt. She sighed and slipped the hat back onto her head before standing up and holding her hand out to help Max up from where she was sat on the rubble.

"We can go back to my Parent's place in Seattle. I'm sure they will be happy to let you stay" Max explained as she took her phone out of her fleece pocket and checked what her battery status was.

71% the phone screen displayed for her battery life, which made her a little more relieved even if she had only just gotten her signal back, which she thought was a little odd. It meant she could keep an eye on any news as well as get in contact with her parents to let them know that she was safe and that she and Chloe would be making their way to them. "I'm going to call my parents, do you want to get the truck started up?" Max asked Chloe, who only nodded in response.

Chloe made her way over towards her truck as Max hit the call button that was next to her parents' home phone number in her call list. She placed the phone up to her ear, listening to the ringing tone as she waited for one of her parent's to answer the phone. The ringing sound stopped which either meant that the call was going to answering machine or someone had answered.

"Max?!" a female voice on the other side of the phone exclaimed, clearly a panicked Vanessa Caulfield had answered the phone, obviously worried about her Daughter after hearing about the devastating news on the TV.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me." Max then spoke, hoping that the sound of her voice would calm her mother down somewhat.

"Ryan! It's Max! Max is alive!" Vanessa called into the other room, which was muffled but still audible to Max which meant that her mother covered the receiver of the phone as not to deafen Max when she shouted.

"Is she okay? Ask her if she is hurt? Tell her I'm on my way!" Ryan sounded frantic in the background, which made Max frown slightly before she spoke up. "Mom! Tell dad I'm fine, I'm not hurt and I'm safe. You remember Chloe Price? I'm with her, we are both fine!" Max explained.

"Joyce and William's Daughter?" Vanessa queried over the phone. To which Max nodded her head, even though her mother couldn't see her. Max looked over towards Chloe who was sat in the truck, looking very lost and even scared which was something that Max wasn't used to seeing, a scared Chloe.

"Yeah mom, that Chloe. She can drive too, so she is going to drive us both back to Seattle, so tell Dad to stay put." Max explained further. "We'll be…" Max started before looking at her phone clock to see what time is currently was. "We'll be with you both at about midnight?" Max then stated as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Okay sweetheart, just please be careful on the road, your father and I will stay by the phone in case you need to call us again" Vanessa told her daughter in a reassuring voice. "Also Max, tell Chloe she is more than welcome to have the guest room for as long as she needs"

Max smiled at this gesture, but was thinking that Chloe might not have wanted to be alone in a strange home so they would probably end up sleeping in Max's room together, like the sleepovers they used to have a kids. "I'll tell her mom, but if she wants to she can sleep in my room with me, I don't think she's really in the best of mental states to be alone right now. As far as we are aware she had lost everything Mom" Max explained to her mother, knowing she would understand.

"Ok, honey. I'll get things sorted on this end and we'll see you tonight. Be safe!" Vanessa conceded. "Ok mom, see you tonight." Max then said before hanging up the phone and slipping her cell back into her pocket. She then made her way over to the truck and climbed into the passenger's side of the cab of the truck.

"All set…" Max told her friend, who shifted slightly in her seat and started to drive without saying a word to the brunette. Chloe had taken her jacket off and sat it on the bench of the truck between herself and Max before Max had gotten back into the truck because the Sun beating in through the window was making her feel too warm.

As she came to the border of Arcadia Bay, she stopped the truck and looked towards Max, who seemed to have gone into a slight trance. Chloe's features softened from her usually moody look as she reached her hand over and placed it gently onto Max's shoulder. It was a touch of reassurance that she would be with Max forever, like she had said on the cliff edge only a few hours previous.

Max lifted her head when she felt the touch on her shoulder and let her lips curl into a very slight smile. She was drained, emotionally and physically and she just wished that she could have prevented the storm altogether but also keep Chloe in her life as well. Max let her head fall again as Chloe started to drive again, speeding past the Arcadia Bay sign.

All Chloe hoped was that her mother was still alive, but she wouldn't find that out for some time from now, so all she could currently do was hope. Chloe drove on, leaning back against the driver's seat, one hand on the steering wheel and her other hand resting on her thigh, it was going to be a long journey and she was glad that she at least kept the left over money she stole from Principal Well's office in the glove compartment of her truck because it could go a long way to putting gas into the truck.

 **A/N: Since in the game it just jumps from the girls being on the cliff edge to them driving out of a destroyed Arcadia Bay, I decided that this chapter should be what happened between both girls from the cliff to leaving Arcadia Bay. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Journey Home

**A/N:** **I know I haven't really done anything majorly explicit yet, but I'm not going to rush into things. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _22:29_ the clock in the Truck read. They had been on the road since 5:30 in the evening and had to stop once already to put gas into the truck. Max had fallen asleep with her arms folded over her chest and her head rested against the window, which she cushioned with her folded up zipper. Chloe had told the smaller teen to get some sleep when she had seen just how exhausted she had been.

Chloe was exhausted herself but she just wanted to get to Seattle as quickly as she possibly could without causing any delays. She couldn't help but think about what it was going to be like staying at the Caulfield's Seattle home. Chloe was still bitter about the fact that the Caulfield's left 5 years previously, taking her best friend away from her without even telling her. It devastated the blue haired teen and it didn't help that they left just weeks after her father died.

Chloe looked towards the clock once again and signed when she noticed that it had only been 10 minutes since she last looked at it, as it was now 22:39. "Fuck this…" Chloe mumbled to herself as she pulled into the next service station that she came to. "I need a coffee." She then whispered to herself, pulling the truck up into a parking space next to the service station entrance.

Max felt the truck stop and slowly opened her eyes, thinking that was them in Seattle. "We there?" Max spoke, clearing her throat slightly because she had just woken up. Chloe jumped slightly, not expecting to hear Max speak, thinking the small brunette was still fast asleep.

"Oh…uhm…no, I need some coffee…I can't drive much longer if I don't get me some caffeine" Chloe explained, to which Max smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "I could do with some coffee too." Max then said softly as both girls slipped out of the truck.

Max left her zipper sitting in the truck. She walked around to the front of the truck and stopped for a second bringing both of her arms up above her head, stretching sleepily. Her t-shirt rode up slightly, just as Chloe's had done earlier that day, but only this time it was Chloe's turn to blush. The taller blue haired female had no idea why seeing a little patch of Max's stomach made her blush, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how soft and smooth Max's skin looked, which in turn made her think about seeing and touching Max while she was naked, which made the taller teen blush even more.

Max noticed the blush on Chloe's face and raised her eyebrow slightly. "Are you okay?" Max then queried curiously. Chloe turned her face away from Max and looked towards the shop as if trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Nothing, its cold out here and the wind has irritated my skin…" Chloe lamely explained. _Worst excuse ever. Well Done Doofus._ Chloe thought to herself, mentally smacking herself. "Let's get coffee." Chloe then said, changing the subject and stalking off towards the entrance of the shop.

Max couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face when she realised that part of her stomach was still showing where her t-shirt had bunched up after her stretching. Now she understood why Chloe was blushing, but when she thought about it, it then made her blush at what Chloe must have been thinking about to make her blush such a crimson colour.

Max followed behind the taller blue haired teen and wandered into the shop, looking around herself. She headed over towards where Chloe was currently stood and without even thinking she walked up behind her tall best friend and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head onto the back of Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe raised her eyebrows, a little surprised at the sudden public display of affection from the small teen. "What's this for?" Chloe then asked, subconsciously resting her right hand on top of Max's clasped hands. Max smiled as she felt Chloe's hand on top of her, loving how warm the taller girl's hand felt on hers.

"Did you mean it when you told me you would always love me?" Max then asked, their conversation on the cliff playing on her mind. She couldn't get Chloe's words out of her mind either. 'I will always love you…' played over and over again in Max's head and it made her heart race. But did the blue haired teen mean it as a friend or as something more, especially since she had said it after they had kissed.

Chloe's heart began to race when she heard Max's question, she had never told anyone that she loved them before, well anyone that wasn't her mother or father. Chloe turned herself around so that she was facing Max, making sure that Max kept her arms around her waist, she looked down at the smaller teen, locking her eyes to hers while biting the inside of her lip slightly.

"I did, yeah…" Chloe then spoke, admitting that what she said is what she meant. She did love Max but for some reason it felt as if she loved the brunette a lot more than just a friend, but could she admit that to Max. She didn't want to ruin their friendship and she didn't know if Max felt the same about her.

Max looked up into Chloe's bright blue eyes, she couldn't bring herself to look away from those beautiful eyes. Did she just think of Chloe's eyes as beautiful? What was going on? Why was she feeling this way about her best friend?

Chloe noticed the look that had formed onto Max's features and was about to ask her if she was okay before she heard a deep rough noise of someone clearing their throat next to them both. Both girl's turned their heads towards the source of the sound before breaking away from each other's arms when the noticed the store clerk staring at them and trying to get their attention.

"Are you two going to buy anything or are you just gonna stand and stare lovingly into each other's eyes?" The young male remarked with a cheeky smirk on his face. Max blushed a bright red colour which Chloe couldn't stop the defensive glare that formed on her face towards the male, who's name tag read 'James'.

"None of your business…" Chloe snapped, still glaring towards James. James then lifted his hands as if to surrender.

"I wasn't meaning that in a bad way, it's just you have both stood there for a good 5 minutes now and I need to get into the coffee machine next to you both." James then explained as he pointed his hand towards the machine beside them.

Chloe turned her head and sighed moving out of the way to let the boy passed. James walked over, poured himself a coffee from the machine and headed back over towards the register counter. Chloe sighed and shook her head as she then moved towards the coffee machine herself and got herself a double strength latte and got Max an extra milky latte.

Both girl's walked over towards the counter to pay for their coffees. Max pulled her bank card out of a little purple money wallet that she carried around with her everywhere and handed it over to James who was behind the counter. James put the card into a reader and handed the reader over to Max so she could put her pin into it.

"So where are you both headed, you look like you have had a bit of a rough time?" James then asked as the machine took it's time to print off a receipt of the transaction.

"Yeah we have had a rough time, but we are headed to Seattle." Max explained as she took her card back and placed it back into the money wallet. She slipped the money wallet back into the jeans pocket and lifted her coffee again.

"Not that it's any of your business…" Chloe muttered, taking a sip of her coffee as she stood by Max. Max frown and gently tapped Chloe's arm as if to say, 'Stop being cheeky'. Chloe gave Max an apologetic look but then continued to glare at the dark haired boy behind the counter.

"Let's go Max" Chloe then pushed, wanting to get out of this shop and away from the overly annoying boy behind the counter but mainly just wanting to get back onto the road and get to Seattle as soon as possible.

Max nodded her head and said goodbye to James before heading out of the shop behind the tall blue hair female. She tilted her head slightly as she watched the way Chloe walked. The way the blue haired teen's hips swayed with each step made Max bite her lip slightly. _Wait. Did I really just check out Chloe Price? Stop it Max!_ The brunette thought to herself, groaning slightly at the feelings she kept getting towards the taller teen, was this normal and was it okay?

Chloe got back into the truck, Max following suit. Once both girls where both back inside the truck, Chloe took another huge gulp of her coffee before placing it into the cup holder in front of her. She pulled away from the service station and made her way back onto the road.

They both sat in silence for the first 20 minutes since they got back into the car. They only had another hour left of the journey to go before they would be at Max's Seattle home. Max had only just finished her coffee and was currently checking her phone to see if there was any news on survivors in Arcadia Bay. Nothing yet though.

Max was mainly think about whether she should bring up what had happened between them both back in the service station. She let out a soft sigh and put her phone back onto the truck bench between herself and Chloe, accidentally brushing her fingers against Chloe's hand which was resting on the bench while her other hand was on the steering wheel.

Chloe felt the contact and blushed slightly but kept her eyes on the road. Max noticed the blush and decided she was going to mention it, she needed to say something and get it off her chest.

"I will always love you too…" Max then blurted out, but her tone was soft and sweet. She closed her eyes slightly, not knowing what to expect to hear from Chloe.

Chloe raised her eyebrows slightly not expecting to hear the confession coming from the smaller teen's mouth, even though she knew it already with what Max had been saying to her on the cliff edge, that she was Max's only priority now. Chloe couldn't stop the smile that spread onto her face.

"I'm glad, Max-a-million" Chloe said, using one of the many nicknames that she always gave the small brunette. Max smiled as well at the night name, that one being one of her favourites but there was still someone on her chest that she had to get rid of or it would just annoy her.

"Chloe…?" She started, to which Chloe hummed a small 'Hmm?' in response keeping her eyes on the road. Max took a deep breath as she build up the courage to ask her question. "Uhm…Do you love me a just a friend or…uhm…" Max trailed off, not knowing how to finish her question.

Chloe couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face and because of how serious the question was she had to pull the truck over at the safest possible place. She turned off the car engine and swivelled herself around to face Max.

"Max…I know we have been best friends for so long now, even if we were apart for 5 years and now I have you back in my life…I just…I don't know…" Chloe began trying to find the right words to explain how she was feeling. "…it's like the minute you came back into my life, I was angry and mad that you abandoned me but it was like an underlying feeling that I didn't fully know was there for you surfaced" Chloe continued to explain.

Max moved herself slightly closer to Chloe as she listened to what the blue haired teen was saying, her heart beat quickening, beating so fast that she felt like it was going to come thumping out of her chest any minute now.

"That feeling being that…I…uhm…I think I love you more than just a friend…" Chloe gingerly admitted, her face turning a crimson red colour that clashed slightly with her hair colour but Max couldn't stop the bright smile as well as a blush that appeared on her own face.

Chloe looked down at her lap after she had finally let out that confession, hoping that Max wasn't going to fall out with her, obviously not noticing the smile that had spread onto Max's face at her words. She kept her gaze down at her lap, just wishing Max would say something to ease her fears.

Max was going to say something but instead she decided that actually acting upon this confession would show Chloe just how she felt about her as well. Max slid even closer to Chloe now and reached forward slowly, placing her fingertips under Chloe's chin, lifting the blue haired girl's head so that she would look up at her.

Chloe lifted her head and let her eyes rest upon Max's face. When Chloe was looking up at her Max then slowly leaned forward, she only done it slowly just to see if Chloe was going to pull away but when she was sure that she wasn't going to, she closed the gap between them both and pressed her lips to Chloe's.

Chloe's breath caught in the back of her throat slightly when she felt Max's lips against her own. Even if this wasn't the first time that they had both kissed, this kiss felt much more different than before. Chloe wrapped her arms around the small petite girl's frame, pulling her over onto her lap, never parting their lips as she did. Max let Chloe move her, shifting to a straddling position over Chloe. Chloe's hands rested gently on Max's hips as they continued to kiss, their lips parted slightly, in a passionate and loving kiss. The kiss turned into a make-out session that lasted for a good 5 minutes, Chloe's right hand slipping under Max's t-shirt just to feel how soft the smaller girl's skin felt. Max shivered slightly at the feeling of Chloe's hand against her skin.

Max had run her hand through Chloe's hair which had knocked the taller girl's beanie hat off of her head. She rested her hand onto the back of Chloe's neck as they continued to kiss. After what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes, both girl's parted from the kiss and rested their foreheads against one another's. Their breath's laboured slightly from making-out.

"Wowsers…" Max breathed out, keeping her forehead against Chloe's, her face looking flushed from how passionate the make-out session has been. Chloe smiled at Max's first word afterwards, biting her lip slightly. "Well Caulfield…that settles it…" Chloe started, with a grin on her face. "You have the hots for me." Chloe then finished letting out a small adorable laugh, which made Max's playfully slap Chloe on the shoulder as she sat up on her lap.

"You're such a dork." Max laughed out as she shifted off of Chloe's lap back into her seat, straightening out her t-shirt and running her hands through her hair.

"I know, but you love it!" Chloe grinned as she restarted the car engine and pulled away from where she had stopped at the side of the road.

"So does this make us…a uhm…a thing now?" Max asked after a couple of minutes, looking towards Chloe, who hadn't even bother to put her beanie hat back onto her head. Max loved Chloe's hair, even if it was starting to look like a washed out shade of blue.

"If that is what you want then yes…because I know I do" Chloe then admitted, flashing a smile towards the cute brunette sitting in the truck beside her. Max smiled in response to Chloe and nodded her head when she was sure that Chloe could see. "I'd love that…" Max then said softly, placing her hand on top of Chloe's that was on the gear stick.

 **An hour later…**

Max had directed Chloe around the area of Seattle that her parent's home was in, making sure they got there safely. When they arrived at the rather large suburban home, Chloe's mouth almost dropped in shock at how big the house actually was. _No wonder they left Arcadia Bay._ Chloe thought to herself.

"Damn…look at this place…and that's just the outside of it." Chloe managed to get out after gawking at the house for what felt like 10 minutes, even though it was only a few seconds. Max slipped out of the truck, stretching herself once again and slipping on her zipper, it was rather cold now that it was around about half past midnight.

"There's nothing special about it." Max said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She wished she had her camera right now because she really wanted to take a photo of the look that was currently on Chloe's face, it was so adorable that she wanted to document it in the form of a photo.

Max walked up towards the steps in front of the house's main door, stepping in between the two pillars that were holding up part of the porch. Max put her hand onto the handle of the door but stopped to turn and see if Chloe was there with her. Chloe stepped up the stairs of the porch that lead to the main door and stood behind Max.

"You ready?" Max asked the taller girl before she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the blue haired girl's lips, as a way of reassuring her that things were going to be ok. Chloe reciprocated the kiss, her nerves calming slightly after receiving the kiss from the brunette. She nodded her head once showing Max that she was ready.

Max turned back towards the front door and gave the door knob a twist, pushing the white front door open all the way. "Mom? Dad?" Max called out, which received a response from a rather deep manly voice from the direction of the lounge area. "Max?!" Ryan called out as he jumped up off of the sofa, Vanessa following suit behind him into the hallway.

Ryan never even gave Max a chance to say another word when he scooped her up into a tight loving embrace, literally lifting her off of her feet and placing a kiss on his daughter's cheek. "I'm so glad you are home!" He placed Max back down onto her feet and moved out of the way so Vanessa could hug her daughter as well. Max held onto her mother for a couple of seconds before pulling away and looking towards her parents and then towards her companion, who had stood just on the threshold of the Caulfield home, not wanting to interrupt the reunion of the couple with their daughter.

Max then watched as her mother was the first to move towards the tall Blue haired teen and placed her hands onto the girl's arms. "Look how much you have changed." Vanessa said, as Chloe looked up from her feet and looked towards the long hair brunette woman, who had a definite strong resemblance to Max. Chloe blushed at the comment made by Vanessa.

"Just a hair colour change, some tattoos and a growth spurt and that's all it takes" Chloe explained nonchalantly with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Vanessa then wrapped her arms around the tall blue haired girl, giving her an accepting hug. Chloe went stiff for a second before accepting the hug and hugging the woman back.

"Hey Kid." Ryan then said in greeting towards Chloe, walking over to give her a quick hug. "Hey." Chloe replied, looking up towards the taller quite burly looking male. Chloe looked over towards Max as if to ask her to try and make conversation with her parents to get the attention off of her.

"We are pretty tired, is it ok if we just head for bed?" Max said to both her parents who turned towards her and nodded their heads in acceptance that both girls would be absolutely exhausted after everything they had been through.

"You are welcome to have the guest bedroom, Chloe if you want but if not just in case we blew up the inflatable mattress and put it into Max's room for you, so that you can sleep in her room with her" Vanessa explained, looking towards both Max and Chloe who had now both walked towards the bottom of the stairs.

Chloe flashed a small tired smile and nodded her head towards Max's parents. "Thanks but I think I'll crash in Max's room, I don't think I want to be alone just now." Chloe explained, looking towards Max as she said it. Max couldn't help but smile towards the taller female.

Vanessa looked towards her Husband when she spotted the look that both Chloe and Max had shared, looking to see if Ryan had noticed it as well. "Okay girls, We'll see you both in the morning, Max show Chloe around so she knows where the bathroom is too" Vanessa told her daughter to which Max nodded her head before leading Chloe up the stairs and out of sight of her parents.

"Wasn't so scary was it?" Max asked quietly as she led Chloe to her bedroom door and opened it in one swift movement. Max allowed Chloe to step into her room first before she followed suit and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Chloe looked around the spotless room, taking in the sight of her companion's belongings. The double bed that was situated against the furthest away wall with two bedside tables on either side of it looked incredibly comfortable. She scanned her eyes around the rest of the room, spotting the desk that was beside the large window at the right side of the room. She spotted the bookshelf on the other side of the room, filled with various types of books.

Chloe noticed that all the posters and stuff that once covered Max's bedroom back in Arcadia Bay were all still here, situated all around the room which made the blue hair teen smile, feeling all nostalgic. "Some things never change, eh Maxi-Pad?" Chloe teased as she gestured towards the small and rather old looking teddy bear that was sat in the middle of the bed leaning against the pillows.

Max blushed as she moved over and grabbed hold of the teddy, and was about to throw it into the corner of the room when Chloe took hold of her arm gently to stop her throwing it. "I find it very cute that you still have him, I'm glad you do, since I bought you him for your 10th birthday, with my pocket money" Chloe said as she moved a little closer to Max, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl before leaning in and pressing her lips gently to Max's, kissing her softly and lovingly.

Max returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders, the teddy bear still in a loose grip in her hand. Max melted into the kiss, pressing her body closer to the beautiful girl that was holding her close.

Chloe slowly started to move Max towards the bed, all while not breaking the kiss and just as Max's legs hit the edge of the bed both girl's collapsed onto the bed, only breaking the kiss for a few seconds as Chloe moved to straddle the smaller with, each of her legs on either side of Max's hips.

Max looked up at Chloe, watching her every move. Chloe then leaned down towards Max's face and started to gently kiss her again. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, the girl that was always known as her best friend was now the girl that she was currently making out with on that same girls bed. The kiss started to get a little more heated as they continued but Chloe stopped herself, so that they didn't go too far too soon.

Max opened her eyes when Chloe pulled away from the kiss and looked up at her a little dazed from how intense that make out session had become.

"Should we get ready for bed?" Chloe asked brushing some of her own hair away from her face, forgetting that she no longer had her beanie hat on, remembering that she must have left it in the truck after Max knocked it off her head during their earlier make out. Max nodded her head and watched as Chloe moved herself off of her and stood up.

"Uhm…I don't have pjs…" Chloe then stated as she looked towards Max, wondering if Max would even have anything that would fit her seeing as she was a fair bit taller than Max. Chloe slipped her boots off and placed them at the bottom of the bed before watching Max as she made her way over to a set of drawers.

"These might fit you." Max suggested as she handed Chloe a pair of short shorts and a thin t-shirt that was just plain white. Chloe nodded and took the items of clothing from Max and without hesitation pulled her tank top up and over her head, dropping it onto the floor beside her boots, she then unhooked her bra with one hand and slipped her arms out of the straps, letting it drop down on top of her tank top on the floor.

Max had her back turns when Chloe had started to do this so when she turned with her own pyjama's in hand, her face went crimson red when she noticed that Chloe was practically standing topless in front of her. "I uhm…sorry…" Max said, going to turn her head away but Chloe just let out a laugh.

"Max, it's not like I've got anything you don't, they are just boobs…" Chloe said with a carefree tone to her voice, she then pulled the white t-shirt over her head, putting her arms into the sleeves before straightening it over her torso.

Max was still blushing but she didn't bother turning away. She kicked her own shoes off and placed them at the edge of the bed where Chloe had placed her boots before pulling her own t-shirt up and over her head. Max didn't exactly have the biggest chest size in the world and neither did Chloe but Max was still self-conscious because hers where still slightly smaller than Chloe's. She then reached back and unhooked her own bra, letting it drop to the floor before reaching for her pj top.

Chloe couldn't help the cheeky smirk that appeared on her face when she spotted Max was now topless in front of her. It was then though that she noticed just beautiful Max's body was, even if she was only topless. Her smirk turned to a smile as she watched the smaller teen. It was then that she spoke up.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Chloe then blurted out, even if it was only just louder that a mutter. Max heard the taller female's words and couldn't stop the flush of red that spread across her face, she sheepishly looked down at her feet as she fumbled with the seam of her pyjama t-shirt to try and put it on. "Thank you…not…uhm…not as beautiful as you though" Max then confessed which resulted in the blue haired girl blushing furiously, no one had called her beautiful before.

"Thank you, Max" Chloe then said softly, removing her jeans and pants before quickly pulling on the shorts that Max had given her, she never usually got dressed that quickly but now she was self-conscious and she didn't know why. Max did the same, taking her jeans and pants off and pulling on her pyjama pants. She scooped up both hers and Chloe's clothes and placed them into the wicker basket that was in the corner of her room.

Chloe then looked towards the inflatable mattress that Max's parents had placed onto the floor on the left side of Max's bed. "Do I have to sleep in that?" She asked, pointing towards the neatly made up inflatable bed. Max then laughed a little and shook her head. "Of course you don't, you can bunk with me" Max then replied, making her way over to her bed to pull the duvet aside.

Max climbed into the bed and pulled the duvet over herself. Chloe followed suit and climbed into the other side of the bed, slipping under the duvet beside Max. "Fuck, your bed is soooo comfortable!" Chloe said with a satisfying tone of voice. Max grinned at this statement and decided it wouldn't hurt to cuddle up to the taller teen for the night.

Chloe wrapped her left arm around Max as the smaller teen nuzzled her head against her shoulder and yawned softly which in turn made her yawn as well.

"We'll check the news in the morning, see if anything has changed in Arcadia Bay" Max said softly before, letting her eyes drift closed. Chloe sighed and nodded her head, gently stroking small circles onto Max's back over the fabric of her t-shirt

"Goodnight Chloe, I love you" Max mumbled sleepily against the other girl's shoulder.

"Goodnight Max, I love you too…" Chloe returned the words and let her eyes close, both the girls drifting off to sleep, but would either of them actually get a proper night's sleep, they hoped so.

 **A/N: Well that's the girls in Seattle and seem to be settled but I'll be adding a little drama into the next chapter**


	4. The Aftermath

**A/N: Alright guys, I won't go into any detail about the chapter here, so here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

Chloe jerked awake to the sound of scared mumbles and whimpering. The blue haired female, lifted her head slightly, her eyes taking a while to focus on her surroundings. Once she had managed to focus, she turned her attention to the whimpering frame that had previously been cuddled up to her. Max must have been having some sort of bad dream because the terrified look on her face was enough to make Chloe's heart sink.

Chloe reached over and pulled the petite brunette into her arms, wrapping her up in her arms softly and lovingly to try and calm her down but Max wasn't for having it.

 _Max had woken up in the dark room; arms strapped to that horrible hard chair, clad only in her underwear and a t-shirt. Mark Jefferson was only inches away from her face with a needle in his hand and one of the most evil smile's Max had ever seen on his face. "You're…the winner, Max. I choose you…your portrait." Jefferson practically hissed out in an evil sadistic and slimy tone of voice._

" _Fuck you." Max spit out, trying not to show just how scared she actually was, she pulled at the restraints on her wrists, that held her to the arms of the horrible uncomfortable chair._

" _You're trying too hard. I know you're scared…" Jefferson continued. "You all have the same doe-eyed look when you wake up here…" He then explained, gesturing to his surrounding with his hand as he spoke. "Replaced by fear as you realize what's about to happen."_

 _Max's features changed to a look of fear as she heard Jefferson's words. "Mr Jefferson, Why are you doing this?" She pleaded, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke, trying to fight of the tears that were threatening to fall from her glazed over eyes, due to being high from whatever Jefferson had injected her with._

Chloe couldn't stop the frown that formed on her features as she heard the words that came from the sleeping girl in her arms. "Mr Jefferson, why are you doing this?" Max whimpered in her sleep, still struggling as if she was still restrained. Chloe never fully knew what had happened to Max, she never fully knew exactly what this Mr Jefferson character had done to all the girls, except she did know that Nathan Prescott was involved with him and she knew that was bad enough as it was.

"Max?" Chloe spoke as she gave the smaller girl a shake, trying to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having.

" _Oh, Max…I'm so glad you asked that question." Jefferson gleamed with a sly horrible grin on his bearded face. "Simply put, I'm obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment innocence evolves into corruption." Jefferson explained, getting down onto one knee in front of Max who was still struggling against the restraints._

" _That shift from black to white to grey…and beyond." Jefferson continued, proud of himself when that gained a stream of tears from the petite brunette girl tied up in his chair._

" _Most models are cynical. They lose that naïveté." Jefferson continued, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "However, some Blackwell students carry their hope and optimism with them like…an aura. And those lucky few become my models…my subjects." Jefferson concluded, as he referred to all the Blackwell girls that he had targeted. Max being one of them._

 _Max had been looking straight at Jefferson as he spoke but when he had gotten to that final sentence she couldn't bring herself to look at the vile human being that was presenting himself before her. She lowered her head, tears still streaming down her face when she did, before she looked back up at him when he lifted himself from his knee to a standing position again._

" _Yes, you're a psychopath." Max practically spat the words out like it was poison. "And this is your last session" Max finished, glaring up at the smartly dressed sinister male in front of her._

" _Au contraire, Max. I'm so sane, that nobody knows what's happening to you right now." Jefferson contradicted what Max had said, still gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "And don't get me started on your late partner…" He said with a slight pause before continuing. "I had enough of those faux-punk sluts in my Seattle days."_

 _Max looked at the man with pure disgust written all over her features. "You killed Chloe! You murdered my best friend." Max growled at the evil bearded man in front of her._

"You killed Chloe! You murdered my best friend." Max shouted in her sleep, which made Chloe's heart drop at those words. She was killed again during that week in Arcadia Bay? Jefferson killed her? Was this true or was this just a nightmare that Max was currently living for the first time.

"MAX?!" Chloe then exclaimed, shaking Max once again and this time it got a reaction out of the small short haired female lying beside her in the bed. Max jumped awake, sitting completely up right in the bed, as she clawed at her wrists and her ankles, as if still trying to get restraints off. "No…please let me go?!" Max whimpered just as she felt Chloe's arms around her from behind, pulling her against her body and holding her in a comforting embrace.

"Max shhh…I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm not going to leave you." Chloe whispered into the smaller female's ear, holding her close as she brushed a little of Max's hair away from her face. Chloe sighed as she listened to Max sobbing, finally fully awake and no longer trying to claw at her wrists and ankles.

Max turned herself and buried her head against Chloe's chest, still sobbing quietly against her companion. "He killed you…I couldn't stop him…but then I rewound time…and now I'm here, please tell me you're real? Please?" Max whimpered against Chloe's chest, still trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Max, I'm here, I'm real. Look!" Chloe said trying to reassure the smaller girl, she lifted Max's head from her chest so that the small brunette was looking at her before she leaned down and pressed a soft caring kiss against Max's lips. Max still had some tears rolling down her soft flushed cheeks as Chloe kissed her but the tears soon stopped as both girls continued to kiss softly, Max finally placing her hand, rather hurriedly onto Chloe's cheek as if still to check that she really was real.

When they pulled apart from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together, keeping their eyes closed but stayed as close to each other as possible. Max shifted and move a little closer, practically straddling Chloe's legs.

"Promise me you aren't going anywhere? I can't lose you again." Max whimpered out, her whole body still slightly tense. She started to relax slightly as Chloe gently drew circles on her back with her fingertips. "I promise you, Max, I don't plan of ditching you any time soon." Chloe reassured the smaller scared teen, still relaxing her with the small circles on her back.

Max had shifted so that she was lying down with her body half lying on top of Chloe's cuddled up close to her, while Chloe had her arm wrapped around Max to ensure that she held her close. They lay in silence for a good 15 minutes before Chloe spoke up.

"I know he killed me but when?" Chloe queried, looking up at the ceiling. Max tensed slightly at the question, not expecting the question from the blue haired teen beside her. Max then shifted and leaned herself up on her elbow, looking down at Chloe's face. She reached her hand up and placed it gently onto Chloe's cheek, stroking her thumb gently against the beautiful girl's cheek.

"When we found Rachel's body...but I fixed it…you're here" Max reassured, as Chloe turned her gaze from the ceiling to her…wait what was Max to her? Girlfriend? Lover? Partner? Companion? What did they class each other as? Max noticed the look on Chloe's face and tilted her own head in question. "What's that look for?" Max questioned, placing a gentle kiss on Chloe's cheek.

"What are we?" Chloe started, looking up towards Max, she wasn't used to this whole romance thing, the occasional fling since she was 16 yes but that was it, she had never felt anything like this before, like she does with Max, not even with Rachel.

"Humans?" Max teased but then noticed the serious look on Chloe's face and changed her teasing features to serious ones. "Sorry…what do you mean?" Max then asked, sitting herself up and looking down at the blue haired girl lying beside her.

"I mean…what are we now? We must be more than just best friends and I wouldn't exactly say fuck buddies seeing as we have never…" Chloe spoke, trailing off at the end when she noticed the frown on Max's face. _Dammit Chloe, watch what you're a damn well saying!_ She mental slapped herself, wishing she was the one with the rewind power sometimes.

"Uhm…I don't know…" Max then muttered as she looked down at her lap, twirling her thumbs around each other. Max didn't like the term that Chloe just used. She knew Chloe obviously wouldn't be a virgin of sorts. Max sighed, getting a little frustrated because she was so unexperienced with all of this.

"Max, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Chloe started to apologise as Max shook her head to stop the girl from apologising to her. "No, No it's okay." Max interjected, looking towards the stunning girl beside her. Max sighed and got up out of the bed, stretching slightly as she started to head towards her room door.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked hurriedly as she propped herself up onto her elbows, a frown showing on her features. Max turned and looked towards the teen lying in her bed. "Bathroom…?" Max then replied, as if asking if it was okay for her to go to the bathroom. Chloe flashed a small smile and nodded her head before dropping back down onto the bed.

Max nodded her head and quietly opened her room door and silently headed towards the bathroom. She sighed slightly as she closed the bathroom door behind herself and headed over towards the sink. She got a quick look at herself in the mirror; she turned on the cold water tap and cupped her hands, catching a pool of water in them before splashing her face with the water.

When she lifted her head she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Mark Jefferson standing behind her holding a needle with a sinister grin on his face but when she spun around he was gone. "Christ Max…stop this. He's gone. He can't hurt anyone now" Max muttered to herself, not actually sure if Mark Jefferson had been put into Jail or Killed by the storm in Arcadia Bay. She had seen him killed in different time lines; she just hoped that it was the same in this one.

She sighed and moved over to relieve herself before she started to head back to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door, quietly slipped back through the door and closed it behind herself. She looked over towards the bed when she heard how slow and steady Chloe's breathing was. She smiled when she noticed that Chloe was fast asleep again.

Max moved over and slipped herself back under the duvet beside Chloe, she felt Chloe shift slightly and make a cute little whimpering noise in her sleep which made Max's heart melt with how cute it was. She reached over and placed a gentle kiss onto Chloe's lips. She had no intention of waking the sleeping teen up but that's what the kiss achieved.

"Good pee?" Chloe sleepily mumbled, not caring what she was saying now since she was still half asleep. Max giggled slightly and sighed, cuddling up to Chloe again. "As good as a pee can get" Max then answered as she rested her head against the blue haired teens shoulder not wanting to mention her hallucination of Jefferson in the bathroom. Even though Chloe hadn't showered since they got to Seattle, the girl's hair still smelled of the coconut shampoo she obviously used back at home. The smell was definitely settling.

"Will you be my…uhm…my girlfriend?" Max then muttered out nervously, staying close to the sleepy teen beside her. Chloe rose her eyebrow slightly as she cracked open one eye and looked towards the figure cuddled up to her. She reached down and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's head.

"Sure, Girlfriends." Chloe concluded with a smile but unable to stop the yawn that escaped her form. Max couldn't stop the smile that spread onto her face, as she sighed and settled against the taller girl's frame, both girl's finally dosing back off to sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Max stirred awake when she felt the sunlight against her cheek. She scrunched her eyes up slightly at the brightness of the sunlight before she stretched and sat herself up. Her hair wasn't exactly perfect after sleeping but she ran her hand through her hair and looked around the bedroom before noticing that Chloe wasn't in the bed beside her. Her heart raced slightly, wondering where the blue haired teen had gone. "Chloe?" Max called out, getting up out of the bed and trying not to panic.

It was just then that her bedroom door swung open and that taller teen stepped into the room, her hair wet and her body wrapped in one of the big fluffy bath towels that her parents left in the bathroom. Max raised her eyebrows slightly as she caught slight of the still slightly damp teen that was now stood in front of her.

"Shower?" Max asked which received a nod from the blue haired teen. Max smiled and watched the girl walk over towards her wall mounted mirror and catch a glimpse of herself. "I gave your mum our dirty clothes from last night, she asked for them when I went for a shower" Chloe explained as she reached over for the hairbrush that was sat on Max's desk and began to run it through her still wet hair.

"Okay, it shouldn't be long before they are clean and dry then" Max nodded her head as she walked over to her drawers and looked through them to get herself something to wear for the day. "Do you have a hairdryer?" Chloe asked, placing the hairbrush back down onto the desk, holding the towel around herself.

Max nodded and reached into her sliding wardrobe and up onto the shelf, grabbing hold of the red hairdryer before handing it over towards the tall girl. Chloe reached out and took hold of it before reaching down and plugging it into one of the power outlets, she secured the towel around her chest, making sure she was all covered before she started to dry her hair.

Max watched the girl for a few seconds, biting the inside of her lip before dragging her eyes away from the beautiful figure in front of her. She didn't want to look away but she had to look herself out some clothes. She grabbed a plain red t-shirt from one of her drawers before she went into her wardrobe and slipped a pair of blue skinny jeans off of a hanger.

"I'm going to go shower, feel free to put some music on or something" Max offered as she pointed towards her CD player that was sat on her desk beside her laptop. Chloe smiled and nodded her head as she put the hairdryer down, her hair never did take long to dry off because of how short it was. She walked over and gave Max a quick kiss on the cheek so as not to distract the brunette.

Max grinned at the kiss on her cheek before she headed towards the bathroom, leaving her clothes laid out on her bed. She got herself into the bathroom, stripped off her pjs and turned on the shower. She stepped under the stream of hot water, letting it slide over her body. She let her head fall under the water, soaking her hair which clung to her face. She poured some shampoo onto her hand and lathered it into her hair before rinsing it off. She washed her body with the strawberry shower gel that her parents obviously kept for her, she wondered if Chloe used that or if she had used her father's shower gel.

Max finished in the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in one of the fluffy bath towels and headed back towards her bedroom. When she stepped into the room and heard the music that Chloe had chosen to listen to, it was her Fall Out Boy albums that Chloe had chosen to put on, obviously the only CD that she had that really appealed to Chloe's taste in music. Max looked over towards the bed and raised her eyebrow when she spotted Chloe lying on the bed, one leg bent up while the other was down flat, her gaze towards the ceiling and still only wrapped in the bath towel.

Max cleared her throat to get the girls attention which resulted in Chloe sitting upright and looking towards the brunette. She let a smirk cross her features, not expecting Max to be walking around in just her towel, like she was. She wolf whistled and grinned when she gained a blush from the smaller teen.

"Definitely a dork…" Max retorted to Chloe's wolf whistled with a smile on her face. She walked over towards the mirror and lifted the hairdryer and the brush, quickly blow drying her hair before brushing it until it was neat and tidy.

"Your dork" Chloe then muttered when Max turned off the hairdryer which made Max smile, turning her head towards her and nodding her head. "Always." Max finished, walking over to her drawers to take her underwear out of one of them. Max decided it was going to be day for her boy shorts instead of the usual girly pants.

Just as Max was about to take the towel off to put her underwear on she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Max, sweetie?" She heard her mom's voice from the other side of the door. "I've got Chloe's clothes here, Breakfast will be ready shortly too, Pancakes and Bacon sound okay?" Max walked over to the door and opened it only ever so slightly.

She reached out and took the neatly folded clothing from her mother and smiled. "Yes mom, thank you, we'll be down once we are dressed" Max then explained to which her mother nodded her head and headed back towards the stairs and down them.

Max closed the bedroom door again. Chloe had gotten up off the bed and headed over towards her to take the clothes from her, but as Max turned from the closed door, her towel came loose and she didn't manage to catch it on time. Chloe grabbed hold of the clothing just as Max's towel fell off which she couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face.

Max blushed and she reached down to grab hold of the towel on the floor, knowing it was probably useless now to try and quickly cover herself since Chloe had seen it all now. Chloe placed her clothes on the desk before turning and taking hold of Max's naked frame, pulling her closer to her. "No need for the towel now…" Chloe muttered as she pulled the teen to her and leaned in pressing her lips to Max's.

Max melted into the kiss, pressing her body gently against Chloe's. Without even thinking, while they kissed, Max gently pulled Chloe's towel off of her body, letting it drop to the floor. When Chloe pressed her now also naked form against Max, the smaller teen's breath caught in her throat, humming gently into the kiss at the feeling of Chloe's skin against her own. They both stood with their arms wrapped around one another's naked bodies as they kissed for a good few minutes before Chloe pulled away from the kiss and looked down into Max's eyes.

"Not such a bad thing is it?" Chloe asked, referring to them both being completely nude in front of each other and in each other's arms as well. Max blushed and nodded her head, leaning up to place one more gentle kiss onto Chloe's lips.

"Let's get dressed, I'm starved." Chloe then said as they broke away from one another and began to get themselves dressed. "Good Idea and I'll check the news for anything about Arcadia Bay" Max concluded, pulling on the rest of her clothes and grabbing hold of her phone so she could do just as she said.

While Chloe finished getting herself dressed, Max was sat on the edge of her bed, skimming through her phone to see if she could find out anything from Arcadia Bay.

She skimmed through the stories that the papers had decided to write about the " **ACRCADIA BAY FREAK STORM"** , as the headline's all stated. She sighed but then perked up when she spotted a section headed with the word "Survivors" She skimmed through the names, noticing many that she knew and a few that she didn't. Names that she read included "Kate Marsh, Warren Graham and Victoria Chase" she then skimmed down lower, hoping to god that she found Joyce's name on that same list.

She then spotted the name Joyce Price and stopped, looking closely to see what it said. Max read through what was said about each survivor and their injuries, especially when she came to Joyce's name.

"Chloe, she's alive!" Max stood from the bed, taking her phone over to Chloe and handing the phone over so Chloe could read what was on the screen. The blue haired teen took the phone from her girlfriend and skimmed over what the little blurb said about what Survivors had said.

 _Joyce Price was found in the wreckage of her own home late last night, calling out the name 'Chloe'. When the rescue team managed to retrieve Joyce, she said she managed to escape the wreckage of The Two Whales Diner just after the storm had settled with a young man named Warren Graham. They explained that a Mr Frank Bowers was still inside the diner unable to get out due to already having injuries; unfortunately Mr Frank Bowers didn't make it. Joyce is pleading to anyone who has seen her daughter to please get in contact; she just wants to know that she is okay._

Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she read the little part of the article saying that her mother was looking for her and that she just wanted to know that she was okay. She reached up and quickly wiped away the tear that escaped her eye. Chloe was never really one to show emotion especially nowadays and especially not towards her mother or her step-dad.

"Christ Max, my phone died yesterday, she could have been trying to call me." Chloe explained, looking around to find her phone. "Do you have a charger that'll fit this hunk of crap?" She asked, holding up an old cracked and scraped HTC phone. Max frowned for a second before remembering that her dad used to have that same phone. "My dad might" She then assumed, nodding her head slightly.

"C'mon, we can find out" Max then reassured, holding her hand out to Chloe. Chloe looked towards the girls hand and flashed a small but sad smile before taking hold of it, interlocking her fingers with Max's they both headed towards the door of then room before heading down the stairs, still hand in hand. Max was expecting both her parents to be sitting in the dining room getting ready to eat breakfast so they could just separate their hands before they reached the dining room.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they turned down the hallway to head towards the dining room and let go of each other's hands. It was just then that Max heard her father right behind her and Chloe, clearing his throat as if to get their attentions. Max almost jumped out of her skin at the rough noise of her father clearing his throat as she turned to look at him.

"Jesus, Dad don't do that!" Max exclaimed, before realizing that he may have seen her and Chloe holding hands, but she chose not to mention it, hoping he wouldn't either if he had.

"Uhm…Dad do you still have your old Phone charger? Chloe's phone died and we read on the online news that Joyce is okay and is trying to contact Chloe." Max explained to which Ryan just raised his eyebrow before nodding his head. "In the garage, it should be wrapped up in the first box on the shelf" Ryan then spoke pointing towards the slightly open garage door which was obvious now that was where he had come from.

Max nodded her head and nudged her head towards the garage for Chloe to see, so that Chloe would follow her. Ryan watched both the girls heading towards the garage and raised his eyebrow slight before walking into the dining room where his wife was currently setting the table with 4 places.

"Vanessa?" Ryan then piped up as he took his place at the head of the table and let a frown settle on his face. In all the years that he watched Chloe and Max spend time together, even if he hadn't seen that happen in 5 years, he had never seen the girls holding hands the way they had been when he spotted them in the hallway. Yeah he had seen them grab each-others hands excitedly as they ran off to play some Pirate game they seemed to enjoy playing, but never fingers interlocked and just walking.

"Yeah, honey?" Vanessa answered, not looking away from the place she was currently laying cutlery out. She placed the final fork onto the table and then lifted her gaze to look at her husband, tilting her head slightly in question, wondering what her husband was about to say.

"Uhm…do you think there is something going on between Max and Chloe?" Ryan then came right out with it, looking towards his wife when he did. Vanessa looked at her husbands with her eyebrows raised for what felt like almost a minute before letting out a slight laugh. Ryan frowned at his wife's sudden moment of glee.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed it." Vanessa then spoke, still chuckling a little. She had noticed the way that Max and Chloe had looked at each other the night before at the foot of the stairs and it was a look of complete adoration and love.

Ryan raised his eyebrows once again as his wife told him that she had already noticed it. Why was he always so slow at noticing things? "Do you think that our daughter might be gay?" Ryan then asked, his tone of voice not sounding bitter or hurtful but actually quite accepting. Vanessa then walked over towards her husband and stood behind his chair, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"She may well be, but we won't say anything until she is ready to tell us herself, okay? We'll still love her just the same, I know that much." Vanessa then said softly as she placed another gentle kiss on her husband's cheek and stood up straight just as Max and Chloe entered the dining room.

 **A/N: So, as you can see I decided that the drama in this chapter was mainly going to be Max reliving the Dark Room in a nightmare, but then also Max hallucinating in the bathroom and thinking she could see Jefferson behind her, which is a common symptom of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). I also decided that I would let Vanessa and Ryan figure out that something was going on between Max and Chloe themselves, but also have them understanding about it, because I come from a very understanding family myself. I hope you enjoyed guys and I'll be getting straight to work on the next chapter seeing as I have some free time on my hands :)**


	5. New Clothes and a Little Something More

**A/N: I didn't know the surnames of some of the characters that I mention in this chapter, even by looking on the Life is Strange wiki pages, they didn't have surnames there either so I made them up! :) Enjoy!**

As Chloe and Max both sat down at the dining table, sitting right beside one another on the right side of the table in front of the dining room window. Vanessa flashed a smile at both of the girls before she headed towards the kitchen and finish plating up breakfast. Ryan reached for his newspaper, unfolding it before looking at the story on the headlining paper. Of course it was about Arcadia Bay.

"You girls find the charger?" Ryan asked from behind the newspaper, not taking his attention from the story about their old home town. Max moved her gaze away from Chloe, not even realising that she had been staring at the stunningly beautiful girl beside her.

"Uh…yeah, I got it, we've left Chloe's phone charging in the lounge" Max explained to her father, which resulted in Ryan looking over the top of her newspaper and flashing a smile at his daughter. Chloe sat in complete silence, staring down at the wooden table in front of her, she traced her index finger along the grain of the wood, thinking about what injuries her mother had gained, also slightly worried that the news never actually mentioned her step-father, David Madsen.

She wasn't exactly the nicest of people towards the War Veteran, usually calling him "Step-Douche", "Step-Dick" and various other profanities but she was worried about him. Her mother deserved to be happy and if David made her happy then she was happy with that, even if she still missed her father.

It was just then that Chloe spotted Ryan reading the newspaper, she cleared her throat slightly before speaking. "Mr Caulfield, can I steal that paper from you a sec?" The blue haired teen asked, looking towards the taller burly man. Ryan raised his eyebrows before passing the paper towards the teen and leaning back on his chair.

"Cheers" Chloe then said in thanks, taking the paper from Ryan's hands and opening it at the page the front of the paper said that the list of survivors, non-survivors and still missing people would have been on. She folded the paper over so she could read the lists without having to hold her arms up so far. Max watched her girlfriend before leaning over so she could read the lists with her as well.

The newspaper read:

 **Survivors Deceased Still Missing  
** _Warren Graham Frank Bowers David Madsen  
Victoria Chase Hayden Jones Nathan Prescott  
Kate Marsh Alyssa Anderson Sean Prescott  
Dana Ward Daniel DaCosta Mark Jefferson  
Joyce Price Taylor Christensen Ray Wells  
Brooke Scott Brooke Scott Trevor Smith_ **  
** _Justin Williams Samuel Everett  
Rachel Amber_

There were also names that neither of the girls actually recognised in the three lists but when Chloe read the David was still missing, she knew that her mother would definitely be trying to get in contact with herself and still looking for David.

"I'm sorry…" Max mumbled quietly in Chloe's ear as she looked up towards the other teen who was still reading the article about Arcadia Bay. Chloe shook her head and looked towards Max, flashing her a small smile. "Don't be, my mom is alive and I'm here too with you so that's all that matters" Chloe whispered, keeping the smile on her face as she kept her eyes on Max.

Ryan cleared his throat when he noticed the girls where whispering to one another, indicating that whispering was rude and also that he wanted his newspaper back. Chloe spun her head around and frowned slightly before realising what the older man wanted. "Oh…here, thanks" Chloe said, handing the newspaper back to Ryan.

It was just then that Vanessa walked in with three plates of breakfast in tow, balancing two plates on one arm while carrying another place with her other, she placed a plate down in front of Ryan before moving around and placing a plate each down in front of Chloe and Max. "Grubs up!" Vanessa announced, flashing a grin towards everyone sitting at the table, she then went back into the kitchen brought in two jugs of what looked like Apple Juice and Orange juice before placing them into the middle of the table.

Chloe had gone back into a sort of daydream, wondering what she was going to say to her mother when she finally got in contact with her. Would or should she tell Joyce about herself and Max? She knew she had to tell her mother where she was and that she was safe. Possibly even try and convince Joyce to move to Seattle, get a house here so that they didn't have to live in Arcadia Bay anymore.

Chloe sighed as she lifted her fork and knife, starting to dig into the pancakes that were stacked up on her plate. She reached over an poured herself some Apple Juice before gesturing to Max if she wanted any juice, Max nodded smiled towards the blue haired teen as she watched her pouring some juice into her glass for her.

"Thank you" Max said with a smile after she swallowed the bite of bacon she had taken, she reached over and took a sip of her juice, placing the glass back down. Vanessa walked back into the dining room with her own plate, sitting down at the other side of the table, opposite Max and Chloe.

"You girl's sleep okay?" Vanessa asked the teens across from her, beginning to eat her own breakfast. Max looked over towards her mother and nodded her head, not wanting to tell her mother about her nightmare because that would involve telling her mother everything to happened to her.

Vanessa nodded her head slowly as she looked towards Max, tilting her head slightly and noticing a slight change in her daughter. "Maxine sweetie, have you been taking your medication?" Vanessa then piped up, knowing that when Max was on her own she had a tendency to stop taking her Autism and Anxiety medication.

Max had been diagnosed with Autism when she was younger, back in Arcadia Bay, but her form of Autism was called 'High Functioning Autism' which was a rare case, meaning that she had a higher IQ than anyone else who would normally be diagnosed with Autism and was controllable with a mild medication but not long after they moved to Seattle, Max was diagnosed with Social Anxiety and Depression, which is something she didn't really like to tell anyone.

Max groaned at her mother's question. "Max, what did I say about groaning at your mother and I?" Ryan then warned her daughter, which caused Chloe to then frown at Max getting into trouble off her parents. Max sighed and looked towards her mother before nodding her head.

"I've been taking my Autism meds but not the other ones…" Max admitted, which made Chloe twist her head towards the small brunette with a confused look on her face. _Other meds? What other meds does she need to take?_ Chloe thought to herself before reminding herself that she would ask Max when they were on their own later on.

Vanessa sighed and shook her head slightly, polishing off her small plate of breakfast. "Once you've eaten get straight upstairs and take them please? Your spare ones are in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, I'll call Doctor Grimes and ask him to prepare another prescription for you" Vanessa concluded as she stood up from the table and heading into the kitchen with her empty plate.

Max looked towards Chloe who still had a questioning look on her face. Max sighed and placed a hand onto Chloe's thigh under the table gently. "I'll tell you later" Max then spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to tell Chloe what other medication she was on at the table. Chloe nodded her head and turned back to her breakfast finishing it off in a few bites before gulping down the last of her juice.

"I'm going to check my phone, see if it's working yet" Chloe mentioned as she stood from the table and headed towards the dining room door and leaving to head towards the lounge to grab hold of her phone. She sighed when she noticed it was turned on but there was a problem with the sim card. She opened the back of the phone and fiddled about with it for a few seconds before putting the phone back together and switching it back on but there was still nothing, she even tried her mother's cell phone number but all she heard on the other end was "The number you are calling is unavailable." From an automated female voice. She placed her phone back down before heading back to where she could hear Max speaking to her mother and father.

Max looked up at Chloe as she walked back into the dining room, looking at her with a look that made Chloe frown slightly and then mouth the words 'What's up?' to her girlfriend from where she stood. Max gestured for Chloe to come and sit down next to her again before she leaned over and whispered into Chloe's ear. "We need to tell my parents about us…" Max had whispered, so that Vanessa and Ryan couldn't hear her.

"Maxine, what have we told you about whispering…" Vanessa piped up, which made Max look towards her mother and father, placing her hand gently onto Chloe's thigh once again under the table. "Uh…Mom, Dad? I…I mean…We have something we need to tell you…" Max started, taking a quick look towards Chloe. Chloe looked a little antsy as she fidgeted about.

Max leaned over and whispered into Chloe's ear. "We need to tell my parents about us…but let me do the talking…" Max whispered, so that Vanessa and Ryan couldn't hear her, the last part of Max's sentence made Chloe frown slightly.

"Maxine, what have we told you about whispering…" Vanessa piped up, which made Max look towards her mother and father, placing her hand gently onto Chloe's thigh once again under the table. "Uh…Mom, Dad? I…I mean…We have something we need to tell you…" Max started, taking a quick look towards Chloe. She could feel the slight pressure in her nose, knowing for a fact that her nose was just about to start bleeding.

"Chloe and I are…we're a couple…" Max managed to stutter out just as her nose started to trickle with blood. Chloe noticed the blood trickling from Max's nose, finally realising that she must have had to rewind due to something stupid she had said to Max's parents due to nerves. Vanessa at first had a smile on her face at Max's confession before she frowned and rushed around the table to her daughter, grabbing a couple of tissues on her way, she placed the tissues below Max's nose, tilting her daughter's head back slightly.

"It's okay sweetie, just a nose bleed…and we know…" Vanessa finished, keeping the tissues on Max's nose, while she admitted that Ryan and herself already knew about Max and Chloe. Max frowned and so did Chloe at the older woman's confession

"How did you know?" Chloe piped up, not wanting Max to strain herself by talking just now. Chloe looked between Ryan and Vanessa, keeping the frown on her face as she asked. Vanessa smiled and looked towards the blue haired teen.

"Chloe, honey Ryan and I have been married for 20 years, we know what it looks like to watch a couple look at each other with adoration and love." Vanessa explained with a smile on her face, to which Chloe nodded her head and couldn't stop the blush that appeared on her face.

"Plus I caught you both holding hands in the hallway this morning…" Ryan added in, looking over the top of his juice glass just as he went to take a sip from it. Now it was Max's turn to blush as she lowered her head when her mother took the tissues away from her nose. Her nose stopped bleeding thankfully.

Max looked from her mother and father and bit the inside of her lip. "And you're okay with it?" Max then asked, looking back and forth from her parents with a hopeful look on her face. Vanessa and Ryan both looked at one another before nodding their heads.

"We love you just the same, sweetie and we accept Chloe as your partner" Vanessa spoke up, Ryan just nodding in agreement and leaving Vanessa to do the talking. Max couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face before she turned to Chloe and noticed the blue haired teen smiling too. It was a beautiful sight to see Chloe smiling.

"If you are both happy then so are we." Ryan then spoke up, looking towards her daughter and her girlfriend, leaning her hands onto the table as he pushed himself up onto his feet. Max smiled and squeezed Chloe's thigh under the table, not taking her eyes off the taller teen. "We are." They both said at the same time, not taking their gazes away from one another.

"And with that, I'm off to work!" Ryan exclaimed, to get everyone's attention. Max and Chloe both looking towards the older man and nodded their heads. Vanessa then sighed and stood from the table as well. "Me too, you girls behave, also I've left some cash on the telephone table in the hallway, go out and get Chloe some new clothes, so she doesn't have to wear the same things and end up washing them out." Vanessa spoke, both adults heading towards the door of the dining room.

"Thanks Mrs Caulfield…" Chloe said with a slight blush at how generous the couple were being to her. "No need to thank us and please called me Vanessa." The older woman said before turning and leaving the dining room and heading towards the front door, Ryan following suit.

"Bye girls!" Vanessa and Ryan both called back before closing the front door behind them. Max turned to her girlfriend, the smile still on her face as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Chloe's. The blue haired teen, grinned into the kiss, pulling Max over onto her lap. Max moved and straddled the taller teen, wrapping her arms around her neck as she did, continuing the kiss.

"I love you, Max Caulfield." Chloe spoke when they pulled away from the kiss, looking up into Max's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too, Chloe Elizabeth Price." Max said, giggling when Chloe gently smacked her arm for using her full name, but also smile as she leaned up and kissed the brunette once again.

 **A Couple of Hours later…**

Chloe pulled the Truck back into the driveway, putting the gears stick back to neutral and pulling the handbrake up. Max had a huge grin on her face when the truck came to a stop outside her house again. They had gone a quick shopping spree to get Chloe some more clothes and just as Max suspected it was all skinny jeans, plaid shirts, tank tops with different logos on them, all the same stuff she would have had back in Arcadia Bay, she also bought a new beanie hat.

Max climbed out of the cab of the truck, carrying a handful of bags filled with clothes in them for Chloe. Both girls walked into the house and straight up the stairs into Max's bedroom to put away Chloe's clothes. Max started to make some room in her wardrobe for the taller teen to start putting away her clothes.

"I'm going to check my cell…" Chloe then informed the brunette before heading back down into the lounge, taking the stairs two at a time. She lifted her cell phone and pressed the button on the side of it to light up the screen. It was then that she noticed a few missed called from an unknown number.

Chloe hurriedly rushed back up the stairs into Max's room. "Max, can I use your cell for a minute?" Chloe hurriedly asked, as she stopped in front of the small brunette. Max frowned before raising her eyebrows slightly and nodding, taking her cell out of her pocket and handing it to Chloe. Chloe unlocked the iPhone, smiling when she saw the photo that Max had taken of her dancing in her bedroom on the background photo of the phone.

Chloe quickly dialled the number that had called her cell a few times before placing the phone to her ear and waiting for the call to be connected. Max watched Chloe contently, tilting her head as she watched the blue haired teen.

Chloe heard a voice on the other end up it, it was a guy's voice, not one that she recognised but she knew who it was by the way that the guy answered. "Oregon Rescue team, how can I help?" The voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Is there a Joyce Price there?" Chloe asked over the phone, trying her best to put on a telephone voice. Max's eyebrows rose, wondering if this was going to be the moment that Chloe actually got to speak to her mother.

"Hold on a second miss" The man on the phone said, which made Chloe antsy as she started to pace up and down the floor in Max's bedroom. Max watched the taller teen pace, which made her walk over and guide her down onto the edge of the bed. She sat beside the teen, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin gently on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe smiled at the gesture and placed a gentle kiss onto Max's lips as she kept the phone to her opposite ear. It felt like forever before there was another voice on the other end of the phone, this time the voice was Joyce Price's.

"Please tell me you have information on my daughter?" Joyce said over the phone, obviously unaware that the person on the phone was her daughter, due to the fact that the Rescue team member never asked who it was, which was rather unprofessional of him.

"Mom?" Chloe then whimpered over the phone, his tone of voice showing emotion that she never usually showed towards her mother. The tears welled up in Chloe's eyes, but she fought to hold them back.

"Chloe?! Oh my god, Chloe is that really you?!" Joyce exclaimed over the phone, her tone of voice changing which gave away that she was in floods of tears. "Chloe, darling where are you?!" Joyce hurried out, clearing pacing around on the other end of the phone.

"I'm with Max, we're safe. In Seattle…" Chloe answered her mother, unable to stop the tears that were now rolling down her face. Max moved slightly to give the girl some space, but she reached up and wiped away from of her girlfriend's tears with her thumb gently.

Max could hear some of what Joyce was saying on the other end of the phone, smiling at the fact that she could hear Joyce asking if she was taking good care of Chloe. Max blushed slightly at this statement. That's all she had been doing, protecting and keeping Chloe safe and she would continue to do so, for as long as she could muster.

"Come to Seattle Mom, we have nothing left in Arcadia Bay now" Chloe spoke over the Phone, standing up to start pacing around the room again, clearly getting slightly nervous now and Max was guessing as to why.

"I will once we have an clue as to what has happened to David…" Joyce said, sadness clear in her voice as she spoke. Chloe's heart sank, she had hoped that by now they would have found out where David was, or if he was even still alive. Max noticed the sad look on Chloe's face and it made her face drop slightly too.

"But you stay where you are, okay? I know Vanessa and Ryan will take great care of you until I can get there" Joyce then continued, to which Chloe nodded her head even though her mother couldn't see her.

"I will, Mom…" Chloe confirmed, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to see her mother again but knowing that she didn't want to leave Max's side ever again. Chloe continued to pace, clearly nervous about something.

"Max and I are together." Chloe then blurted out, she was never the greatest at keeping her cool when it came to telling her mother about anything in her life, she usually just dropped the bomb and left before an argument. Max raised her eyebrows, looking towards Chloe and her sudden outburst over the phone to her mother.

"I know you just told me that, darling…" Joyce said over the phone a little bit confused by her daughter's outburst.

"No…I mean…together together…as a couple…" Chloe then explained further, furrowing her brows actually waiting on her mother shouting at her down the phone, but the shouting never came, only silence for what seemed like a minute but was only a few seconds.

"Oh…" Joyce started, she always knew her daughter had a thing for female's due to finding magazines in her daughter's room as well as the posters of attractive female's dotted all over Chloe's room as well.

"I always knew you were attracted to girl's darling, I just…would never have expected you and your childhood best friend to become a couple…" Joyce then continued, sitting down on a chair that was near to the phone. "But I couldn't have chosen a better partner for you…she is a good influence on you." Joyce then admitted, with an accepting tone of voice.

Chloe seemed to relax a bit as she heard her mother's response. She looked towards Max and grinned, feeling relieved that now both their parent's knew about their relationship. "Yeah she is isn't she, won't stop me being the same old Chloe though." She then said, standing her ground slightly but laughing a little.

Max shook her head, letting out a slight giggle at Chloe's rebellious statement, even if she did find it really cute. Chloe finished up the phone conversation with her mother, telling her to keep in contact with her so that she knew when she would be seeing her again before hanging up the phone and throwing herself down onto the bed with a grin.

"Well that well better than I expected…" Chloe spoke, looking up at the ceiling before raising her eyebrow when she felt Max climbing onto her body, straddling her hips with either of her legs on each side of her hips.

Chloe looked up at the smaller brunette, tilting her head slightly but in one fluid movement, Chloe had swiftly turned Max onto her back and straddling the smaller teen herself, leaning down to press her lips against the brunette's with such passion.

Chloe was a little taken back by the sudden passionate kiss she received from her girlfriend, whimpering a little into the kiss as she felt Chloe's hand running down her side, She shivered slightly at the touch, but loving how it felt.

"Have I mentioned…" Chloe started, parting the kiss slightly before going back into the it again. "That I…" She parted the kiss again before leaning into it again. "…love you?" Chloe then finished going straight back into the passionate kiss.

Max whimpered against Chloe's lips in response, her eyes closed as they both continued the kiss. She felt Chloe's hand sliding up under her t-shirt, which made her breath catch in her throat, loving the feeling of Chloe's hand on her bare skin. Chloe smirked against Max's lips at the response she got from the smaller girl when her hand touched her skin.

Chloe then pulled back from the kiss and sat herself up, still straddling Max as she did. Without hesitation she hooked her fingers around the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over her head and dropped it onto the floor by the bed. Max's eyes widened slightly at what Chloe wasn't doing but she really didn't want to stop her. _Is this going where I think it's going? Oh god, Max, this is really happening, right stay cool._ Max thought to herself, as Chloe unhooked her bra and slipped that off as well, dropping it to the floor.

Max let her eyes trail down Chloe's topless torso, blushing ever so slightly but also biting her lip at how beautiful the taller teen's body actually was. She spotted the belly button piercing and rose an eyebrow slightly but shrugged it off, every part of Chloe was beautiful, even the piercing.

Max then sat up, keeping Chloe straddling her waist, fully intending on following suit but wanting Chloe to do it for her. She mustered up a bit of courage and leaned in to Chloe's ear. "Why am I still dressed?" Max whispered into the taller teen's ear, blushing at her own words. She had no idea where that came from.

Chloe smirked and looked at Max. "Wow…someone is getting a little more confident…" Chloe whispered, in a rather seductive tone as she reached down and began to lift Max's t-shirt up and over the girl's head. She then removed Max's bra and dropped both items of clothing onto the floor.

Chloe then pushed Max back down onto the bed, leaning down and pressing her lips against the smaller teens once again, the kiss getting rather heated as both of their hands started to roam over each other's bodies. Max blushed as her hand came to rest on Chloe's breast, which received a soft moan from the taller girl while they both continued to kiss.

Chloe then pulled away from the kiss only for her to start pressing soft gentle kisses against Max's Jawline and then down her neck. Max let her head fall to the side slightly as Chloe began to kiss her neck. It was only then that Max felt Chloe's kisses going lower. The small brunette lifted her head slightly, watching Chloe as she kissed down over one of her breasts, placing a soft kiss on her nipple as she did, which made Max whimper at the sensation.

Chloe grinned at the response she got from the beautiful girl below her, continuing her trail of kisses down Max's body until she reached the waistband of Max's jeans. She unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zip down before gently tugging at them to pull them down off Max's hips and then down off her legs and onto the floor.

Max shivered at the sudden loss of clothing before, she looked down towards Chloe, who had started to take off her own jeans. Chloe kicked her jeans to the side and proceeded to push her pants down as well, kicking them over beside her jeans. She then moved back to Max, hooking her fingers around the waistband of Max's boy pants and began to slowly tug them down before she stopped.

"Are you ready?" Chloe then asked, knowing that this was going to be Max's first time. Max looked down at the blue haired teen and nodded her head, a little dazed but definitely ready for this. Chloe smiled at Max's nod before he continued and pulled the pants down off Max's body.

Both girls were now naked, completely comfortable with one another's presence. Chloe continued to press kisses onto Max's body from where she had previously stopped. Max's pubic area wasn't completely shaven, whereas Chloe's was and that didn't bother Chloe in the slightest.

She continued her kisses down, over Max's pelvic bone and down further completely between her legs, she had pushed Max's legs apart gently and Max moved them the rest of the way for her without hesitation. Max looked down, her face completely flushed because of what was going on, but she was excited.

Chloe stopped before a second before leaning down and pressing a kiss onto Max's clit. This gained a gasp from the smaller girl below her, which then led Chloe to then gently trail her tongue from Max's opening all the way along the lips and back up to her clit.

Max's breathing started to become laboured as Chloe continued what she was doing, mainly either flicking or circling her tongue against Max's clit, which produced moans and whimpers from the petite brunette female. Chloe continued what she was doing, reaching her hand down to gently rub her middle finger through her own wetness.

Chloe continued for another few minutes, until she felt Max's body tensing slightly underneath her.  
"Oh god…Chloe…" Max moaned out, throwing her head back against the bed as she felt the orgasm hit her. She had never properly had an orgasm before, especially since she had only even tried to give herself one.

Chloe moaned from between Max's legs, clearly beginning to orgasm herself since she had been touching herself while she worked her tongue on Max. Once Max relaxed, Chloe stopped, moving her hand away from between her own legs and starting to kiss back up Max's body. Once she was directly above Max she leaned down and pressed a kiss against Max's lips, kissing her for a few seconds before she collapsed down onto the bed beside the breathless brunette.

"Wowsers…" Max managed to breathe out, turning her head to the side to look towards Chloe. Chloe grinned and turned her head to face Max. "There is plenty more where that came from…" Chloe breathed out, turning her head back to look up at the ceiling. Max grinned and moved herself so that she could cuddle up close to her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Chloe" Max then said in a soft tone, as she placed a gentle kiss onto Chloe's cheek. Chloe smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her arm around Max before shifting slightly to pull the duvet over them both to cover their naked frames.

"I love you, Max" Chloe then whispered as she held Max close to her, feeling herself getting pretty sleepy after all the stress, nerves and excitement of the day. She let out a quiet yawn as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Chloe" Max whispered sleepily as she cuddled close to Chloe, nuzzling her head against the taller girl's chest as she began to dose off to sleep, even if it was just for a nap.

 **A/N: Okay so, I finally decided to write a piece of the explicit content. I'm not a shy person when it comes to writing sexual stuff which is why I just go for it, but I also wanted to try and make it short and sweet seeing as it was Max's first time. I'm sorry if explicit content makes folk uncomfortable but my warns did state that there would be explicit sexual content in the story at some point. I hope you enjoy this chapter guys, the next chapter will be with you all soon!**


	6. First Date

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sexual content! Enjoy!**

It had been a few days since Chloe had gotten in contact with her mother back in Arcadia Bay. It was getting colder by the day outside and Chloe didn't even think about buying herself a coat when she and Max had gone shopping a few days previous. Chloe was currently sat in the lounge on the floor in front of the fireplace, trying to heat herself up since she had decided to go for a walk around the block a few times while she was on the phone to her mother.

Max had gone for a nap, saying that she wasn't feeling too great, which made Chloe feel a little uneasy; she hoped that Max was going to be okay but chose to leave the smaller girl to sleep. Max's parents had been at work all day, so that left Chloe racking her brain, trying to think of something to occupy herself.

Chloe let out a slight sigh as she rubbed her hands together in front of the fire, finally starting to get a little more heat back into her body. Her mother had given her a lecture about never wearing jackets out and that she had better go buy one as soon as she could before the snow got any closer. Chloe had just done the usual eye roll and gave her mom the unamused 'Okay, whatevs' over the phone.

They had spoken about David and if they had managed to find the war veteran, but they still had no such luck. Chloe sighed as she thought about how sad her mother sounded on the phone; it made her stomach clench and flip. She may not have been very close to David but she was still worried about him. She really did hope that he was okay, more so for her mother's sake.

Chloe lay down on the rug that was in front of the fire place, holding her phone just above her face as she scanned through her Facebook page. The blue haired teen frowned and let out another sigh when she didn't find anything that interesting to her. She locked her phone screen after glancing at the recent phone she and Max had taken together, lying on Max's bed together, both of them smiling, looking ever so happy.

Chloe lifted herself up from the floor and looked around herself, wondering if Max would have minded if she woke her up to see how she was feeling. The tall teen headed towards the stairs, going up them two at a time before she came to a halt outside of Max's bedroom. She gently pushed the door open, not wanting to make too much noise. She spotting the sleeping figure of her girlfriend, curled up into a ball on the bed.

Chloe couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as she closed the door behind her gently and tiptoed over towards the bed. She tilted her head, looking at how peaceful Max looked while she slept. It looked like the brunette was actually having a decent sleep for a change, unlike the past few nights, due to having nightmares about the same things over and over again.

Chloe moved over to the other side of the bed and gently lowered herself onto the mattress. She scooted herself closer to the smaller girl on the bed before wrapping her arms gently around the small brunette teen and bringing her close to her, trying not to wake her up in the process. She just wanted to hold her girlfriend was all.

Max whimpered slightly in her sleep, pressing her small petite frame back against Chloe. She didn't wake up but she did let out a satisfied sigh in her sleep when she felt Chloe's arms around her. Chloe smiled at this and kept the brunette close to her, deciding that this was as good a time as any to get a little shut eye herself. Chloe pressed a gentle kiss onto the back of Max's head, staying in the spooning position as she dosed off to sleep beside the beautiful teen in her arms.

 **A few hours later…**

Max woke up a little confused at the slight heavy weight that was on her side, she turned over, still in a sleepy state to see Chloe fast asleep with her arm around her from behind. Max let a sleepy smile spread across her face as she turned straight around, wrapping her arm around Chloe and placing a soft kiss onto the blue haired girl's lips.

Chloe stirred slightly when she felt the kiss on her lips, popped one of her eyes open to look towards the brunette lying there beside her. "Hey Maxamillion…" Chloe yawned out as she stretched her whole body out against the bed, running her hand through her messy blue hair as she did. She turned back onto her side when she was satisfied with her bed stretch.

"How are you feeling?" She then asked the cute teen lying beside her. Max smiled and nodded her head once, as if to say 'I'm feeling better' without actually saying it, but she then spoke. "I'm feeling a little better…kind of hungry though since I skipped breakfast and lunch" Max said with a frown just ask her stomach made the sound of a dying whale. She blushed a little embarrassed at the sound, but it just produced a laugh from the taller teen lying on the bed.

"I'm could eat a horse…" Chloe then stated as sat herself up, turning her head to look at Max with a sly cheeky grin on her face. "…or you…" She then stated in a seductive low tone of voice. This received a bright red blush from the smaller girl, who immediately got the images of the both of them from the other night flashing into her mind.

Chloe let out a slight laugh at the colour Max turned, leaning over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before standing up off the bed. "No need to blush, you know you loved it" Chloe then stated as she slowly walked over to the mirror, her hips swaying as she walked. Max sat up, watching the taller girl as she walked, tilting her head as she watched her.

"Well…yeah, of course I did…" Max admitted, her face still bright red when she spotted the full grin now showing on Chloe's face. Chloe then moved back over towards Max and leaned down so that they faces were level. "Maybe if you're good…I'll let you do it to me…" Chloe whispered before pressing her lips fully against Max's. Max whimpered into the kiss in response to Chloe's offer, reaching her arms up to wrap them around the taller girl's shoulders as they kissed. She let her hands slide down Chloe's back, resting them on the taller female's hips.

She was just about to deepen the kiss a little more when she heard her mother calling from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Max, Chloe?!" Vanessa called up to the girl's only wanting to know if they would want some dinner or not.

Max groaned as she pulled away from the kiss, moving her head so that it rested on Chloe's shoulder. "Yes, Mom?!" She called back, waiting to hear a response but got nothing. She frowned and sighed as she stood up from the bed and headed towards her bedroom door.

"Mom?" Max then spoke as she stepped out of her room, Chloe followed suit, standing behind the girl at the top of the stairs. Both of them sighed and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see Vanessa standing in front of the cooker, stirring something in a pot.

"Do you girls want some food?" Vanessa asked without turning to look at them both. Max looked to Chloe before coming up with an idea. She turned back to her mother just to answer her. "No mom, I'm going to take Chloe to that Italian restaurant that you and dad took me to for my 17th Birthday." Max explained, before turning towards Chloe who had raised her eyebrows a little shocked at the sudden surprise plan that came from the brunette.

She didn't realise that she had blushed at the gesture for a good few seconds before she felt the heat coming from her own face. Chloe shook off the blush and smiled towards her girl. _My girl? That sounds so cheesy! What is happening to you, Chloe?! But I guess she is my girl…_ Chloe thought to herself, smiling at her own thoughts.

"Okay, you girls have fun!" Vanessa exclaimed, smiling towards the two teens behind her before going back to cooking. Max took hold of Chloe's hand and quickly guided her up the stairs and back into her bedroom.

"So why are you taking me to a restaurant?" Chloe asked curiously, not wanting to sound as excited as she actually was at the thought of Max actually taking her on a date.  
"Well…we have been an official couple for almost a week…a week tomorrow, not that I'm counting…and I just realised we haven't been on a proper date…" Max explained, pulling her girlfriend close to her and wrapping her arms around her shoulders before kissing her gently.

"Dork…" Chloe muttered against Max's lips, which made the small brunette giggle in response. "Your Dork…" Max retorted, kissing the taller teen again. They kissed for a few seconds longer before pulling apart and looking towards one another.

"Okay, get dressed into something a little more date worthy and I'll do the same, deal?" Max asked her girlfriend, which received a frown an unamused look from the tall blue haired teen. "What? Are my usual clothes not date worthy?" Chloe said defensively, Max raised her eyebrows before realising just how horrible her last sentence sounded.

"I'm sorry, I meant something dressy…You know I love your punk look, it's kinda sexy…" Max blurted out, blushing when she realised what she had said. At this Chloe's features soften before she let a smirk creep across her lips.

"You find me sexy?" Chloe asked the blushing teen in front of her, knowing she was going to tease her all night about that now. Chloe laughed and kissed Max on the cheek before moving over towards the wardrobe and looking through the clothing that she had bought the other day when she and Max had gone shopping.

Max walked over and looked into her side of the wardrobe, looking for something that she could wear out for food. "Of course I do…" Max then muttered, hiding the blush on her face as she searched through her clothing.

Chloe just smirked in response, pulling out a pair of none ripped black skinny jeans, a dark blue, dark pink and black checked shirt and a pair of black braces, that she never wore properly and always left to hang down over her hips and backside. This was as fancy and dressy as she was going to get, she didn't do dresses.

Max decided upon the black and royal blue coloured dress that she had, it was kind of a hipster style dress with the loose skirt on it and the little collar like part at the top. She wasn't one to wear dresses on a usual day but for a special occasion she would wear one.

Chloe turned to Max and raised her eyebrows slightly before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
"I'm gonna shower, I feel all sweaty and shit from that nap earlier…or maybe it's because of the hot girl in the room with me…" Chloe added on at the end, grinning to herself as she spotted Max blushing once again. She turned and headed towards the bedroom door, before heading down the hallway to the bathroom.

 _If I blush anymore around her, I'm gonna end up a permanent red colour._ Max thought to herself as she watched the blue haired female saunter out of her bedroom. Max decided to just get herself dressed, she had showered this morning before going back to her bed due to not feeling well so getting dressed wouldn't do her any harm.

Chloe closed the bathroom door behind herself; she began to strip off after turning on the stream of hot water. She turned and caught sight of herself in the mirror, frowning slightly at some of the little scars and scrapes that she had collected over the years, some new from the storm in Arcadia Bay. She then shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards the shower stepping in and under the stream of hot water.

Chloe let out a relieved sigh as she felt the water hitting her cool skin, closing her eyes as she let her head fall back, letting the water run down all of her body. She couldn't get the thought that Max found her sexy out of her head. Yeah she had heard guys and some other girls call her sexy before, even Rachel Amber, but hearing Max Caulfield call her it, actually made her feel it.

The blue haired teen smirked to herself as she thought about herself and Max actually having sex for the first time a few night previous and that thought made her feel all tingly inside. She bit her lip as she ran her hands over her soaked breasts, letting out a quiet moan at how sensitive her nipples felt when her palms brushed over them.

Chloe let her hand drift lower down her body, biting her lip as she let her hand slide in between her legs. Despite being under the water coming from the shower she could feel just how wet she was getting already just thinking about Max. She dripped one of her fingers between her slit, feeling her wetness soak the tip of her finger before she moved her finger up to the little bundle of nerves that were completely sensitive to the touch.

She whimpered as she began to rub her finger against her clit in slow circles, knowing that she probably wouldn't last too long seeing as she was actually really turned on. She continued her circular motion against the nub of nerves, whimpering and moaning slightly as she ran her free hand up her body and against her breasts once again. She squeezed one of the soft mounds on her chest, continued to rub at her clit. She lifted one of her legs up onto the little ledge at the side of the shower, giving herself easier access as she slipped two fingers inside herself, feeling just exactly how wet she had made herself.

"God…" She muttered out, pressing her fingertips against that sweet spot inside of herself as she felt her orgasm building up. She slide her fingers back out and went back to rubbing at the little bundle of nerves before she whimpered out her girlfriends name just as she began to orgasm, her inner walls clenching as she did.

Chloe's breath was laboured as she relaxed her hand, her legs wobbling slightly from how intense the orgasm actually was. "God…Max needs to do that to me and fast…" Chloe muttered to herself as she turned her attention back to getting herself washed.

Max had already changed her underwear and had pulled on her dress and a pair of tan coloured tights, just because she knew it would be cold out. She looked herself over in the mirror, hoping that Chloe would find her attractive in a dress. Just as she went to walk away from the mirror the Blue haired teen stepped back into the room wrapped in a towel.

Once the door was closed, Chloe instantly dropped the towel, obviously proving that she was definitely comfortable being naked around Max now. She dried herself off, going over to the mirror to quickly blow dry her hair before brushing it. "I'm going to need to get hair dye soon…" Chloe muttered at how washed out her hair looked.

"We'll pick you some up tomorrow…" Max stated as she watched her girlfriend begin to put on her clothes. Max waited until her beautiful girlfriend was dressed before she walked over and pressed a kiss against the taller girl's lips.

Chloe grinned at this and watched Max as she headed over to the mirror once again, noticing the insecure look on Max's face as the younger smaller teen looked herself over in the mirror. Chloe walked over behind Max and wrapped her arms around the petite teen's waist, resting her chin on Max's shoulder as she looked at them both in the mirror. "You look hella beautiful…" Chloe then said, as her way of giving Max a compliment.

Max blushed but smiled at what Chloe said, even if it wasn't the most romantic way of calling her beautiful, it came from Chloe so it meant the world to her. "So do you…" Max then replied, complimenting Chloe's appearance, glad that she wasn't going to wear her new beanie hat. As much as she loved her Chloe dressed, she just wanted to see Chloe's full head of hair for a change.

Chloe smiled and pressed a kiss onto Max's cheek. She was about to move away when Max stopped her, reaching over to take hold of her cell phone. "Selfie!" Max exclaimed as she opened the camera on her phone. Chloe remained in position with her arms around Max's waist and her chin resting on her shoulder and allowed the brunette to take an actually selfie, before allowing her to take a photo of them both in the mirror.

Chloe actually smiled for the photos, which made Max's heart melt when she looked at both photos. She really did have the most beautiful girlfriend. No matter what anyone else ever said.

Chloe drove as Max gave her direction as to where she was going. She pulled into a parking space that was situated in a small car park beside a rather fancy looking Italian restaurant. Chloe frowned a little looking down at what she was wearing before looking towards Max.

Max sense Chloe's insecurity before reaching over and pressing a soft kiss onto her beautiful girl's cheek. "You look beautiful, don't worry" Max reassured the taller teen before they both slipped out of the cab of the parked truck. Max walked around to the back of the truck and held her hand out towards the blue haired beauty.

Chloe looked towards Max's hand before accepting the offered hand and interlocking her finger's with Max's. Both girls started off towards the door of the restaurant, Chloe taking up the gentlemanly role and opening the door, holding it opened for Max. Max smiled and walked through the door, pulling Chloe in with her by the hand.

They stood at the door in front of a sign that read "Please wait here to be seated". Max looked around before smiling towards the taller dark haired handsome waiter that walked over towards them both, flashing them a huge smile, showing her extremely white teeth.

"Table for 2 ladies?" The gentleman spoke, looking towards Chloe to begin with and then switching his gaze to Max. Chloe nodded her head, still a little self-conscious about what she was wearing in such a fancy place. _Lady? Since when did I become a lady?_ Chloe thought to herself, she was never ladylike, ever. The waiter then outstretched his arm towards the right side of the restaurant, gesturing for the girls to follow him.

They did just that, following closely behind the taller male, He then gestured towards a table that was situated next to a large window, which showed a great view of the street that the restaurant was located on. Chloe went to sit down in her own seat and just as her backside went to touch the seat the waiter coughed as if trying to get her attention. He nudged his head towards Max's seat, to which Chloe frowned before realising what he was getting at.

"Oh shit, right…" Chloe remarked, standing up straight again before she walked around, helped Max get her coat off before placing it onto the back of the chair and pulling the chair out for her girlfriend. _Remember to give him a tip for making sure you didn't act like an asshole._ Chloe thought into herself before walking around and sitting down in her own seat, flashing a smile towards Max who was beaming a full smile at her.

"Can I get you ladies some drinks while you have a look at the menu?" The waiter then asked, looking intently towards Max and Chloe. Max nodded her head and looked up at the waiter. "I'll have a glass of water please?" Max asked before looking towards Chloe. _I could really go a beer…Damn storm swiped away my fake ID. Bastard._ Chloe thought to herself before she sighed and settled on getting just a glass of Coca Cola. The waiter nodded his head and slinked off back towards where the bar was.

Max smiled when the waiter disappeared, looking towards her girlfriend with such adoration showing on her face. "God, I love you…" Max then sighed out, the sigh mainly because she was actually so in love with Chloe that it hurt. Chloe lifted her gaze from her menu and raised her eyebrows at Max's sudden need to profess her love for her.

Chloe felt her cheek's flush a soft red colour which once again contrasted with her outfit and her hair. She grinned shyly to herself before putting her menu down onto the table. "I love you too, Max…so much" Chloe then said in a soft tone, reaching her hand over to place it on top of Max's that was resting on the table.

Then waiter returned with their drinks, placing them down in front of them before taking out a small writing pad and a pen. "Okay, so what can I get you ladies to eat?" He then asked, holding his pen to the little pad getting ready to write. Max quickly looked at her menu, already aware of what she was going to order anyway.

"Can I have the tomato and basil chicken pasta please?" Max then spoke before looking towards Chloe who had lifted her menu again and was skimming over the contents of it. She then sighed and placed the menu back down. She looked up at the waiter and smiled at him. "Bolognese for me…" She said before noticing the look on Max's face. "Please?" She then quickly added. _Dammit Chloe, you really need to get used to this whole manners thing._

The girl's sat speaking about their childhood, laughing and joking about all the things they used to get up to as kids, including their pirate adventures. Their food came and both girls got tucked in, devouring everything on their plates. Chloe wasn't the neatest of eaters, as proven by the Bolognese sauce that was splatted over her mouth. Max giggled and reached over with a napkin, wiping her girlfriend's mouth for her.

Chloe grinned as she pushed her empty plate aside, leaning back and rubbing her stomach as if to show that she was full from the food she just ate. "Now that was off the chain…" Chloe explained, looking towards her girlfriend, the grin still on her face. Max laughed at Chloe's explanation of the food before pushing her own empty place to the side. She took a gulp of her water and let out a content sigh.

The waiter came back over and took the plates away, Max asking for their bill to which he nodded at her request. Chloe sat up straight, stretching her legs out slightly and accidently kicking Max on the shin. Max flinched and reached down to rub at the spot that was hit. "Shit sorry" Chloe apologised, giving her girl an apologetic look.

Max took the bill from the waiter and read the total before pulling out some cash that she had in her coat pocket. She placed the money down into the little lather book like wallet that the bill came in before handing it back over to the waiter, telling him to keep the change. Chloe stood herself up and walked around to help Max put her coat back on. She placed a gentle kiss onto Max's cheek once her coat was on.

"Let's get going!" Chloe ordered but not in a bossy tone. She lead Max out of the restaurant, heading back over towards her truck. She clicked the button on her keys to unlock it, but stopped dead when she noticed that Max had stopped at the bottom of the truck, looking around herself. Chloe frowned slightly, wondering why her girlfriend had stopped dead.

"Everything alright, Super Max?" Chloe asked with a concerned tone to her voice. Max kept looking around herself, not realising that Chloe had spoken to her. She kept turning her head to several different points of the parking lot and onto the street as well, it was pretty dead, apart from one person walking their dog.

"Max? Earth to Max?" Chloe said, snapping her fingers in front of her girlfriend's face to try and get her attention. Max snapped out of her trance and looked towards Chloe, a look of bewilderment on her face as she looked up towards the blue haired teen.

"Everything alright?" Chloe then asked, placing her hands gently onto Max's waist and keeping her eyes on the smaller teen. "I uhm…I don't know…" Max then muttered out, looking around them again.

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you…?" Max whispered, shifting her gaze so that she was looking up into Chloe's eyes. Chloe frowned and started to look around herself now but she couldn't see anyone other than the old elderly man watching his dog. She sighed and looked towards Max.

"Let's get home, it's getting late." Chloe then concluded as she escorted Max into the truck before getting into the truck herself and starting the engine. Little did the girl's know, someone was watching their every move…

 **A/N: Ooooo! Cliff hanger! Sorry I had to do it guys, I guess it added to the anticipation for the next chapter! :D**


	7. The First Cut is the Deepest

**A/N: Well after that suspense giving cliff hanger, here's the next chapter. SO MUCH DRAMA! D:**

 **11th October 2013: Arcadia Bay Post Storm...**

The police station had managed to hold up rather well, all except a few walls being destroyed, the entire roof being ripped off and a few cells had collapsed in on themselves.

Mark Jefferson, the crazed and psychotically sadistic photography teacher from Blackwell had only been arrested mere hours before the storm had reached its full potential. He had managed to take shelter under the metal framed bed in his cell when the walls began to crumble in on themselves. The large bricks that landed into the bed only dented the metal frame and to Mark's luck, never fully crushed it.

Once the storm had passed, Mark pushed rubble and debris out of his way, crawling out from under the bed. His clothing was sticking to his body due to the ground he was lying on being completely drenched because of the rain, this in turn soaking his clothes. The police station was only a few blocks away from the local diner, The Two Whales. Mark thought that to be a better place if any to start to find provisions to fix himself up and get out of Arcadia Bay before anyone seen him.

Mark limped out of his cell, climbing over debris and rubble on his way, wincing slightly at how sore his leg was, the soreness being caused by a combination of being cramped under a bed for so long and also bricks hitting his leg as they fell.

It took Mark a good 20 minutes to even get close enough to the wrecked diner. He could see it was going to be a challenge to get into the diner but he would find a way.

It was then that Mark spotted a rusted old truck that he knew he recognised pulling up on the other side of the diner. He limped quickly out of sight, hiding behind a huge fallen billboard that was propped up right by various fallen electrical posts and debris, hoping that whoever it was in the truck never seen him. He strained his hearing slightly to see if he could hear whoever it was conversing. Hoping they would speak soon since he had heard the doors of the truck slamming closed.

"Chloe, please? I don't want you getting hurt." Jefferson heard the first female speak and to his surprise it was a very familiar voice. He could tell Maxine Caulfield's voice a mile away. This produced a smile from the sadistic bearded man.

"Max, I need to know!" He then heard the other female voice shout out furiously. He raised his eyebrows at how angry Chloe Price sounded, wondering what the girls were talking about.

"I know and you will, but not this way! It's too dangerous! I chose to save you, Chloe! I don't want you doing something stupid and getting hurt!" Jefferson frowned at what he could hear Max saying. _She chose to save her? What does she mean by that?_ Mark thought to himself, wondering what she could have meant.

He listened intently to the rest of what was said between both females, not wanting to risk being seen so he never bothered to take a peek out. He listened in on Max's side of the telephone call she made to her parents. He grinned evilly to himself when he learned that Max was going back to her parent's home in Seattle with that Faux-Punk slut that she called her best friend.

Once both girls had driven away from the diner, Mark came out of his hiding place. "Looks like I'm going to Seattle..." Mark muttered to himself, an evil smirk curling onto his lips as he let out a sadistic sounding chuckle.

 **17th October 2013: Seattle 6 days after Arcadia Storm (Present Day)**

Chloe pulled her truck into the empty driveway of the Caulfield home. Max had been sitting silently staring out of the passenger's side window for the whole journey home. Once the truck had come to a full halt, Chloe turned off the engine and twisted her body to face the small brunette beside her.  
"What's up?" Chloe asked, trying to get Max to talk to her about what was on her mind.

"The Sky?" Max lamely joked, turning her head to look towards the blue haired beauty with a weak smile on her face. Chloe flashed her best 'I'm not amused' face at her girlfriend. Max sighed when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face at her lame joke and let her head fall back against the padding of the truck bench.

"I don't know...I just really feel uneasy..." Max then stated, referring to the feeling that she got earlier when she and Chloe were in the parking lot of the restaurant. The feeling that made her shiver, as if someone had been watching herself and Chloe.

Chloe frowned and let out a soft sigh before she spoke. "Let's get inside, it's getting cold out here" She said through a shiver. Max nodded her head at Chloe's request, hoping she would feel more secure inside her own home.

Chloe locked the door of her Truck, not realising that her cell phone had dropped out of her pocket and onto the bench of the truck. She and Max headed into the house, Max closing the door behind them both. She noticed that her parents were not home.

"My parents must have gone to my aunts or something..." Max stated as she kicked her shoes off next to the door of the house. Chloe shrugged her shoulder slight as if to say that she didn't have a clue. She was just about to kick her boots off, feeling around her pockets for her cell phone. She sighed realising it had fallen out, thinking that it must have been in the truck.

"Go you get yourself comfortable in front of the fire while I go grab my cell from the truck..." Chloe said, patting down her pockets to somewhat prove to Max that it wasn't there. Max raised her eyebrows slightly before nodding her head and giving Chloe a gentle kiss on her lips, turning on her heels and heading towards the lounge.

Chloe smiled as she watched her love tiptoe off into the lounge. _God I love her so much._ She thought to herself before she swivelled on the balls of her feet and headed back out the front door to go retrieve her cell phone from the truck.

Chloe had closed the front door of the house behind her, so she could keep the cold out of the house. She swaggered over towards her truck, unlocking the doors before tugging open the driver's side door. She looked around the seat before spotting her cell and picking it up. She slipped it back into her pocket, closing the driver's side door. She locked the truck and just as she was about to head back to the house, she felt a hand quickly cover her mouth and something sharp poking into her back.

Chloe's heartbeat raced at the sudden attack, not wanting to struggle in case whatever it was sticking into her back actually penetrated her skin.

"Scream and I drive this knife into you..." A rough and sadistic sounding voice growled into her ear. Chloe whimpered slightly feeling her assailant jabbing the knife into her back a little more, actually feeling it pierce her skin slightly but not too deeply.

"We're going to play a little game..." The horrible sounding voice hissed into the blue haired teen's ear, dragging her out of view of any of the front windows of the house, and off the Main Street so no one could see what he was doing. He spun the teen around and threw her against the wall of the little alleyway that separated Max's house for another row of houses. He held the knife to Chloe's throat now, making sure she stayed quiet.

Chloe had a look of complete fear in her eyes when she spotting who her attacker was. None other than Mark Jefferson, the guy that Max had told her had killed her in another time line and also tried to kill Max as well. "You..." Chloe whimpered out, her voice trembling with fear as she felt the knife pressing a little more into her throat.

Jefferson glared at the teen, tilting his head before he smirked, his lips curling into an evil shit eating grin. "Oh you recognise me then...but enough of the small talk...like I said we're going to play a little game..." Jefferson slyly hissed out, moving the knife to run its cold blade along Chloe's cheek. "And here are the rules..." Mark started, pressing the knife a little deeper into Chloe's cheek causing a shallow cut that wouldn't scar but he knew would sting.

Chloe gasped before quickly catching her voice to stop herself whimpering, she was determined not to give this guy the satisfaction of her sounds of pain. Jefferson then tilted his head glaring when he never got a whimper out of the teen.

"Rule number one...I get to cut you up a little just to test how much of a tough ass you really are and you can't protest or I kill you..." He growled out, his voice sounding darker and darker with every word he spoke.

Chloe's eyes filled with complete fear, thinking this was definitely going to be the moment she died and she knew Max wouldn't be able to rewind time to save her again because it would just fuck up everything completely. Especially since they realised that Max saving her before had caused the tornado in Arcadia Bay and not after the nose bleed she had gotten yet again when she only rewound at least a minute in the dining room the other day.

"Rule number 2...I won't kill you unless you protest, but if you tell the police who attacked you, I will hunt you down and kill you both you and Max..." Jefferson continued as he ran the Knife down Chloe's other cheek, making another small cut appear on her smooth skin.

This time Chloe whimpered in pain, this cut being a little deeper. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Chloe looked straight at her attacker, her eyes pleading him not to hurt her. This was one of the only times that she actually didn't retort back with any smart of quips.

Without so much as a warning, Jefferson brought his knee up to connect with Chloe's stomach which winded the teen and made her double over placing her hands onto her stomach and falling to her knees, coughing almost silently. Mark then bent over the teen and slashed his knife down the teens back several times, watching her shirt tear and the blood start to pour from the slashes he had made in her skin. Mark snickered, letting his lips curl into a sadistic smile.

Chloe collapsed onto the ground unable to stop the tears that poured from her eyes at this point, feeling the blood pouring out of the huge slashes on her back. It was then that she felt forceful stomp on her hand, breaking her fingers on impact. This time she couldn't stop the screech of pain that emitted from her mouth.

 **Back at the house...**

Max had settled herself down onto the couch, flicking through the TV channels to try and pick something for her and her girl to watch. She tilted her head towards the clock and frowned when she realised that Chloe had been gone for at least 15 minutes now. Something wasn't right. Max sprung up off the couch and headed over to the large bay window that gave a great view of the front yard. She looked towards Chloe's truck and frowned when she couldn't see her love anywhere. She started to panic slightly, rushing to the door of the house and slipping on her shoes as quickly as she could.

 **Back in the Alleyway...**

Chloe was crying uncontrollably, curled up into a ball, covered in blood, bruises and dirt. Jefferson reached down and took Chloe's phone out of her pocket, flicking opened the screen and grimacing slightly at the photo of her and Max on the screensaver. "Lesbians make me sick...no innocence at all…" Jefferson then spat out but as low as a mumbled before he flicked opened the camera of Chloe's phone.

"Now hold that position...good...I love just how vulnerable you look, it's so enticing...so...so...beautiful..." Jefferson spoke in a low scarily sane sounding tone of voice. He snapped a few shots of Chloe as if she was doing some sort of sick modelling job for him, as she lay on the ground trembling and crying in pain before putting the photos into a text message and sending them to Max.

He dropped the phone down onto the ground beside Chloe before getting one last kick in at the teen, turning to walk away with an evil grin on his face, disappearing as he turned the corner at the further away end of the alleyway, leaving Chloe alone and helpless in the alley. Jefferson knew that his attack was the perfect way to begin his revenge on the small brunette that had gotten him arrested back in Arcadia Bay, hurting the one she loved the most was just perfect.

Max had stepped outside the house, her cell phone in hand as she looked around her front yard. There was still no sign of Chloe and she was starting to get really worried. Her phone let out a slight bleep, indicating that she had a text.

She raised her phone up, reading the home screen and feeling a slight sense of relief when she saw Chloe's name pop up on the phone, expecting, when she opened it, to read that her girlfriend had gone to the shops for cigarettes or something but the sense of relief quickly disappeared when she opened the text to reveal the horrifying photos of a battered, bruised and bloody Chloe.

Her eyes swelled with tears and she looked away from the photos, rushing down the steps from her front door. "CHLOE?!" Max called out, hoping that her girlfriend could hear her and that she wasn't too far away. As much as Max wanted to rewind to the moment that Chloe left the house to get her phone she knew she couldn't risk it, she couldn't risk another storm happening.

She rushed around to the right side of her house, heading towards the alleyway before spotting a figure lying on the ground curled up into a ball, shivering. Max took off into a sprint, halting and dropping to her knees by her shaking girlfriend's form. "Chloe...no...I have to rewind, I can't leave you like this..." Max started to which she then heard Chloe try to talk weakly.

"N-no...don't...risk it..." Chloe stuttered out, wincing as she spoke, her back stinging really badly and her broken fingers throbbing in pain. She had a black eye, bruises all over her torso and legs as well.

"I have to Chloe, I can't bear to see you like this!" Max exclaimed, brushing Chloe's matted blue hair away from her face gently, tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "Call an ambulance, I'll be fine...it's...it's just a few cuts and bruises..." Chloe muttered, trying to push herself up off the ground with her good hand, spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Just promise me you won't...rewind?!" Chloe demanded, managing to stumble up into her feet with Max's help. Max couldn't stop crying as she held onto Chloe's good arm, taking hold of her cell phone and dialling 911 before placing it to her ear.

"I promise, baby, I swear..." Max spoke out through tears, the first time she had actually used a cutesy pet name for her girlfriend. She kept the phone to her ear, hearing the operator ask her which service she would like to be connected to. "Ambulance please?!" Max hurriedly spoke into the phone, gently wrapping her other arm around her unsteady girlfriend.

Despite being in pain, Chloe let her mouth curl into the smallest of smiles at the pet name, as much as it made her punk side want to gag, it also made her giddy inside, actually thinking that she could get used to the pet name. The tall punk girl could still feel blood trickling down her back as she leaned against her girlfriend, feeling woozy and unstable. She listened as Max described on the phone to the ambulance what her injuries were like and what had happened to her, as far as she was aware.

Once Max hung up the phone, she slowly guided Chloe to sit down on the ground, doing as the person from the ambulance service had told her. She knelt down beside Chloe, gently holding her lover close to her. Placing a soft gentle kiss onto Chloe's head as she held her, trying not to hurt the taller female any more than she already was.

"Baby?" Chloe then mustered up the strength to query the pet name that Max had called her. Max blushed when she heard Chloe, realising what she had said previously. "Sorry…" Max mumbled out to which Chloe gently laughed before wincing and letting out a whimper in pain, closing her eyes to try and ride out the pain.

"Don't be…I think I like it…" Chloe spoke slowly, as to not pull at any of her wounds. It even hurt her to breathe right now due to the bruises and the slashes on her back. She looked down at her swollen and bruised broken fingers and frowned holding it up slightly.

"No more masturbating for me then…" Chloe tried to joke, to lighten the mood of the situation. Max looked at her girlfriend and noticed the cheeky smirk on her girlfriend's face despite her being in pain. Max could only smile and let out a little giggle, trying to stay positive for her beautiful girlfriend.

After what felt like hours but was only about 5 minutes the ambulance siren could be heard at the end of the alley at the end that Max had run into it. She looked up at the sound of the siren and looked towards Chloe who had started to dose off. "Don't fall asleep, baby…" Max spoke softly to her girlfriend, which made Chloe lift her head a little. She wasn't sleepy but she felt drowsy, probably due to the pain and more than likely that fact that she just wanted to pass out.

"I'm ok, Maxi Pad…"Chloe mumbled weakly as she screwed her eyes up slightly at the brightness of the ambulance lights. Chloe felt Max move away from her and the sound of two male voices that belonged to the paramedics telling Max that she could come in the back of the ambulance with them. She felt her body being lifted onto a stretcher to which she cried out in pain at being laid on her back.

She passed out from the pain, which then caused the paramedics to turn her onto her side into the foetal position so that she wasn't lying on the wounds. Max had started crying again as she watched her partner being manhandled by the paramedics, just wishing she could rewind and stop Chloe leaving the house when she did.

The paramedics wheeled Chloe into the back of the ambulance just as Max's parents pulled up into the driveway, Vanessa and Ryan hurrying out of the car when they spotting Max standing outside the ambulance as Chloe was hoisted into it. "Maxine?! What happened?!" Vanessa hurriedly spoke as she reached her daughter, who was still in tears.

Max looked up at her mother before burying her face against her mother's chest, sobbing against her. "Ch-Chloe…was…a-attacked…" Max sobbed out as she held onto her mother, Ryan running over and catching a hold of one of the paramedics to ask if Chloe was ok. Vanessa held onto her sobbing daughter as she watched her husband speaking to the paramedic, who said that Chloe would need surgery on her hand to fix her fingers back into a reasonable position for the fingers to mend properly and also would need multiple stitches in the slashes on her back.

Ryan nodded his head at what the paramedic was saying before he turned to his daughter. "Max do you want to go with Chloe? Your mother and I will follow you up in the car…"Ryan explained to which Max lifted her head and nodded wiping her eyes as she walked over and climbed into the ambulance to sit down and take hold of Chloe's good hand, even though the blue haired teen was still unconscious from the pain. The tears still falling from her eyes as the paramedics closed the doors of the ambulance and took off towards the hospital.

 **Hours later in the hospital waiting room**

Max couldn't stop herself from pacing the floor in the hospital waiting room, It had been three hours since Chloe had gone into the surgery theatre, which was making Max's stomach do flips and twists, making her feel slightly queasy. Vanessa watched her daughter was a sad expression on her face; she leaned over to her husband who was hold onto her hand.

"She really loves Chloe doesn't she?" Vanessa asked her husband quietly, knowing that Max wouldn't hear her. Ryan lifted his head to look at his wife, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before nodding his head, a smile on his face even though he looked sad for his daughter, who was still pacing with a worried and scared look on her face. He hated seeing his daughter like this and whoever done this to his daughter's partner was going to pay for what they had done.

Max still didn't exactly know who had done this to her girl, which was why she was even more worried. She eventually sighed and sat herself down in an empty chair situated in front of her parents in the waiting room, she leaned forward resting her head in her hands, mentally slapping herself for promising Chloe that she wouldn't rewind.

"What is taking so long?!" Max growled with impatience. She stood back up again and went to begin pacing again before she heard the door that lead to the theatre corridor open. She turned swiftly towards the door and spotting the doctor that she had seen going into the room that Chloe had been wheeled into on a hospital bed. He was making a beeline straight for the waiting area.

"Anyone here with a Chloe Elizabeth Price?" Max quickly raised her hand, moving towards the doctor as quickly as she could. "I am, me…" Max hurriedly spoke, stopping dead in front of the doctor. "Is she okay? What's happening?" Max questioned a tone of urgency in her voice.

The doctor raised his eyebrow at the 5ft 2 teen as he looked down at her, trying to figure out who Max was to the girl he had just been operating on. He then looked towards the couple that then stood behind Max, waiting to hear him out on Chloe's status.

"She's fine…She is in recovery, a little dazed from the pain medication, but other than that we have straightened all her fingers on her left hand so that they will mend straight and also stitched all the wounds on her back, We will need to keep her here over night just to do some observations but other than that she'll will be fine to go home tomorrow, as long as she has someone to look after her and clean her wounds for her." The doctor explained thoroughly, looking from Max to her parents and then back to Max again, who instantly relaxed a little when she heard that her girlfriend was fine.

"Can…Can I see her?" Max then stuttered out, looking up at the doctor with a hopeful puppy dog eye look on her face. The doctor looked down at her again and sighed nodding his head slightly.  
"You really shouldn't be seeing her while she is in recovery but it is getting late and when she goes up to the ward you won't be allowed in with her at this time, so since she obviously means so much to you, I'll let you in for 10 minutes, just you though" The doctor explained before stretching his arm towards the double doors, gesturing for Max to follow him.

Max done just that, telling her parents to wait for her that she would be right back. She disappeared through the double doors and followed the Doctor into another plain white painted room with several cubicle all curtained off. The doctor took Max over to the furthest away curtain and pulled it back slightly to let Max past.

Max stepped through the curtain, her eyes falling onto her absolutely beautiful sleeping girlfriend, even with the cuts and bruises Max still found Chloe amazingly beautiful. She felt her eyes swell up slightly with tears but fought them back, walking over to Chloe's right side so that she could hold her girl's hand. Max leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against Chloe's lips.

Chloe's eyes fluttered open slightly, her pupils completely dilated from how high she was with all the pain medication she had been given. Chloe let her eyes focus for a second before she noticed that it was the beautiful brunette that she got to call "girlfriend". Chloe let her mouth spread into a small lazy smile, unable to properly grin due to being so out of it.

"Super Max…Hey…" Chloe slurred out, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend as best as she could. "I missed you…" Chloe then admitted as she let her bottom lip jut out slightly in front of her top, forming a cute adorable pout. Max smiled and held onto Chloe's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"God I missed you too, Chloe…" Max admitted, tilting her head as she lifted her other hand up to brush away a few strands of Chloe's hair from her face. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again…" Max then growled lowly, anger in her voice but not aimed at Chloe, aimed at whoever done this to her girl. Even though she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to be with Chloe for tonight. _No sleep for me tonight._ Max thought to herself.

"Chloe who did this to you?" Max then asked, she had to know. Chloe frowned trying to fight back her own tears now. She sighed and looked up at Max before opening her mouth to speak.  
"…Jefferson…" Chloe then mumbled out, closing her eyes to continue to fight back the tears.

"That bastard survived…" Max spat out, her face turning bright red with anger. Chloe frowned as she watched her girlfriend get angry, which was usually the other way around with Max being the calm one and her being the angry one. Chloe nodded her head but then furiously shook her head when she heard Max's next statement.

"We have to go to the police…" Max started but stopped when she watched Chloe furiously shaking her head which in turn made the girl wince. Max placed her hands onto either side of Chloe's head to stop her from moving it.

"Why not?" Max asked, to which Chloe looked up at her with a pleading scared look on her face.  
"Please don't, he said he'll kill you and me if I tell the police…" Chloe whimpered out, more scared of the fact that he had threatened to kill Max. Max frowned and leaned down kissing Chloe's forehead.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise…" Max said reassuringly, keeping hold of Chloe's hand. Chloe smiled up at Max because of what she said, but she still had fear in her eyes. She sighed and let her head fall to the side, completely exhausted and worn out from all the medication and the pain.

"I love you, Maxine Caulfield." Chloe muttered sleepily as she let herself yawn, squeezing Max's hand weakly. Max smiled at this, watching her girlfriend start to dose off into the world of slumber.

"I love you too, Chloe Price." Max replied in a soft tone as she leaned down and kissed Chloe gently on the lips, letting go of her hand slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby" Max then finished as she placed another kiss onto Chloe's lips, not wanting to leave her side but she knew she had to.

Max sighed and watched Chloe dose off to sleep before she stepped back out from the curtain and headed out the double doors and towards her parent's, looking back with sad eyes. She sighed and let her dad wrap his arm around her, leaning against him as they walked back to the car. _Tonight is going to be a long, sleepless night._ Max thought to herself as she buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window while her dad drove.

 **A/N: OMG I'm so sorry :( I found it so difficult to write this chapter because Chloe is my favourite and hurting her didn't seem right, but it was the best way to get the story going D: Poor Chloe )':  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and I'll get to writing my next chapter ASAP!**


	8. Comfort and Reunions

_**A/N: Not really a lot of drama at all in this chapter, just some cute stuff and a lot of comfort. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Max jumped upright in her bed at the sound of the alarm that she had set going off. She had set the alarm just in case she had fallen asleep and she obviously had. Not for long right enough. The last time she remembered leering over at the clock it was 6:47am and now her alarm was going crazy, sounding like a crazed child in a play park, indicating that it was now 7:30am.

Max let out a tired whimper but dragged herself off the bed, not feeling comfortable in her bed knowing that Chloe wasn't lying beside her. She had spent the whole night thinking up things that she could do for Chloe to make her comfortable once she got her home. Max had called Joyce when she had gotten home, letting her know what had happened to her daughter, but also lying and saying they didn't know who had done it to her.

Joyce had started crying over the phone, adamant that she was coming to Seattle in the morning to make sure her "baby girl" was okay. Max couldn't stop the smile that had crossed her face last night when she heard Joyce call Chloe that. No matter how much Joyce and Chloe argued, the older woman still loved her daughter so much and she knew Chloe definitely loved her mom, even if she didn't show it often.

Joyce had told Max that they still hadn't found David and she was starting to feel a little hopeless in the situation so nothing was stopping her coming to Seattle to be with her daughter. Max had allowed Vanessa to speak to Joyce over the phone as well and had overheard her mother offering Joyce the guest bedroom until she managed to get herself a place here in Seattle. _YES! More Chloe time for me!_ Max had thought to herself in that moment.

Max pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Chloe's t-shirts as a way of comforting herself. Chloe had worn the t-shirt a couple of nights before so it still smelled like her. Max pulled her zipper onto her torso but didn't zip it up, she pushed the sleeves up her arms and pulled on her various different arm bands and bracelets, smiling at the one she had managed to persuade Chloe to give her to wear a couple of days ago. It was black leather with a thin red strip of leather running around it as well. Chloe had only just bought it when they had gone shopping but gave in at the cute puppy dog eyes that Max had flashed towards her.

Max looked towards Chloe's necklace that was sat on her desk, the one with the three bullets on it. The hospital had taken it off Chloe before the surgery and handed it to her so it didn't get lost. She smiled and ran her fingers over the three bullets, the item just reminding her of her beautiful blue haired love. Max gathered some clean clothes for Chloe and placed them into a small satchel, slinging the satchel over her shoulder before she headed down the stairs, listening to the distant voices of her mother and father in the Kitchen.

Max wandered into the kitchen, walking over to the fruit bowl to grab an apple before biting into it. She didn't feel like having a big breakfast this morning, she just wanted to get up to the hospital to be by Chloe's side as soon as possible. Vanessa looked towards her daughter and flashed her a sad but reassuring smile, noticing how tired her daughter looked.

"Did you get some sleep, Max darling?" Her mother then asked, Max took another bite of the Apple, nodding her head. She wasn't lying, she got almost an hours sleep, but her mother didn't need to know how long she had slept for. Max poured herself a glass of water from the water dispenser on the fridge and took a gulp before going back to finishing her Apple.

"The hospital called about half an hour ago..." Ryan then piped up, looking up from behind her paper, sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "They said Chloe was perfectly fine overnight and that she should be okay to bring her this morning" he further explained, lifting his coffee cup and taking a large swig of the hot black drink within it.

Max let out a soft sigh of relief, this relief showing on her features, so her mother noticed. "We'll help look after her, plus Joyce should be on her way here now. We can all make sure she is okay" Vanessa spoke, drinking her own cup of coffee as well. Max nodded her head, a sad frown forming on her small features as she remembered back to the alternate reality where William had survived but Chloe ended up in a wheelchair paralyzed from the neck down due to her being in a car accident instead of William. Max felt the tears welling up in her eyes at this thought but she pushed them back telling herself that this was a different reality and Chloe wasn't paralyzed, she was just hurt and would heel in time.

Just ask Max wondered if Chloe would be awake yet she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket just as it let out a short beep, indicating that she had a text message. She slipped her phone out of her pocket, smiling as she seen Chloe's name popping up onto her screen. She swiped across the screen which instantly opened the text message. She couldn't stop the grin and the giggle that escaped her throat when she read the text.

 _'Ahoy First Mate Max! Is my gorgeous, amazing, super girlfriend coming to pick me up or what?'_ Chloe had written in the text which gained a blush from the smaller teen as she giggled. Max started to type back a reply on her phone, both her parents looking towards her with their eyebrows raised when they heard her giggle.

 _'Ahoy Captain Blue Butterfly! Your nerdy, socially awkward girlfriend is coming to pick you up, who is this gorgeous, amazing and super girlfriend you speak of? (~.^)'_  
Max hit send on the text letting out a content sigh as she finished off her glass of water, feeling her phone vibrate in her hand.

 _'Just move your butt, Hippie, I miss you and shit. NO EMOJI!'_ Max let out a laugh as she read Chloe's reply, loving just how much it annoyed her girlfriend when she used an emoji in a text. Max sent a quick reply telling her that she was on her way and that she would see her very soon before she turned to her parents.  
"I'm ready to go get Chloe, she says she is bored and wants out of there" Max said instead of telling her parents that her girlfriend really told her that she missed her. Max smiled when he dad stood from his stool and grabbed his car keys. Her mother had to go to work but he did took the day off work to help Max with Chloe.

The car ride to the hospital felt like forever to Max. She quickly un-clipped her seat belt and rushed out of the car and into the hospital without hesitation. She pressed the button to call the elevator, shifted impatiently from one foot to the other, looking like she was in desperate need to pee. When the elevator opened she quickly stepped in, impatiently ushering her father into the elevator beside her, she jabbed at the button that was number '6' before leaning against the back of the elevator, trying to calm herself down. Ryan watched his daughter prance around impatiently and didn't have to heart to tell her to calm down, he would have been the same at her age if it was Vanessa in the hospital.

They reached the floor that Chloe was on and Max practically power walked into the ward, mustering up all her power not to take off into a sprint towards the nurse's station. "Chloe Price?" Max asked the nurse behind the desk who, looked up at the brunette with her eyebrows raised.

"Room 2..." The nurse then mumbled in such a monotone voice. Max frowned at the monotone nurse. Kill my vibe why don't you. Max thought to herself as she then moved quickly towards Chloe's room. She stopped outside the door, turning to look at her father who just nodded at her, silently saying that he would wait outside.

Max grinned and pushed down the handle on the door, letting the door swing open slightly as she side stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. The door was in a slight alcove which blocked the door from view of the head of the bed so Chloe couldn't see her straight away.

"Max?" Chloe's voice came out quite raspy but sounding excited nonetheless. Max grinned as she walked away from the door towards Chloe's bed. Chloe instantly perked up when she spotted her beautiful girlfriend walking towards her. "Thank god you are hear...it's hella boring in here..." Chloe muttered out as she struggled slightly to push herself into a more upright position.

Max moved over and helped her girlfriend sit up a little more, making sure she didn't hurt her. "Take it easy, baby" Max said in a soft tone, before leaning down pressing a gently kiss onto the top of Chloe's head.

Chloe lifted her gaze and looked up at Max, pouting her lips out slightly as if to say. _'Nope, kiss my lips, they have missed you'_. Max giggled as she leaned in and pressed a soft gentle kiss onto Chloe's lips, who in turn pressed her lips back against Max's. They kissed for a few seconds before pulling apart and looking at one another.

"I brought you some clothes..." Max said to her partner in crime. Holding up the satchel away from her side before letting it drop down onto her hip again. Chloe grinned and nodded her head ever so slightly. "We'll need to get a nurse to help me up." Chloe stated, frowning at how helpless she felt like this.

"No need, I can do it..." Max said softly as she shifted her position and held out her arm so she could help Chloe up from the bed. Chloe could stand and walk, it was just the initial getting up to begin with that she struggled with due to all the bruises on her body and the stitched up slashes on her back give her a shitty pain all over when she stretched them to get up.

Chloe nodded her head and took a hold of Max with her good hand, lifting her cast covered hand up slightly so she didn't hit it off anything when she tried to get up. Max allowed Chloe to rest all of her weight on her, hoisting her girlfriend up and off the bed. Chloe was wearing one of those hospital gowns that tied up at the back but revealed all for the world to see, well, all of your ass for the world to see. When Chloe steadied herself on her feet, she turned so Max could untie the ties at the back which made Max giggle slightly when she saw Chloe's pale but cute little backside.

"Wow full moon at 9 in the morning..." Max joked, ignoring the dressings on Chloe back so that she could keep high spirits and cheer her girlfriend up. Chloe laughed a little trying not to hurt herself.  
"Stop checking my ass out you perv!" Chloe exclaimed jokingly, turning her head and looking over her shoulder at Max who smirked cheekily at her and gave her ass a gentle tap with her hand.

"Your perv though!" Max replied as she then reached up and untied the ties on the hospital gown, slipping it carefully down off Chloe's body. Chloe's was now stood completely naked in front of her and the sight of her loves naked body broke her heart, she was covered in bruises all over, most shaped like of what looked like the front of a boot and sometimes like the actual print of a boot.

Max ran her fingertips ever so gently over some of the bruises on Chloe's torso, barely touching the skin so she didn't hurt Chloe. "Oh Chloe..." She mumbled with a sad tone to her voice. Chloe frowned as she watched her girl tracing some of the bruises before she reached up with her good hand and took hold of Max's hand. "Shhh, I'll be fine" Chloe whispered gently, before she leaned forward pressing a soft kiss onto Max's lips, who leaned into towards the kiss.

Max then gently began to help Chloe get dressed, sliding the girl's t-skirt onto her before helping her into a pair of sweatpants that she stole from her dad, not wanting to hurt the girl by putting a pair of jeans onto her. Chloe smiled as Max tightened the draw string on the sweatpants to ensure that they didn't fall down.

"There we go, all dressed up with nowhere to go..." Max joked, giggling as she turned and lifted her bag, putting it over her shoulder again, she grabbed the bag of things that were obviously Chloe's before holding her arm out to her girlfriend. "Let's get you home." Max stated as Chloe took hold of her arm and slowly made her way out of the hospital room.

Chloe sat uncomfortably in the back of Ryan's car, every bump that the car made pulling and stretching her stitches. She hissed a couple of times which made Max reach over and take hold of her right hand, giving it a gentle squeeze knowing that she must have been uncomfortable.

Once they got home, Max helped Chloe up into her room, laying the bag of pain medication down on her desk before pulling the blanket off the bed so that Chloe could make herself comfortable. Max watched as her girlfriend tried to be independent and get into the bed on her own, but when she saw her struggle she moved over and helped her lie down gently.

Chloe sighed but smiled up at her girlfriend once she was lying down but on her side, the pain in her back too bad to lie on it just now. Max moved over and took Chloe's medication out of the bag and sorted it all out before lifting the bottle of water she had sitting on her desk and heading over to Chloe with meds and water in hand.

Chloe took the meds quickly, gulping down as much water as possible before she sighed and lay back down. "God I would kill for some fuckin' weed right now..." Chloe mumbled, letting her eyes close as she lay still for a while.

Max frowned at Chloe statement before signing a little and sitting down on her desk chair, so she didn't disturb the obviously sore girl lying on her bed. She shuffled the desk chair over to the side of the bed with her feet, stopping just as her knees pressed against the side of the bed.

"I promise you Chloe, he won't get away with this..." Max declared, making the blue haired teen pop open just one of her eyes to look at her from her position on the bed. Max tilted her head to look at her love, her eyes filled with sadness. Chloe flashed her partner a small smile of appreciation before letting out a small sigh. "Just please don't get yourself killed, Super Max?" Chloe muttered out, the medication clearly taking a quick effect on Chloe.

Max nodded her head and leaned over pressing a soft loving kiss onto Chloe's forehead, receiving a content soft whimper from the beautiful blue haired girl. Max smiled at the cute noise that Chloe made, sitting upright in her desk chair. "I love you, you cute dork...get some rest okay?" Max spoke in a soft tone to her girlfriend. Chloe only let out a sleepy moan in reply, mumbling what sounded like "I love you too, hippie" as she began to dose off to sleep.

Max had left Chloe sleeping for a few hours, looking back at her from her desk a few times as she watched a movie on her laptop using earphones so that she didn't make any noise and wake the sleeping girl up. She clicked the movie off when she spotted her bedroom door opening slightly. She pulled the earphones out by the chord and stood up from her desk chair, turning towards her bedroom door.

Her mother had been the one to open her bedroom door slightly, popping her head around the door and looking towards the bed at first to see Chloe fast asleep before she looked at her daughter. "Joyce is here sweetie…" Vanessa spoke as she opened Max's bedroom door a little more and allowed the tall blonde woman to enter the bedroom. Joyce stepped inside and flashed a small smile towards the smaller brunette girl. "Hello Max…" Joyce said softly. Max noticed a few bruises on the older woman's face, which was obviously from the storm in Arcadia Bay. Max nodded her head towards her girlfriend's mother before she turned her head quickly towards Chloe when she heard her whimper in pain in her sleep.

Joyce and Max both instantly moved towards the bed, Joyce sitting down on the edge of the bed by her daughter and brushing her blue hair away from her rather sweaty forehead. Joyce's features changed to a complete look of sadness and hurt. She hated seeing her daughter lying in a bed covered in bruises and rather glad that she couldn't see the dressing pads on her daughters back that covered the stitched up slashes. She looked towards Chloe's left hand, her eyebrows falling in at the middle, frowning when she saw the cast that was holding her fingers in a straight position.

"Oh god, Chloe…" She mumbled in a sad and upset tone of voice, the tears that were welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall and the urge to cry showing in her voice as she spoke. Max watched Joyce with Chloe, a few of her own tears running down her face at the sight. It was just then that Chloe began to stir awake, groaning groggily and moving just ever so slightly, making sure she didn't roll over onto her back. She popped opened one of her eyes, trying to focus her sight. "Max…?" Chloe croaked out, her voice sounding really dry and raspy. Max stood beside Joyce at the bed and looked down at her girlfriend, her features looking soft and loving.

"I'm here…" Max started, but then looked towards Joyce as if to say _'Tell her you're here'_ to the older woman, without actually saying it. Joyce nodded her head at Max, letting out a soft sigh as she turned her head back towards her daughter, her long blonde fringe falling down over her face slightly; she brushed it out of the way before actually speaking.

"I'm here too Chloe…" Joyce spoke in a soft tone, which brought her daughter into a full state of awareness. Chloe snapped both her eyes open and looked up at her mother, shocked that she was actually there. "Mom…?" Chloe questioned, thinking she was still fast asleep and that this was a dream. "I'm still sleeping right…?" Chloe then questioned as she tried to sit herself up, but let out a cry of pain when she mistakenly leaned onto her broken hand.

"Oh…Oh…relax darlin'…" Joyce spoke, helping Chloe to relax again, brushing away from of her daughter's tears that fell from her eyes when she leaned on her hand. Max flinched when she saw Chloe leaning on her hand, getting a slight twinge of pain in her own hand, like some sort of sympathy pain.

Chloe lay on the bed sobbing into the pillow, unable to stop herself due to how much pain her hand was actually in. The stinging from the slashes on her back she could handle but the pain from the multiple broken bones in her hand was just too much to bear. Max walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down on the bed beside Chloe. Right now she didn't care if anyone else in the room would be uncomfortable with her and Chloe showing affection towards one another, she just wanted to comfort her crying girlfriend.

She gently draped her arm over Chloe's side, so that she didn't hurt her and softly spooned the girl from behind, placing soft gentle kisses onto the back of Chloe's head and onto the tips of her ears. "Shhh…I'm here...I've got you…" Max whispered softly into Chloe's ear which instantly began to relax the tall blue haired female, relaxing against Max. Joyce couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face, actually really happy that her daughter found someone that could make her relax instantly when she needed it.

"I'll leave you two in peace…" Joyce spoke, standing up off the bed. Chloe watched her mom, her tears finally stopping. "Mom…I…" Chloe started, lifting her head slightly to look towards her mother. Joyce stopped and looked at her daughter, tilting her head slightly, intrigued as to what Chloe was going to say.

"Mom…I'm sorry…for everything…" Chloe then stuttered out, her face showing that she genuinely was sorry. "I thought I had lost you to that storm and I don't think I could have ever forgiven myself if I had lost you without telling you I was sorry for being suck a dick…" Chloe continued. Max sat up and helped Chloe to sit herself up into a comfortable position. Max held onto Chloe's hand as she sat beside her on the bed, letting her speak with her mom.

"Chloe, darlin'…it's fine…we all have teenage rebellion stages…Christ I even had one at your age…" Joyce spoke, her southern accent showing as she spoke. Chloe raised her eyebrows slightly at her mother's confession before letting out a small laugh. She looked down at her lap, subconsciously rubbing her thumb against the back of Max's hand.

"I'm glad you're here mom…" Chloe then admitted, actually speaking the truth for a change and not giving her mom serious attitude. Max smiled at her girlfriend's change of heart towards her mother. Joyce smiled at her daughter before she turned to Max.

"You swear to me that from now on you will look after my baby girl…?" Joyce questioned the small brunette that was sat holding her daughter hand. Max raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth to speak but her brain failing her when it came to making her actually talk. She coughed a little before she blushed and looked down at her lap.

Joyce just let out a slight laugh shaking her head a little. "I'm teasin' Max. I know you will…you're a good influence on Chloe…" Joyce spoke to which Chloe rolled her eyes and groaned. "Joyce enough…" Chloe groaned out, sighing as she shook her head and let it fall back against the headboard of the bed.

"Anyway girls…I'm going to head for bed, I've been travellin' all day and I'm exhausted…" Joyce spoke, heading back towards the door of Max's room, Vanessa flashing her daughter a smile from where she stood by the door. "You girl's get a decent night's for tomorrow, I'll be asking more questions about this attack, you must remember something Chloe" Joyce spoke, to which both Max and Chloe's hearts thudded nervously against their chest simultaneously.

"Goodnight girls." Both Joyce and Vanessa spoke, closing Max's bedroom door behind them. Max turned her head towards Chloe with a worried look on her face at what Joyce had said to them about Chloe's attack.

"What are you going to say to her?" Max asked her girlfriend, frowning a little as she waited for Chloe to answer her, but instead Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Fuck…I don't know…" Chloe muttered out, keeping her head leaning against the head board of the bed. She closed her eyes, her head absolutely pounding. It felt like the drummer from Slipknot was going full on "Psychosocial" drums on her head.

She let her head fall to the side so that it was rested on Max's shoulder. Max turned her head and placed a soft gentle kiss onto the top of Chloe's head, smiling at the smell of Chloe's hair, even if it hadn't been washed in a couple of days, it still smelled like Chloe and that's all the mattered to her.

"Let's get some sleep…" Max then yawned out as she stood up from the bed, to get herself changed into her pjs. Max took off her t-shirt and her sweatpants, deciding that her room was too warm for pjs tonight so she was just going to sleep in her underwear. Chloe watched her girlfriend as she half stripped down before raising her eyebrows. "Max, I'm too warm could you help me out of these clothes?" Chloe straight out asked to which Max nodded and without hesitation walked around to the other side of the bed and began to help Chloe take of the clothing that she was wearing.

Chloe moved as much as she could to help Max undress her, before looking up at Max when she was only in her pants, since she wasn't wearing a bra due to the wounds on her back. "You don't mind if I sleep basically naked beside you do you?" Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows at the blush that was spreading across Max's face. Max then shook her head and smiled.

"Of course not…" Max spoke softly as she moved and grabbed the thin sheet that was folded at the bottom of the bed before helping Chloe gently lie down onto her back, trying her best not to hurt her. She then lay down beside her partner and placed the sheet over them. She then smiled and leaned over, pressing a soft loving kiss onto Chloe's lips.

"I will always love you, Chloe" Max spoke quietly and lovingly, shuffling closer to Chloe and resting her head gently onto her girlfriend's shoulder and draping her arm over her stomach, making sure that she definitely didn't hurt her.

Chloe shifted slightly to make sure that she was comfortable, a smile spreading onto her lips when she heard what Max had said. "And I will always love you, Max" She then replied, letting out a soft content sigh as she closed her eyes. Both girl's allowing sleep to take over their exhausted bodies and minds.

 _ **A/N: Well that's Chloe reunited with her mother, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will get to work asap on the next and I will continue on with the Jefferson stuff and also add in a few of the other characters :D**_


	9. Explanations

Max felt herself beginning to wake up, her senses becoming more aware as she finally let her eyes flicker open, having to blink them a few times to even gain any focus on the room around her. She heard a light snoring noise from her left side and turned her head, letting out a little but quiet giggle when she spotted Chloe still fast asleep, her mouth lying open slightly and drooling ever so slightly as she snored.

Max reached over and lightly wiped away the drool from the corner of her love's mouth. She moved her hand away as Chloe stirred slightly, groaning whiling opening and closing her mouth a few times, swallowing the obvious gather of saliva in her mouth. Max rolled her eyes and smiled, letting herself stretch her full body out before sitting up on the bed. She raised her hands up to her head, running both her hands through her short brown hair before she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up from the mattress.

"No…come back…" Chloe whimpered out in a cute and needy tone of voice, which made Max turn her head to look towards the still half asleep blue haired beauty lying in her bed. She laughed a little shaking her head slightly, but feeling her heart beat quicken a little at how adorable Chloe was when she was still half asleep and also loving how needy she was when she was in that state of sleepiness.

Max leaned over the bed and pressed her small soft lips against Chloe's, placing a few small and tender kisses onto her partner's lips before she pulled away and smiled when she saw the grin on Chloe's face.

"I could get used to that, Caulfield…" Chloe mumbled as she started to wake up a little more herself, she stretched as much as she could without causing herself any pain before she let out a soft sigh and managed to sit herself up without any help. She frowned a little and raised her good hand, giving her head a slight scratch before sighing.

"I really need to wash my hair…" Chloe then mumbled as she moved her legs to the edge of the bed, wincing slightly but not showing that she was in pain. She placed her feet firmly on the ground and pushed herself up off the bed with her right hand, standing up straight. She almost fell back down onto the bed but managed to catch herself before Max even seen her do it.

Max turned her attention towards her girlfriend, raising her eyebrows a little shocked that Chloe had managed to get herself out of bed on her own. She moved herself towards the blue haired teen and positioned herself so that she was standing in front of her. "Want me to wash it for you? We'll need to change your dressing anyway, so we'll keep them on in the shower so your wounds don't get wet and then I'll change them once we get out?" Max spoke, basically suggesting that they showered together.

Even though she was sore, Chloe couldn't stop the cheeky sly smirk that appeared on her face at Max's suggestion. Max caught a glimpse of this smirk and raised only one of her eyebrows as she looked towards her girlfriend. "You behave yourself!" Max then exclaimed which gained a laugh from Chloe.

Max grabbed hold of her bathrobe and walked over, helping Chloe to put it on. It was a little short on Chloe due to her being taller than Max but it still covered all the essential parts. Max then pulled on a t-shirt herself, so that she could walk along the corridor to the bathroom at least partly dressed and not only in her underwear.

Chloe followed behind her small brunette girlfriend, closing Max's bedroom door behind her. She could hear her mother speaking with Vanessa and Ryan downstairs, so she knew they hopefully wouldn't be disturbed while Max helped her shower. She closed the bathroom door behind both herself and Max before turning and watching the cute brunette turning on the shower and putting her hand under the water to check the temperature of it.

"Perfect" Max muttered out as she turned and helped Chloe take of the bathrobe and then bit her lip a little realizing she was going to have to take off Chloe's pants without making it look like she was going to ravage the teen in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she hooked her thumbs around the waist band of Chloe's pants before pushing them down, letting the item of clothing fall to Chloe's ankles.

Chloe raised one of her eyebrows, another smirk on her face when she noticed the blush on Max's face. "Go any redder hippie and you'll blend in with that towel over there…" Chloe stated, nodding her head towards the bright red bath towel that was hanging over the heated towel rack on the wall, the smirk still present on her face.

Max knitted her eyebrows together in a frown, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the blue haired teen in front of her. The blush was still present on her face though, which just made Chloe grin like a maniac. Max rolled her eyes and turned herself, taking off her t-shirt before then taking off her bra and her own pants.

It was now Chloe's turn to blush. She caught a glimpse of Max's rather pale but cute ass in front of her and raised her eyebrows in shock that Max never even hesitated to take her underwear off at all. She cleared her throat a little, noticing that her throat had clogged a little. She managed to drag her gaze away from Max's beautiful body, but with difficulty.

Max turned and guided Chloe over towards the shower, letting her girlfriend step in before she followed her in. Max pulled the shower curtain closed, so they didn't get the floor of the bathroom wet before she turned and looked towards Chloe who had immediately stepped under the warm water stream coming from the shower head.

Chloe let out a satisfied sigh, loving the feeling of the hot water running over her head and her skin. She frowned a little at the fact that some of her skin couldn't feel the water due to the medical dressings over it but she shook the thought from her head and let her gaze fall onto Max. She nudged her head, as if gesturing for Max to come under the water with her.

Max did just this, she stepped forward, hoping she looked graceful enough as she felt the water come into contact with her skin. She let her gaze fall upon Chloe, flashing her girlfriend a loving smile before she reached over and took hold of the shampoo from the little shelf it was on. She opened the bottle and squeezed some of the gel like liquid into her hand before rubbing her hands together a little.

She then reached up and ran her shampoo covered hands through Chloe's hair. Chloe smiled at the feeling of Max's small hands against her scalp, loving how softly the girl was massaging the shampoo into her hair. She left out a soft content sigh, leaning into Max's touch a little more, closing her eyes to show how soothing Max's touch was to her.

Max smiled at Chloe's reaction to her touch as she continued to massage the lather into Chloe's hair. She then gently guided Chloe's head back under the stream of hot water, continuing to run her hands through Chloe's hair as the water rinsed the soapy lather from her girl's hair. Chloe whimpered out a cute sound with a smile on her face, which made Max feel all giddy inside.

Chloe opened her eyes when she felt Max's hands leave her head and flashed an over exaggerated pout towards her partner. Max giggled at the pout as she leaned forward and up onto her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss onto Chloe's lips. At this, Chloe wrapped her right arm around Max's waist, pulling the brunette closer to her so she could fully press her lips to her.

Max let out a surprised whimper at the sudden movement from her lover before she gently pressed her body to Chloe's. _God, I could definitely get used to this._ Chloe thought to herself as she felt Max's naked wet body close to her own. She had been ignoring the several different pains that were dotted all over her body, just enjoying this intimate moment with her love.

Max melted into the kiss, feeling it build into a more passionately one as Chloe's parted her own lips slightly. Max followed suit and done the same, allowing their lips to lock together in the passionate kiss. It was then that Max felt Chloe's tongue brushing against her lower lip. Max moved her tongue forward slightly before whimpering when she felt Chloe's tongue come into contact with her own.

She had never kissed anyone like this before and she had to admit it was a little weird, but a good weird. Chloe had lost herself in the moment, gently letting her tongue brush against Max's as they kissed, Max kept doing the same, actually getting used to the sensation of their tongue's touching really quickly.

Eventually they both pulled back from the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Chloe kept her eyes on Max's getting lost in those beautiful dark blue eyes. She smiled not taking her eyes away from her. "I think…uhm…" Chloe started but hesitated slightly, beginning to feel a little nervous at what she was just about to admit, she had never admitted something like this before to anyone and she was about to completely lay her heart on the line.

"I think…I've fallen in love with you…" The blue haired teen finally stammered out, letting her gaze fall slightly due to her nerves. Max raised her eyebrows and let a tender and loving smile spread onto her lips. She reached up and gently lifted Chloe's head so that she would look at her again. Chloe lifted her head as she was guided; letting her eyes lock on to Max's again.

"Chloe…I fell in love with you a long time ago…" Max admitted keeping her eyes locked on Chloe's bright blue ones. "I might not have known it at the time…but now that I full understand my feelings and now that I know why I am feeling them…I realize now that I fell in love with you so long ago…" Max spoke in a tender tone, rubbing her thumb gently against the patch of skin just below Chloe's ear.

Chloe's features changed, showing her change in mood from nervousness to complete happiness. Chloe sighed out a breath of relief, biting the inside of her lip slightly and letting out a small laugh. "Oh thank god…I thought you were going to tell me that I was hella crazy and needed my head checked…" Chloe spoke, laughing a little again.

"You are hella crazy and do need your head checked for falling in love with someone like me, but other than that no, you are perfectly sane…" Max joked with a cheeky smirk on her face which gained a playful slap on her ass from Chloe. Max squealed in surprise at the playful smack on her ass before laughing and flashing Chloe an over exaggerated shocked look.

"Fuckin' hippie…" Chloe muttered while laughing, Max just laughed and moved to wash her own hair quickly so they could both get out of the shower and get on with changing Chloe's dressings on her back.

Both girls finished up in the shower, turning it off before stepping out and sorting themselves out. Chloe let Max help her put on the bathrobe again before Max wrapped herself in the big red bath towel that Chloe had mentioned earlier. They then left the bathroom and headed back towards Max's room, just as they heard Joyce coming up the stairs.

"Shit…" Max mumbled as she quickened her pace and quickly stepped into her room so she wouldn't have to awkwardly stand in the hallway wearing nothing but a towel in front of her girlfriend's mother. Chloe on the other hand couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth as she watched Max practically barrel roll into her room out of sight.

Joyce raised her eyebrow when her laughing daughter came into her line of sight. "And just what do you find so funny?" Joyce queried towards her daughter to which Chloe shook her head and regained her breath after laughing so hard.

"Nothing…" Chloe then spoke, looking towards her Mom. Joyce raised one of her eyebrows before sighing and shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "Okay, I'm going to make everyone breakfast and then we are going to have a chat…" Joyce spoke, to which Chloe's face just dropped all the happy expressions and looked a lot more serious in less than a second.

Chloe felt her heart thudding against her chest, feeling like it was about to beat straight out through her chest any second now. She then just nodded her head before moving towards Max's room door, she pushed down the handle before stepping inside, closing the door behind her as she heard her mother going into the bathroom.

Max turned her head from the mirror, looking towards her girlfriend and frowning at the look Chloe had on her face. She finished brushing her hair and placed the brush back down onto her desk before moving herself as gracefully as possible back over to Chloe, placing her hands gently on Chloe's arms, looking up at her.

"We have to tell our parents what happened with Jefferson in Arcadia Bay…" Chloe then spoke, her eyes filled with worry and dread. Max frowned before looking down at her feet, nodding her head a little in acceptance.

"I know…but how do we tell them without telling them about my power?" Max asked talking about the fact that she was able to rewind time or go back in time through pictures. Max let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms gently around Chloe's waist placed her head softly onto Chloe's chest. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, making sure her left arm was on top and placed her head softly against Max's.

"We'll figure something out…" Chloe whispered as she placed a kiss onto the top of Max's head, still holding her close to her. They eventually broke away after a couple of minutes, just loving how comfortable they could both be in each other's arms.

Max finished getting herself dressed before she motioned for Chloe to take off the bathrobe and lie down on the bed on her stomach. Chloe did just that and rested her head onto her right arm, preparing herself for the pain she was about to endure. Max sat down on her desk chair by the bed and leaned over, gently beginning to peel the old medical dressings off of Chloe's skin.

Chloe winced and let out a whimper of pain, at the biggest dressing coming off that was over the biggest slash that was situated diagonally across her back. Max winced as well, not liking the fact that she had hurt Chloe, even if it was unintentional. Max then lifted the sterile cleaning stuff that the hospital gave Chloe home and began to gently clean around all of Chloe's wounds.

Chloe hissed and winced a few times but once Max had been doing it for a while she calmed down and didn't move a muscle. When Chloe never moved Max panicked a little thinking that she had made Chloe pass out. "Chloe?" Max asked hurriedly to which Chloe lifted her head and turned it to look at Max.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, to which Max let out a sigh of relief. Chloe raised her left eyebrow at Max's sudden sound of panic. "What's up?" Chloe asked, keeping her eyes on her now relieved looking girlfriend.

"Sorry…I think I had made you pass out from pain…" Max mumbled in admittance, looking down at her hands. Chloe let out a slight laugh and shook her head before resting it back down on her arm. "Nah…it's not so bad now actually…" Chloe explained to which Max nodded her head and opened up the box of dressing pads so she could cover Chloe's wounds again.

Max carefully placed the sticky dressing pads down onto Chloe's wounds, making sure they were secure and in the correct place before she cleared up all the dirty dressings and cleaning pads. Max then helped Chloe get dressed, Chloe choosing to wear a pair of jeans and a tank top today, saying that her legs didn't feel too bad so it would be fine.

Max was happy to oblige.

Joyce had made every one eggs and bacon, which was one of Max's favorite meals from Joyce. Everyone sat around the table, eating quietly, sipping at their drinks. The only thing that really could be heard was a couple of birds chirping outside and the sound of forks and knifes hitting of the porcelain of the plates.

"Okay…I'm just gonna say it…Did you get a look at who attacked you? Did you know them?" Joyce asked, placing her fork and knife down onto her plate as she looked over towards her blue haired teenage daughter. Max raised her eyebrows at Joyce's sudden question about the attack on Chloe.

"Joyce, here really?" Chloe spat towards her mother, almost slamming her cutlery down onto her plate. Chloe hated when her mother started things in front of other people, because it always made her feel like the bad one.

"Chloe, I just want to bring justice to what has happened to you…" Joyce explained to which Chloe rolled her eyes, her usually rebellious side showing itself. She went to lean back on her chair before realizing that wouldn't be a good idea, so she stayed sitting up straight, her back not touching the chair.

Max sighed and looked down at her plate, deciding this was as good a time as any to finally come clean about what happened in Arcadia Bay, without mentioning her bizarre power. Max placed her cutlery down onto her plate and placed her hand gently into Chloe's right hand, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, which made Chloe's features soften slightly.

"Mom, Dad, Joyce?" Max spoke up, looking from each individual person as she addressed them. All three turned their attention towards the small petite brunette, their eyebrows raised. Max swallowed the huge lump that appeared to have gathered in her throat before taking a deep breath.

"While back in Arcadia Bay, just before the storm hit…my photography teacher Mark Jefferson drugged and kidnapped me…" Max started to explain, noticing the shocked and terrified or angry looks that all three adults had on their faces. Her mother held her hand over her mouth in shock, her father went red in the face, clearly from anger and Joyce just looked gobsmacked, she had no idea what to do or say.

"It happened a couple of hours after Chloe and I found Rachel Amber's body buried in the Junkyard…" Max continued looking towards Chloe as she spoke and noticing the look of sadness and hurt on the blue haired teens face at the mention of Rachel. Max squeezed her hand again as if to say; _you've got me, forever._

Chloe squeezed Max's hand back before looking towards the three adults at the table. "I had left Max not long after I stopped sobbing to go…uhm…'relax'…and clear my head" Chloe explained, making little speech marks with her index and middle fingers on her right hand when she said 'relax'. Joyce glared at Chloe when she said this, knowing full well she was talking about smoking weed.

"We had been doing an investigation into finding out what happened to Rachel and we found a well-equipped bunker that Jefferson seemed to call 'The Dark Room' in that old Prescott Barn…and everything we found pointed straight to Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott…" Max continued to explain, looking towards her mother and father and then to Joyce.

"I went back to the Junkyard to see if there were any clues there, but before I arrived at the Junkyard, I text David Madsen to tell him about 'The Dark Room'…" Max explained, she knew she was lying about how she was saved, completely missing out the fact that Chloe had gotten shot and killed, she rewound time to tell David Madsen about the dark room and also to save Chloe and that she and Chloe told David about the Dark Room themselves before Jefferson actually got the chance to kidnap her, they didn't tell David about Max's power, but they knew he would go and investigate the bunker without much of an explanation.

"And then when I arrived back at the spot where Rachel was buried, I felt a short sharp scratch on my neck before I began to feel dizzy and started to black out…I woke up strapped to a chair in the dark room, with Jefferson taking photos of me…" Max then explained, looking down at her lap, she was starting to find it difficult speaking about The Dark Room. It made her feel dirty and used.

Chloe cleared her throat, to get the adults attention, so she could take the attention away from her clearly upset girlfriend. "Max wouldn't be here if it wasn't for, Step-Dou…David…" Chloe spoke, pausing before she called David one of the usual nicknames that she gave him, as not to upset her mother.

Joyce perked up a little at the mention of her husband. She looked at Chloe as if questioning as to how he exactly saved Max before looking sad again since he hadn't been found yet. Ryan stood up from the table and started to pace up and down the dining room.

"So why are you only just telling us this…?" Ryan asked the anger clear in his voice. He wasn't angry at his daughter or Chloe, he was angry at Mark Jefferson. Vanessa reached out and took a hold of Ryan's arm as he passed her while pacing to try and calm him down because he completely lost his temper.

"Jefferson did that to Chloe…he must have survived the storm and found out somehow where we had gone…" Max then muttered out, which made Chloe look down at her lap, as if caving in on herself with fear, sadness and dread. Joyce looked like she was going to be sick, thinking about that man doing that do her daughter. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"We need to call the police." Vanessa then spoke, looking up at her husband. "NO!" Chloe then shouted out, fear and anxiety showing in her tone of voice, as she looked between all of that adults, who had snapped their heads around to look at the blue haired teen a little in shock at her outburst.

"Why not?" Joyce asked her daughter curiously, tilting her head as she studied her daughter's face, noticing the look of fear instantly. "He…He…" Chloe started but couldn't stop the tears running down her face beginning to sob as she remembered Jefferson hissing his threat into her ear.

"He threatened to kill both me and Chloe if she went to the police…" Max then finished for her girlfriend, reaching over to comfort her crying love. Ryan flinched at the statement that Max said, his anger growing further as he heard more of the situation.

"I need time to process this…" Ryan muttered as he turned and stormed out of the dining room, slamming the door behind himself. Max and Chloe both flinched at the sound of the banging door. As Ryan went to open the door that lead to the garage, he heard a knock at the front door of the house.

Everyone else in the dining room had heard the knock at the front door, but obviously assumed that Ryan would get the door since he was out there. Ryan growled lowly in his throat as he turned towards the front door, he halted at the door before swinging it open, trying to contain his anger while he greeted the person at the door.

Ryan was a little confused as to why the man in front of him was knocking on their front door. He didn't recognize the tall very short haired man, who had a mustache that looked like a large grey and brown slug on his top lip. "Can I help you?" Ryan asked, not meaning to sound as rude as he did.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm looking for a Joyce and Chloe Price, and I was informed that they would be here?" David Madsen spoke, standing in front of Ryan as if standing to attention for an army general. Ryan raised his eyebrow a little, wondering why this guy was looking for Joyce and Chloe.

"They are here yeah, but who are you?" Ryan then asked in a protective tone of voice, folding his arms over his chest as he looked towards the stranger in front of him. David sighed before looking down at his feet; he then lifted his head and looked towards Ryan once again.

"Sorry Soldier, I'm David Madsen…Joyce's husband…" David then explained to the other male in front of him. Ryan's features softened as David explained who he was. "Oh…I'm sorry, come on in…" Ryan explained, stepping aside and ushering the other tall man into his home.

 **The day Max and Chloe told David Madsen about the horrible bunker: The Day of the Storm**

The police had taken Mark Jefferson off his hands and taken the sick psycho away to the police station but David Madsen had decided to stay down in the bunker to look around for any more clues as to what happened to all of Mark Jefferson's other victims. David couldn't stop himself when it came to snooping around and investigating.

He didn't find much more than he already knew, sighing David made his way towards the stairs that lead out of The Dark Room, but noticed that the metal cover that could be closed over the stairs was in place over the stairs, he frowned hearing a loud whistling noise coming from outside. _Surely the storm outside didn't get that bad within the time I've been in here? Who closed the entrance to the stairs too, was it the wind?_ David thought to himself. He sighed and made his way up the stairs to the metal sheet and tried to give it a shove but it wouldn't budge.

"Just great! Fucking Great!" David shouted, in full realization that he was trapped in this sadistic bunker. He headed back down into The Dark Room and looked around himself; He had spotted the food on the shelf next to the entrance of the bunker and also the stash of batteries for backup power if needed.

"Looks like I'm here for a while…" David conceded as she sat himself down on the couch that was in the middle of The Dark Room.

It had taken exactly a week for anyone in the rescue team to even check the old Prescott Barn for survivors, luckily finding the entrance to the bunker and thus in turn finding David Madsen, still alive and well since he had plenty of food to keep him going for the week in the bunker. He didn't exactly smell very nice since he hadn't showered or washed in a week and had to use a bucket as a toilet but other than that he was fit and healthy.

 **19** **th** **October 2013: Present Day, Seattle**

Ryan lead David into the Caulfield home, closing the front door once the other tall man was inside. "They are just in the dining room this way…" Ryan explained as he leaded David towards the dining room. Ryan pushed open the dining room door, gesturing for David to go in.

David took a step into the dining room. Chloe and Max both lifted their heads since they were the one's facing the dining room door. Both their eyes opening wide in surprise at who was standing in the doorway.

"David?!" Max and Chloe both blurted out at the same time, which caused Joyce to quickly stand up from her seat and spin around to face her husband. David looked towards his wife and smiled towards her, nodding his head as if to say. _Yes, I'm real._

Joyce sprung forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her husband, happy tears beginning to run down her face, so glad that she hadn't lost another husband; she didn't think she could have gone through that again.

Chloe lifted herself from the chair she was sat in with difficulty and limped over towards David and her mother. She wasn't exactly one for showing affection towards her step dad, but she was glad he was alive. David pulled himself away from the embrace with his wife and looked towards his step-daughter, frowning as he spotted her limping and covered in bruises.

"Alright…" Chloe spoke towards David, as good as her greeting for him was going to be just now, even though she was definitely glad he was alive and well.

 **A few hours later**

The Caulfields and The Prices all sat around the lounge and spoke to one another, everyone filling David in on what he missed and David filling everyone in on how he survived the storm and to how he was found, also explaining that the rescue team had told him about Joyce still being alive and where she had gone, which is why he ended up at the Caulfields door, unannounced.

"We need to find that sick bastard…" David announced, standing in front of the fireplace, as he looked towards both Max and Chloe, who had both made themselves comfortable on the biggest couch. Max sitting up at one end of the couch, with Chloe's head lying in her lap as the blue haired teen rested her body after taking her pain killers. Max was gently stroking her finger tips through Chloe's soft blue hair.

Max nodded her head at David, agreeing with what he was saying about finding Mark Jefferson. Chloe hadn't told David yet about herself and Max, but if he hadn't guessed it by now, with the way they were both lounging on the couch, she was going to leave it to Joyce to tell him later, she didn't think she would do it any justice if she told him herself.

"We will, but once Chloe is fit enough to help…I can't do it without her…" Max explained, looking down at her girlfriend, who had looked up at her and flashed a small loving smile up at her as she bent her arm up at the elbow and gently stroked Max's upper arm in a reassuring and thanking manner.

David watched both the girls with his left eyebrow raised, wondering why they were both acting the way they were towards one another. The fact that they were both a couple never even crossed his mind, he hadn't known Max very long and only knew that Max had been Chloe's best friend before he came into the scene.

David looked towards Joyce with a questioning look on his face about the girls, before Joyce shook her head as if to say; _I'll speak to you later._ David nodded his head at his wife and dropped his curiosity there for now.

Both families spent the rest of the day catching up, talking about several different things and also gave the Caulfields a chance to get to know David a little better as well, seeing as they had never met him before. They had called for pizza for dinner so that no one had to go cook, so they could just relax after all the recent drama and before any other drama would unfold within the next few weeks or months.

 **A/N: Well, I decided it was time to bring David back and finally have Max tell her parent's about Mark Jefferson and The Dark Room. I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, next one is in progress!**


	10. It's Official

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains explicit sexual content.**

It was late afternoon on 30th October. Chloe was standing in the kitchen of the Caulfield home, making herself a toaster waffle. Even though her mom was great at cooking, she wasn't one herself for cooking, not since her dad had died anyway. She used to enjoy cooking with her Dad and Max back when they were kids, but not now.

She plucked the toaster waffle out of the toaster with her index finger and thumb, huffing out an 'Ahh…' sound when she dropped it onto a small plate, because of how hot it was. She sighed and looked down at it, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Some lunch this is…" She mumbled lifting her plate off the counter and walking over towards the breakfast bar, sitting down on one of the stools, she put the plate down onto the counter and rested the heels of her feet on the little bar of the stool. Chloe took her cell phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her Facebook profile, lifting the toaster waffle after it cooled slightly and took a massive bite out of it.

Vanessa and Ryan had both gone out to work and both David and Joyce were out looking for Jobs in Seattle. Chloe knew she would need to either go back to college or get a job herself, but right now she was happy just getting to spend as much time as she could with Max. Max had gone for a shower, which was why Chloe was sitting in the kitchen eating a toaster waffle by herself.

Chloe had properly healed over the past 12 days despite the still obvious scars on her back from the slashes. She felt a lot more capable of doing things on her own, the only thing she wasn't allowed to do was drive, which was driving her crazy. Her hand was the last thing to finish up healing and it was frustrating her so much. With Chloe being left handed, she couldn't do most things like writing for example. She even had to get Max to open a can of soda for her a few times, which she found really embarrassing.

Chloe kept scrolling through her Facebook before she clicked onto Max's profile, smiling at the little nickname that was in brackets beside her name. _'(Super Max)'_ it read. Max had changed her profile photo to the selfie that Max had taken on Chloe's bed the day after they broke into Blackwell. She did love this photo, even if they both still looked half asleep, it was cute.

She scrolled down slightly before frowning at the status that someone called "Fernando" has posted onto Max's timeline. She stopped at the status and tilted her head as she read it. ' _Max Power, back in Seattle I see! I'm sorry to hear about that Storm in Arcadia Bay, I hope you are planning on coming to mine and Kristen's Halloween Extravaganza! Talk soon!'_

Chloe then clicked on the little comment link, noticing that the girl Fernando had mentioned had commented on the status. ' _You better be coming Max, not heard from you since you went back to Arcadia Bay!'_ Chloe frowned and clicked the button on her phone to lock the screen. What Kristen had said brought back the abandonment feeling that she felt when Max had left Arcadia Bay five years previously and never got in contact.

She groaned as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, scoffing down the last of her toaster waffle just as Max stepped into the kitchen and made her way over towards the blue haired teen. Max raised her eyebrow at how puffed out Chloe's cheeks were, making it obvious that her mouth was full of food.

"Really classy…" Max commented with a laugh as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek, Chloe retracted herself slightly at the kiss which made Max frown a little in confusion, wondering why Chloe had acted that way.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" Max asked, sitting down on the stool opposite Chloe at the breakfast bar. Chloe looked up at Max and shook her head, finally swallowing all of the food in her mouth. Chloe was frowning herself, she hadn't meant to be distant with Max but now that she had been she couldn't exactly take it back.

"Sorry…I was on Facebook and someone called Kristen had commented to you saying she hadn't heard from you since you went back to Arcadia Bay and it reminded me of when you left Arcadia Bay to come here and left me behind…" Chloe explained, looking down at the now completely graffiti covered cast on her hand. She sighed and kept her gaze down at her hand before she felt Max's hand under her chin, lifting her gaze.

"Chloe, I'm not leaving you again…ever…you're stuck with me…" Max stated, looking straight into Chloe's eyes as she did. Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I know, Max. I just get hella insecure sometimes, that's all." Chloe explained to which Max nodded her head, knowing that would be the case for a while.

"Well, I'm always going to be here, I'm all yours" Max then finished as she leaned over the breakfast bar and pressed a soft kiss onto Chloe's lips. Chloe returned the kiss, her lips curling into a small smile. Chloe then grinned towards Max when she remembered the invitation that Max had gotten to some Halloween party.

Chloe loved Halloween and she knew Max did as well. Chloe's past five Halloween nights had consisted of her sitting in either the Junkyard or Arcadia Bay Cemetery getting stoned and drunk with Rachel and Frank but this time, she really wanted to do something fun with Max.

Max noticed the grin on Chloe's face and raised her eyebrow slightly. "What's that face for?" Max asked before Chloe nudged her head towards her phone. "Check your Facebook…" Chloe suggested, to which Max lifted her phone with a suspicious look on her face. _Has Chloe changed her relationship status to surprise me?_ Max thought to herself as she flicked opened her Facebook app and went into her notifications.

Max read the status from Fernando before looking towards Chloe and realised that was what her girlfriend was grinning about. Max laughed out slightly before rolling her eyes a little. "We'll be lucky if our parents allow us out on our own after what happened to you…" Max explained to which Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

Max was glad that nothing else so far was said about her story about the Dark Room. She had told her parents and Joyce that it was David that saved her from the Dark Room and she said that when she wasn't expecting David to appear at her house. Now she had the fear that someone would mention it to him and he wasn't going to remember it because it technically didn't happen in this time line. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do if anyone said anything to David about it, but she was lucky enough that everyone was focused on finding Mark Jefferson that nothing was said.

"I was on my own; he wouldn't have the guts to try anything with both of us around…" Chloe spat out, sounding a lot braver than she actually was when it came to thinking about the Psychotic Photography Teacher. Max sighed and nodded her head a little, as she began to type a reply to her friend on Facebook.

' _I'll be there but I'm bringing someone with me.'_ Max replied, pressing the _'post'_ button once she finished typing. Chloe grinned and bounced up and down on her seat slightly in excitement. Max giggled at her girlfriend's reaction, rolling her eyes a little as she stood up off the stool.

"I may still have out Pirate waistcoats, cutlasses and eye patches…" Max explained which just made Chloe even more excited as she jumped off her seat and spun around to grab a hold of Max. Max squealed at Chloe pulling her towards her. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Max's waist and lifted the smaller girl up and off her feet, spinning her around before placing her back down onto the ground.

"You're the best, Super Max!" Chloe exclaimed as she leaned in and kissed Max excitedly on the lips. Max returned the kiss, laughing as she lifted her hand up to brush her hair away from her face. She then heard her phone beeping from where it sat on the breakfast bar. She walked over and lifted it off the counter, sliding open the group text she received from both Kristen and Fernando.

' _Ooooo Max is bringing a date! Spill the details, who's the lucky guy?'_ Kristen had typed to the group chat. Max blushed at the comment as she then read what Fernando had typed. _'Yeah, details sista…'_ The slightly older boy had typed. Fernando was openly gay and Max liked that about him, he didn't give a crap what anyone else thought about him.

Max really couldn't stop the blush that had spread across her face at this moment in time. Chloe looked over at her girlfriend and noticed the blush on her love's face. "What you blushing at?" Chloe asked, walking over to Max and standing behind her just ask Max showed her the group messages from Kristen and Fernando.

Chloe burst out laughing when she read the 'Who's the lucky guy?' comment that Kristen had made. "Wow, I didn't know I had balls!" Chloe joked before she frowned a little, getting slightly insecure and self-conscious again. "Wait…you are going to tell them right?" Chloe asked, looking at her girlfriend with a worried look on her face.

"Of course! Christ Chloe you aren't my secret…" Max explained as she flipped opened her Facebook and went into the edit profile settings tab without Chloe seeing. "But I'm gonna tell them differently…" Max mumbled as she mucked about with her phone for a few seconds. It was just then that Chloe's phone made a noise, making the taller blue haired girl knit her eyebrows together in a frown.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and noticed that she had a Facebook notification. She flipped it opened, wondering what Max had done before she let a huge grin form on her features. On her screen she read _: 'Maxine Caulfield (Super Max) had changed her relationship status to_ _ **In a Relationship with Chloe E Price**_ _, Do you accept the relationship request?'_

"You are such a goofball!" Chloe explained as she hit the _'accept'_ button on her phone screen before leaning down to Max, letting her lips press onto Max's cheek. Max just grinned as she watched Chloe accepting the request. She knew her phone was going to be going crazy for the rest of the day, between her family members, her surviving friend's from Blackwell as well as her friend's here in Seattle.

Just as she expected the group chat with Fernando and Kristen popped up onto her screen.  
 _'Chloe? A girl?! You have a girlfriend?! You go girl!'_ Fernando had typed to the chat, before sending loads of excited emoji faces.

' _*excited squeals and flails hands*'_ Kristen then typed in reply after seeing Max's relationship status change on Facebook. Max just laughed at her friend's replies to the chat before she locked her phone and turned to Chloe, holding her hand out towards her. "C'mon, let's go treasure hunting!" Max exclaimed, talking about going to find their pirate costumes.

Chloe took hold of Max's hand before they both took off up the stairs. Max stopped below the hatch that lead up to the attic. She jumped up as high as she could and let her hand grip onto the piece of string that was hanging from the hatch. Just as she done this, the hatch opened and slowly a set of wooden ladder like steps expanded out of the hatch.

Chloe watched her girlfriend opening the hatch to the attic before following her up the wooden ladder like steps. She watched as Max pulled another cord which caused a bulb in the middle of the ceiling to flicker on with a crack. Chloe raised her eyebrows and looked around the pretty dusty attic space.

"Damn…this would make a hella great room…" Chloe muttered out as she walked around the huge attic space, reading some of the writing on a few of the boxes dotted around. _'Max's baby clothes'. 'Family Photo Albums'. 'Max's Halloween Box' was_ just a few that she read before she gave the Halloween box a gentle kick with her boot clad foot.

"This what you're looking for?" Chloe asked her girlfriend, which caused Max to turn her head and nod when she spotted what Chloe was talking about. She walked over and pulled open the box, crouching down next to it. She pushed some things out of the way, including cat ears, a white sheet from when she dressed as a ghost and a cape with the initial 'M' stitched on the back from when she dressed as a super hero. She then grinned when she spotted the two plastic cutlasses and the eye patches. She took them out of the box and handed them to Chloe before rummaging through the box again. She eventually found the waistcoats that had each of the girl's initials on the left side of them right at the breast of them.

Max then looked back into the box and spotted their bandanas. "Oh I have these too!" Max grinned as she lifted them up, to which Chloe grinned at her girlfriend, getting even more excited by the minute. "This is hella awesome!" Chloe explained excitedly as she hurried towards the steps out of the attic with the costumes in her arms.

Max followed her girlfriend and headed into her bedroom with her after closing the hatch into the attic. Chloe was already pulling on her waist coat and her eye patch just to see if it still suited her. She then slipped off her beanie hat and tossed it onto the bed before tying her bandana around her head, her blue hair still showing at the back.

Chloe then gripped onto her plastic cutlass and stood in an over acted fighting stance with the plastic cutlass held out in front of her, pointing it towards Max. "Hand over yer treasure or I'll make ye walk the plank!" Chloe exclaimed putting on her best pirate voice.

Max couldn't stop the laugh that she let out, shaking her head but grinning at how adorable Chloe was wearing her pirate stuff from when they were kids. "God this just reminds me of our childhood…" Chloe then spoke softly, turning to look at herself in the mirror. She started to take the costume back off since she wouldn't actually need it again until tomorrow.

Max watched Chloe as she took off the costume before she walked over and pulled Chloe over towards the bed. Chloe raised her eyebrows slightly, wondering what Max was up to. She allowed her girlfriend to guide her, not wanting to question what was going on.

"We have the house to ourselves…and we have something to celebrate…" Max spoke with a suggestive tone to her voice. Chloe raised her eyebrows a little higher in recognition as to what Max was suggesting, she never expected Max to be so forward, especially since she wasn't that experienced but she guessed Max was getting a lot more comfortable around her sexually now.

Chloe let her lips curl into a smirk as she wrapped her arms around her petite girlfriend's waist. "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting you little minx…" Chloe whispered out, her tone turning low and seductive as she spoke, which made Max shivered with excitement.

Max nodded her head slightly, blushing a little when she realized what she had said but then smirked a little herself, trying to keep up her confident act. Max then turned Chloe towards the bed and gently pushed her taller beautiful lover onto the bed, to which Chloe fell backwards onto the bed and onto her back. She watched Max as the smaller teen moved to straddle Chloe's hips.

Chloe bit the inside of her lip, actually finding this side of Max a bit of a turn on. She reached her uninjured hand up and placed it onto the back of Max's head, pulling her down towards her before letting out a whimper when both of their lips locked onto each other's. Both girl's instantly allowed access into each other's mouths, their tongue's clashing together in a hot passionate battle.

Max ran her hands down Chloe's body as they both kissed passionately, letting out a moan as she felt Chloe's hand running down her spine before resting on her ass. She pushed her ass back against Chloe's hand, loving the contact even if it was over clothing.

Chloe smirked against Max's lips as she listened to the small brunette moaning against her lips, especially smirking when Max pushed her ass back against her hand. Chloe moved her hand back up and under Max's t-shirt, making the small girl's t-shirt ride up. When Chloe's hand reached the clasp of Max's bra under her t-shirt, she unclipped it with just the one hand, which made Max let out a surprised squeak into the kiss before she pulled back.

"Show off…" Max muttered down at her girlfriend before she sat herself up, still straddling the taller girl as she hooked her hands under the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it up and off her body, along with her now unhooked bra. She tossed the items of clothing over onto the floor before leaning down to kiss Chloe again, all while beginning to hurriedly take off Chloe's tank top and bra, breaking the kiss just to get the clothing over Chloe's head.

Max then snaked her hands down between them both and fumbled around with the button and zipper of Chloe's skinny jeans, pushing them down off the girl's hips. Chloe's jeans were that tight fitting that her pants came down with them, giving Max one less job to do.

Max made quick work of her own jeans and pants, kicking the last items of clothing onto the floor. Max looked down at her naked girlfriend, biting her lip slightly at the sight. Chloe couldn't tear her eyes off of Max's body, loving how gorgeous her pale smooth skin looked as the smaller girl straddled her.

It was Max's turn this time to make sure Chloe got the pleasure she deserved, even if she was slightly nervous about not being able to please Chloe sexually, she was going to try her goddamn best. Max slid herself down Chloe's body, peppering small gentle kisses all over the taller teen's smooth skin.

Chloe let her head fall back onto the bed, closing her eyes as she let out small satisfied moans at the feeling of Max's lips against her skin. No one had actually treated her like this before during sex, not even Rachel. Then again, she and Rachel only really fooled around and never properly had sex, but Chloe had had sex with a couple of people before, and neither of those times were anything like it was with Max.

Max made her feel like she meant something and that she wasn't just an object to fuck and leave behind as if used and unwanted. Chloe ran her hand through Max's hair as Max moved lower down her body. Max smiled as she continued to place small kisses against Chloe's skin as she moved down her body.

Max stopped just at Chloe's crotch, looking up at her girlfriend slightly as if looking for guidance. Chloe looked down at Max and flashed a reassuring grin, as if silently telling her that there was nothing to be nervous about. Max nodded her head a little as she shifted to allow Chloe room to spread her leg a little.

Chloe did just that as if reading Max's mind, she let her legs part, biting her lip as she watched Max lower herself down between her legs. She hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath until she finally felt Max's tongue against her clit. She released the air she held in her lungs in the form of a well needed moan, throwing her head back as Max slowly circled her tongue around the small nub of nerves.

"Fuck…Max…" Chloe moaned out, gripping onto Max's hair gently as the girl between her legs continued what she was doing. Chloe had had someone do this to her before but this felt so much more real and so much more intense and just absolutely perfect.

Chloe's toes curled as Max gently sucked the little bundle of nerves into her mouth gently, all while flicking her tongue against it, which made Chloe pretty much scream out in pleasure. _Fuck she has one talented mouth for someone who has never done this before._ Chloe thought to herself as she felt herself getting closer to climax.

Max got a little spark of courage as she ran her hand up the inside of Chloe's thigh before she gently pressed her index and middle fingers against Chloe's entrance, feeling just how wet she was making the beautiful girl below her. She heard Chloe moan and whimper below her as she continued to circle and flick her tongue against her girlfriends clit.

"Max…fuck me…now…please?!" Chloe pleaded, her breathing laboured as she continued to moan and writhe slightly beneath Max. Max heard Chloe's pleading before she gently slid both her teasing fingers inside of Chloe, the girl below her arching her back up off the bed and letting out a loud moan of pleasure.

 _Thank god no one is home._ Both girls thought to themselves as Max began to thrust her fingers in and out of Chloe's wetness, continue to move her tongue against her clit as well. It didn't take much longer for Chloe to begin to feel herself right on the edge of an orgasm. She threw her right hand down onto the bed and gripped onto the sheets, bucking her hips up against Max's tongue and fingers just as her inner walls began to clench around Max's fingers.

"Max!" Chloe moaned out loudly in pleasure as her orgasm properly hit, her body tensing up as she bucked her hips a few times, riding the orgasm out against Max's fingers. Once her body relaxed, she collapsed down onto the bed, her breathing heavy as she lay there, panting.

Max lifted her head and gently removed her fingers from inside of Chloe before she wiped her fingers clean on the sheets, knowing she was going to have to change her bedding after this anyway. She kissed up Chloe's body gently before cuddling up against Chloe's right side, nuzzling her head against Chloe's shoulder.

"That was…wow…just…wow…" Was all that Chloe could stutter out due to how laboured her breathing was. She continued panting for a while before she finally regained her breath. She turned to Max and flashed her a cheeky smirk just as Max lifted her head to look at her.

"Who says we are done…?" Chloe spoke in a seductive tone of voice as she lifted herself up and kneeled on the bed, straddling only one of Max's legs so that she was at the perfect angle to do what she was planning. Max watched her girlfriend with desire filled eyes, biting her lip in wonder as to what Chloe was about to do.

Chloe smirked and she ran her fingers softly along the join where Max's leg met her crotch before she let her fingertips brush against Max's soaked clit. Max had obviously gotten wet while doing what was had been doing to Chloe and this only made Chloe smirk even more, loving how wet she had managed to make her girlfriend.

"Just relax…" Chloe then whispered to her girlfriend, knowing that this was going to be Max's first time having done to her what she was about to do, so she changed her attitude to that of a more gentle loving one. She lifted Max's other leg into a bent position so that she could have better access before she brought her hand down between Max's legs, sliding her middle finger inside of Max's entrance. Max let out a gasp as she let her head fall back against the bed, biting her lip at the sensation of Chloe's finger inside of her.

Max hadn't had anything inside her before, not even when she had touched herself; she had always been adamant that she was saving that for someone that was truly special to her, which is what she had done. Chloe was special to her. Max bit her lip a little harder, realizing that it did hurt a little, even if Chloe's finger wasn't all that big or thick.

Chloe noticed the look on Max's face and stopped moving her finger, just letting Max get used to the feeling of having something in there. Chloe leaned down and pressed soft gentle kisses onto Max's lips to try and relax the small brunette female. Max did relax when she felt Chloe kissing her, smiling against her girlfriend's lips.

"Am I okay to move…?" Chloe asked softly to which Max nodded her head. Chloe smiled and slowly began to thrust her finger in and out of Max's wetness, which received small moans and whimpers from the brunette below her. Chloe continued to move her finger in and out of Max before she gently slid another finger inside her girlfriend with her other, now thrusting two fingers in and out of Max.

Max gasped and growled lowly in her throat, biting her lip and bucking her hips up slightly, which made Chloe's fingers slide deeper inside of the petite brunette. Chloe raised her eyebrow at Max bucking her hips which just made her thrust her fingers a little faster. Max was moaning and writhing beneath her touch and she loved the sight in front of her.

Chloe curled her fingers up slightly inside of Max, pressing her fingertips against Max's g-spot.  
"FUCK…" Max screamed out when she felt Chloe press against something inside of her, Chloe grinned at the response she got from her girlfriend, continue to press gently against that spot inside of Max.

It didn't take any more than a minute before Chloe felt Max's insides clench around her finger, Max moaning and panting as her body tensed due to her orgasm, moaning and whimpering Chloe's name over and over.

Max then collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily, her eyes tightly closed. Chloe slipped her fingers out from inside Max and licked them clean, shifting slightly so she could get ready to lie down beside Max and cuddle up to her but just as she was about to do so, Max started crying, which made Chloe frown but instantly she reached down and pulled the small brunette close to her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close, making sure not to scratch her cast against Max's skin.

"Hey…shhh…why the tears?" Chloe asked, holding Max in her arms and rocking her gently to try and calm her down. Max sobbed as she nuzzled her head against Chloe's chest, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she cried.

"That was…s-so perfect…I just…" Max started trying to talk through the tears, still sobbing as she kept her head against Chloe's chest. Chloe rubbed Max's back gently, keeping her close to her as she sobbed.

"Shhh…no need to explain, I know what you mean…" Chloe spoke in a soft tone, knowing that this was Max's first proper time having someone inside of her even if it wasn't their first time having sex of sorts and it obviously overwhelmed the smaller teen.

Max nodded her head as she began to calm down from the crying, sniffing a little as she looked up and into Chloe's eyes. "I just…I am so in love with you, Chloe…to have you be the first person inside me…meant so much to me…" Max decided to explain to which Chloe smiled as she leaned down and pressed a soft loving kiss to Max's lips.

"I'm in love with you too, Maximus" Chloe admitted as she shifted so that both girls were lying down on the bed. Max snuggled up close to Chloe, both girls lying completely naked and entangled around one another, both slightly sweaty and tired. Chloe pulled the blanket that was lying beside them over them both, just in case anyone came into the room and saw them.

Max smiled and started to doze off to sleep, quiet content as she stayed snuggled up close to her beautiful girlfriend. Chloe placed a soft gentle kiss onto the top of Max's head before she too began to fall asleep, happy with what they had just done to one another.

 **A few hours later.**

"MAX? CHLOE?" David shouted from outside Max's bedroom door, banging on the door slightly to get the girl's attentions. He sounded a little angry as well which probably wasn't going to be a good thing.

Chloe and Max both jumped away at the sound of the shouting outside of the bedroom door. Chloe looked towards Max a little bewildered as to what was going on before she realized it was David banging on the door and shouting on them both.

"Jesus Christ, What do you want?!" Chloe growled towards the door in response. As she and Max both got out of the bed and quickly pulled on all of their clothing, so they could just leave the room if needed.

"Both of you, downstairs, NOW! That's an order!" David demanded before storming off downstairs and into the lounge area of the house with Vanessa, Ryan and Joyce, who were all sat, waiting patiently.

Max's heart was beating a lot faster now, getting a little scared as to why they were being summoned downstairs in such an aggressive manner. Chloe reached over and took hold of Max's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay…It's just David being his usual paranoid douche-y self." Chloe explained as she pulled Max into a gentle hug before leading the girl out of the room and down the stairs.

Max nervously followed behind Chloe, gripping onto her girlfriend's hand for dear life. Both girl's entered into the lounge, feeling the eyes of all the adults burning holes into them as if they had done something wrong.

 _Oh god, they heard us having sex didn't they? Oh god…_ Max thought to herself, Chloe on the other hand kept it cool; she was used to getting into trouble for things so it was like a second nature thing to Chloe by now.

Both girls stood in front of all the adults, looking from each one of them in wonder as to what they had called them downstairs for. Max swallowed a lump in her throat as they waited for someone to speak.

"That little story you told us back when David came to Seattle, about him saving you from The Bunker…He doesn't seem to recall it…He said that you and Chloe warned him about The Dark Room and he arrived there with the police to find Jefferson on his own…" Joyce then spoke up, looking from Max to Chloe and then back to Max again.

Max's heart sank when she finally processed what Joyce was saying. She hadn't thought this through and now she was in the position of having to choose what to tell them now. Max looked towards Chloe with a look of sheer panic on her face, as if to say: _Shit…what do I say?_

"Step-Douche obviously hit his head when he got locked in that stupid dark room, cause that's not what happened…" Chloe spoke up defensively, clearly just clutching at straws, hoping that she could wriggle both her and Max out of this without having to spill the beans about Max's power.

"Chloe! His name is David, I'm sick of telling you that and cut the crap little lady, you've both been found out, now what are you both keeping from us! SPILL!" Joyce warned her daughter before directing the end of her sentence towards both of the girls.

Max looked at Chloe before sighing and looking down at her feet as if showing that she surrendered. Chloe took hold of Max's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Fine…I'll tell you all everything but you will probably think I'm insane or something…" Max spoke out, lifting her gaze to look mainly towards her parents before she looked towards Chloe. This was going to take a long time to explain…

 **A/N: Well another cliff hanger for you guys, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	11. Time Traveler's Tale

**A/N: Well here we go, the moment of truth. What are the others going to think of Max's explanation of her power and her involvement with the storm in Arcadia Bay? Enjoy!**

Max stood in front of everyone, standing in front of the fireplace for what felt like a life time but it was only just less than a minute. She was looking down at her feet, racking her brains to try and think of how she could explain this power of her to her parents and Joyce and David. She bit the inside of her lip, rubbing the palms of her hands against her jeans to try and rub away some of the sweat that had gathered there. She then took a deep breath and looked up, deciding just to be completely forward with it.

"I can rewind time…" Max then shakily breathed out as she looked around the room before resting her eyes onto her Mother who raised her eyebrows at Max as if to say: _Have you taken a reaction to your meds?_ Max sighed at the look she got from her mother and groaned lowly in her throat, wanting to just curl up in a corner and stay there away from all of this.

Chloe squeezed Max's hand before she turned her attention to the adults around herself and Max before deciding she would speak up in defence of her girlfriend. "It's true…she can…" Chloe said with a defensive tone to her voice, causing the adults to turn their attention towards the blue haired teen.

"Chloe have you and Max been smoking weed or something? Are you both high?" Joyce asked, David just standing quietly behind his wife with a sceptical look on his face. He wasn't believing a word of what the girls were saying. Joyce looked at her daughter and raised her eyebrow waiting on a reply from the girls.

"NO! Fuck it's the truth! She can prove it…Go on Max…" Chloe said turning her head towards her girlfriend to which Max frowned and glared up at Chloe. "I'm not risking it again, not after what it caused before…" Max muttered to her girlfriend with the frown still prominent on her face. Chloe groaned and fully turned to Max, placing her good hand onto Max's shoulder and placing her casted hand onto her other shoulder gently.

"Max…if you don't they won't believe us…" Chloe spoke in a soft tone, keeping her hands on Max's shoulders to make sure the smaller girl was looking at her. Max kept the frown on her face but it was more of a worried and scared frown than anything else. Max then sighed and nodded her head, taking a deep breath. "Text your mom and let me see what you type…and then I'll rewind and tell them exactly what you say, but make sure it's something I wouldn't be able to guess…" Max explained before she turned towards the adults again.

"Okay fine I'll prove it…" Max stated to which the adults raised their eyebrows slightly at her. Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to type up a message to her mother. Once she had finished writing it, Max leaned over and read the text before Chloe pressed send. The message read: _I was the one who broke the mixing bowl in the kitchen that day Rachel and I were cooking pancakes because we were stoned. Whoops._

Max raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend's message to her mother, giving her a look that said ' _Really, Chloe?'_ Chloe looked at her girlfriend. "What?!" She exclaimed as she gave Max a look as if to say ' _You should know what I'm like by now.'_ Max then turned back to her parents and Chloe's parents before taking a deep breath.

Max reached her hand out in front of her, feeling her head starting to throb because it had been so long since she used her power properly. She held onto the timeline she needed to alter and pulled it back, watching as her surroundings changed ever so slightly. She then lowered her hand and closed her eyes trying to get rid of the pounding feeling in her head, knowing for a fact that it wouldn't take long before her nose would bleed too.

"Okay fine I'll prove it…" Max stated knowing she had rewound back to just after Chloe persuaded her to prove it to the adults in the room. She sighed and lifted her gaze, looking towards her girlfriend, wanting a bit of reassurance from her and just looking at her blue haired love did just that, without her even saying anything.

"Right…I'm gonna walk over here…" Max stated as she tried to get her footing, stumbling a little as she started to walk over towards the other end of the lounge, she turned on her heels and looked towards Chloe. She took a deep breath.

"Chloe type a message to your mom…something that I couldn't possibly know…and then I'll tell you exactly what it says without seeing it…" Max explained to her girlfriend which made the adults all look at one another in confusion. Chloe raised her eyebrows knowing already that Max had already rewound just by how her girlfriend was acting. Chloe pulled her phone out of her pocket started to type up a message to her mother. Once she had finished writing it, she pressed send. The message read: _I was the one who broke the mixing bowl in the kitchen that day Rachel and I were cooking pancakes because we were stoned. Whoops._

Joyce pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and made sure that Max couldn't see her phone screen before she read the message and looked towards Max. "Okay fine…tell me exactly what the message says…" Joyce spoke, looking down at her phone before looking up at Max to make sure she didn't look towards Chloe for any clues.

"I was the one who broke the mixing bowl in the kitchen that day Rachel and I were cooking pancakes because we were stoned. Whoops." Max recited the text message word for word, Joyce read the message as Max spoke before raising her eyebrows and looking up at Max with an almost completely surprised look on her face.

"She got that right, every single word…word perfect…" Joyce explained as she then showed the text message to David who then gave the phone to Vanessa and Ryan who both looked up at their daughter slightly bewildered. Not really knowing what to say.

"Right that was either some incredibly good luck…or you are telling the truth…I don't quite know how to take it yet…" Ryan spoke, handing Joyce her phone back and sitting back down beside his wife on the sofa who just looked confused.

Max instantly rewound at that moment, just so she could prove just a little bit more that she could rewind time. She stopped rewinding just as her dad was reading the text message. Max then watched her father finishing up reading the text.

"Right that was either some incredibly good luck…or you are telling the truth…I don't quite know how to take it yet…" Ryan spoke, going to hand Joyce her phone back but hesitated when he heard Max.

" _Right that was either some incredibly good luck…or you are telling the truth…I don't quite know how to take it yet…"_ Max spoke every single word Ryan spoke at exactly the same time, looking straight at her dad as she did, as if pleading him to believe her. Ryan looked completely gobsmacked at his daughter. "How did you…?" Vanessa spoke up now, completely shocked as well. David just looked a little scared.

"I told you…I can…" Max started before she felt her head pounding really badly again and stumbled backwards against the cabinet behind her. Chloe and Vanessa lurched forward quickly but Chloe got to Max first taking a good grip of her, steadying her girlfriend on her feet, before she noticed the blood pouring from Max's nose. Vanessa watched her daughter with a worried expression spreading across her face.

"That's why she can't use it too often within a short space of time…" Chloe explained as she grabbed a few tissues from the box on the shelf behind Max and held them to her girlfriend's nose, guiding her over and sitting her down onto the sofa beside Joyce. All the adults looked at one another, knowing for a fact now that their respective daughters were actually telling the truth.

"She's been living everything, remembering what has been said or done and then rewinding and telling you all everything to prove it…" Chloe explained, knowing that Max would have been too weak to even try to explain what had just happened. Chloe held onto her girlfriend, brushing some of her hair away from her face.

"Now do you believe us?!" Chloe then hissed towards the adults who all looked slightly ashamed of themselves. Joyce looked at her daughter and nodded her head before she looked up at David who then looked like he was going to say something.

"So how does that explain your little story about me saving Max from Mark Jefferson in the dark room?" David spoke, looking at the girls. Max sighed as she finally felt the pressure in her head relaxing a little as she lifted her head from Chloe's shoulder where she had rested it. She looked up at David and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Because I can also travel through photos to the time that they were taken as long as I am in the photo…" Max explained as she looked around the room at everyone there. "It doesn't last long though…It gives me enough time to change something that needs to be changed and then I wake up, well I come to somewhere in a new timeline as if nothing had happened…it's bizarre…" Max explained further.

It took a minute for all the adults to take in what was being said, all of them but David nodding their heads slowly as they started to understand it a little more. "But how does that explain this whole me saving you thing…?" David asked once again to which Max groaned and let her head fall down onto Chloe's shoulder again.

Chloe sighed and pressed a gentle kiss onto Max's head before looking up at David and glaring at him. "Are you acting stupid or are you actually just stupid?" Chloe hissed towards her step-dad, her eyes narrowed as she glared straight at him. Joyce leaned over and slapped Chloe's arm.

"Chloe! You apologise right this minute…" Joyce demanded to which Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back towards Max. "Can he not see that Max is struggling…? I'll apologise when he stops acting like his usual douchbag self…" Chloe spat out, to which David's face was getting redder with anger by the second.

"Chloe, I'm not gonna stand here and take this shit off you, you little maggot…" David growled out to which Joyce raised her eyebrow up at David, glaring at him herself. David retreated slightly when he seen the look on her wife's face, before he cleared her throat, looking around at everyone else who had just started at him for the way had had just spoken to Chloe.

"Oh bite me, dick…" Chloe mumbled, shaking her head and turning all of her attention to Max, completely ignoring the angry look her mother had thrown her way. Vanessa and Ryan both looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, just guessing between themselves that David and Chloe definitely didn't get along and that David might have been partly to blame for the way Chloe had changed since they last saw her in Arcadia Bay.

Max groaned as she kept her head rested on Chloe's shoulder, the taller teen gently rubbing her back and holding her close to her to comfort her. Max eventually sat herself up and let out a huge sigh, looking up at her parents. Her head was splitting but she had to finish this conversation with everyone.

"When did you realize you could do something like this?" Ryan asked his daughter, in a soft and concerned tone of voice, now fully believing his daughter. Max frowned a little, not really wanting to go that far back into the story but she supposed she would have to. She sat herself back on the couch, getting herself comfortable.

"You better get comfy because it's a long exhausting story…" Max explained as she watched all of the adults sitting themselves in a comfortable position on the couches. Max then cleared her throat, looking towards Chloe. "Help me with this please?" Max asked her girlfriend to which Chloe replied with a nod of her head as she reached over and took Max's hand into hers.

"This all started on 7th October, which was 4 days before the Storm hit Arcadia Bay…" Max began, looking down at her lap as she spoke because she knew that what she was going to tell Joyce and David wasn't going to be a nice thing for them to hear.

"I had this…well nightmare…only it wasn't a nightmare it was real…I was standing on the cliff by the lighthouse in the middle of the storm…and just as the top of the lighthouse fell off I woke back up in Mr Jefferson's photography class…" Max explained, looking up at Chloe when she said Mark's name which caused the blue haired teen to tense up slightly.

"Well…I sat through the class and decided that I wanted to go wash my face to clear my head so I headed to the girls bathroom to do just that…" Max continued. "I then moved to just beyond the cubicles and snapped a photo of a beautiful blue butterfly that flew in through an air vent and landed on the cleaners bucket…" Max further explained, looking around the room and down at her lap as she spoke.

"It was then that I heard someone coming into the bathroom, which turned out to be Nathan Prescott…He was mumbling stuff to himself, sounding pretty manic until I then heard someone else come into the bathroom, telling Nathan that she hoped he checked the perimeter…as her "Step-Ass" would say…" Max said, looking towards Chloe and then to Joyce when she knew that the older woman would realize that Max was saying that Chloe was the next one to come into the bathroom.

"I didn't recognize Chloe because she had changed so much from when I had last saw her…" Max explained looking really sad when she said this, feeling extremely guilty for not keeping in contact with her former best friend and now girlfriend. "But then they both started talking about something, that I couldn't quite understand about money and then next thing I know Nathan had pulled a gun on Chloe, holding her against the wall and shouting at her, saying that no one would miss her "punk ass" as he said, I had managed to look around the side of the cubicles at this point and then I noticed Chloe pushing Nathan and…and…" Max spoke, her voice catching in her throat as she thought about the look on Chloe's face when Nathan actually pulled the trigger of the gun.

"He shot her…" Max continued when she could, looking down at her lap before she felt Chloe squeezing her hand as reassurance that she was there and that she had saved her. "But when I jumped out from behind the cubicles I raised my hand, as if thinking that was going to stop what had just happened and the next thing I knew I was back in Mr Jefferson's class, listening to him speaking about what I had just heard 15 minutes previously…" Max explained, her parents, David and Joyce all managing to keep up with what she was saying. Joyce had looked chalk white at the mention of her daughter being shot by that snobby rich kid Nathan Prescott.

"Max saved my life…" Chloe spoke, her voice sounded not much more than a whisper as she looked towards her girlfriend and flashed her a small thankful smile, to which Max leaned in and kissed her cheek gently as if to say; _I'll always protect you._

"And not just the one time either…" Max then spoke, talking about the other times she had managed to save her girlfriend's life, all thanks to her power.

 **About an hour later**

Max and Chloe sat for what felt like the whole night speaking to their parent's and explaining all the things that had happened to them both within the 4 days from when Max learned she could rewind time to the day of the storm. Max explained to David that she had travelled through one of her selfies and then travelled through another photo within that timeline to expose Jefferson for what he was, but she then explained how she ended up back in the dark room and how he saved her by investigating the dark room with the warning from her and releasing her from Jefferson's captivity and then she explained how she left the dark room and went to get a hold of a selfie from her friend Warren so she could go back and save Chloe's life again which is when She and Chloe warned David about the Dark Room which is what David remembered himself.

It was a lot for the adults to take in but they slowly but surely managed to take all the information in. Max had told them pretty much everything but chose to leave out the fact that she had to choose between saving Arcadia Bay or Chloe because she didn't want to sound selfish for saving her best friend and now girlfriend over a town full of people. Max sighed out as she finished up the story, feeling exhausted after everything they had all spoken about.

"God sweetie…we didn't realize all of this had happened…" Vanessa spoke up, reaching over to rest her hand gently on Max's knee. Max nodded her head and looked towards her mother with a sad exhausted smile on her face. Right now she just wanted to curl up, cry and sleep, but that wasn't on the cards right now.

"It also makes sense that you saved Kate Marsh's life with your power sweetie…" Vanessa continued. "And Chloe's…" Vanessa finished up as she flashed a reassuring smile towards Chloe who had just nodded her head towards the older woman in front of her.

"Thank you for saving my Chloe…I am…I am so thankful…" Joyce spoke as she reached over and rested a hand gently onto Max's shoulder who just smiled towards Joyce in return before actually speaking. "I couldn't have done any of this without Chloe so I would save her all over again…" Max explained as she turned her head towards her girlfriend who now had a bright red blush forming on her face. Max smiled and pulled Chloe towards her, wrapping her arms around her blue haired love and held her in a tight loving embrace.

Chloe returned the embrace, holding Max close to her and resting her head softly onto Max's shoulder as they held one another. The adult's let the girls have their moment, not wanting to be rude by interrupting them both. But then Joyce eventually had to interrupt.

"Why didn't you rewind and stop Chloe from getting attacked…?" Joyce asked curiously, which made both of the girls pull apart and look towards the tall blonde haired woman beside them. Max looked towards Chloe, knowing they were going to now have to explain that Max caused the storm. Chloe sighed and looked towards her mother.

"Because Max's power is what caused the storm in Arcadia Bay…so I made her promise that she wouldn't rewind…" Chloe confessed, looking straight at her mother, who looked at her a little confused. Max looked down at her lap, she was still guilty for the storm in Arcadia Bay and for not rewinding to stop the attack on Chloe and would continue to be guilty for a very long time about it because of all the people who lost their lives and because Chloe was hurt.

"Every time I changed something by going back in time, it caused a knock on effect to the atmosphere…in turn causing the tornado…" Max explained, not wanting to go into the science side of things any further than that. All the adults, kept their eyes on Max but their annoyed faces quickly turning to concerned looks as they noticed Max beginning to cry.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max, pulling her to her chest as the small brunette girl sobbed against her. Chloe whispered softly reassuring words into Max's ear, holding her close to her and just allowed the girl to get her emotions out. Chloe looked towards the adults in the room, glaring at them slightly, as if blaming them for making Max cry.

"Max, darlin'…you weren't to know…at least you now know that you can't use your powers all the time…" Joyce said in a soft reassuring tone of voice, which seemed to calm the small brunette down a little more, since Chloe's whispers and hug had calmed her down a little. Vanessa and Ryan couldn't watch this going on with their daughter any longer.

"Right that's enough…Max haa gone through enough and so has Chloe by the sounds of it, let's call it a night…" Ryan spoke out, standing up from where he sat, looking towards the two teens sitting on the couch, practically curled around one another, since Chloe was still comforting Max.

"We can get some food, talk about something that isn't Max's power or this asshole Jefferson and just be carefree for the night, sound good?" Ryan continued as he looked around everyone else in the room before getting a nod from Joyce, David and Vanessa. Max and Chloe on the other hand kept themselves quiet, just holding each other.

"Let's leave them alone for a while…" Vanessa then quietly suggested to the three other adults in the room before they all got up and quietly left the lounge, leaving Max and Chloe curled around one another on the couch.

Max still had some blood on her upper lip from her earlier nose bleed but she wasn't too bothered about it right now, she was in her safe place, her head rested on Chloe's chest and Chloe's arms wrapped around her small petite frame. Chloe didn't want to let Max go, so she shifted a little keeping her arms around Max as she got a little more comfortable on the couch.

"You did hella great there…" Chloe whispered since it was now only her and Max in the room. Max smiled against Chloe's chest, letting out a soft content sigh. She was emotionally exhausted after explaining her power to her parents and to Joyce and David.

"So did you, baby…" Max spoke softly, lifting her head for a second to place a soft gentle kiss onto Chloe's lips before she nuzzled her head back against Chloe's chest. Chloe had returned the kiss with a smile on her face, keeping her arms around her love. They both stayed in this position for about another half an hour before Chloe had realized that Max had fallen asleep. She smiled as she guided the smaller teen down onto the couch and lifting herself up off the couch to let Max sleep. She placed the couch throw over Max's frame so that she didn't get cold while she slept before she pressed a gentle kiss onto Max's forehead.

"My hero…" Chloe whispered after she kissed Max's forehead, a smile on her face as she stood up and headed towards the door of the lounge, deciding she would just let Max sleep as she went and found out what was for dinner. That had been some emotional journey, explaining everything that had happened in Arcadia Bay, even for her, but she couldn't sleep, not just now anyway, she was too hungry to sleep.

 **A/N: Well that was some emotional journey for the girls, eh? At least it's out in the open now! Next chapter will be some cutesy Pricefield stuff with maybe just a little drama :3**


	12. Halloween

**A/N: Well I promised Pricefield fluff and there is some, but I couldn't resist some explicit content. But I also promised a little tiny bit of drama :3 *insert evil laugh here***

Last night had been such an exhausting night for Max that she had actually slept all the way through dinner. She woke up when she had felt her dad lifting her up to carry her upstairs to put her into bed beside Chloe but she was still pretty spaced out so she didn't even bother to focus herself and had fallen back asleep in her dad's arms.

Max had stirred awake the next morning with her clothes from the night before still on. The small brunette groaned out a yawn as she stretched her body against the bed, stretching out all of her muscles. She was surprised that she had managed to sleep so long with her jeans and a t-shirt still on. _Well this is hella uncomfortable._ Max thought to herself as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off, kicking them onto the floor before she almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Chloe speaking.

"Damn girl…just awake and you're stripping for me…" Chloe teased as she lay on her side on her own side of the bed, smirking towards her girlfriend. Max glared at her girlfriend before laughing slightly at her girlfriend's teasing statement. She looked down at her now bare legs and let out a sigh of comfort.

"Why didn't you wake me to get changed into pjs…?" Max asked as she turned onto her side so that she was facing Chloe on the bed. Chloe looked towards her girlfriend as she watched her turning onto her side before she yawned a little, clearing not long awake herself.

"Because you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to be the asshole to wake you up out of a sleep…I would have changed your myself but with this bad boy on my hand, it would have been awkward…" Chloe explained, gesturing towards the cast on her hand as she mentioned it. Max nodded her head in understanding.

"Happy Halloween!" Chloe then exclaimed as she sat up on the bed and grinned down at her girlfriend before she got up off of the bed and stretched herself up onto her tip toes. Max noticed how Chloe's t-shirt rode up slightly when she stretched which made her bite the inside of her lip at the view she was getting.

Chloe noticed the look on Max's face before she smirked and decided to tease Max a little more, she turned herself so that her back was facing Max before she bent over, her phone was on the floor so she was really bending down to pick it up but she made sure she done it in the most seductive way possible.

Max's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Chloe's teasing before she blushed a bright crimson color, clearing her throat slightly which made the tall blue haired teen let out a slight laugh, knowing just what she had done to her girlfriend. "Enjoy the view there, Max?" Chloe spoke, turning her head towards Max a little with a cheeky grin on her face.

Max blushed and lay back down on the bed, hiding her face in her hands. She lay like this, listening to Chloe laughing away to herself before she felt the taller teen clambering over her and straddling her hips. Max took her hands away from her face and looked up at Chloe, biting the inside of her lip at the sight of Chloe straddling her.

"Yanno…we do have a little bit of time before breakfast…we could…" Chloe started before she thought about it and just couldn't hold in what she was trying to say any longer. "Fuck it…I want you to eat me out, because damn for someone who had never done it before the other day, you have one hella talented tongue…" Chloe blurted out, not even ashamed of what she was saying. Max on the other hand felt her blush getting redder with every word that Chloe spoke. She bit the inside of her lip and laughed shyly.

"I may have researched it…a little…" Max confessed in a mutter, her voice barely audible but Chloe heard her. Chloe couldn't stop the smirk that she allowed her lips to curl into. "Max Caulfield…did you watch porn…?" Chloe teased out as she ran her hand subconsciously down Max's side. Max blushed even more now and nodded her head, trying to look anywhere that wasn't Chloe.

"The other day when you were in the shower…but I only watched a couple of minutes of a video to see how they yanno…did it…" Max admitted as she continued to avoid eye contact with Chloe. Chloe grinned to herself as she reached her hand down and turned Max's head towards her gently so that she could look at her. "No need to be embarrassed…" Chloe spoke in a soft tone before she leaned down and pressed her lips against Max's lips, intending on just a soft gentle kiss but it soon turned into a deeper more intimate kiss.

Both girl's allowed access into each other's mouths, their tongues pushing against each other's as the kiss turned more heated. They had been kissing for a few minutes when Max finally hooked her fingers around the bottom of Chloe's t-shirt. She hoisted the item of clothing up and over Chloe's head, their mouths connecting once again as Max threw the item of clothing onto the floor without looking at where she was throwing it.

Chloe shivered a little at the loss of her t-shirt but instantly relaxed against the kiss. Max was running her hands all over Chloe's body, loving the fact that Chloe slept without a bra on which gave her one less job to do. She kept running her hands over Chloe's breasts giving them a gentle squeeze now and again, making the girl above her whimper against her lips. Max then with a bit of courage flipped both herself and Chloe around, so the that blue haired teen was lying on her back on the bed. Without hesitation, Max slipped Chloe's underwear down over her hips and then down her legs, allowing Chloe to kick them off and onto the bottom of the bed.

Max leaned down once again but this time allowed her lips to attach to Chloe's neck, kissing there before moving downwards. She kissed down to Chloe's chest before stopping when she felt Chloe's hand stop her. She looked up at her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows, wondering why she was stopping her. _Shit, have I done something wrong? Great, well done Max!_ The small brunette thought to herself.

"Suck on it…" Chloe then demanded as she pushed her right breast closer to Max's face, indicating that she wanted Max to suck on her nipple. Max raised one of her eyebrows slightly but then did as she was told, taking the small pink nub of nerves on Chloe's breast into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, letting her tongue rub against it as she did, which in turn made the girl below her let out a pleasured moan. Max continued this for a few seconds before she moved to Chloe's other nipple and did the same thing, causing Chloe to arch her back slightly into her touch.

As much as she was enjoying herself she really wanted to move lower now, so she did. She released Chloe's nipple from her mouth and moved her kisses down her girlfriend's body. She had no idea where she was getting the courage to do this from, but she didn't care right now, all she cared about was pleasuring her girlfriend.

Once Max reached her destination Chloe instantly spread her legs, allowed Max access between them. The small brunette lowered her face between Chloe's legs and instantly flicked her tongue against Chloe's clit. She smiled slightly when she heard Chloe's whimper of pleasure at her tongue against her before she continued, letting her tongue run the full length of Chloe's slit, from her entrance back up to her clit. Chloe moaned out Max's name quietly, knowing that their parents would still be in the house and not wanting to be too loud.

As Max continued Chloe got an idea, in one swift movement she lifted Max, as quickly as she could with one hand pushed Max's pants down off her hips before she pushed Max down onto her back. Max watched her girlfriend in confusion for a second before she watched Chloe moving to straddle her face, but with her back facing her. Chloe lowered herself down towards Max's face before falling forward and spreading Max's legs apart herself.

Max was about to ask her what she was doing before her breath caught in her throat when she felt Chloe's mouth around her clit. "Fuck…" Max muttered out, finally realizing what Chloe was up too. Once Max regained her bearings she leaned her head up and went back to flicking her tongue against Chloe's wetness, even though now Chloe was above her and doing her own thing between Max's legs.

After a few moments both girls were a writhing whimpering mass, Chloe sucking and licking Max's clit and Max doing the exact same to Chloe, both of them completely lost in the moment. Max could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm, hoping that Chloe wasn't too far from one either, judging by how wet the blue haired teen was.

After about another 2 minutes of their tongue's doing hard work on each other, Chloe released Max's clit from her mouth, moaning out her next sentence. "Max…I'm gonna cum…" Max heard her girlfriend and made sure she continued to move her tongue against the little bundle of nerves between Chloe's legs. Chloe went back to licking at Max, both girl's bodies tensing as they both reached their climax.

"Fuck…Max…" Chloe moaned out, her entrance contracting and relaxing in front of Max. Max whimpered and moaned, hers doing the exact same in front of Chloe. "Jesus, Chloe…" Max managed to whimper out as she felt her breath stopping, letting the orgasm run its course before she let her body fall limp against the bed letting the breath out that she had been holding. Chloe rolled off of Max's face, lying on her back, both looking up at the ceiling, breathless.

The girls lay top to toe for a while, Max had reached over and began to gentle stroke Chloe's stomach and hip with her fingertips, which made the blue haired teen smile, relaxing even more into Max's touch. "I could definitely get use to morning sex…" Chloe then whispered after a couple of minutes, which made Max chuckled as she finally sat up and looked over her girlfriend's body. She tilted her head slightly, running her gaze down and then back up Chloe's body.

"You're beautiful…" Max then breathed out as she finally rested her eyes onto Chloe's face. Chloe raised her eyebrows at Max's words, feeling her face burning as she turned crimson red. Max had called her beautiful before, but now that she was lying naked with her it felt more meaningful, to actually have someone find her natural state beautiful.

"As are you...baby…." Chloe spoke, pausing between her compliment and the pet name, which made Max smiled when Chloe finally called her by the pet name she had mistakenly blurted out that night Chloe had gotten attacked, she guessed it was the only good thing out of the attack that they could keep.

"Let's get dressed…I'm starved…" Chloe then spoke as she quickly got up from the bed and moved towards the dresser to look out some of her clothes. "Plus we have a Halloween Party to go to tonight! I'm hella hyped!" Chloe then said, her tone of voice sounding excited.

 **Early Evening 31** **st** **October 2013**

Max and Chloe had both just finished dinner and were now in Max's room getting themselves changed into their pirate costumes for Kristen and Fernando's Halloween Party. Max had been to their Halloween Parties before and they always seemed to be really busy, so Max never usually stayed very long, due to being so socially awkward but with Chloe there this time, she knew she would be okay.

Chloe had finished getting herself ready so she sat herself on the edge of Max's bed, scrolling through her Facebook. She stopped at Max's and her relationship change status and clicked on the comments to see what some of them said.

 **Martin Caulfield  
** _About time you came out of the closet cuz…congrats!_

 **Victoria Maribeth Chase  
** _Wow Max, like no one saw that one coming…Oh well, congrats or whatever._

 **Warren Graham  
** _WOOO! Not that I'm gutted that it's not me your with, but Chloe seems really cool. Congratulations Max!_

 **Kate Marsh  
** _I'm really happy for you both, Max. Even if my family wouldn't approve, I do, you and Chloe are great together, I hope to see you both soon, god bless!_

 **Aaron Price  
** _Congratulation's Chloe, good to see you doing something good with your life, your dad would be proud, love Uncle Aaron xx_

 **Dana Ward  
** _Oooo, Max! I never thought you had it in you! I always thought you would end up with_ **Warren Graham**. Glad you are happy girl! :D

 **Justin Williams  
** _Damn Chloe! Never saw you as the type for a relationship but nice going for snagging someone like Max, she's awesome! Nice One!_

Chloe could have gone on forever, seeing as there were at least 50 comments on the update but she rolled her eyes a little and locked her phone screen, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She was a little upset that her Uncle had mentioned her father but also happy that he thought her dad would be proud of her, even though she had been a massive fuck up over the past 5 years…until now. Now she had Max back in her life.

Max finished up her eyeliner for the complete pirate look before she turned and held her arms out to her sides, looking over at Chloe. "What do you think…?" Max then asked, spinning around slightly. Her full outfit consisted of a pair of ripped black jeans, a striped black and white t-shirt, her pirate waistcoat, her red and white bandana, her eye patch over her left eye and just the one gold hooped earing through her right ear.

Chloe's outfit was a little different, she had on a pair of skin tight leather pants, her shin high black boots, a red and black striped t-shirt, her pirate waistcoat, her multiple piercings along the length of her left ear, her usual necklace with the three bullet pendants, her black and white bandana and her eye patch on her left eye also. She had the eye patch flipped up onto her forehead for now so she could see properly. Chloe grinned as she caught sight of Max.

"Looking hella sexy...first mate Max!" Chloe exclaimed as she stood from the bed and made her way towards the smaller teen. Max blushed at Chloe's comment towards her before grinning as she then turned and looked back into the mirror. "If I'm sexy then damn you must be smoking hot!" Max commented back, turning her head away from the mirror to look at her girlfriend. "I mean…wow…leather pants…" Max finished as she winked over at Chloe, who just grinned cheekily in response.

"All for you…" Chloe whispered into Max's ear when she was stood behind her, leaning down to kiss Max's neck gently a couple of times. Max tilted her head to the side to allow Chloe access to her neck before he pouted when Chloe moved away. "Tease…" Max muttered which gained a chuckle from the tall blue haired teen.

"Right let's get going! I wanna party!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly as she rushed to the door and headed out of the room, barrelling down the stairs in a hurried fashion. Max just laughed at how over excited Chloe was getting as she followed behind her. "And I'm the one with autism…" Max muttered to herself as she closed her room door and headed down the stairs.

Vanessa had just walked out of the lounge when Max came to the bottom of the stairs to stand beside Chloe. She looked towards both the girl's dressed up and smiled towards them both. "Looking amazing girl's! Just like when you both where kids…except, you're both all grown up!" Vanessa stated to both the girls which made them both look at each other and grin wildly. "Mom could you take a photo of us please?!" Max asked as she handed her mother her camera, well the camera that Chloe gifted to her when they reunited. It was William's camera and Max was honoured that Chloe had given it to her.

Vanessa took the camera from Max and looked at it for a second as if trying to figure out how to work it. She then spotted the button on the top of it and brought the camera up to her eye. Max grinned and cuddled into Chloe's side slightly, Chloe wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and looked towards the camera a huge grin on her face. The flash shone bright as Vanessa pressed the shutter button, taking the photo. The Polaroid came sliding out of the front of the camera. Max grinned and took the photo giving it a small shake before she turned it around to look at it.

Chloe moved in behind her girlfriend and looked over her shoulder at the photo, smiling brightly when she saw it. "We look hella awesome!" Chloe spoke from behind Max before she began to bounce up and down slightly. "Can we go now?!" Chloe asked excitedly. Max nodded her head and turned towards her mother. "Can you or Dad run us to the community hall; Kristen and Fernando have hired it out for the party…" Max explained to which Vanessa nodded her head and turned towards the lounge. "Ryan! Take the girls to the community hall for me please?" Ryan groaned jokingly as he got himself up off the couch and walked into the hallway.

"C'mon then…if I must!" He joked as he lifted his car keys off the side table and opened the front door. Joyce and David both came out of the lounge at this moment. Joyce couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face when she spotted Max and Chloe in their pirate outfits.

"God, this just reminds me of the days you would both run around my back garden dressed like that…how you've both grown" Joyce spoke, to which Chloe rolled her eyes and Max just grinned. David nodded his head approvingly towards both the girls, without saying a word so that it didn't cause Chloe to utter anything towards him like she usually would, but instead Chloe actually flashed a smile towards David and nodded her head back towards him.

Joyce noticed the little interaction between her husband and her daughter and raised her eyebrow, hoping this was David and Chloe's way of finally getting along. Chloe then turned towards the door and pulled Max with her. "C'mon! Party time!" Chloe hurriedly spoke, her excitement taking over now as she rushed towards Ryan's silver Mercedes car and climbed into the back seat, waving at her mother who was stood in the doorway.

Max laughed and followed her girlfriend into the back of her dad's car before buckling up her seatbelt just as she dad pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the community hall. "I'll pick you girls up tonight, be sensible…I know there is always booze at these kind of parties…even though you will all be underage, but you always managed to get it somehow…" Ryan spoke to the girls in the back seat of his car from the front seat, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Okay dad, jeez!" Max spat out, getting a little embarrassed at her dad's 'typical dad' lecture. She looked towards Chloe who was rolling her eyes and mimicking every word her girlfriend dad was saying under her breath, which made Max chuckle and playfully slap her girlfriend on the arm. Chloe laughed and playfully pushed Max before letting out a content sigh.

Ryan pulled his car up to a halt just outside the community hall, it was now 8:30pm, the party had started only half an hour ago and it seemed to be absolutely mobbed with people already. All dressed in different costumes, Max spotted a few Supermen, Vampires, Ghosts, Batmen and a whole load of other obvious costumes before frowning when she saw someone dressed up as a condom. "Surely not…" Max mumbled before shaking her head. Chloe on the other hand found it hilarious as she burst into laughter at the boy dressed as a condom. "Not Halloween related but still priceless!" Chloe spoke as she got out of the car, Max following suit while telling her dad she would see him later on.

"You ready to meet Kristen and Fernando? Be prepared because they will bombard you with questions…" Max explained as she took hold of Chloe's hand and interlocked her fingers with the taller teens. Chloe nodded her head as she interlocked her fingers with Max's too, both girls walking towards the entrance of the community hall.

Max pushed opened the door with her free hand and guided Chloe into the music filled hall. The middle of the hall was filled with dressed up people dancing to what sounded like "I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor" by Arctic Monkeys to which Chloe started nodding her head along to and quietly singing along as well as she and Max wandered a little further into the hall.

"MAX!" A voice from just behind herself and Chloe shouted, Max turned on her heels and spotted the dark haired girl dressed in a vampire countess costume. She didn't have a thin frame like Chloe or Max but she wasn't exactly overweight either and she was only just taller than Max but shorter than Chloe.

"Kristen!" Max exclaimed as the dark haired girl came running over and wrapped her arms around the small brunette. Chloe raised her eyebrows and moved aside slightly, not wanting to get in the way of Max's reunion with her friend, even if it did make her a little jealous, she tried her best not to show her jealousy.

"This must be the famous Chloe…" Kristen then spoke as she turned her attention towards the taller blue haired teen. Chloe raised her hands, forgetting about the cast, in a pretend surrender. "You got me… "Chloe said, not meaning for it to sound as sarcastic as it did. Max frowned towards her girlfriend but her features softened when Chloe flashed her an apologetic look. _How can I stay mad at that face?_ Max thought to herself, feeling herself smile brightly as she looked at her girlfriend's face.

"I am yeah…" Chloe then said in a soft tone, but still loud enough over the music for Kristen to hear her. She spotted the dark haired girl extending her hand out towards her so she looked towards it before taking a firm grip of it in hers and giving it one firm shake before letting go. Kristen looked Chloe up and down slightly before flashing the tall blue haired teen a grin.

"Drinks are over there and food is over there…go crazy guys, have fun, I'll catch up with you later Max. Oh and find Fernando, he's been dying to see you!" Kristen spoke as she pointed out the drinks table and then the food table. Chloe's head turned straight towards the drinks table and without any warning towards Max she headed straight for it, lifting a bottle of beer that was sat on it. She opened the bottle and took a huge swig out of it, letting out a refreshed sigh once she swallowed. Max realized that Chloe was no longer standing beside her and panicked a little before turning her head and catching a glimpse of her girlfriend almost glugging down a full bottle of beer in one.

Max hurried over towards Chloe and placed her hand onto her girlfriend's shoulder, which caused Chloe to turn on her heels, spotting Max and grinning at her. "Fuck I have been dying for a beer since I got to Seattle…" Chloe admitted as she finished the rest of the bottle in her hand before dropping the bottle into the trash can that was beside the table. She lifted another one and opened the bottle, just holding this one now before she looked at Max.

"Are you gonna drink something tonight or…?" Chloe asked her girlfriend curiously before Max nodded her head a little. "Anything that isn't beer if fine with me…" Max spoke, to which Chloe turned her attention back to the booze table and poured a measure of Vodka into a Red Solo Cup before topping the cup up with soda and handing it to Max. Max took the cup and placed her nose at the rim of the cup and took a sniff, screwing her face up slightly.

"Just drink it, you hippie!" Chloe shouted over the music so Max could hear her, laughing a little at Max's reaction to the smell of her drink. Max nodded her head and took a gulp of the liquid in the cup, trying to act smart in front of Chloe. The feeling of the alcohol burning her throat as she swallowed made her couch slightly, which in turn made Chloe chuckle a little.

"You'll get used to it, just keep drinking…" Chloe explained as she then turned and watched the crowd of dancers. She took a gulp of her second beer and looked towards Max, who was slowly sipping on her drink. "Let's dance, Supermax!" Chloe spoke as she nudged her head towards the dancefloor, she downed the last of her second beer and placed the bottle down onto the table before taking a grip of Max's free hand and pulled her towards the sea of writhing bodies.

Just as they reached the centre of the dancefloor "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk came on, which made Chloe go crazy as she started dancing and singing along to the music. Max laughed as she danced with her girlfriend, not as confident at dancing as her partner was, clearly. Chloe moved to the music, clearly in sync with the rhythm of the song. Chloe had been singing along to the song as she danced, also including all the little spoken parts in between the song lyrics, which made Max chuckle.

"So if you're too school for cool…and you're treated like a fool…you could choose to let it go…we can always, we can always…party on our own…" Chloe was singing along as she wrapped her arms around Max's waist, pulling her close to her. "So raise your…" Chloe started then paused, just as P!nk did in the song. "Ahh Fuck!" Chloe then exclaimed at exactly the same time as Pink in the song. Max raised her eyebrows surprised that Chloe knew the lyrics to this song before realizing that this song definitely suited her girlfriend.

Chloe had started jumping up and down as the chorus kicked straight back in, and Max couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face, she was enjoying seeing Chloe actually genuinely enjoying herself. Max danced along before stopping when she felt someone hugging her from behind. She turned around quickly and grinned when she spotted Fernando. She hugged her friend tightly before letting go. "About time I saw you Max Power!" Fernando said over the music.

"Where is this amazing girlfriend of yours?" Fernando, a tall dark haired and slightly overweight boy, then asked, looking around to see if he could spot Chloe, just going by the photos of her that he had seen on Facebook. He was dressed a gangster. Max frowned and turned around to see if she could see Chloe anywhere before her frown became more prominent when she spotted Chloe dancing with some guy that Max went to school with here in Seattle. Since Chloe hadn't drank in a while and had also just finished up a course of medication after her attack, the two beers that she had drank must have gone straight to her head because she was grinding up against him to some Ke$ha song that had come on. Max felt herself getting slightly jealous at the sight, her previous smile that she had on her face not 5 minutes before was completely gone.

Fernando noticed the look on Max's face and turned her attention to what Max was looking at. "I guess that's her there then…" He muttered, frowning a little himself, mainly because what Chloe was doing was clearly upsetting his friend. Max shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to get a drink…" She muttered before walking away from Fernando and leaving Chloe to what she was doing, not wanting to be the stereotypical jealous girlfriend by pulling her away.

Max stood by the drinks table after pouring herself another drink and sighed, looking down into her cup before she went and stood by a door that either led to the other room of the community hall or a cleaning closet. She sighed as she took a sip of her drink before deciding to have a look in the door that was beside her just out of boredom. She noticed that it lead into a little conference room. She closed the door behind herself, hearing the sound of the music being muffled as she closed the door. She just needed to clear her head for a minute.

She sat herself down on one of the desk chairs and sighed, resting her head in her hands. _She loves you Max, she's only dancing and having fun, nothing else._ Max thought to herself. She never noticed that the door behind her had opened slightly and closed again, someone entering the room behind her, too lost in her own thoughts. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped up from the seat spinning around, half expecting it to be Kristen or Fernando, checking to see if she was okay, but to her misfortune it was someone she really didn't want to see.

 _ **Mark Jefferson…**_

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN! D: *Dramatic Faces All Round***


	13. Confrontation Sucks

**A/N: Well, here goes. Contains heart hurting moments!**

Mark Jefferson was stood in front of what Max thought was the only exit of the room and had also locked the door behind himself but there was in fact an emergency exit at the other end of the long room. He was dressed in a ridiculous voodoo master costume, but had taken off the skull mask and was now holding it in his hand; Max noticed this because she scanned his hands to see if she could see any weapons. When she had only spotted the mask she relaxed only a little, knowing that he could have been hiding anything on his body.

Max backed up against the table, hissing a little when her tailbone hit against the corner of the wooden table. She looked back quickly before snapping her head straight back towards the psychotic man in front of her. Jefferson stood with a sinister grin on his face. He knew he wasn't going to have much time before someone came snooping.

"Hello Max…I hope you enjoyed the work of art that I created using your punk slut friend…or should I say girlfriend…" Jefferson spoke in a rather evil sounding tone of voice before his tone changed into a more poison laced tone when he said the word 'girlfriend'. "Just a pity that she is that much of a slut that she couldn't stop herself grinding all over guys out there…" Jefferson then hissed as he took a step closer to Max.

"Take another step and I'll scream…" Max threatened as she spotted the taller bearded man moving closer to her. Jefferson smirked at Max's threat, shaking his head a little as he laughed out a chuckle that said 'Wow, I'm so scared'. Max looked around herself quickly trying to find anything that would help her get away from this crazed lunatic.

"Oh max…I'm not here to hurt you…do you really think that I would be stupid enough to do something like that with such a large crowd of people in the room next to me…" Jefferson chuckled out, seeming to be quite amused with himself. He folded his arms across his chest and kept his gaze on Max.

"I'm here…as a warning…" Jefferson started, gesturing with his hand as he spoke, which made Max feel even more uneasy in case he pulled any weapons out. "My warning being…that you don't have much longer left to live…because I have to exact my revenge for you ruining my most prized photo shoot…" Jefferson hissed as his face turned into an evil glare towards the smaller brunette.

"Like I told you before…Eat shit and Die." Max barked out, knowing that she shouldn't antagonise the taller and rather frightening man in front of her, but she just couldn't stand back and act like a wimp when he had caused so much distress and hurt in her life already, even if she had only known him for a few weeks of her life.

Jefferson's glare on his face seemed to get even worse as she swooped forward quickly and grabbed Max by the neck, squeezing his large hand around her neck slightly. Max gasped and whimpered out as she felt the taller man's strong grip on her small slender neck. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes already.

"I'd be careful what you say or I'll just kill you now…I'm trying to be nice by giving you a warning before your death…also including a warning that no one will be able to stop me…" Jefferson spoke, his grip still tight around Max's neck but not tight enough to be properly strangling her. Max felt a few tears running down her face, the eyeliner that she had put on to finish off her costume running instantly as well.

"Now…" Jefferson started before heard a knock on the room door. Chloe had realized that her girlfriend had disappeared from the party, even if she had been dancing with other people, slightly tipsy from drinking, she eventually came out of her party crazed state and went looking for Max. She had grabbed a hold of Kristen and asked if she had seen where Max had gone, Kristen just pointing her towards the last place she had seen Max which was over by the entrance to the conference room.

Chloe was knocking on the door and trying to push down the handle now, calling Max's name over the loud music on her side of the door. Max heard her girlfriend's voice but couldn't call out to her due to Jefferson's hand on her neck. "Well as usual cut short…I'll be seeing you Max…" Jefferson hissed lowly out at Max before he dropped her from his grip and ran towards the fire exit at the other end of the room, shoving it open before running out of the building, the exit swinging closed again all while setting off an alarm in the building.

Chloe frowned and looked around the hall when she heard the alarm; the music going dead as every started to make their way to the nearest exit of the hall. Max regained her posture, rubbing her hand against her now quickly bruising neck. She frowned as she unlocked the door, bumping into Chloe as she went to walk out of the room.

Chloe felt the small brunette teen slam into her before noticing the look on Max's face and also noticing the fact that Max was rubbing at her neck. "What's wrong? What's happened?" Chloe asked concern laced through her tone of voice, the alcohol clearly not having much of an effect on her anymore.

Max glared at the tall blue haired teen, really pissed off at her right at this moment and time. "Like you care…why don't you just go grind against a couple of guys you have never meant before and get out of my way…" Max spat out at Chloe who was instantly taken aback at Max's words and also at the fact that Max stormed away from her in tears, holding onto her own neck.

"Max?!" Chloe called after Max as she took off into a slight jog after Max, following her out of the main entrance of the building to where everyone else was now gathering around to wait for the all clear to go back in to continue the party. Chloe kept following after Max through the crowd before she finally managed to get a grasp of Max's arm. She gently held onto the girl's arm and pulled her back to stop her moving forward any more.

"Max what the hell?!" Chloe exclaimed as Max turned to face her, tears streaming down her face. Chloe was slightly pissed at the way Max had spoken to her but still couldn't get rid of the slight concerned tone to her voice. Chloe glared down at the small brunette waiting on an answer from her.

"I saw you grinding all over those guys…like I didn't even exist!" Max shouted, which caused a few folk to turn their heads to see what all the commotion was all about. Chloe frowned before shaking her head at Max and letting out a slight laugh of disbelief. "You're kidding me…? You're pissed at me for dancing with some guys, but you abandon me for 5 years and expect me not to be pissed?!" Chloe retorted back, which caused Max's features to change from anger to guilt.

"I'm not familiar with this whole having a girlfriend thing! It's new to me…I'm used to getting attention from guys and girls at parties…" Chloe then continued her argument, seeming like she didn't care about how nasty she was sounding. "Now grow up! I'm allowed to dance and have fun at a party!" Chloe hissed towards Max before her eyes fell upon the smaller brunette's neck, since she had lowered her hand it revealed the quick forming bruise shaped like someone's fingers. Chloe's features changed from pure anger to concern and now guilt.

"Max what happened to your neck…?" Chloe then asked as she went to reach forward to put her hand onto Max's neck. Max pulled herself away from Chloe and shook her head. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled her dad's cell number putting the phone to her ear. Chloe frowned, wondering what Max was doing. Max was still crying as she listened to her dad answer the phone.

"Can you come and get me please? I just want to come home…" Max cried down the phone, Chloe couldn't hear what Max's dad was saying on the other end of the phone. "I don't care she can do what she wants…" Max hissed down the phone, obviously talking about Chloe to her dad. Chloe frowned and sighed, knowing for a fact that she had fucked up but being her usual stubborn self and not admitting it.

"Fine, I'll tell her…see you soon dad…" Max sniffed out as she hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "If I'm going home, you've to go home too." Max said bluntly towards Chloe before she turned on her heels and headed over towards the side of the road to wait on her dad. She took her bandana off her head and gently tied it around her neck to hide the bruise shaped like Jefferson's fingers.

Chloe huffed and followed Max over to the side of the road, staying at least 10 steps away from Max as she folded her arms and leaned against the light post that was right beside her. Max rolled her eyes at how childish Chloe was being, while Chloe done the same, thinking that Max was the one being childish. But all Chloe could also think about was the bruise on Max's neck and wondering how she managed to get it.

The girls both stood in silence while they waited on Max's dad to pick them up; Max was still trying to fight back tears. This was their first argument since they became girlfriends and it was horrible. They had argued before as kids but those only lasted a few seconds before they hugged it out before going back to playing Pirate Adventures. Max spotted her dad's car pulling up before she stepped forward and pulled the passenger's side door open and slipped herself into the front seat beside her dad.

Chloe glared slightly before huffing and getting into the back seat of the car. She leaned her elbow against the door, resting her head in her hand. Ryan looked at his daughter and then looked into the back seat towards the blue haired teen sitting there, his eyebrow rose, wondering what had happened between them, but they were both young adults, he wasn't going to get involved in their affairs, unless he found it completely necessary. He never even thought twice about Max wearing her bandana on her neck, thinking that she tied it there because it was annoying her on her head or something.

Max sighed, staying completely silent the whole journey home. Chloe had sat flicking through her phone the rest of the journey, both girls being as stubborn as the other and neither of them wanting to sort this whole silly argument out. Well to Max she didn't find it silly since she had almost been strangled by a crazed psycho thanks to her girlfriend being too busy grinding on guys she barely knew, in Max's opinion anyway.

Max unclipped her seatbelt when the car came to a halt in the driveway of their home before getting out of the car and heading into the house. Vanessa had just walked into the hallway when she stepped through the door. "Why are you home so early, sweetheart?" Vanessa spoke, to which Max shrugged her shoulders and headed straight up the stairs.

Chloe followed Ryan into the house, staying completely silent as she closed the door behind them both and let her eyes follow Max as she headed up the stairs. She rolled her eyes and headed straight for the kitchen, kicking her boots off by the door beforehand. Vanessa frowned noticing the change in behaviour between the two girls and looked towards her husband who just shrugged and shook his head.

"Lovers tiff by the looks of it...leave them to it, they'll sort it…" Ryan spoke in a soft tone before he headed straight into the lounge to join David and Joyce who were sat watching TV. Joyce looked towards Ryan and raised her eyebrows slightly. "The girls okay? Why did they come home early?" She asked, sitting forward on the chair and looking towards the taller man.

"Looks like our little love birds have had a little argument…" Ryan said softly, looking at Joyce as he spoke, Joyce frowned at this statement before sighing and stand up off the chair she was sat in. "Where did Chloe go?" Joyce asked to which Ryan pointed towards the kitchen. Joyce nodded her head and went to go towards the kitchen. "I told Vanessa to leave them too it, but go right ahead, she is your daughter after all" Ryan spoke, to which Joyce nodded her head in agreement with him. "Do you want me to come along?" David asked to which Joyce shook her head. "That'll probably just make it worse…" Joyce admitted. David shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against his seat.

Joyce slowly made her way into the kitchen, spotting her daughter with her head in the fridge obviously looking for something to eat. Joyce cleared her throat to get Chloe's attention. The blue haired teen turned her head towards her mother before rolling her eyes and turning back towards the fridge.

"Yes, mother?" Chloe spat out in a sarcastic tone, lifting a small bowl of chocolate pudding out of the fridge, she kicked the fridge closed and took a spoon out of the cutlery drawer before leaning against the counter, looking towards her mother as she lifted a spoonful of the pudding to her mouth, her eyebrows raised as if to say _'What do you want?'_.

"What's happened?" Joyce then said in a soft tone, really hoping that her daughter would actually speak to her for a change about her problems. Chloe sighed after swallowing a mouthful of pudding, putting the spoon into the bowl and almost tossing the bowl onto the counter. She raised her gaze to her mom and sighed loudly.

"Not really any of your business…" Chloe spat towards her mother, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked towards the older blonde woman in front of her. Joyce shook her head and sighed, knowing that Chloe was just going to be as stubborn as ever. "Look, Chloe. I'm only trying to help...but if I find out you have hurt that girl's feelings, there will be hell to pay. Now if you have? Fix it...don't mess up something that was going good for you!" Joyce warned her daughter and that seemed to hit Chloe hard, her features changed to that of a guilty look.

Chloe frowned and lowered her gaze to the floor, trying to see things from Max's point of view. She remembered dancing with some dark haired jock type guy at the party while Max was talking to her friend Fernando, well that's who she thought it was since she hadn't actually met him. She had no intention of kissing or fucking the guy, she wouldn't do that to Max. She just wanted to have fun, but she then thought about it and realize what it must have looked like to Max.

She sighed and looked up at her mom, who was still standing in front of the kitchen door looking at her. "She may have seen me dancing with some dude at the party and took it that I was flirting with him…" Chloe admitted before groaning and pushing her bandana off her head, her blue hair falling down by her cheeks again. She now knew that she had fucked up and had no idea how to fix it.

"Christ Chloe…" Joyce spoke in a low disappointed voice before shaking her head and sighing. Chloe frowned and looked up at her mom, about to say something sarcastic before she caught herself and groaned again. "What do I do to fix it?" Chloe then asked, kind of surprised at herself for asking her mom for relationship advice which was something she had never ever done before. She just wanted to make things right with Max because after all she did love her.

Joyce took a breath and looked at her daughter with a surprised look on her face, just as surprised as Chloe at her asking for advice, maybe even a little more surprised. "Well have you tried apologizing? That usually helps…" Joyce spoke, sounding a little more sarcastic that she actually meant to which made Chloe shoot an ice cold glare in her direction. "I don't need sarcasm, mom...I get it, I've fucked up!" Chloe exclaimed going to storm past her mom but Joyce held her hand out and stopped Chloe from going any further.

"Sorry, darlin'...I didn't mean that to come out the way it did, but maybe if you apologize, Max might forgive you…" Joyce then spoke in a softer tone, to which Chloe sighed out in surrender. She nodded her head and looked towards her mom, looking like she was going to say something but instead she wrapped her arms around her mom, who stood in slight shock for a second before wrapping her own arms around her daughter, both of them hugging for at least a couple of seconds.

"Uhm...thanks mom…" Chloe then mumbled as she broke away from her and awkwardly shuffled out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. Joyce watched her daughter heading towards the stairs and smiled, loving the fact that her daughter finally gave her a hug after all the years of being rebellious towards her. Max definitely was a good change for Chloe and Joyce was glad for it.

Chloe made her way up the stairs, her nerves beginning to get the better of her as she came to a halt outside of Max's room door. She lifted her hand and moved it towards the handle of the door before dropping it again and turning away from the door, almost chickening out before she growled lowly in her throat at herself. _Fuck, man the fuck up Chloe and go make things right with your girlfriend!_

Chloe was mentally beating herself up before she took a huge breath and gently opened the door of Max's room, only ever so slightly so she could poke her head around to see exactly what Max was doing before she would even consider entering the room. When she could get a decent view of the room, she spotted Max curled up on the bed wearing a pair of PJ shorts and one of her shirts, which was a little too big for the smaller teen. She also had her earphones in obviously listening to music on her phone, so she hadn't heard her door opening.

Max had gotten herself changed the second she got into her room, putting on one of Chloe's shirts as comfort even though both of them had argued. She had been crying since she lay down on the bed too, listening to Lee DeWyze's "Live it up" album on Spotify. The song that was currently playing through Max's earphones was "Brooklyn Bridge", which was just reminding her even more of Chloe, mainly because it was love song. Max sighed, not noticing her room door opening.

Chloe gently closed the door behind herself so that she wouldn't startle Max before she tiptoed over to the side of the bed that Max's back was facing. She stood for a second, trying to figure out what the best way of doing this was before she gently made her way onto the bed and curled her body against Max from behind, wrapping her arms gently around her small frame. Max reached her hand up and took out the earphone that wasn't against the bed at this point.

"I'm sorry…" Chloe spoke softly, nuzzling her head against the back of Max's gently. Max sniffed slightly as she rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes to wipe away the tears that had freshly fallen. She turned her head slightly, not moving too much because Chloe's arms around her were actually a welcomed comfort.

"It's okay…I was being a child…I'm sorry…" Max spoke quietly, her voice just confirming that she had been crying for so long. Chloe reached her hand up and wiped away another fresh tear that had escaped Max's eye. Max closed her eyes at the feeling of Chloe's touch on her face, letting out a soft relieved sigh.

Chloe moved herself slightly and kept her left arm around Max as she leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Max's, giving her girlfriend a soft loving kiss which Max reciprocated instantly. "Don't be silly…I was a dick…" Chloe spoke when she pulled her lips away from Max's. Max smiled a little and sniffed again; glad she had stopped crying because her eyes were getting a little sore from rubbing them.

"Let's not make a habit of fighting please…?" Max asked with a rather cute pout appearing on her face as she asked. Chloe looked at her girlfriend's face and couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her own face. _God, why is my girlfriend so cute?_ Chloe thought to herself before she nodded her head and kissed Max again.

"That kiss is my promise…" Chloe then said as she grinned at her girlfriend. Max smiled before curling up again, pressing her body back against Chloe's as if to say; _'Spoon me please?'_ Chloe spooned the smaller teen instantly as if reading her girlfriend's mind. She kept her arms around her and lay behind her girlfriend, nuzzling her head against Max's neck.

When Max winced at her nuzzling her head against her neck, Chloe frowned a little remembering the bruise on her love's neck. She lifted herself a little and moved Max's hair away, getting a proper look at the now prominent hand shaped bruise. She glared at it, which made Max's eyes begin to fill up with tears again.

"Please tell me what happened?" Chloe then spoke as she gently ran her fingertips against the bruise. Max sat herself up and looked towards Chloe before looking down at her lap. "Jefferson was there tonight…" Max admitted, keeping her gaze down at her lap. Chloe instantly sat up and lifted Max's head so that she would look at her.

"He did this to you?!" Chloe hissed out, the anger prominent on her face, but it wasn't anger aimed at Max, it was aimed at that asshole Mark Jefferson. Chloe stood up from the bed and began to pace up and down beside the bed. Max watched her girlfriend as she paced, noticing the anger building in Chloe's body.

"There is nothing we can do now…" Max stated, which was true, they had no idea where he was, so there was nothing they could do to get revenge, for both of their sakes. Chloe growled slightly, stopping and looking down at the cast on her left hand. She then turned her attention back towards Max and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"He might get away with doing this and those to me…" She spoke, gesturing to her hand and her back. "But I'm not letting him get away with hurting you…he's gonna pay…fucking prick!" Chloe hissed out, looking away from Max as she cursed. She then reached over and took a hold of Max's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We'll need to tell our parents, they'll see that anyway and ask…" Chloe stated, to which Max nodded her head in understanding, even though she really didn't want to tell her parents anything else bad, especially after telling them that their daughter is basically a time traveller. She sighed and lifted herself off the bed, not even bothering about the fact that she was only wearing pj shorts and one of Chloe's shirts as she made her way over to the bedroom door, gesturing for Chloe to come with her.

Chloe got up and followed her girlfriend out of the room and down the stairs towards the lounge. Max cleared her throat from where she stood in the doorway of the lounge which made all the adults turn their heads towards her, spotting her with Chloe stood behind her. Instantly Ryan spotted the bruise on his daughter's neck due to the bandana not being there now and stood up, instantly thinking that it was Chloe that had done it to his daughter, thinking the worst. Joyce and David frowned as they looked towards the girl's also noticing the bruise on Max's neck.

"You better not have given her that!" Ryan started his voice resembling growl as he pointed at Chloe who backed up with her hands up defensively. Vanessa frowned at her husband, Joyce and David instantly springing up to their daughter and step-daughter's defence. David grabbed onto Ryan and pushed him back, glaring at him. "Chloe might be rebellious but she is not abusive! She wouldn't hurt Max!" David shouted angrily at Ryan. Joyce glared at him angrily as she moved to stand beside her daughter.

"DAD! It wasn't Chloe, fuck!" Max shouted, actually cursing in front of her parents, which took them both by surprise slightly. Ryan looked towards his daughter and frowned a little, his rage disappearing slightly. He moved over to Max to get a better look at her neck, noticing the size of it was too big to be made from Chloe's smaller hands.

"Apologize to her now!" Max hissed at her dad, glaring at him. Ryan looked towards the slightly scared looking blue haired teen that was stood with her arms folded over her chest. "I'm…I'm sorry Chloe…with you both arguing I assumed the worst…I'm sorry…" Ryan spoke with an apologetic tone.

"Damn right…don't come at me again dude, learn the facts first before accusing!" Chloe bitterly snapped towards Max's dad, glaring at him now even though she was still slightly scared. Joyce and David never bothered pulling her up for her attitude because they were slightly pissed off at Ryan as well. Vanessa had already stood during all the commotion.

"Let's just all of us calm down…" Vanessa spoke up, standing in between everyone. Max held her hand out to Chloe for her to move over to her. Chloe hesitated for a second, looking at Ryan before she reached over and took a hold of Max's hand and moved beside her, wrapping her arms around Max from behind to comfort her, even though she was still slightly afraid of Ryan's temper, even if he had apologized.

Max leaned back against Chloe, accepting the comfort as she looked towards all of the adults who seemed to be glaring silently at one another. Joyce looked to David before looking back towards Vanessa and Ryan. "I think we may have over stayed our welcome…" Joyce spoke as she looked towards Chloe for a second who frowned at her mother's words.

"No Joyce, Ryan was just being protective over Max…He didn't mean to scare Chloe…" Vanessa spoke, moving a little closer to Joyce and David. "No, it's fine…We'll go and chase up the housing department tomorrow, they said they had a few places nearby lined up for us to view anyway…We'll be gone soon, Chloe too…"

"WHAT?! Hell no! I'm not leaving Max…" Chloe snapped towards the adults. "Not when Jefferson is out there with his horrid strangling hands…" Chloe continued, the adults all turning towards Chloe and Max when they heard this. Max had lowered her head, realizing that Chloe wouldn't be staying with her forever, well not yet anyway.

"He did that…?" Ryan spoke, as he turned his attention to the girls his rage building again but this time aimed at the psycho that was out there wanting to hurt his daughter.  
"That it, I've had enough; I'm going to the police…" Vanessa spoke up, going to move over towards the phone.

"Mom no…" Max spoke but her mom ignored her and dialled 911, before asking the operator for the police. Chloe held onto Max to stop her from moving, finally giving in to Jefferson's threat, knowing that there was nothing else they could do to stop him. Chloe hugged into the back of Max, her knees bent slightly so she could rest her head on Max's shoulder.

"Baby…let them call them…we'll be safe if we stick together, okay?" Chloe whispered into Max's ear, placing a gentle kiss onto her girlfriend's cheek, Joyce noticed this comforting move from her daughter and smiled, knowing just how much Chloe loved and cared for the smaller girl and it made Joyce glad that Chloe had been reunited with Max when she had been.

Max nodded her head and leaned into Chloe's touch, closing her eyes for a second as she heard her mother talking on the phone, asking for a couple of officers to come out to their house after explaining the main points of what was going on. Vanessa eventually hung up the phone and turned to everyone else, who stood in silence waiting for her to finish on the phone.

"They will be here soon…" Vanessa spoke, moving over to stand beside Ryan, who looked towards Joyce and David and flashed them an apologetic look. "You are all welcome here for as long as you need, I apologize for the way I just behaved, I would never hurt Chloe" Ryan explained, looking towards the other couple. Joyce and David both looking at each other before looking back towards Ryan and Vanessa.

"We'll stay until we are given a permanent place within the next month and then we'll be out of your hair, but we'll obviously stay in touch, I'm sure you'll hardly be rid of Chloe…as we will see Max all the time too…" Joyce spoke, changing the subject from the fact that the police were on their way to the house. Chloe's face changed to a sad look as she lowered her gaze, thinking that she probably wouldn't be getting to sleep in the same bed as Max every night soon until she heard her mother saying that the Caulfields would probably never be rid of Chloe, as well as the Price/Madsen family not being rid of Max either, which reassured Chloe that she could still spend every single night with Max no matter who's house they were in, which caused the blue haired teen to grin and place another kiss on Max's cheek, which made the smaller teen smile and look back at her girlfriend.

 **About an hour later**

The police had arrived about ten minutes after Vanessa had gotten off the phone to them. They had written down every single detail of the whole Jefferson story from Max and Chloe who were interviewed in separate rooms, including some stuff about what he had done in Arcadia Bay, which obviously caused him to come after them in Seattle after surviving the storm.

The officers guided both Max and Chloe back into the lounge with all the adults after questioning both girls on their stories, also getting descriptions of Jefferson from both girls. They both stood in the hallway and conferred with one another about each story they got from each individual girl they had questioned before they walked into the lounge and stood in front of the girls who had now sat themselves down on the couch.

"So let me get this straight, he was drugging and photographing young girls in Arcadia Bay eventually got caught and arrested when you both tipped off Mr Madsen here…" The officer said, pointing towards Max and then David. "Then the tornado hit Arcadia Bay and he managed escape after surviving and followed you both to Seattle where he attacked you…" He said pointing to Chloe. "You're medical records should provide a full report of the injuries and then he confronted you at a Halloween party tonight and held you by the neck which caused the now obvious bruise on your neck…" The officer finished, speaking to both Chloe and Max.

Both girls nodded when appropriate before looking at one another and sighing slightly. They were both exhausted and had gone over the story several times, none of the story changing in the slightest every time they told it, but it was obvious the police just wanted to make sure they had every detail. The officers placed their hats back onto their head, happy with the fact that both girl's stories matched up, including their timelines of the stories as well.

"Okay Miss Caulfield, Miss Price…we'll have 24 hours surveillance on this house and also have police cars patrolling the area at all times, we'll also do a complete city wide search for Mark Jefferson, he won't be able to hide forever…" The other officer spoke as they both headed towards the door of the lounge. Max and Chloe nodded, watching Vanessa showing the officers out.

Max and Chloe both sighed and leaned back against the couch, both yawning to show that they were exhausted. Ryan, David, Joyce and Vanessa all looked at the girls with sympathetic looks on their faces. "Away to bed girls, get some rest, I'll even make you both Belgium waffles tomorrow for breakfast…" Joyce spoke in a soft tone towards the girls who both grinned and stood from the couch. Max gripped onto Chloe's hand and guided her to the stairs.

"Goodnight!" Both girls called out as they headed up the stairs and into Max's bedroom. Max was already ready for bed so she instantly got into the bed and got herself comfortable. Chloe stripped off her leather pants and t-shirt, dumping them on the floor by the bed before she pulled on a thinner pj t-shirt, wearing only that and her underwear she slipped herself under the covers with Max and cuddled up with her.

"Goodnight, baby" Max spoke in a sleepy tone of voice, yawning slightly as she spoke. Chloe reached up and pressed a gentle kiss onto Max's lips before resting her head down onto Max's chest again, yawning.

"Goodnight, SuperMax" Chloe yawned out as she began to doze off to sleep, Max falling asleep alongside her.

 **A/N: Well thank god for that! :D Hope you enjoyed guys! :D**


	14. Partners in Crime and in Time

**A/N: Okay guys, I decided that this chapter would mainly just be complete and utter pricefield cuteness!**

 **12** **th** **November 2013**

Almost 2 weeks had passed since Max and Chloe finally reported Mark Jefferson to the local police. The police had kept to their word and had patrolling officers all over the area keeping an eye out for the crazed psycho, in case he tried to harm the girls in any way. To their surprise Jefferson hadn't tried anything within those two weeks and it only made Max and Chloe relax a little more.

Joyce and David had been offered a house only a few blocked away from the Caulfields and to their luck it was furnished. They could get rid of the furniture in the house and get their own if they wanted but it gave them something to use until they got a little more money from their new jobs.

Joyce had landed a job at the local diner, sticking to what she knew and David also sticking to what he knew got himself a job as day time security at the local Mall. So their lives were starting to look up a little. Chloe on the other hand was still not giving a crap about looking for a job or applying to colleges around the area, she was more interested in waiting for the police to find Mark Jefferson and staying around Max at all times so that they were both safe.

Max had actually applied for Seattle University to see if the College of Arts and Sciences would take her on as a new student, now that she wouldn't be able to attend Blackwell. As much as that pained her to think of, she couldn't even imagine going back to that place even if it did reopen in the future. Max had also posted on her Facebook page saying:

 **Max Caulfield (Super Max)  
** _Just submitted an application to Seattle U's College of Arts and Sciences, hopefully I get accepted, I need to get back into my photography! ^.^_

Chloe had seen the status and posted a comment onto it even though she was sitting right beside her.

 **Chloe Price  
** _You'll hella own that place WHEN you get accepted! My girl is gonna be a star photographer! Oh and…NO EMOJI!_

Max saw the comment and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth as she looked over at her girlfriend and flashed a cheeky grin. "You do know I'm going to continue to use emojis just to annoy you, right?" Max stated but also questioned. Chloe raised her eyebrow before glaring at her girlfriend playfully.

"I know you will…hippie…" Chloe muttered, but smirked cheekily as she looked back at her phone when she heard the little noise that indicated that there was a notification on Facebook. The notification stating that Kate Marsh, Victoria Chase and Warren Graham had all posted comments on Max's status. She raised her eyebrows and clicked on it to see what they had all said, Max doing the same since her phone informed her of the notification too.

 **Kate Marsh  
** _So have I! I pray that I'll get accepted, it means that I can see you again Max! I've missed you!_

 **Victoria Maribeth Chase  
** _Oh great…now I'll have to put up with you taking selfies in the same class as me again, I just got an acceptance letter from them, I applied the day after the storm when I came back to my parents in Seattle, surprised I haven't seen you around with your retro camera…_

 **Warren Graham  
** _Sweet! I applied for there too, it's close to Arcadia Bay and I heard they had a great science faculty! I'll possibly be seeing you there Max!_

Chloe frowned when she read Warren's comment, knowing for a fact that that boy was nowhere near over his little crush on Max, but she would enjoy rubbing it in his face that Max was all hers, even if it was sort of cruel, she was really going to enjoy it. Max read Kate's comment and smiled, quickly typing a reply that read: _Yay! Hopefully see you soon, Kate. I've missed you too!_

Max then read Victoria's comment and rolled her eyes slightly, she knew Victoria had a kind heart somewhere in that mean frame of hers; she just didn't like showing it in case she got called out on being nice by her snobby rich friends. Max typed a reply to the blonde teen: _I'm sure you've missed me really Victoria, you've not had someone to pick on or to tell them to 'go fuck their selfie'. I'm sure we'll have a blast sharing classes together again. ^.-_

Max knew the comment had pure sarcasm seeping from it but she didn't care as she pressed the post button and grinned to herself. She then saw Warren's comment and sighed slightly, typing back: _Yeah possibly Warren! ^.^_ Just to be nice to the poor boy who obviously still had a crush on her.

Max sighed and slipped her phone back into her pocket, lying down on the couch with her head resting in Chloe's lap. Chloe looked down at her girlfriend's head and grinned slightly, brushing a little of Max's hair away from her face gently. Max looked back up at Chloe and smiled, glad that Chloe finally had that cast off her hand, she had only gotten it off two days previously but it was still a relief for both girls, it meant they could hold hands properly again, because for some reason it felt weird to them both when they held hands with Chloe using her right hand.

"So…guess what today is?" Max asked in a teasing but happy tone as she looked up at her girlfriend, hoping to god she remembered. Chloe raised her eyebrows but then smirked, deciding to tease her girlfriend back. "Oh I don't know…is it…" She paused slightly. "TICKLE MAX DAY!" Chloe then exclaimed as she gently started to tickle Max's sides which caused the smaller teen to wriggle against Chloe's cute assault. Chloe laughed as she stopped tickling her girlfriend and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Of course I know what day it is! Hippie!" Chloe said with a grin as she leaned down, pausing as her lips came to be just centimetres away from Max's lips. "Happy Two Monthaversary" Chloe then spoke in a soft tone before she closed the gap between hers and Max's lips, kissing the smaller teen tenderly a few times.

Max returned the kisses, raising her hand so that it was rested against Chloe's cheek, almost grinning into the kiss when she had heard Chloe's words. Once they broke the kiss, Max kept her hand rested on Chloe's cheek and grinned up at her girlfriend. "Happy Two Monthaversary, Beautiful" Max then said in a soft tone, which made Chloe blush when Max called her beautiful. Max grinned and sat herself up, looking towards Chloe once she was sat up.

"Do you think we should go attempt to make monthaversary pancakes?" Max then asked her blue haired girlfriend, who just nodded enthusiastically in response before bouncing up off the couch and almost running into the kitchen. Max laughed and followed suit, both of them actually feeling happy and excited for the first time since they had spoken to the police.

Max grinned when she entered the kitchen, spotting Chloe going through the cupboards to find all the ingredients to make their pancakes. "Grab the chocolate chips, I think Chocolate Chip Pancakes are on the cards!" Max said excitedly as she moved over and took a few mixing bowls out of the cupboard below the counter.

Chloe hadn't properly cooked anything with Max since that fateful day back when they were kids and her dad left in the car to go pick up her mother and never came back. Chloe tried not to think about that even if the cooking with Max and her Dad beforehand was a nice happy memory, she just always felt sad when she thought about it.

Max flicked through her phone to find a good enough recipe for them to follow before she placed her phone on the counter, grabbing hold of the bag of flour sitting beside the mixing bowls that Chloe had already fished out of the cupboards. "Could you grab me three eggs from over there please and the buttermilk from the fridge?" Max said as she pointed towards the eggs and then the fridge before turning back to the flour and beginning to measure out the amount she needed.

Chloe nodded and made her way over towards the eggs and managed to grip two at the one time in one of her hands before grabbing the other one she needed in her weaker hand, taking them over to Max and placing them on the counter before placing a gentle peck like kiss onto Max's cheek. Max grinned at this as she lifted one of the eggs to begin cracking them into the bowl.

Chloe moved over towards the fridge and took out the buttermilk out of the fridge before placing it down on the counter beside Max. Max smiled as she continued to add all the needed ingredients into the bowl before she handed the bowl to Chloe. "You can mix! I'll get you the electric mixer!" Max said with a grin as she moved to the cupboard beside the fridge and took the electric mixer out and placed it onto the counter for Chloe, plugging it in for her as well.

Chloe lifted the piece of equipment and without thinking turned it on before placing it into the bowl first, so when she actually let the whisks on the end touch the ingredients they started to splash out of the bowl and all over herself and the counter. Max stood silently for a few seconds as she witnessed what had just happened. "Yanno I could rewind and warn you not to do that, but the sight of you covered in flour and whatever else is actually pretty funny…" Max teased as she began to giggle slightly. Chloe just stood, holding the electric mixer and glaring at her girlfriend.

"Oh is that right now, Caulfield…" Chloe said in a devious tone of voice as she put the electric mixer down onto the counter and dipped the palm of her hands into the flour that was all over the counter before quickly moving over towards Max and running her flour covered hand all over Max's face and hair, who squealed out a playful. "NO!" As she laughed, Chloe laughing along with her.

Chloe then wrapped her arms around Max from behind, holding her in a tight embrace as both their laughter began to subside. Max smiled as she sighed out her final giggle, leaning back against Chloe's taller frame, sighing out again but this time it was a content sigh. She smiled and leaned her head back against Chloe's shoulder, turning her head a little so she could look at her girlfriend's beautiful face.

"I love you, Chloe" Max then softly spoke, her eyes locking onto Chloe's as she said it. Chloe smiled widely at Max's words keeping her own blue eyes on Max's. "And I love you, Max" Chloe replied in a soft tone, before grinning cheekily. "Even if you are a hippie!" She then finished up which made Max laugh and slap Chloe's thigh playfully.

"Trust you to ruin a romantic moment!" Max joked as she wriggled her way out of Chloe's grip, grinning to herself as she made her way back over towards the mixing bowl to fix the ingredients and continue to make their pancakes. Chloe laughed as she let go of Max, letting her continue on with their pancake mix.

Max finished up mixing the ingredients together as she turned to Chloe and grinned. "Could you grab me the pancake pan out of that cupboard please and put it onto the cooker please?" Max asked with that cute adorable grin on her face. "Yes, Sir!" Chloe barked out with an equally as cute grin as she opened the cupboard door and took out the pancake pan, placing it onto the cooker and turning on the gas ring under it to heat it up.

Max brought the bowl filled with pancake mix over to the cooker, grabbing a ladle from the cooking utensils that were hooked onto the wall next to the cooker. She grinned up at Chloe before pouring a ladle full of pancake mix onto the now hot pancake pan and watched the batter as it began to cook.

"Mmm…smells hella good!" Chloe almost moaned out as she caught a sniff of the cooking pancakes. She grinned and moved over to grab a couple of plates out of the cupboard, placing them down on the counter by Max so she had somewhere to put the cooked pancakes. Max nodded her head in agreement to Chloe's statement about the pancakes smelling good before she flipped the one currently cooking.

Once all their pancakes had cooked, Max finished plating them up and turned off the cooker before turning to Chloe. "Table all set?" Max asked, to which Chloe looked a little guilty before she quickly grabbed two forks and two knifes before rushing off into the dining room. Max rolled her eyes and laughed as she lifted both of their plates of pancakes, knowing her mother would have left the little pouring jar of syrup on the table from breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen just as Chloe finished setting the table and placed their plates down at the two set places on the table. Chloe decided to be nice and pulled Max's seat out for her which made Max smile like a goofball. She sat herself down, letting her eyes follow Chloe as she walked over to the place at the table opposite her and sat herself down.

Chloe had also poured some fruit juice for them both and sat them on little cup mats on the table in front of them. Max lifted her glass and tilted it towards Chloe slightly. "Here's to two months of being together and to many more in the future!" Max said with a grin, Chloe smiled and lifted her glass. She let it clink against Max's as if agreeing with what Max had just said before she took a sip of her juice before beginning to get tucked into her chocolate chip pancakes.

Just as the girls where halfway through their pancakes Joyce and David both walked into the dining room, having what sounded like an argument. Both Chloe and Max turned their headed towards the door and raised their eyebrows a little at the tall blonde woman and the veteran. Joyce and David both went quiet when they spotted both Max and Chloe sitting at the dining table.

"Oh, girls! We didn't see you there…whatcha eating?" Joyce spoke, as she looked over at her daughter and her girlfriend. David sighed and walked back out of the dining room which made Joyce glare after him. Chloe frowned a little at David and her mother, taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes…What's step-ass's problem?" Chloe answered her mom but immediately followed it up with a question. Joyce sighed at her daughters question and shook her head slightly, sighing. "It's nothing, Chloe and would you, for the last time, stop calling him those horrid names!" Joyce hissed towards her daughter who just shrugged her shoulders in reply to her mother.

Chloe sighed and pushed her plate away, slightly annoyed at her mother. Max frowned and looked towards Chloe when she pushed away her plate with still a fair few bites of her pancakes left on the place. "You okay?" Max spoke in a soft tone towards her girlfriend. Chloe looked towards her love and nodded her head. "Can we get out of here for a while, let's go celebrate elsewhere?" Chloe asked, making sure her mother heard her.

"Celebrate? What are you both celebrating?" Joyce asked curiously, not thinking of anything that the girls could have possibly been celebrating. Max turned her attention to Joyce and flashed a small smile. "Chloe and I have been together for two months, today…" Max explained to which Joyce smiled a genuinely happy smile towards both of the girls.

"Just wait until you get to the year mark girls, then you'll really have something to celebrate!" Joyce exclaimed as she let out a slight laugh and headed out of the dining room towards the lounge where David had gone. Chloe rolled her eyes at her mother and groaned before lifting her truck keys up from the window ledge in the dining room.

"Fancy a road trip?" Chloe asked with a grin. "It's still sunny outside, we could go to the beach, even if it is a little chilly…!" Chloe continued as if trying to convince Max, even though Max was up for doing anything with her girlfriend and by going to the beach that was about a half an hour drive from where Max lived, it meant that they would be surrounded by people and not in any danger.

Max grinned and stood up from the table, lifting the plates as she stood. "Can you go grab my jacket for me please, while I wash these plates?" Max asked her girlfriend in a soft tone, who nodded her head and jumped up from the table. She moved over and pressed a gentle kiss onto Max's cheek before jogging off to go collect Max's jacket and her own from the bedroom.

Chloe caught sight of her clothes in the mirror and remembered that she was completely covered in flour and pancake mix, she frowned and quickly changed her clothes, brushing her hair to get the flour out of it before slipping her beanie back onto her head and then slipping her leather jacket on to complete her outfit.

Max had finished washing the dishes and decided she would need to wash her face and brush her hair to get the flour off of herself, so she made her way up their stairs just as Chloe came out of the bedroom with her jacket in hand. She smiled towards her girlfriend when she spotted her.

"I'm just going to wash my face and brush my hair and then we can leave, sound good?" Max asked as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Chloe's cheek who nodded her head in reply. "I'll meet you downstairs, Maximus!" Chloe exclaimed as she headed down the stairs, with Max's jacket still in hand.

Max grinned as she watched Chloe heading down the stairs, getting a quick look at Chloe's ass on her way down the stairs, smirking to herself at the slightly hip sway that Chloe had going on as she walked down the stairs, obviously doing it intentionally, knowing that Max wouldn't have been able to stop herself from checking her out.

Max shook her head, giggling a little to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She rinsed her face with water before she grabbed hold of the hairbrush and ran it through her hair, getting all of the flour out of her hair before she checked her clothing to make sure it was still okay, which it was. She smiled and turned out the bathroom light, heading downstairs to meet Chloe at the front door.

Max grinned when she saw Chloe standing by the door waiting on her. Chloe smiled and held Max's jacket up, holding it open so that Max could just slip her arms into it. She smiled and shrugged it on properly once Chloe let it go. "Ready to go?!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly as she bounced slightly on the balls of her feet. "Mom, Max and I are off to the beach!" Chloe called out towards the lounge.

"You girl's be careful and keep your phone on you at all times…and be home before dark!" Joyce called out from the lounge. Max nodded her head and gripped onto Chloe's hand as they both left the house. Max and Chloe split hands so they could get into the truck. Max slipped into the passenger's side and Chloe slipped into the driver's side. "God it is so good to be behind the wheel again!" Chloe exclaimed with a grin as she turned her key in the ignition.

"I'm just going to text my parents and let them know where we are going, so they don't freak…" Max explained as she slipped her phone out of her pocket and began to type up a text to her mom. Chloe pulled out of the driveway as Max was texting, driving in the direction of the beach that she had seen when they had driven into Seattle two months previously.

The car journey for the girls seemed like it flew in, since they either sang along to music on the radio or just chatted to each other about little things that they could get up to while they still had the chance to spend as much time together as possible. Chloe pulled the car into a parking space that was free in the parking lot beside the beach and grinned towards Max as she took her keys out of the ignition.

"I'll race you down to the sand…" Chloe spoke before she quickly rushed out of the truck, slamming the driver's side door closed as she took off in a sprint towards the sand. Max had done the same, slamming her door enthusiastically too and began sprinting towards the sand. Both her and Chloe were neck and neck for the first part but Chloe eventually over took Max and sprinted ahead, reaching the sand before Max did, due to her having much longer legs that Max.

Max laughed as she watched Chloe reaching the sand, slowing her own sprinting pace down to that of just a jogging pace. She smiled as she finally reach Chloe who instantly wrapped her arms around Max's waist and lifted her up, spinning her around slightly. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulder and clasped her hands behind her neck, holding on tight as she allowed Chloe to spin her around.

Chloe gently lowered Max back to her feet and let her eyes lock onto hers, she smiled down at her girlfriend. "God, Max being here with you…just…it feels hella awesome…" Chloe spoke softly, keeping her eyes locked onto Max's. "I can't believe after being best friend's as kids, running around Arcadia Bay pretending to be pirates that we are now a couple…spending time together, going on dates…having super hella hot sex…" She added in with a cheeky grin which made Max blush but laugh a little, looking down shyly before she looked back up and locked her eyes with Chloe's again.

"That aside, I am glad that you came back into my life when you did…I'm glad that I have you in my life…It's like when we were reunited, a huge hole in my heart was filled, a hole that even Rachel couldn't have filled…" Chloe spoke in a soft tone, her features looking slightly sad at the mention of Rachel Amber. "Yes she may have been there for me through hell, but She's nothing compared to Maxine Caulfield…My soulmate." Chloe finished, lifting her hand up and gently brushing Max's hair away from her cheek as she said the last 2 words of her sentence.

Max's heart raced when she heard that and she couldn't stop the loving smile that spread onto her face, leaning into the touch of Chloe's hand against her cheek. "You're my soulmate too, Chloe. It's like, we were destined to be together so fate brought us back in touch on that day for a reason…and I'm glad it happened…" Max spoke, keeping her arms around Chloe's shoulders.

"I am in love with you, Chloe. Nothing is ever going to change that, not even a silly argument at a Halloween Party" Max said in a soft tone, flashing a smile towards Chloe as she spoke. Chloe grinned at Max's words and leaned down towards her girlfriend, letting her lips meet Max's in a soft tender kiss.

"I'm in love with you too, Super Max!" Chloe replied once they pulled away from the kiss, giving Max a gentle squeeze around the waist where she had her arms wrapped around the smaller teen. Max giggled as she felt the squeeze before she gently pulled herself away from the embrace and held her hand out towards Chloe, silently requesting her girlfriend to hold her hand.

Chloe did just that and without another word both girls began to walk around the beach, hand in hand, enjoying the view of the sea, even if they thought about Arcadia Bay, they still couldn't stop the smiles from being on their faces at this moment in time. They both properly declared their love to one another and that's all that mattered to them at that moment in time.

After taking a long walk along the beach, the girls started to notice the sun beginning to set. Max let out a sigh as she leaned against Chloe who had been walking beside her with her arm wrapped around the smaller teens shoulders. They both came to a stop at the pathway that lead to the parking lot and looked at each other. "Home time then?" Max mumbled, looking up at Chloe. Chloe nodded her head, a smile still prominent on her face.

"Can we go home, cuddle up in bed and watched a movie? You can choose, just nothing shit!" Chloe spoke with a grin on her face as she took hold of Max's hand and lead her back towards the truck. Max slipped back into the truck, Chloe following suit and turning the engine on before pulling away from the beach, heading back in the direction of the Caulfield home.

"We could maybe watch a horror so I can cuddle up to you and hide my face against you whenever something scary happens!" Max suggested to which Chloe laughed slightly and took a quick glance towards Max before looking straight back at the road. "And what makes you think I won't get scared?" Chloe asked as she kept her eyes on the road.

Max raised her eyebrows at Chloe's question before letting out a slight laugh. "And will you?" Max then asked to which Chloe let out a hearty laugh and shook her head. "Fuck no! I'm fearless remember?!" Chloe exclaimed with a grin on her face. _Fuck she is so damn adorable, even when she tries to look brave and fearless_ Max thought to herself as she caught sight of the grin on Chloe's face.

The girls sat listening to music for the rest of the journey home, quite content with how their day had turned out. They finally got to have a day that didn't have any drama and it was massive relief for both of the girls. Well yet anyway.

Chloe pulled her truck into the driveway of the house and turned off the engine, getting herself out of the truck. Max got out of the truck and lead the way into the house, her parent's car's weren't there yet which meant they were still both at work, but both David and Joyce were home.

"David, just grow up!" Joyce yelled towards the tall man with the slug like mustache. He was glaring right at her as they stood yelling at one another in the lounge. Max and Chloe both frowned at one another and walked towards the lounge to see what all the commotion was about.

"Joyce! I'm only saying that once Arcadia Bay has been refurbished that I want us to move back and be a family again, in our own home town!" David shouted back, gesturing his hands to show that he was angry at the whole argument in the first place. Chloe heard this and had to but in, she stepped into the lounge.

"I'm not going back to that place…not after everything I have gone through there!" Chloe shouted, standing in front of her mother with her back to her and glaring right up at David. David glared down at the blue haired teen. "You butt out of this, I'm having a discussion with your mother!" David barked towards Chloe which made Chloe's face change to that of a more furious one.

"FUCK YOU DAVID! I'm sick of you treating me and my mom like we are your stupid loyal soldiers! And you wonder why no one in Arcadia Bay liked you! You may have caught Jeffershit back in Arcadia Bay and gotten him arrested, as much good as that has done now, but that's the only good thing you done ever since you came into my shitty life and made it even more shitty! Almost 5 years I have put up with your fucking bullshit! But not anymore!" Chloe yelled out at the taller male in front of her, who was clearly taken aback by her sudden outburst. Max was slightly shocked as well, not expecting Chloe to actually come out with something that actually resembled a proper plausible argument towards David for a change.

"You wanna go back to Arcadia Bay, then go but don't hassle my mom and I to go with you! We have gone through hell in that town, what makes you think we want to go back now?!" Chloe finally finished up, Joyce standing behind her, shocked at Chloe's reasonably responsible argument even if she did disagree with the amount of curse words said by her daughter but she didn't say anything.

"I…"David started but Chloe just waved her hand towards him as if to say: ' _Don't even bother!'_ Before she turned on her heels and walked towards Max, taking hold of her girlfriend's hand and pulling her towards the stairs to get away from the situation as quickly as she could.

Chloe lead both herself and Max up the stairs and into Max's bedroom, almost slamming the door closed behind them both. She let go of Max's hand and made her way over towards the bed and sighed as she let herself flop down onto the bed on her stomach, burying her head into the duvet.

Max frowned and moved over, sitting on the edge of the bed by Chloe. She reached her hand over and gently ran her hand over Chloe's back, as a way of trying to comfort her. "Let's not allow David to ruin such a great day, baby. Please?" Max spoke in a soft tone. Max's touch was soothing Chloe slightly, which made her relax a little as she turned her head so that she could look towards Max.

"He just…argh!" Chloe growled as she buried her head against the mattress once again before sighing and sitting herself up. "Yeah, you're right…let's just get changed, get into bed and watch a movie together…" Chloe conceded as she stood up from the bed and kicked her boots off, before stripping off her clothes. She was stood in just her pants as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boy shorts and pulled them on before pulling on a black V-neck t-shirt.

Max watched her girlfriend getting changed before she finally moved and got herself changed into a pair of shorts and one of Chloe's shirts. Chloe grinned when she caught sight of Max wearing one of her shirts again. "I do think you look adorable in my clothes!" Chloe admitted with a huge grin on her face. She then jumped into the bed, wriggling her legs under the duvet as she sat up with her back against the headboard.

Max grinned as she walked over and looked through her DVD collection before picking out a horror called _Dead Silence_. She took the disc out of its case and put it into her DVD player before turning on her TV. She turned out her bedroom light and slipped into the bed beside Chloe, instantly cuddling in against her. She had already seen this film before but it still scared her, so she knew cuddling into Chloe would make it easier to watch.

At one point not long into the film, Max jumped out of her skin which made Chloe laugh hysterically before wrapping her arms around Max and pulling her close to her when she saw the scared pout on Max's face. She kept her arms around Max for some time, both of the girl's actually falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms before the movie even finished.

 **A/N: OK! Sorry I couldn't help myself, there had to be at least a little bit of drama in there somewhere! But damn Chloe, you go girl! :D Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Moving Day

**A/N: This chapter is a little smaller than the past couple of chapters, but I'm hoping it's still as gripping as the others! Here we go!**

A few days had passed since David, Joyce and Chloe had all argued about whether or not they would be going back to Arcadia Bay once the town had been rebuilt and since then it hadn't been brought up again. It was moving day for Joyce, David and Chloe, even though Chloe was moving reluctantly. Their new home was only a few blocks away so it wasn't as if she wouldn't be seeing Max every day, it just made her feel a little uneasy being apart from the other teen for any length of time. Especially with Jefferson still being on the loose somewhere in the city.

David had been nothing but nice to Chloe since that argument and it was making her feel really uneasy around him. She was used to him being bossy and all alpha around the house but since that argument he had softened around her. Obviously finally realizing how much of a dick he had been by pushing both his wife and his step daughter into doing things they really didn't want to do. David sometimes forgot that he was no longer in the army and that he had no proper authority over the two women in his life.

Max had been helping the family move into their new home all day, lifting boxes and carrying them into their new home with them not that they had much right enough, mostly just clothes and new home appliances. She especially helped Chloe up into her new room with most of her things, not that she had much other than clothes and shoes, but it was still nice to help.

Chloe dumped a box of her clothes down onto the floor in her new room, looking at the bed that was already provided with the home. She frowned thinking to herself about how uncomfortable it looked, she hadn't lay on it yet though so she was going to give it the benefit of the doubt as she walked over and threw herself onto it, landing on her back on the very firm mattress. She frowned instantly and groaned.

"Jesus...feels like I'm lying on a slab of concrete…fuck…" She muttered slightly as she sat herself up and looked over towards Max who had gently placed down Chloe's other box of clothes, watching her girlfriend on the bed. "Can't be that bad can it?" Max asked as she dusted her hands off before folding her arms across her chest, looking around the new room with a slight frown on her face. It was going to take some getting used to but she was sure Chloe would settle in soon enough.

Chloe sighed and patted the bed beside her, gesturing for Max to come and join her on the very firm bed. Max raised her eyebrow and decided to tease slightly. "You complain about how uncomfortable it is and you want me to sit on it with you? Such a caring girlfriend…" Max teased but made her way over towards the bed and gingerly sat herself down onto the mattress frowning to show her agreement with how firm and uncomfortable the mattress was.

"See! It's bullshit right?!" Chloe exclaimed as she saw the look on her love's face. Max made a sympathetic face and nodded her head a little before sighing and moving closer to Chloe so she could nuzzle her head into Chloe's neck and cuddle up close to her. "If it means anything, I'll stay here tonight so you don't have to be uncomfortable alone…" Max mumbled into Chloe's shoulder as she rested her head on it. Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller teen and let out a slightly laugh.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you…" Chloe stated towards the gesture of Max wanting to share her discomfort with her so she didn't have to go through it alone. Chloe leaned her head towards Max and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Max's head. Max sighed out a content whimper as she kept her body cuddled up close to Chloe's just loving having the taller teens arms around her.

She was still up tight and uneasy knowing that Jefferson was still on the loose, planning whatever it was he had planned for her and Chloe and not knowing what he was going to do just made the feeling more frightening. Max had also began to try and research her power again, getting really annoyed that she had this "superpower" as Chloe called up, and couldn't use it out of fear of causing another tornado. She still didn't actually know if the tornado was actually her fault, but that's what the events of that one week concluded to.

Both girls sat just being close to one another before Chloe heard her mom calling her name from the bottom of the stairs. She let out a small groan as she loosened her arms from around Max and shifted, which cause the smaller teen to pout in response as she felt Chloe getting up off the bed. She watched Chloe making her way to the room of the door.

"Yo!?" Chloe called from her door, not really wanting to go down the stairs unless she really needed to. Joyce raised her eyebrow when she heard her daughter only calling back down the stairs at her in response. The blonde woman sighed and shook her head slightly. "Can you please come downstairs and help David set up the new TV?" Joyce asked her daughter in a soft tone, hoping that her daughter wouldn't rebel against her request.

Chloe groaned and looked towards Max who was still sat on her new bed, looking towards her. "C'mon, I'm not spending time with step-dick on my own…" Chloe spoke before she made her way down the stairs. Even though David had been nothing but nice to her since the argument, she wasn't ready to start being all friendly with the older man, not yet anyway. Max had gotten up and followed the blue haired beauty down the stairs and into the new homes lounge/dining area. It was a bit like the Price's old home back in Arcadia Bay with the dining and lounge area being in the same spot and a kitchen area only being separated by a little counter and a change in flooring.

Chloe strutted over towards David who was kneeling on the floor beside the TV stand, screwing the final part of the stand together. David put down his screwdriver and looked up towards both teens and raised his eyebrows slightly before he cleared his throat and stood himself up. "The new TV is out in the car; think you both could manage to carry it on your own?" David asked both Chloe and Max. Max nodded her head and Chloe shrugged a little. "Yeah, whatever probably isn't even that heavy…" Chloe muttered, deciding to be civil with David for Max's sake, because she knew just how awkward Max felt around her and David if they argued.

Although, she would never forget the time back in Arcadia Bay when Max called David out on having surveillance cameras in their home and files on more than one Blackwell student in his little man cave in the Price's garage. Chloe always thought about how sexy Max actually looked when she was angry and standing up for herself to someone like David, but at the time of said event she had pushed that thought to the back of her head thinking it was a little weird that she found her best friend sexy, unaware of her true feelings at that point. Now she fully understood why she had those thoughts.

Chloe and Max both made their way out to David's car to collect the TV like David asked them. Chloe sighed and opened the trunk of the car and looked towards the large flat screen TV box and raised her eyebrow slightly. _He might be a douche but damn, nice TV._ Chloe thought to herself as she shifted the box slightly so that it would be easier for her and Max to lift it out of the car. She lifted her end and nudged her head towards the box as a gesture for Max to lift the other end, which Max immediately done.

The girls slowly and steadily carried the TV into the house and towards the area of the house where the TV would be going. Max gently rested her side of the TV down but by accident Chloe's side of the box slipped out of her hand and the box came crashing down onto the floor, instantly causing everyone around to hear a smashing sound. Chloe cringed at the sound with a guilty look on her face. Max looked over at her girlfriend with a shocked look on her face and David just looked angry.

"Christ Chloe!" David then shouted and Max could see the look on her girlfriend's face that just said she was going to blow a fuse. So to make sure there was no drama during the first day of them moving into their new home, Max lifted her hand and pulled at the timeline slightly, watching things around her shifting quickly, moving time back far enough just so that Chloe hadn't dropped the TV yet. _Just fixing this can't hurt right? I just don't want Chloe and David arguing again._ Max thought to herself as she lowered her hand.

"Chloe, be careful…" Max said as she moved over quickly after resting her side of the box down and helped Chloe lower her side so that when it did slip, Max had a grip on it too. They both lowered the box down onto the ground and Chloe frowned a little, noticing how quickly Max had moved to her aid. Surprisingly Max didn't get a nose bleed, her head hurt just a little but that was it.

"You rewound didn't you…?" Chloe whispered to her girlfriend as they both lowered the TV. Max stayed quiet but nodded her head just the once at Chloe's question. "I don't know what I did…but I'm guessing I damaged the TV so thank you…" Chloe whispered and placed a gentle kiss onto Max's cheek once the TV was safely on the floor. Chloe stood up straight and let David open the box. He had heard the girls talking about Max rewinding but didn't get involved because he like the other adults were still trying to get their head around it all. He took the bracket from the TV stand and began to screw the fixtures onto the back of the TV like it showed on the instructions before he looked up at Chloe.

"Okay, give me a hand getting this onto the stand, please?" David asked his step daughter, who just nodded her head and leaned down, taking a good firm grip onto the TV. They both lifted the TV and moved it over to the stand, fixing the TV onto it so that it was sitting straight. "Is that straight, Max?" David asked the small brunette, who stood in front of the TV stand and tilted her head to each side before nodding her head and saying, "Perfect!"

David nodded his head and let out a slight sigh before he looked towards Chloe and gave her a small and soft pat on the shoulder. "Thanks" He then said before he turned on his heels and walked towards the kitchen to have a look around and see if there was anything Joyce hadn't put away yet. Chloe stood with a frown on her face for what was like a minute, a little confused as to what had just happened. Max let out a laugh as she placed her hand onto the small of Chloe's back.

"You alright there, you look confused…?" Max asked to blue haired teen. Chloe raised her eyebrow before shrugging and shaking her head, deciding that it was too weird to even begin to speak about it. Max laughed again at the bewildered look on her love's face before frowning herself when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. She put her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled her cell phone out, reading the screen and noticing that it was Victoria that was calling her.

"Fuck…something seriously must be wrong…" Max sarcastically stated as she let Chloe see her phone screen before she swiped across the screen to answer. She put the phone to her ear and let out a slight sigh before deciding to speak. "Hello?" Max said in her usual tone of voice, waiting for the blonde teen to answer her. She frowned when it was silent on the other end of the phone for about 30 seconds before she heard a rather scared shaky voice coming from the other end of the phone. "Max…" The voice being Victoria's after all, but why did she sound so scared?

"Victoria…what's wrong?" Max asked, her voice actually showing concern which made Chloe frown and move closer, putting her ear beside the phone as well so she could hear what was being said on the other end of the phone. Victoria whimpered on the other end of the phone as if someone either scared or hurt her slightly. Max could hear the slight mumbling of a male voice in the background, but she couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Victoria cleared her throat slightly and sniffed.

"I…uhm…I'm fine…I have a message for you though…" Victoria spoke, her voice completely laced with fear. Max listened in, Chloe beside her straining her ears so that she could hear. Chloe looked towards Max with a look on her face that said: _What the fuck?_ This made Max shrug her shoulders as she continued to listen in to her phone for what Victoria had to say. "Uhm…You and Chloe…have to come to the warehouse down by the old abandoned factory at the docks…alone and that also means no cops or your parents…" Victoria choked out as she whimpered again before saying the last part of that sentence.

Max's heart was racing, she now had a slight clue about what was going on but she didn't want to believe it. Chloe heard every word and looked towards Max with a slight look of fear on her face. Max swallowed the lump in her throat, getting ready to speak before she heard Victoria speaking again. "Help me, Max…" She whimpered out just before the call went dead. "Victoria!? No!" Max exclaimed, kicking the now empty TV box that was lying on the floor, getting seriously pissed off at all this bullshit drama now.

Chloe looked at Max in shock at her sudden outburst of rage, before she looked around to the kitchen, feeling slightly relieved that David was no longer there and must have gone out to the car to collect something else. She reached over and pulled Max towards her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend to calm her down. She didn't like seeing Max either upset, especially when it was because of an asshole like Jefferson that was causing the emotional trauma.

Max leaned against Chloe's embrace for a second before pulling away and looking up at her with a worried and slightly scared look on her face. "As much as I hate how bitchy Victoria can be, we need to help her…how I don't know but we have to do as he says, he'll kill her if we don't…" Max stuttered out, knowing now that Jefferson was behind this. Her whole body shaking with both fear and anger. Chloe was getting slightly scared herself now. There was no way they could go to that warehouse on their own, they would have to come up with an amazing plan before even considering going anywhere near that warehouse.

Chloe sighed and looked around herself slightly before she checked the time. It was 7pm and that just made her frown. Jefferson really had the balls to kidnap a girl at this time just to get them to fall into his stupid trap, but unknown to both Max and Chloe, Jefferson had kidnapped Victoria the night before as she was walking home from a house party, which then in turn caused the Chase family to file a missing person's report to the police. In turn causing the police to be all over the area between the Chase household, well more of a mansion-hold and the Caulfield household, which was at least a 15 minute car journey between both homes.

The police instantly linked the story about Jefferson from Max and Chloe to the disappearance of Victoria Chase due to the fact that Victoria had also come from Arcadia Bay just after the storm and had also been associated with Mark Jefferson back in Arcadia Bay, so they just put two and two together. Max and Chloe heard a knock on the front door, even though it was open to allow David to carry things into the house from the car. David had obviously just taken something upstairs, missing whoever it was at the door.

Chloe walked towards the front door and spotted the police officer standing in the doorway. She looked towards Max with a look on her face that said: _Oh crap._ Max looked back at Chloe with a fearful look on her face before they both turned their attention to the police officer. "I'm looking for Max Caulfield and Chloe Price…I got this address from a Vanessa Caulfield…" The police officer spoke as he looked towards the girls.

"Yeah, that's us…is everything okay?" Max managed to get out as she stood in front of the officer, trying to hide the fact that she had just gotten a phone call from a kidnapped girl. Chloe stood behind Max and placed her hand gently onto Max's hip as if trying to comfort her, even though she was scared herself.

"Oh good…we are just doing a check to make sure you are both safe and okay, there has been a report filed that a young girl by the name of Victoria Maribeth Chase has gone missing…do you know the name?" The officer spoke, looking towards Max and Chloe to see if he could gauge their reactions to the name. Max tried to put on a shocked look hoping it didn't look too fake, since she already knew what had happened to Victoria.

"Victoria? I went to school with her back in Arcadia Bay…what do you mean she's…missing?" Max asked, just trying to throw the police officer off from thinking that she and Chloe knew anything about Victoria's whereabouts. The officer sighed slightly and took his hat off. "We thought as much…We think her going missing is linked to this Mark Jefferson character…do us a favour, if you hear anything from her at any point tell us instantly…" He said in a stern but concerned tone, looking between both Chloe and Max who took a quick glance at each other before nodding their heads at the officer's request. "Of course, Officer" Max then spoke, watching the officer as he nodded his head towards them both and began to walk back down the path to his car.

"What was that all about?" Joyce asked from behind both the girls, making them both jump out of their skins as they spun around to look towards the tall blonde haired woman. "FUCK MOM! Creep around much?!" Chloe exclaimed out of shock as both her and Max's breaths caught in their throats when Joyce gave them a fright. Joyce raised her eyebrow at her daughter before looking towards Max. "Sorry for scarin' you both…but what did that police officer want?" Joyce said in a soft tone, looking from one teen to the other a couple of times.

"He just told us that Victoria Chase has gone missing…" Max explained as she folded her arms over her chest as if wanting the world to just stop and let her off, she had had enough of all this drama and just wanted to live the rest of her life like a normal person, well as normal as a teenager with the power to rewind time could be. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Victoria, that rich girl that you attended Blackwell with, Max?" Joyce asked, as she stood looking at her. "Yeah…her parents stay in Seattle so she came back home after the storm…the police think her disappearing is also linked with Jefferson…" Max explained a little further as she looked up at Joyce briefly before looking back down at her feet. Chloe noticed how awkward and uneasy Max was getting so she moved closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Max and I are going to go upstairs mom…this is obviously upsetting Max…" Chloe spoke as she began to guide the smaller teen up the stairs. Joyce only nodded her head as she watched both teens began to disappear up the stairs of her new family home, a really worried look on her face, thinking to herself. _This Mark Jefferson needs to be caught and soon._

Max and Chloe both sat in Chloe's new room, going over several different plans in their heads that they could come up with to get Jefferson caught and also make sure that Victoria was safe. It was proving to be a challenge to both of the girls before Chloe frowned a little, finally realizing something that they had completely missed before.

"Max…Jefferson never told you a time to be at the warehouse for..." Chloe stated, to which Max just looked at her girlfriend slightly confused, not really getting what Chloe was getting at with her previous statement. Chloe rolled her eyes slightly before clearing her throat so she could continue.

"He never told you a time to be at the warehouse at…meaning he'll be there right now…with Victoria…" Chloe continued, hoping that Max would catch on to what she was meaning now and thankfully the small brunette did, her face lighting up a little bit with a look of hope. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chloe then asked with a devious smile on her face, to which Max nodded her head and stood up off the bed. "He's going down…"

 **About an hour later…**

Chloe pulled her Truck up just outside the old abandoned Factory, the warehouse literally a seconds walk from the old abandoned building. Max and Chloe both looked through the windscreen of the truck towards the warehouse and swallowed the lumps in their throats getting slightly nervous now about their plan. It might have been a two against one fight, with the bigger of the odds in their favour, but Mark Jefferson had out witted them before in the Junkyard when he drugged Max and shot Chloe clean in the head, but thankfully Max was able to use her power to change that timeline and prevent it from actually being a thing now.

"You ready, Super Max?" Chloe asked as she tried to lighten the mood by using one of the many nicknames she had for Max. Max looked towards her girlfriend, she was far from ready for what was about to happen but it had to be done, it was their only chance to save Victoria and capture Jefferson. "Ready as I'll ever be…" Max mumbled nervously as she took a deep breath and unclipped her seatbelt.

"Shame I left that gun in my room back in Arcadia Bay before we went to the cliff during the storm…bastard…" Chloe muttered, cursing herself as she unclipped her own seatbelt and proceeded to open the driver's side door of her truck and slip herself out of the cab of the truck. Max followed suit, letting herself out of the truck and closing the door behind herself. Max rolled her eyes at Chloe slightly, actually really glad Chloe didn't have a weapon because that's what caused Jefferson to shoot her in the Junkyard.

Chloe went to walk towards the warehouse but Max pulled her towards her and looked up at her before instantly leaning up and pressing a needy but loving kiss to Chloe's lips which caught the tall blue haired teen by surprise, but she returned the kiss, resting her hands onto Max's arms. Once Max had pulled away Chloe looked at her a little dazed. "What was that for?" Chloe asked her love, frowning slightly.

"That's to tell you that I love you and always will…just in case anything happens to me, so you will always know…" Max started, the fear properly washing over her features now which made Chloe shake her head. "No…don't even think that way Max…we are getting out of this alive…both of us!" Chloe spoke, as she looked down at her girlfriend, looking straight into her eyes. "Promise?" Max then whimpered out as she looked up at Chloe, who nodded her head in reply before leaning down and pressing another kiss to Max's lips for reassurance. She quickly took her phone out of her pocket and typed up a quick text before nudging her head towards Max's pocket, as if telling her to check her phone. Max frowned and grabbed her phone, sliding open the text Chloe just sent her, Chloe sending a text as if they were being listened in on.

 _Just don't hesitate to rewind if he gets the better of us…I love you._ Chloe's text to Max read, which made then small brunette look up at her girlfriend and nod her head with a slight sad smile on her face, knowing that rewinding anything right now would be completely necessary.

Max sighed and nodded her head again before turning and looking towards the warehouse. She and Chloe started walking at a steady pace towards the main entrance of the warehouse. They both came to a halt just outside the door and looked towards one another. Chloe reached down and took a hold of Max's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, silently reassuring her that they would both be absolutely fine, even though Chloe herself was getting pretty scared right now. _I hella feel sick…this is bullshit._ Chloe thought to herself as she then reached forward and took a grip of the handle at the side of the large sliding iron door, giving it a yank so that it screeched open just enough for her and Max to make their entrance into the building.

Max took a deep breath once the door was opened enough for them to get in and looked up at Chloe and stating. "Let's get this over with…"

 **A/N: I do enjoy a cliff-hanger...sorry guys! I wanted to have a full chapters worth of words to be able to write the next part of the story out, so the cliff-hanger here was necessary! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!**


	16. Cheque Yo-self Before You Wreck Yo-self

**A/N: Well here we go guys, not gonna give much away! Enjoy!**

Mark Jefferson heard the loud screeching noise coming from the front side of the building and grabbed the 9mm Caliber handgun that was sat on the metal service trolley that he was using for some of his "Equipment". He couldn't be too careful in case Max and Chloe disobeyed his orders and actually just sent the police. He placed his finger over his closed lips as she flashed a mischievous smile towards Victoria who was strapped to an old chair, her pupils dilated showing that she was totally high on whatever Jefferson had injected her with. Even if she wanted to call out, she couldn't even make her brain function long enough to process any words to call out.

Jefferson had mapped out the warehouse previously and several times so he knew all of the shortcuts around the place. He slowly made his way towards the door of the room he was currently occupying with Victoria, taking a grip on a drug filled syringe as he passed them on the trolley. Even if he could get the jump on one of the girls with the drugs and hold the gun to the other one to stop them from pulling any funny crap, he would be happy. He frowned a little as he tried to listen for even faint whispers or footsteps but he heard nothing.

Chloe was walking just in front of Max, feeling behind herself a couple of times to make sure that Max was still walking behind her. They were both practically tiptoeing around, sneakily checking around corners before proceeding in the direction that they were going. They knew Jefferson had probably heard the screech from the door so that just made them be a little more cautious in their steps. Max's heart was racing so fast that she actually felt like it was about to come pounding straight out of her chest. The warehouse was almost pitch black, with the occasional ray of light coming in through wooden boards that covered most of the windows, that was shining from the dock lights just outside.

Max stopped when she heard what sounded like footsteps coming from behind her, she spun quickly on her heels to look behind her. Just at that moment, Max heard a whimper coming from behind her, instantly recognising it as Chloe. She went to turn around and raise her hand so that she could rewind whatever had just happened but she felt something hard and cold against the back of her head.

"Move a muscle and I'll blow your brains all over the place…" Jefferson growled behind Max. Max couldn't even move her hand up out of fear, but she knew she would get an opportunity at some point to do so. Max stayed completely still. "What have you done to Chloe…?" Max asked her voice slightly shaky from how scared she was feeling right now, but she tried to compose herself. "Oh don't worry...I've not killed her...yet…" Jefferson spoke, his tone of voice sounding so sinister and evil that it sent chills down Max's spine. "Now turn around slowly and don't make any sudden movements…" Jefferson spoke as he kept the gun to Max's head. Max done as she was told and caught a quick look at Chloe who was lying on the ground completely spaced out from whatever Jefferson had drugged her with. Max then gently lifted just her hand so that Jefferson didn't see her doing it and instantly time started to move around her.

She watched, in reverse of course, as Jefferson sneakily came out from one of the corners of the building and pricked the needle into Chloe's neck, she also seen that Chloe had tried to fight back but failed as soon as the drug had taken effect. Once she had rewound as far back as them just round the corner, Max lowered her hand and turned on her heels, quietly tiptoeing back so that she was stood in front of Chloe. Chloe frowned when she saw Max in front of her instead of behind her. She instantly knew that her girlfriend had rewound and stopped dead in her tracks.

Max started pointing towards the corner that she knew Jefferson was going to come from to warn Chloe without speaking, Chloe nodded her head and both girls slowly backed around the nearest corner behind them. Jefferson rounded the corner, half expecting to see both the girls due to listening out for their footsteps but when he never saw anyone there, he frowned and stood in place, looking down either side of the corridor he was now stood on.

Max slowly peeked around the corner, luckily getting a look at the tall bearded man while he had his head turned the other way. Max turned her head and spotted an opened door that obviously lead into another room. She looked towards Chloe and nudged her head towards it. Chloe nodded her head and both girls made a break for it, slipping into the room just in time as Jefferson rounded the corner into the corridor that they had both been standing on. Jefferson growled lowly in his throat and kicked the wall beside him.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! COME OUT NOW!" Jefferson shouted at the top of his lungs which made Max flinch slightly at how loud he was, his voice echoing through the empty building. Max kept an eye on the door, staying hidden in the shadows. She spotted Jefferson walking past the door, heading towards the other end of the corridor. Chloe peeked her head out this time and spotted Jefferson turning left and heading down another corridor. Chloe nudged her head towards the door, letting Max know that the coast was clear.

Both girls headed out of the door and into the opposite direction from where Jefferson had headed, hoping they could find Victoria before he got back to her, or before he managed to catch them. Jefferson stopped at the main entrance of the building and sighed, getting even more pissed off. They had obviously snuck past him somehow, _how did this happen?_ He thought to himself as he turned on his heels and headed back the way he came, the handgun down by his side in his right hand.

Max and Chloe rounded another corner looking behind themselves now and again to see if Jefferson had maybe managed to sneak up on them but to their luck he hadn't. Max and Chloe came to a door that was at the very back of the warehouse, the door was slightly ajar as well with an extremely bright light shining through the crack in the door and it must have been the room Jefferson had come from due to the light coming from it. Max looked towards the door and made her way to it; she spotted the plaque on the door that read: _Damaged Goods._ Max mumbled out what the plaque said, as if telling someone what it said.

Chloe looked towards her girlfriend before shrugging and going straight ahead and pushing the door opened a little more than it already was. Chloe headed into the room first and managed to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room. It was just like that bunker back in Arcadia Bay, except no computers, files and expensive printers, just loads of huge white lights, a white backdrop and a camera sitting on a tripod. Both girls then spotted the short haired blonde girl, strapped to the chair that was positioned in front of the white backdrop. Victoria had her head down, clearly still spaced out from being drugged, well that's what Max and Chloe hoped was wrong with her. Max rushed over towards the girl in the chair and dropped down onto her knees in front of her so she could start to unstrap the girl's arms and legs from the chair.

"Victoria…? Please wake up…" Max mumbled, as she got the leg restraints off the blonde teen before she turned and looked towards Chloe who was stood right behind her with her back to the door. Max then went to proceed taking the restrains off the blonde teen just as they heard a male voice coming from behind them. "You both make one more move...I'll put bullets in all three of you…" Jefferson spoke, holding the gun up and pointing it mainly towards Chloe since she was the one he could see properly and because she was stood in his line of vision to Max and Victoria.

Chloe stood perfectly still before letting out a whimper when she felt Jefferson's arm hooking around her neck and pulling her away from Max and Victoria, placing the gun against her head right at her temple. Jefferson started to make a tutting noise with his tongue as he looked towards Max who had now turned to look at him, seeing the opportunity to move when she did. "Let her go…" Max demanded as she kept her eyes on both Jefferson and Chloe, looking Chloe in the eyes, trying to reassure her girlfriend that everything was going to be okay.

Chloe looked back into Max's eyes, pleading with her silently to rewind and get this psycho away from her. Max swallowed a lump in her throat before she quickly raised her hand, gripping onto the timeline and began altering it, tugging it backwards so that Jefferson was now gone from the room Chloe was stood safely in front of her, while she was rewinding, Max was taking a quick look around the room to see if there was anything around her that she could use to get the jump on Jefferson. She then spotted the needles and raised an eyebrow, just like she did when Kate was on the roof, she moved, time sort of stopping around her. Her head was pounding at how much of her power she was using and she knew this couldn't have been good at all but it was the only way she would be able to do what she was planning quick enough before Jefferson arrived at the room. She took a hold of one of the full syringes.

She moved over by the door, hiding at the side of it before she lowered her hand, allowing time to move as normal again. Chloe frowned a little, wondering where Max had gone since she was no longer in front of her. She spun around on her heels and spotted Max by the door, holding one of those horrible syringes in her hand. Max lifted her finger to her lips as she looked over at Chloe as if to tell her not to say a word. When Jefferson arrived at the doorway, he raised his gun towards Chloe and just as he went to look around the room to see where Max was, Max made her move. She thrust forward, driving the needle into Jefferson's neck.

She had caught the tall bearded man off guard, and instantly his hand went limp, making him drop the gun, the drugs from the syringe taking a quick effect on him. He then began to stagger around on his feet before dropping to his knees and leaning down onto his hands. "You...you...l-little whore…" Jefferson managed to stutter out as he fully collapsed down onto the floor, rolling over onto his back. It wasn't long before he passed out from how strong the drugs were and how quickly they were rushing through his system.

Once Max was sure that he was down, she uncovered the tiny microphone that was taped to the underside of her jacket and directly spoke into it. "He's down you can come and collect him now…" Max said through it, the plan they had come up with involved the police bugging her jacket so they could hear everything that was going on and so they could rush in if needed. Max knew Jefferson would have had some sort of drug with him by the sound of Victoria on the phone earlier that confirmed her theory and she was glad that she was about to control her power when she needed to or that would have gone to shit. She looked towards Chloe who instantly ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend pulling her into a tight and loving embrace. "That was hella brave Max! Super Max to the rescue once again!" Chloe exclaimed as she kept her arms around her girlfriend, resting her head onto her shoulder. Victoria had begun to come to, clearing her throat since she felt slightly groggy. "M-Max…?" Victoria spoke, Max pulled back from Chloe's embrace slightly and flashed a smile towards her girlfriend before walking over and beginning to undo the restraints on the blonde haired teen, for a second time, even though to Chloe and Victoria it would only be the first time.

Just as Max managed to get Victoria free from the restraints the police all came running into the room. Two of them went straight to Jefferson and instantly cuffed him, leaving him lying on the floor cuffed as at least 3 more officers came into the room, followed by David, Joyce, Ryan, Vanessa and both of Victoria's parents. Joyce and David both moved over towards Chloe, Joyce instantly wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her into a caring hug, David was just standing by them, with a relieved look on his face. Chloe wrapped her arms around her mother, deciding that now was a perfect time to hug her mother for a change. Ryan and Vanessa both moved over to Max, both of them hugging her tightly before just standing in front of her.

"Are you all okay?" Ryan then spoke up, looking at his daughter and then looking over towards Chloe who nodded her head towards Ryan; Max nodded her head as well. "I think Victoria is okay too, just a little high from whatever is in those syringes…" Max explained as she looked over towards the two concerned adults that were currently huddled around their daughter who was still sitting in the chair she had previously been strapped to. Victoria raised her head and looked over towards Max, flashing a thankful smile before she looked back towards her parents who were actually fussing over her for a change. Max watched as the police began to lift Jefferson up off the floor, practically dragging him out of the room and down the corridor so they could get him into a police car. "F-Fucking…bitch…" Max could hear Jefferson mumbling slightly since he had started to come to just a little as the police officers hoisted him up. Max unstrapped the small microphone from inside of her jacket and handed it back to the chief officer who had walked over to her.

"That was very brave Max…you and Chloe have done so well in here tonight…" The Chief Officer spoke, taking the microphone from Max and looking towards Chloe as well as he spoke. The blue haired teen had moved away from her mom and was now standing beside Max. She slipped her hand into Max's interlinking their fingers together when she did. Max smiled at this gesture as she gave Chloe's hand a gentle squeeze in hers. Benjamin and Veronica Chase both turned their attention to Max when the paramedics had started to look over their daughter. The taller rather thing looking posh couple both towered over Max when they walked over to her. They both caught sight of the fact that Max and Chloe were holding hands but chose to ignore it.

"We'd like to thank you and reward you for saving our daughter" Benjamin first spoke, his voice just oozing with the fact that he was rich. Max looked up at the couple, Chloe making an "I hate rich people" face but trying not to make it look too obvious. "Uhm…it was nothing…you don't need to reward me…" Max spoke, which caused Chloe to give her a slight nudge of disapproval because she would have definitely taken a reward. Benjamin shook his head in disagreement. "No, I insist, is $6000 okay?" He stated as he took his cheque book out of his inside coat pocket, his wife nodding in agreement with his figure.

Chloe's eyes lit up at the amount of money that this couple were offering Max for saving their daughter. Chloe looked towards Max, with a very hopeful look on her face. Max looked towards her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows, she really didn't want to take money for saving someone she went to school with but the couple weren't taking 'no' for an answer. "What's the name I'm making this cheque out to?" Benjamin asked to which Chloe actually answered. "Maxine Caulfield. That's M-A-X-I-N-E C-A-U-L-F-I-E-L-D…" Chloe spoke, going onto her tips toes slightly to look as the taller man wrote the cheque out. Max sighed and shook her head at Chloe, knowing for a fact that nothing she said was going to stop either of them. She took the cheque from the man once he handed it to her. "Once again, thank you" He then said as he nodded his head, both him and his wife turning their attention back to their daughter and the paramedics.

Max looked down at the cheque in her hand and frowned, feeling bad for taking a cheque for so much money, for saving someone she went to school with but there was nothing she could do now. She turned to Chloe who was grinning down at her, which made her frown even more now. "Why are you so happy? We almost died…" She said to which Chloe sighed and nodded her head. "I know but think of what we could do with that money!" Chloe spoke, grinning once again. Max sighed a little but nodded her head, knowing that she and Chloe could go on trips away together and actually be a normal couple for a change.

This whole Jefferson drama was finally done; she could get on with her life in Seattle and not have to worry about some psycho being after them both. The only thing Max had to worry about now was whether or not her power was linked to the changes in weather or not. "I'm just glad it's over and done with…" Max spoke in a soft tone as she looked towards Chloe; she nodded her head in agreement. "You should all be proud of these girls, they have done an amazing thing here tonight" Max and Chloe heard one of the police officers saying towards the adults to which all of them nodded their heads, their replies all sounding mumbled and laced together, but Max could hear the odd, "Definitely" or "So proud". Max let out a soft sigh and turned her whole body towards Chloe, letting her body almost melt against her girlfriends as she rested her head against Chloe's shoulder, closing her eyes as she finally properly relaxed against her girlfriend's body, she had slipped the cheque into her jeans pocket. Chloe raised her eyebrows at the sudden display of affection from her girlfriend but she wrapped her arms around the small brunette's frame and held her close, rubbing her back gently.

"I've got you, Super Max…" Chloe whispered into Max's ear which made the small teen smile in response and nuzzle her head against her love's shoulder. Chloe smiled and let out a soft sigh before she turned her head towards Joyce who cleared her throat slightly. Chloe raised only one of her eyebrows at her mom before rolling her eyes and letting Max go, looking down at her beautiful girlfriend. "Let's go home." Chloe then stated and she held on Max's hand and guided the teen towards the door of the horrible room.

"We'll be in touch about a court hearing but other than that, thank you so much girls…" One of the police officers said when they spotted Max and Chloe heading towards the exit of the room. Victoria was being carted out of the building on a stretcher, even though she was now fully awake, they just wanted to make sure she was okay. Max and Chloe both nodded their heads towards the officer that had spoken to them before they headed out of the room and then completely out of the building. "I am hella glad that prick is finally getting thrown behind bars…" Chloe spoke as she and Max made their way over towards her truck. Joyce, David, Ryan and Vanessa were all hot on their tails. Max nodded her head in response, her eyes resting on the police car that Jefferson was put into the back of. Since the doze of drugs that Jefferson had put into the syringe was only big enough to knock a teenage girl out for a certain amount of time, the drugs didn't last too long on him. He still looked high, but he was able to sit up in the back of the car, his eyes burning a hole through Max as she walked towards Chloe's truck.

"He gives me the creeps…" Max mumbled as she finally tore her eyes away from Jefferson and turned her attention back to Chloe. Ryan and Vanessa walk up next to Max and Chloe and looked towards their daughter. "Are you coming home with us?" Vanessa asked her daughter in a concerned tone of voice. "Oh no, I promised Chloe I would stay at hers tonight since it was her first night in a new home" Max replied to her mom, shaking her head a little as she said 'no'. Vanessa nodded her head in understanding but sighed, showing she wasn't too keen on Max staying out of the house after all of this had just happened but she wasn't going to protest. "I'll see you both tomorrow" Max said to her parents as she quickly hugged them both before turning and getting into Chloe's truck. "Uh Max…Cheque…We'll put it into your bank account for you…" Her mother said stopping her before she got into the truck. Max sighed and handed the cheque to her mother before getting into the truck. Chloe had already gotten into the truck at this point; she rolled down her window and waved her hand at Vanessa and Ryan. "See you later, thanks again for letting me crash at yours!" Chloe stated with a smile.

"Chloe you drive safely now, David and I will see you both back at the house…we are just going to pick up the last few things we need for the house" Joyce called over which made Chloe roll her eyes and nod her head. "Okay mom!" She called over in reply, her tone of voice sounding slightly sarcastic. Chloe then turned her attention to Max who still seemed to be looking over at the police car that had Jefferson in the back of it. The blue haired teen frowned and reached over, placing her hand gently onto Max's shoulder. "He's not a threat anymore, we're safe and most importantly, to me anyway, you're safe" Chloe spoke in a soft tone of voice before she leaned over and placed a soft loving kiss onto Max's cheek, which made the small brunette smile.

Chloe smiled when she saw her love smiling as she turned the engine of the truck on and pulled away from the docks as quickly as she could without speeding. She felt more relaxed now that Jefferson was caught and out of their hair, now she could go out and do things with Max like a real couple and not have to worry about curfews, especially now that they had the reward money from the Chase's. The drive back to Chloe's house wasn't a long one but it was quiet. Max was sat staring down at her lap the whole journey which was understandable after what had just happened. Chloe didn't want to disturb her girlfriend so she just stayed quiet too.

Chloe pulled into the driveway of her new home and turned off the trucks engine. She let herself out of the cab of the truck and began to make her way over to the front door. Max followed suit, staying completely quiet but also glad to be away from those docks. Chloe unlocked the front door with her own set of house keys and let both of them into the house. Max closed the door behind them and followed Chloe up the stairs into Chloe's room.

Once the room door was closed, Chloe turned on her heels so that she was facing Max, she was expecting Max to just take off her jacket to get herself comfortable but the minute she was facing the small brunette, Max trusted her whole body towards Chloe, wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders as she hurriedly pressed her lips against Chloe's. Chloe was a little taken back by the sudden affection but she started to kiss her love back.

"I thought…I wasn't…going…to get a chance…to do this…again" Max spoke, the sentence being broken by the fact that she said it in between kisses. Chloe smiled against Max's lips when she heard what she had said. On a whim, Chloe hoisted Max up and as if reading Chloe's mind, Max wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist, both girls continuing to kiss through every movement they made. Chloe carried Max over towards her bed before remembering how much the bed sucked, she shrugged her shoulders slightly and dropped to her knees on the floor deciding the floor would be better than the bed and lowered Max down onto her back. Chloe leaned over her girlfriend, still kissing her as she felt Max begin to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

Max continued to unbutton the shirt as quickly as she could, it was as if she was never going to get to do anything like this ever again. Chloe wasn't protesting as she shrugged the now unbuttoned shirt off her torso and let it fall to the floor behind her. She then made quick work of Max's Jacket, T-Shirt and Jeans, throwing them behind her before she leaned back down kissing her girlfriend hungrily. Max reciprocated the kiss, unbuttoning Chloe's jeans and pushing them down off her hips. Chloe wriggled out of the jeans and kicked them behind her, making her own move to take off her own pants and bra, all while still kissing Max.

Max done the same, taking off her own underwear as quickly as she could before arching her back off the floor and pulling Chloe's body down onto hers. She let out a slight whimper at the skin on skin contact before she let her head fall to the side when she felt Chloe's lips against her neck. Max was loving the feeling of Chloe's hand roaming all over her body. Chloe was surprised at how passionate and animalistic Max was being but she had no intention of protesting or stopping what was happening, it was turning her on.

Chloe let her left hand slide down Max's body before letting it dip between Max's legs, instantly finding its target as she let her middle finger glide through Max's increasing wetness. Max moaned out, letting her head tilt back and her eyes close, allowing Chloe to continue. Chloe continued to kiss Max's neck and jawline as she allowed her hand to do the work, her middle finger for rubbing circles around the little bundle of nerves between Max's legs, causing the girl below her to thrust her hips up against her touch.

It didn't take much longer for Chloe to get Max to do exactly what she was targeting for. Max's body tensed as she threw her head back, moaning out loudly just as her orgasm hit. Her body shook slightly at how intense it felt and that was only from Chloe rubbing her clit. Once Max's had rode out her orgasm she instantly pushed Chloe onto her back in one swift movement. Chloe let out an 'ooft' sound as she fell onto her back. Max moved onto her knees beside Chloe and leaned down, pressing her lips to the blue haired teens, kissing her passionately as she slipped her hand down in between Chloe's legs, she could feel just how wet Chloe was and that just seemed to turn her on even more. She let her finger circle around Chloe's clit for a few seconds but when Chloe thrust her hips up she let two of her fingers slide inside of Chloe, causing the taller teen to moan loudly against Max's lips.

Max smirked at the response she got from her girlfriend which just caused her to begin to thrust her fingers in and out of Chloe slowly at first, but when Chloe began to buck her hips in response to the thrusts she quickened her pace. Max curled her fingers slightly trying to see if she could do what Chloe had done to her before and the second she curled her fingers Chloe was whimpering and moaning below her, still bucking her hips against Max's hand, obviously loving the feeling of her g-spot being pressed against. After a few more thrusts Max felt Chloe tighten around her fingers. She pulled back from the kiss and watched Chloe's body tense all while still bucking against her hand, riding out her climax. "Fuck…Max!" Chloe whimpered out in pleasure as she threw her head back.

Chloe let her body collapse against the floor once her orgasm had passed her breathing heavy and laboured. She bought her hand up and pushed her hair away from her face. Max grinned as she leaned over and pressed a few kisses onto Chloe's lips. Chloe returned the kisses and looked up at her girlfriend. "Damn Max…never thought you had it in you…" Chloe spoke out, still trying to get her breath back. Max let out a slight chuckle as she let herself lie down on the floor beside Chloe, nuzzling her head into the crook of Chloe's neck. Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around Max's torso, holding her close to her.

"Well…I'm glad I could please…" Max mumbled but laughed a little as she began to trace small gentle circles on Chloe's stomach with the tip of her index finger. Chloe smiled and relaxed into Max's touch, closing her eyes as they both just lay still, comfortably cuddle up, even if it was on the floor. They lay together for another five minutes before they heard the front door of the house opening. "Max, Chloe?" Joyce called from the front door. Chloe groaned slightly at the sound of her mother's voice and Max just laughed at her girlfriend's annoyance. "Perfect timing, eh?" Max muttered as she got up off the floor and put her underwear back on before pulling on Chloe's shirt instead of putting on her own clothes, deciding that Chloe's shirt would make good sleepwear for the night.

Chloe sighed and got up, she pulled on her pants and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pj shorts and pulled them on before going to her room door. "Yeah?!" She called out of the room towards the stairs. "Just checking to see if you both are okay, we brought home Chinese food if you want to come and get some?" Joyce called up the stairs to which Chloe looked towards Max and grinned at the mention of food. Max rolled her eyes and laughed as she grabbed a pair of Chloe's pj shorts, pulling them on even if they weren't her size before making her way down the stairs with Chloe to get some food.

Max and Chloe both sat at the dining table, sitting on chairs that were beside one another. David sat himself across from Chloe and raised his eyebrow when he caught sight of both girl's messy hair and slightly red faces. Max quickly ran her hands through her hair to straighten it out a little before smiling up at Joyce who placed a plate of noodles down in front of her. Chloe grinned down at her own plate once Joyce put it in front of her and instantly grabbed her fork, digging into the food.

"Are you girls sure you are both okay after what happened tonight?" Joyce spoke as she brought hers and David's plates to the table, sitting herself down. Max looked towards Joyce and nodded her head slightly, her face telling a slightly different story. "I will be…" She then spoke to which Joyce nodded her head in understanding. Chloe reached for one of the Chinese takeaway boxes that was sat in the middle of the table and shovelled some chilli chicken onto her plate. "I'm fine…asshole deserved what he got…" Chloe spoke through a mouthful of chicken, to which Max raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Chloe looked towards Max and swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Sorry…but it's the truth" Chloe spoke, looking from Max to her mom and David. "I know he does. I'm just glad I don't have to worry about him stalking us anymore" Max admitted as she hooked some noodles onto her fork before lifting the fork to her mouth. "I spoke to one of the officers after you both left…" David spoke up, concentrating on his own food as he spoke. "They said even though you'll both need to go and appear in court, he'll be getting life in prison anyway" David spoke, shoving some food into his own mouth after he finished speaking.

Max nodded her head before going back to her food. "Anyway, lets change the subject, I've heard enough about this Jefferson character." Joyce spoke to which everyone nodded their head in agreement.

The rest of the meal was filled with basic conversation about what everyone else had planned for the rest of the week. Once they had all finished eating Max and Chloe made their way back up into Chloe's room, closing the door behind themselves. Chloe sighed and made her way over to the bed and pulled the covers out of the way. "Since I don't have a TV, we can either just chill and talk before we sleep or we can listen to music?" Chloe suggested as she looked over towards Max. "We could do both?" Max then suggested to which Chloe nodded her head as she slipped into the bed and frowned at how uncomfortable it was. Max laughed at the look on Chloe's face as she lifted her phone and went into one of her Spotify playlists and pressed play, turning the volume down so it was just loud enough for them to hear and so they could still talk.

Max then got herself into the bed and moved over close to Chloe, cuddling up to her. Chloe smiled and wrapped her arm around Chloe as Max rested her head onto Chloe's chest. "I'm so glad I have you…" Max spoke softly as she cuddled up close to Chloe. Chloe smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Max's head. _To All of You_ by Syd Matters was playing quietly in the background and that's the reason Max said what she said, it was the song she was listening to that day she saved Chloe from being shot by Nathan Prescott.

Chloe let out a soft content sigh just enjoying being close to Max and actually having her in her life again. Both girls spoke about what they could do for the rest of the month, talking about plans for Christmas and New Year and also what they would do if Max got accepted into Seattle U. Chloe also spoke about trying to apply for some jobs and Max listened to her. About half an hour later Max had drifted off to sleep in Chloe's arms. Chloe was still awake but she could feel herself getting more and more sleepy, she lifted Max's phone from beside then and pressed the pause button on the music and smiled at the selfie of them both that was on Max's background before she placed the phone down again and settled down so she too could fall asleep beside her love.

 **A/N: Finally Jeffershit has been caught! Bastard! And I had no clue what Victoria's parent's names were so I just made them up D: Next chapter is a work in progress and I promise some major Pricefield cuteness! :D**


	17. Shopping? Really?

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter, some Pricefield Cuteness on the way!**

23rd December 2013

With only two days left until Christmas, Chloe was starting to panic slightly. She still didn't have a Christmas present for Max. This was going to be their first Christmas together as a couple and their first Christmas after being reunited after five years and Chloe felt like the worst girlfriend in the world for having not bought Max anything yet. Although in Chloe's defence she never really got the chance to go out shopping on her own because her and Max were constantly with one another after the whole getting Jefferson arrested incident. Chloe finally got the chance to go to the local mall and have a browse through things that she thought Max might have actually liked.

Max had a hospital appointment to go to and Vanessa was going up with her because she was Max's next of kin, so Max told Chloe to just go do her own thing and they could meet up once she was done at the hospital. Chloe pulled her truck up into a parking space next to the mall and grabbed the envelope full of cash out of the glove compartment at the front of the truck. There was still at least $3500 left from the money they had stolen from Blackwell. Even though they had intended on giving that cash to Frank to pay him off, she and Max decided against it and ended up shooting the poor guy in the leg. _RIP Frank_. Chloe thought to herself as she shoved all of the money into her wallet and slid the now packed wallet back into the back pocket of her jeans.

She shoved open the door of her truck and jumped out; kicking the door closed with her boot clad foot and locked the truck up before she headed over towards the entrance of the mall. The security guard at the front door gave her a wave, obviously recognising her from when she had been in before with Max but also because this was the Mall that David now worked in and he had obviously pointed her out as his step-daughter before. Chloe nodded her head towards the security guard and made her way inside. She sighed and adjusted the beanie on her head as she looked around to try and find a shop that would be good to shop in for Max.

Chloe turned her head and spotted an Urban Outfitters, thinking about the last time she had been here with Max that she spotted Max looking at a few of the piece of camera equipment they sold. She nodded her head once as if agreeing with her own thoughts before she stalked off towards the entrance of the shop. She stepped inside and took a quick look around, before she spotted the section she was looking for. She made her way over towards it but stopped dead in her tracks when her eye caught sight of a t-shirt she liked the look of. She grinned when she read the saying "Drinkin' Beer 'N Raisin' Hell" on it. She thought about it for a second before lifting her size and throwing it over her arm, deciding to buy it. She also grabbed a tank top that had all the days of the week written on it with Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday all scored out, which wasn't exactly relevant to her because every day was like the weekend for her but she just liked the look of the tank top.

Once she finished browsing all of the t-shirts and tank tops she finally made her way over to the photography equipment that they sold and looked up and down the shelves to see if there was anything she could get Max. She didn't want to get her a new camera because Max was still using her dad's old camera and she knew Max enjoyed using it. Chloe spotted a book titled " _The Polaroid Book_ " by _Barbara Hitchcock_ and _Steve Crist_. She lifted it and gave it a quick look through before deciding it would be a good present but she would definitely be buying Max more than one present because giving her girlfriend just a book looked hella crap.

She sighed when she couldn't see anything else so she made her way over to the checkout and placed the two t-shirts and the book onto the counter, looking towards the girl who was standing behind the cash register. The hipster looking store clerk perked up slightly when she saw Chloe and flashed a huge grin. "Hello, is this all for you today?" She asked Chloe in a high pitched quirky tone of voice. Chloe raised one of her eyebrows slightly before nodding her head. "Uh yeah...thanks" Chloe then said with a nod as she reached into her back pocket to take her wallet out. The girl behind the desk smiled as she scanned the items into the register, looking Chloe up and down as she did. She looked towards the book before looking back at Chloe. "You like Polaroid pictures?" She asked as she placed the book into a bag for Chloe.

Chloe was currently looking into her wallet, taking the cash out that she needed when she heard the question from the girl, she didn't even both looking up from her wallet, clearly occupied with what she was doing. "Nah...my girlfriend is a photographer…" She explained, her tone of voice clearly showing she hadn't actually realized what she was saying but when she did, she quickly looked up to see what the shop clerks reaction was, hoping that it wasn't a disgusted look she was going to receive but to her surprise it was actually a disappointed look. Chloe raised her eyebrow at the look the clerk had on her face. "Oh...well I'm sure she'll love this book then...that'll be $78 please?" She then said, Chloe couldn't keep the smug look off her face as she handed over the $100 bill she had in her hand. She was smug because someone was jealous of her and Max being together, because it was now obvious that the clerk was originally trying to flirt with her.

Chloe took her change back from the girl behind the desk and slipped the coins into her pocket, putting any notes she got back into her wallet. She took a grip of the bag handles and flashed a grin towards the girl behind the desk before strutting her way out of the store, the grin still on her face. She was enjoying the attention a little too much, even if she did shoot the girl down by mentioning her super awesome girlfriend. She finally came to a stop outside of a music shop and frowned for a second before she grinned to herself remembering that Max played guitar and also remembering that Max lost her other guitar to the storm back in Arcadia Bay. She pushed the door of the shop open and made a beeline for the guitar section of the shop, she seen a few awesome looking electric guitars but she knew Max was more of an acoustic guitar player. She turned to have a look before letting her eyes settle on one that was similar to Max's old guitar but was made of a darker wood. She picked it up to have a look at it reading the label that read: _Martin 00017SM Acoustic Guitar (With Case) $1749._ Chloe didn't even flinch at the price because she knew it was going to be a pricey gift, but she wanted to get Max something that said _thank you for saving my life a bunch of times and I love you_ all at the one time.

She knew that buying the guitar for Max was going to bring her cash stash below the $2000 mark but she didn't really care, as long as she got to see a smile on Max's face on Christmas Day, she was happy, Plus Max still had the $6000 that the Chase's gave her. Chloe turned and got the attention of the older guy behind the counter. "Yo! Any chance I could buy one of these bad boys…?" Chloe asked, pointing towards the acoustic guitar she had just put back down. The man behind the counter, lowered his glasses onto his eyes from the top of his head and nodded, walking over towards Chloe and lifting the label off the guitar. "I'll just go get one strung up for you, can you wait about 20 minutes?" The guy asked to which Chloe checked the time on her phone and nodded her head. "Yeah, cool" She said in agreement as she turned and went a wander around the shop.

The 20 minutes had passed and Chloe was currently sitting on a little stool in front of a full drum kit that was made up in the store, she had taken lessons a couple of years back but gave up when her tutor said she was too rebellious for his liking, which came as a shock because he looked like some sort of biker dude. She hit out a couple of rhythms before turning when she heard the guy with the guitar clearing his throat behind her. She placed the drum sticks down gingerly. "Sorry…I couldn't help myself…" Chloe muttered out as she stood up off the stool and turned towards the guy.

"No need to apologize, you were doing pretty well…" He complimented her which made her smile a little. "Thanks…" She then muttered before spotting the brown leather guitar case that he was holding in his hand. "All set?" Chloe asked pointing towards the case to which the guy nodded his head before nudging his head over towards the cash register. "C'mon I'll ring this up for you…" Chloe nodded her head and followed him over to the counter, taking her wallet out of her pocket as she walked. Just as she was about to take the cash out of her wallet her phone began to ring, _Dance with the Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin playing out as her ringtone. "Sorry…give me a second…" Chloe said to the guy behind the counter as she slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked at her phone screen to see who was calling.

 **Super Max 3** was the name that appeared on the screen with a photo of her kissing Max's cheek on the background of her phone showing as the caller icon. She smiled and swiped the answer call button across her screen before placing the phone to her ear. "You rang?" Chloe spoke over the phone with a grin on her face as she placed the phone between her ear and her shoulder, scrunching her neck slightly so that the phone wouldn't slip. She pulled out the cash from her wallet and quickly counted out $1800 before handing it to the guy behind the counter and putting her wallet back into her pocket.

"Hey! That's me finished at the hospital, where are you?" Max spoke over the phone, sounding cheerier than Chloe thought she would have been, especially since it was a consultation about her autism and anxiety and she knew Max always got a little agitated whenever she had to talk about her problems.

"I'm in the mall…just browsing" Chloe spoke, not giving away the fact that she was currently buying Max's Christmas presents. Chloe had the Urban Outfitters bag hooped around her left arm as she spoke on the phone. She smiled towards the guy behind the counter and took her change from him, stuffing it into her jeans pocket to save her from getting her wallet back out before she took a hold of the guitar case with her left hand too, holding onto her phone with her right hand. She then mouthed the words _'Thank You'_ to the guy before turning to leave the store.

"Oh! I could just meet you there then, I need to get some new instant film for my camera anyway" Max explained over the phone, Chloe could heard the sound of Max's mom's car door closing in the background. She had to think of something quick to stop Max from meeting her at the mall. "No…!" She exclaimed down the phone, which made Max frown on the other end, even though Chloe couldn't see her. "No…? Why?" Max questioned curiously, the frown on her face was showing in her tone of voice.

"I uhm…I spilled coffee down myself just before you called so I'm just about to head home and get changed…I'll get you at yours? I'll pick you up instant film as well!" Chloe suggested, mentally hitting herself with how lame her excuse was but she really hoped Max bought it. Max paused for a second as she listened to Chloe, her eyebrow raised slightly. "Uhm…Okay…I'll see you soon then?" Max asked her tone of voice still showing that she was suspicious. Chloe nodded her head, despite the fact that Max couldn't see her. "Of course cutie! I won't be long! I love you, Maxipad!" Chloe said down the phone as she made a beeline for Urban Outfitters again, knowing they sold instant film for Polaroid cameras.

"Okay, I love you too Chlobear" Max said over the phone before blushing furiously when she remembered that her mom was sitting in the car beside her. Vanessa couldn't stop the smirk that spread onto her mouth when she saw the blush on her daughters face because of what she had said on the phone to her girlfriend in front of her. Chloe grinned at the cutesy nickname that Max called her before ending the call. She grabbed hold of 2 packets of instant film and took them up to the register, smirking when she saw the same girl from earlier standing there.

"Back again I see…" The girl said, raising her eyebrow when she saw the smirk on Chloe's face. Chloe nodded her head and slipped her wallet out of her pocket, handing over another $100 bill to pay for the film. "Yeah, forgot to get something…" Chloe stated, pointing towards the instant film that she placed on the counter. The girl sighed when she saw what it was that Chloe was back for, instantly knowing it would be for Chloe's girlfriend, obviously still hopeful that Chloe was into her even though it was never going to happen. Chloe placed the instant film into the Urban Outfitters bag she already had and nodded her head towards the girl flashing her a huge grin and a cheeky teasing wink before she walked out feeling rather smug with herself because she knew it was probably annoying the girl that she had a girlfriend.

Chloe made a quick stop at the closest greetings card shop and picking up a Christmas card that said "Merry Christmas to the One I Love" with a cute little teddy bear couple wearing Santa hats on the front of it, it was the nicest one she would find. Chloe might have always given off this punk rock insensitive persona but she was really a hopeless romantic and she was glad that she could bring that side of herself out with Max. She paid for the card and made her way towards the parking lot, placing the things she bought into the bed of the truck and securing them down under the piece of tarpaulin that she kept in there so they didn't get dirty or damaged while she drove.

It didn't take Chloe long to get back to her house, parking her truck up she quickly took hold of the stuff from the bed of the truck and rushed into the house, shouting a quick: "Yo, It's just me!" to her Mom and David who were both on holiday from work for the holidays. She rushed off up the stairs and went into their spare bedroom, hiding Max's guitar, book and card in the closet before closing the bedroom door and going to her own room to get herself changed quickly since that's what she told Max she was doing and she had sent Max a selfie that morning so Max knew what she was originally wearing.

She changed her tank top to one of her new tops that she bought in Urban Outfitters and decided just change into another pair of black skinny ripped jeans. She slipped her beanie back onto her head before she checked herself in the mirror and grabbed hold of the Urban Outfitters bag with Max's instant film in it before rushing down the stairs again. It was pretty cold outside but she was only going to chill with Max for the night in her house so she didn't bother grabbing her jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Chloe called towards Joyce and David before rushing out of the door and back into her truck.

Chloe was at Max's house within 5 minutes of leaving her house, She pulled her truck into the Caulfield's driveway and got out of the cab of the truck. She locked the truck up and headed up to the door, pressing on the doorbell. She may have lived there for a while not that long ago but she didn't feel right just walking in now that she no longer lived with them. "I'll get it!" Chloe heard Max's muffled voice from the other side of the door before she watched as the door as it swung open to reveal her grinning girlfriend. Chloe grinned back at her, held out the bag with the instant film in it.

"Hey beautiful! I come baring gifts!" Chloe complimented her girlfriend which made Max blush slightly as she moved forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Chloe's lips, taking the bag from her girlfriend. "Hey you!" She then said as she pulled Chloe into the house and closed the door behind her. "Hi Chloe!" Both Ryan and Vanessa called from the lounge which made Chloe laugh a little. "Yo Mr and Mrs Caulfield!" She called towards the lounge. "What have we told you, it's Ryan and Vanessa!" Ryan called out to which Chloe shrugged and let out a slight laugh all while Max rolled her eyes slightly and took hold of Chloe's hand guiding her towards the stairs. "We'll be upstairs if you need us!" Max called towards her Mom and Dad and just as she was about to take the first step onto the stairs she heard her Dad calling back a smart ass remark.

"Keep the door open slightly, no funny business!" Ryan called out jokingly letting out a chuckle. Max went bright red in the face at this comment. "DAD STOP!" Max called back as she rushed off up the stairs with a very amused and howling with laughter Chloe at her tail. The girls got into the bedroom and closed the door behind themselves. Chloe grinned to herself as she moved over and instantly wrapped her arms around Max placing soft gently kisses onto her neck from behind. Max let out a content whimper and tilted her head to the side allow Chloe to continue her kisses.

"I missed you…" Chloe mumbled against Max's neck as she continued to press soft gentle kisses against Max's soft skin. Max smiled and lifted her right arm up and behind her so she could place her hand onto the back of Chloe's neck. She turned her head so she could see Chloe before she pressed her lips to the blue haired teens behind her. They kissed in this position for a few seconds before Max turned and wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders, going up onto her tiptoes slightly as she continued to kiss her girlfriend lovingly.

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and brushed a little of Max's hair away from her face, looking down into her eyes as she kept her arms wrapped around her petite frame. "Fuck you are stunning…" Chloe spoke softly as she kept her eyes on Max. The small brunette in Chloe's arms blushed bright red and looked down shyly which made Chloe smile at how shy she could make Max but within a few seconds Chloe face dropped to a sad look, a frown forming on her features. Max noticed the change in Chloe and looked up, catching the look of sadness on Chloe's face.

"Hey, what's up?" Max asked in a soft tone as she brought her hand up and rested it gently onto Chloe's cheek. Chloe shook her head slightly and let out a soft sigh as she moved away from Max and sat herself down on the bed. Max frowned a little and let her eyes follow Chloe. "Please talk to me?" Max asked, her tone remaining soft as she folded her arms worriedly across her chest. Chloe sighed and pulled her beanie off of her head, resting it in her lap. "Do you…uhm…regret the decision you made…yanno…back in Arcadia Bay?" Chloe asked with a sad tone to her voice.

Max took a second to process what Chloe was asking her before she let the frown properly settle onto her face. She moved forward and dropped to her knees in front of Chloe, she shuffled herself in between Chloe's legs and looked up at her girlfriend, lifting her head by placing her fingertips onto her chin gently. "Chloe, everything I did back in Arcadia Bay was for you…for us. Ever since that day that you dared me to kiss you in your room, I have fallen deeper and harder for you and then it killed me because I thought the only person you saw in your future was Rachel…" Max spoke, looking down slightly which cause Chloe to frown and lift Max's gaze again.

"Rachel may have been there for me when you moved out here and yes I did and still do love her, may she rest in peace now…but she would have never taken your place in my heart, Max. I love Rachel yes but not the way that I love you. I'm in love with you" Chloe spoke in a soft tone looking into Max's eyes. Both girls could feel the tears welling up in their eyes as they spoke to each other. "I'm asking you if you regret your decision because look at me…I'm a mess…I ruined every good thing in my life by becoming what I am…and I'm here alive while many people lost their lives…" Chloe spoke the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Max shook her head and lifted her hand brushing away some of Chloe's tears with her thumb. "Chloe…like I said, Everything I did, I did it for you…I would never regret my decision because I have you here with me, you are my number one priority remember? Nothing is ever going to change that. I'm in love with you, Chloe. So much so that it actually pains me to think of what would have happened if I had gone back using that photo…" Max spoke, her own tears now streaming down her face as she began to sob at the thought of what would have happened if she had travelled back using that photo.

Chloe quickly pulled Max up to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, letting Max settle onto her lap. "Shhh…I'm here baby…I'm not going anywhere…" Chloe spoke softly when she finally realized that Max was serious when she said she would never regret her decision. Chloe gently cried herself, rubbing Max's back to try and calm her down. Max's head was buried against Chloe's shoulder as she sobbed. She slowly began to calm down as she felt Chloe rubbing her back. The taller teen sniffed and tried to stop herself from crying as well.

Max lifted her head and looked towards the blue haired girl, letting her eyes lock onto the teen's below her. Both of their eyes were red and puffy from crying but neither of them cared. Max sniffed slightly before she leaned down and let her lips softly press against Chloe's kissing her tenderly, staying close to her. Chloe returned the kiss, holding onto the small brunette and thinking about how she never wanted to let her go. They kissed for at least a minute before pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you, Max Caulfield" Chloe said in a soft tone, looking into Max's eyes when she said it. "And I love you, Chloe Price" Max replied softly to Chloe, flashing a small smile which in return made the faux punk smile as well. "Now stop being silly, you are not a mess, you are my beautiful girlfriend that deserves all the happiness in the world and I plan on giving you that" Max stated as she placed another small kiss onto Chloe's lips. Chloe let out a slight chuckle but sighed slightly.

"Let's go for a walk?" Chloe asked looking up at Max who was still sat on her lap. Max smiled and nodded her head as she got up off of Chloe's lap. The taller teen stood up off the bed and straightened her t-shirt out, feeling pretty glad that she had left one of her jackets at Max's because it was getting colder outside. She slipped her jacket on and watched as Max done the same before she reached her hand over to Max for her to hold.

Max smiled and grabbed hold of her camera and a packet of the instant film that Chloe brought her and refilled her camera before she took hold of Chloe's hand and grabbed her camera bag slinging it over her shoulder. They both headed down the stairs together and stopped at the lounge door. "We're just going for a walk, We'll be back soon" Max told her parents who both nodded their heads. "Keep your phone on your and be safe" Ryan spoke to which Max and Chloe nodded and turned, leaving the house together.

The girls both walked in the direction of the local park, holding hands as they walked. The streets were quiet so it was nice for them both to walk hand in hand without feeling like they would be stared at by the odd person who just couldn't fathom two girls holding hands, not that they both cared, it just got annoying sometimes. They walked through the gate of the park after about 20 minutes of walking and talking about random stuff. They walked part of the way through the park before Max stopped at the top of the hill they had walked up and looked out at the view. She smiled and brought her camera to her eye and snapped a shot of the view.

She retrieved the Polaroid that slid out of the camera and gave it a shake to help it develop before she turned and noticed Chloe looking out at the view with a thoughtful look on her face. She smiled and snapped a quick shot of her girlfriend being natural instead of posing. Chloe saw the flash and snapped out of her thoughtful look and raised her eyebrows towards Max who was shaking the new photo. "I'm going to start charging you modelling charges Caulfield!" Chloe joked which made Max laugh as she handed Chloe the photo of herself once it developed.

"That's a keeper!" Max stated as she handed it over, Chloe took hold of it and looked at it, raising her eyebrows slightly, actually liking a photo of herself for a change. "This is a good one actually, just a shame you aren't in it with me" Chloe spoke before she handed the photo back. Max smiled and slipped the Polaroid into her camera bag with the other photo she had taken. She moved over towards Chloe and stood in front of her and held the camera out in front of them both. Chloe grinned and leaned down so that her chin was rested onto Max's shoulder before she smiled nicely as Max snapped a selfie of them both.

They both spent a while taking photos and laughing with each other. Chloe stood for a minute before clearing her throat a little, She pulled Max over so that the small Brunette was standing in front of her. "I know it's Christmas in less than 2 days but I want to give you something…" Chloe spoke softly as she reached her hands up and lifted her necklace with the 3 bullets on it up and over her head. Max watched what Chloe was doing and raised her eyebrow slightly, getting a little curious.

"Max…I love you…I may or may not have told you that already…" Chloe started with a slight laugh as she fiddled around with the necklace in her hands. "I made this necklace 4 years ago with the bullets from my dad's ornamental gun…it was a year after you left Arcadia Bay and my dad had died and I've worn it religiously since…" Chloe spoke as she looked at the necklace. "I know it may not be incredibly girly or anything…but…I want you to have it…" Chloe spoke as she moved forward and reached up, slipping the necklace over Max's head and down around her neck.

Max allowed Chloe to do what she wanted to do, smiling at the cute adorable gesture from her girlfriend. "It may not be the best gift in the world but it means something to me and you mean the world to me, so I want the most important person to me to wear the most important thing to me" Chloe spoke in a soft tone as she looked down at the necklace now around Max's neck. Max smiled and placed her hand over the three bullets before looking up at Chloe and going up onto her tiptoes, pressing a gentle kiss onto Chloe's lips. "Thank you…I'm honoured that you want me to wear it" Max spoke in a delighted tone of voice.

"Plus…this is my way of saying that it'll be a ring I'm giving you one day…" Chloe then blurted out which made Max raise her eyebrows, a little shocked. Chloe realized what she had said and looked at Max's reaction, getting a little flustered by her sudden confession. "I mean…fuck…I know we have only been together 2 months…and only if you'll want me to at some point down the line…" Chloe quickly spoke, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Max then let a smile spread onto her face at Chloe's awkwardness before she let out a gentle laugh. "Of course I do, you dork! It might not be legal yet, but hopefully when you do decided to give me a ring, it will be!" Max spoke, grinning a little as she pulled Chloe into a hug to reassure her that she hadn't said anything she shouldn't have.

Chloe smiled and let out a sigh of relief as she held onto Max, both of them staying wrapped in each other's arms for a minute before pulling back and looking at one another. "It's getting pretty cold, let's get back, cuddle up in bed and watch a movie?" Max spoke to which the blue haired teen nodded her head and interlinked her fingers with Max's, both of them walking back the way they came, heading back towards Max's house, hand in hand and both of them keeping smiles on their faces as they walked in a comfortable silence.

They arrived back at Max's house within half an hour and grabbed a bite to eat with Vanessa and Ryan before they made their way up into Max's room, they both got themselves changed into pjs before slipping into Max's bed and cuddling up close together. Max put Netflix on her TV and let Chloe pick a movie, which to Max's surprise was Disney's Aladdin. Max looked at Chloe with her eyebrow raised. "I knew this punk look was all just a cover up for the cutie underneath" Max teased her girlfriend to which Chloe laughed and playfully slapped Max's back since her arm was around her. Max laughed and nuzzled her head against Chloe's collarbone and sighed contently, watching the movie with Chloe.

Towards the end of the movie, Max frowned when she heard gentle snoring coming from the girl below her head. She lifted her head from Chloe's collarbone and rolled her eyes. "Typical…always falls asleep during a movie…" Max mumbled quietly before she nuzzled her head back against Chloe's chest and closed her eyes, letting herself begin to fall asleep as well, just leaving the TV running while she let herself drift off to sleep.

 **A/N: Just a whole chapter full of Pricefield fluff because I couldn't stop myself! :D I also decided to make a little backstory for Chloe's necklace! :D Hope you enjoyed guys! Next chapter will be out soon!**


	18. First Christmas

**A/N: Right Christmas Time! This chapter is the longest I have written so far which is why it has taken me a little longer to get it posted! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Christmas Eve 2013**

With it being Christmas Day the next day both Max and Chloe had been told by their parents that they would be staying in their respective homes on Christmas Eve, which caused a bit of an uproar in the Price/Madsen household. In the Caulfield household all wasn't great either but Max didn't kick off the way Chloe did, it wasn't her style.

"Joyce, it's mine and Max's first Christmas together and you're keeping us apart?!" Chloe shouted in Joyce's direction. "How many times have I told you to stop using my first name, Chloe?! I am your mother!" Joyce retaliated back at her daughter with a stern look on her face. Chloe mimicked her mom as she spoke by saying back everything she said in a sarcastic high pitch tone. "Chloe Elizabeth Price I have had enough of this! You are 19 years old, start acting like it!" Joyce then exclaimed glaring straight at her daughter. Chloe growled and stomped her foot on the ground, turning on her heels to begin walking off.

"Where do you think you are going, we are not done here!" Joyce called after Chloe as she started to walk away. "Yes we are! Fuck this shit!" Chloe called back behind her as she stormed off up the stair and into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut once she was inside, kicking it with her heel as a way of saying _'Fuck you too, Door'_. Chloe made her way over to her bed and threw herself onto it. She gripped onto her pillow and growled into it, releasing some of her rage.

The blue haired teen lay with her head buried into the pillow for what felt like 10 minutes before hearing her phone buzzing to indicate that she had a text. Chloe sighed and lifted herself off the bed. She walked over to her desk and lifted her cell phone, pressing on the lock button to light up the screen. She spotted the text from Max instantly and swiped across the phone screen to open it.

 **Super Max 3**  
 _This sucks, I wanted to be able to wake up next to you on Christmas Morning )':_

Chloe read the text a couple of times, trying to stop herself from getting angrier at her mother. She took a deep breath before beginning to type back a reply.

 **Chlobear 3** (As Displayed on Max's Phone)  
 _I know, fucking parents! And I'll give you that emoji, because this sucks!_

Chloe hit the send button on her phone, letting out a sigh as she slumped herself down onto her desk chair. She leaned her elbows onto the desk and watched the 3 little dots at the button of the text screen bounce up and down, indicating that Max was typing a reply. Her phone let out a high pitch pinging noise when Max finally sent her reply. She scanned her eyes over the message to read it.

 **Super Max 3  
** _At least you, Joyce and David are coming over here for Christmas Dinner. I'm sure I heard mom saying that she and Joyce would be cooking together. Thank God for that, it means my dad can leave the cooking up to them and not burn anything like he usually does every year!_

Chloe read Max's reply once again, letting out a laugh when Max spoke about her dad burning food items every Christmas. It reminded her of William, he used to burn things sometimes when they would cook together which always made Joyce roll her eyes and step in to help. He was good at making Pancakes, she would give him that. The blue haired teen typed up a response.

 **Chlobear 3  
** _Yeah, at least we have that in our favor. I miss you though. Run away with me!_

Chloe hit send once again. She placed her phone down on the desk and stood up, deciding that since it was late she would be as well just getting ready for bed. She stripped all of her clothes off, underwear included and let out a sigh. She stood in front of her mirror, looking over her body. _Does Max think I'm sexy? I mean look at how skinny I am…_ Chloe thought to herself as she gave her stomach a poke with her index finger. She spun away from the mirror when she heard her phone ding again. Making her way over to her desk, she scooped up the phone to read her girlfriend's reply.

 **Super Max 3**  
 _You ask me this on a daily basis! I miss you too though. Here have a mirror selfie!_

Max replied and had also attached a photo of herself in front of the mirror. Max was wearing one of Chloe's shirts, with only the bottom few buttons fastened, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath but it still covered her breasts. She was only wearing a pair of boy pants too, obviously ready for bed. Chloe scanned her eyes over the image and couldn't stop herself biting the inside of her lip. _Wow…how can one girl be sexy and adorable all at the same time?_ Chloe thought, still biting her lip.

Max was currently grinning to herself, knowing for a fact that Chloe would be staring at the photo she just sent her in awe. She had never thought of sending photos like that to Chloe before but there was a first time for everything, especially when it came to relationships. Max moved away from the mirror after sending the selfie to Chloe and lay herself down on her bed, getting herself comfortable for the night.

 **Chlobear 3**  
 _Wowser Max…you're hella welcome into my mosh pit! Have a photo in return…_

Chloe let a smirk slowly spread onto her face as she walked back over to the mirror. She rested her right arm over her breasts and crossed one leg over the other, hiding all the "explicit" parts of her body before she snapped a photo, making sure her pose was sexy enough. She scanned over the photo, hesitating to attach it. She didn't know what Max's reaction to a basically naked photo of her was going to be. She took a deep breath and shrugged, attaching the photo to the text before hitting send.

She moved herself over to her drawers and pulled a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of one of them. She pulled the t-shirt over her head before slipping herself into the shorts, straightening the items of clothing onto her body. She made her way over to her bed and pulled back the duvet. She was still stuck with the really uncomfortable bed. Joyce had told her she would get her a new bed after Christmas. The blue haired teen sighed and bounced herself down onto the hard mattress and lay down.

Max was skimming through different TV shows in Netflix trying to decide what she would watch before she settled down to sleep. She turned her head towards her phone when the screen lit up, Chloe's nickname popped up. Max reached down and lifted her phone and swiped across the screen to unlock it. She quickly skimmed over what her girlfriend had written, blushing a little at her comment before she tapped on the photo to get a better look at it. Her jaw dropped when she saw the photo Chloe had sent of herself.

Max shifted slightly in her position, biting the inside of her lip as she continued to stare at the photo. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it. _Damn you Chloe...Wowser._ Max thought as she finally tore her eyes away from the photo to type a reply to her girlfriend.

 **Super Max 3  
** _Wowser...is it bad that I want to have my hands on you so badly right now?_

Max finished typing the reply before tapping the send button. She bit the inside of her lip as she went back to the photo Chloe sent her. She scanned her eyes all over Chloe's body, secretly wishing that her girlfriend didn't tease her by covering certain parts up. She knew Chloe enjoyed teasing her. She jumped out of her thoughts when Chloe text back.

 **Chlobear 3**  
 _Well it's a shame your hands can't be on me right now, because I am hella turned on…_

Max let what Chloe was saying sink in before she bit her bottom lip. She pulled her duvet over herself and let her hand slip down into her pants. The photo that Chloe sent her was enough to make her wet. Max let her finger slide from her entrance to her clit, feeling just how wet she had become. She quivered when her finger gently touched her own clit, sliding down the bed slowly while spreading her legs more. She kept her phone in her free hand to continue to text Chloe.

Chloe had already slipped her hand down into her shorts and was slowly rubbing small circles around the little bundle of nerves between her legs. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she thought about the times she and Max had fucked. Well were they really fucking or was it something more meaningful than that? Chloe knew it felt so much more different than just fucking someone. It felt special and loving, she knew that much. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, deciding she would think more into it later. She had her head leaned back, her legs bent and spread with her hand down her shorts. She let out a soft whimper just as her phone beeped, telling her she had a text. She lifted her phone, continuing to rub at her clit as she did.

 **Super Max 3  
** _You are such a tease, Chloe! Are you still…naked or…?_

Max really didn't care now what she was replying, she was turned on and she wanted Chloe to know it. She was now rubbing the tip of her index finger against the small bundle of nerves that was covered in her wetness, making it so much easier and much more pleasant for her to rub. She had another quick look at the photo Chloe had sent her before she closed her eyes and imagined it was her blue haired girlfriend that was rubbing her clit instead.

Chloe read the text from Max and couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her features. She dipped her finger down into her entrance just to lubricate her finger with her wetness before she slid it back up to her clit again. She never thought Max would have it in her to actually send sexts, being how shy she could be face to face when it came to doing naughty things together. The tall teen typed a reply to her girlfriend, rather impressed at her one handed typing skills, seeing as her other hand was still occupied.

 **Chlobear 3**  
 _I can't help it, I love seeing you squirm…especially if it's against my fingers…or tongue…  
and no I'm not naked but my hand has gone on an adventure in my shorts…_

Chloe tapped on the send button before locking her phone and lying it down beside her. She leaned her head back again, thinking about what Max could have been up to at this moment in time. Just the thought of Max possibly touching herself had Chloe whimpering in pleasure, her clit throbbing as she continued to slide her finger around it in circles. _Fuck I wish this was Max's tongue…_ Chloe thought as she continued.

Max lifted her phone, reading the text that Chloe sent her which made her cheeks flush a bright red color. It made her imagine Chloe's fingers or tongue doing their thing between her legs and it made the nub of nerves between her legs throb. She knew for a fact that if she kept her finger doing what it was doing, she wouldn't last much longer. She typed a quick reply, biting back a moan when she heard footsteps out in the hallway outside her room.

 **Super Max 3  
** _I'm squirming now...and I'm not going to last much longer…_

Max sent the text and put her phone down, throwing her head back against the pillow as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm. She bit her bottom lip, preventing herself from letting out any moans. Her parents were moving around in the hallway, obviously getting themselves sorted for bed and she was scared that if she moaned they would know exactly what she was doing. She had managed to avoid getting caught by her parents any other time and they weren't going to catch her now. She continued circling her clit with her index finger, feeling the little bundle of nerves harden against her finger. She took a deep inhale of breath just as her orgasm hit, her body tensing as she arched her back off the bed.

Chloe opened the text that Max had sent to her in reply and couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that escaped her mouth when she read exactly what her girlfriend had said. It confirmed her suspicions that her girlfriend was touching herself and that knowledge brought Chloe over the edge, her body tensing and writhing against her own hand.

She arched her back off the bed, moaning in pleasure as her orgasm hit. She continued to rub her clit to ride out the orgasm. She continued rubbing once her climax ceased which caused her to orgasm a second time, her body tensing all over again, her breath catching in her throat as she whimpered out Max's name quietly. She collapsed against the bed once her second orgasm subsided, breathing heavily as she lifted her phone to reply.

 **Chlobear 3  
** _I've already came  
twice…  
and fuck me it felt hella good! Would have felt better if you had been here with me_

Max had finished riding out her orgasm and removed her hand from her pants just as Chloe text her back. She read the reply from her girlfriend and let a smirk spread onto her face. She was about to type a reply when she yawned widely. She let her body shiver a little when she yawned. She sighed and lifted her phone again to finally type her reply to Chloe.

 **Super Max 3  
** _Well I'll "maybe" give you an extra Christmas present tomorrow, if you're good ;) but for now I'm a sleepy Super Hero and need my beauty sleep! I'll see you tomorrow Chlobear! I love you so much! Goodnight xoxo_

Chloe smiled at the reply she got from Max, yawning a little herself. She shifted slightly under the duvet and let out a soft content sigh. She typed up her reply her eyes getting heavier as she got herself comfortable in the bed, for a change.

 **Chlobear 3  
** _I'm always good! Well…sometimes!  
I love you too, Maximus! Goodnight and Sweet Dreams for my girl! Xxx_

Chloe placed her phone onto the bedside table before resting her head back against the pillow. Both girls began to fall asleep in their respective beds, both with smiles on their faces, even if they weren't in the same bed.

 **Christmas Day 2013 – Price/Madsen Household**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep!_

Chloe groaned at the sound of the alarm on her phone, letting one of her eyes snap open as she lifted her head from the pillow it was buried in. She had rolled onto her stomach in her sleep, for some reason finding that a more comfortable position. She groaned once again and slammed her head back down against the pillow. She lay listening to the beeping of her alarm for a few more seconds before hoisting herself up off the bed. She swiped her phone up off the bedside table and switched off the alarm. The warm glow of the sun beating through her room window and onto her skin was a welcoming comfort into the world of consciousness.

It was 8am. Chloe was still finding it hard waking up in the morning and not having any weed to smoke, but it was getting less and less difficult for her each day she lived in Seattle. She knew it was legal for people over the age of 21 to purchase weed but unfortunately she was only 19 and she didn't know anyone well enough yet that she could get it from. The taller teen made her way over to the mirror, stretching her arms up into the air and letting out a yawn. She came to a halt just in front of the mirror and gave herself a look over. Her hair was slowly but surely losing the blue color. It seemed to be her natural hair color at the roots, purple in the middle and then blue towards the ends of her hair.

She didn't know if she wanted to just leave her hair to grow out and go back to her natural hair color or if she wanted to dye it blue again. She had grown to like the blue but it also reminded her too much of Rachel since it was her that finally persuaded her to change her hair color in the first place. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, deciding that she would think about what to do with her hair a little later down the line.

She turned on her heels and headed towards the door of her room, stepping out into the hallway and listening out for her mom and David down the stairs. She could hear movement coming from the kitchen, which meant Joyce was currently making breakfast. Chloe made a beeline for the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind herself. She stripped off her pjs and turned on the shower.

The tall teen waited for the water to heat up before stepping into the shower and making her way under the warm stream of water.

 **Caulfield Household**

Max had been awake since 7:30am, she had already showered and was currently in her bedroom looking out a reasonable outfit that would be appropriate for Christmas Day. She sighed as she looked through the sea of colorful fabrics. She didn't want to wear her usual generic jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, she wanted to look, dare she think it, _pretty_ for Chloe arriving. Max never thought of herself as "Pretty". She always saw herself as your average nerdy teenage girl that never wore make up and always wore the same fashion of clothing.

She continued to scan through her clothes before she found her red "Skater Dress" as the shop she bought it from called it. It came with a thin black belt as an accessory. Max lifted the hanger off the rack and made a move over to the mirror. She held the dress up against her body and tilted her head to either side, thinking about what Chloe would think of her in it. She took a deep breath before nodding her head agreeing with herself on what she would wear.

She already had underwear on so she quickly got dressed, pulling the dress on and then fastening the thin black belt around her waist. She then grabbed hold of Chloe's necklace, which now had a little add-on that she added to it and tucked it inside the neck of her dress. She wasn't hiding the necklace because she was ashamed to wear it, she was hiding it because what she added to it would give away part of Chloe's Christmas present. The small brunette looked herself over in the mirror, making a slight face at herself before shrugging and grabbing a hold of her camera. She posed in front of the mirror and took a quick selfie, giving the Polaroid a shake to develop it before setting it and her camera down onto the desk.

Max made her way over to where her phone was sitting and lifted it, checking the time. It was 8:10am and she knew Chloe should have been up by now. She grinned to herself as she opened her texts and began typing a message to her love.

 **Super Max 3  
** _Merry Christmas, My Gorgeous Beautiful and Amazing girlfriend! I love you and I cannot wait to see you!_

Max sent the message before leaving her room and heading downstairs. She practically skipped into the lounge, grinning when she saw presents laid out under the tree. She had put some of them under there the night before but there were now more, obviously presents that her parents laid out once she was in bed. She may have been 18 but she still enjoyed the idea of presents appearing under the tree while she slept, even if she knew Santa wasn't real.

She heard her parents talking in the kitchen and turned on her heels, making her way down the hallway. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and flashed a smile towards Ryan and Vanessa as they both turned their attention to her. Ryan let out a supportive wolf whistle when he saw what his daughter was wearing. "Looking beautiful, Max-a-million! And Merry Christmas!" Ryan complimented Max with a grin. Max let out a gentle chuckle as she walked over to the fridge and took out the orange juice.

"Thanks Pop! Merry Christmas!" Max replied to her father in thanks, the 'Merry Christmas' being directed at both her parents. The small brunette poured some OJ into a glass. "What's for breakfast?" Max then asked, turning her attention to her mother. Vanessa smiled and turned her head away from the cooker for a second. "Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes! Merry Christmas Darling!" Vanessa replied to her daughter before turning back to the frying pan that she currently had bacon cooking in.

Max grinned and took a sip of her OJ, leaning against the counter beside the fridge. "So breakfast then gifts? Or are we leaving gifts until Chloe, Joyce and David come over?" Max asked her parents. Ryan took a sip of his coffee when Max asked her question so he left his wife to answer their daughter.

"We can wait if you want sweetie?" Vanessa spoke, her back still to both Max and Ryan since she was cooking. Max smiled and nodded her head slowly as she took another sip of OJ. "Yeah waiting would be nice! It is Chloe and I's first Christmas together as a couple and since we left Arcadia Bay 5 years ago…" Max spoke her voice riddled with guilt when she mentioned leaving Arcadia Bay 5 years previously. She took hold of her phone again when she heard it beep.

 **Chlobear 3**  
 _MERRY CHRISTMAS SUPER MAX! I hope my beautiful girl is ready for a hella awesome Christmas! I love you to the moon and back! I will see you shortly!_

Max let a huge grin spread across her face when she read the reply from her girlfriend, feeling really giddy all of a sudden. Ryan and Vanessa both noticed the change in Max's mood and knew instantly that Chloe had text her. Max grinned widely as she put her phone down onto the counter. "Breakfast time?" Max asked in a cheery tone of voice. Vanessa nodded her head as she began plating up the food. "Go set the table with your pop!" Vanessa replied to her daughter.

Max nodded her head and made her way into the dining room, grabbing hold of the place mats while her dad collected the cutlery from the kitchen. Max put the 3 place mats onto the table in their usual spots. She then watched as her dad placed the cutlery on the table. Max placed a glass at each of their places at the table not bothering with one at her place since she already had a glass of juice. She took her place to the right of her dad's seat, which was at the head of the table, placing her own glass of OJ down in front of her.

Ryan took his seat and shuffled a little to get himself comfortable. Vanessa carried in both Ryan and Max's plates, placing them down in front of them before she went to get her own. She returned a few seconds later and sat herself down at the table, placing her plate down in front of her. "Well dig in everyone!" Vanessa spoke and instantly Ryan and Max began eating their food.

Max had devoured all of her breakfast within 10 minutes of it being place down in front of her. She looked towards her parents, grinning towards them. "Chloe, Joyce and David will be here soon, I'm going to make sure Chloe's presents are ready for her!" Max exclaimed as she got up from the table and rushed off towards the lounge. She dropped to her knees in front of the Christmas tree, taking hold of each of Chloe's presents and laying them out in a certain order before placing the blanket from the couch over the top of them.

Ryan let his eyes follow his daughter as she rushed out of the room. He turned his head towards his wife and raised his eyebrows. "It's amazing to see her with a smile on her face" Ryan spoke as he wolfed down the final bite of his food. Vanessa flashed a shining smile towards her husband and nodded her head in agreement with what he said. "It's nice to see her happy" Vanessa concluded as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Max let a happy sigh escape her lips when she finished arranging Chloe's presents. She stood herself up and straightened her dressed out before walking over to the radio that was sat on a little shelf in the corner of the lounge. She turned the radio on and set the volume so that the Christmas music that was playing could be just heard and no more. _White Christmas_ was currently playing. Max turned herself towards the large bay window and moved herself right over in front of the glass.

It wasn't snowing outside, but it did look like it was pretty cold. She looked around the street outside, wishing that Chloe was with her right at that moment. She knew she would be seeing her love anytime soon, but she was starting to get a little impatient. She sighed and turned away from the window, deciding that sitting down on the couch and getting comfortable would be the best way to try and relax until Chloe got there.

 **Price/Madsen Household**

Chloe had text Max back the second she had gotten out of the shower. She quickly dried her hair and made sure it looked presentable enough. She walked over towards her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a light grey and white checked shirt and a plain white tank top. She quickly put on her underwear before getting herself dressed. She stood herself in front of the mirror and gave herself a quick look over.

"As good as you'll ever get…" Chloe mumbled to herself before she pulled on her boots and made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen area and took in a deep breath, grinning when she could smell the waffles her mother was making. "Mmm, Waffles!" Chloe exclaimed as she lifted one of the mugs from the counter and poured some coffee into it from the Coffee Machine. The Caulfields had bought them it as a housewarming gift and Chloe thought it was the best thing ever.

"Merry Christmas Family!" David exclaimed as she came walking into the kitchen. Chloe raised her eyebrow skeptically towards David, mainly because of how cheery he was. "Yeah, Merry Christmas" Chloe replied to her step dad, trying to sound as cheery as she possibly could towards the mustached man. Joyce smiled and turned to face her daughter and husband.

"Merry Christmas!" The tall blonde woman replied to her husband and to her daughter before going back to cooking the waffles. Chloe took a gulp of her coffee and made her way over towards the dining table, sitting herself down onto one of the chairs. Christmas to Chloe was never something she enjoyed celebrating ever since her dad had died, but this year she was looking forward to it. All Thanks to Max.

Joyce served David and Chloe their food and sat down at the table herself. They all sat making the littlest of small talk with one another as they ate. "Did you remember to wrap Max's presents Chloe? I saw them in the guest room the day before last" Joyce spoke just after she swallowed a mouthful of waffle. Chloe looked up from her plate and nodded her head at her mother. She had wrapped Max's presents yesterday when she got home. She had managed to wrap the guitar up so that it didn't actually resemble a guitar, the blue haired teen was rather proud of her wrapping skills, even if it did take her 5 attempts before she perfected it.

After another 20 minutes they had all finished their food. Joyce washed the dishes while David and Chloe piled the presents into the back of David's Car. "All set?" Joyce asked as she appeared behind both her daughter and husband out at the car. Chloe spun around to look at her mother and nodded her head, actually flashing a grin at the taller blonde woman for a change. She was excited to see Max and the quicker they got into the car, the soon she would see her love.

The car ride only took 5 minutes from Chloe's house to Max's. David pulled the car up at the sidewalk in front of the Caulfield's home and turned off the engine. "Everybody out!" He exclaimed as she slipped himself out of the car. Chloe hurriedly un-clicked her seat-belt, practically throwing herself out of the car. She had never been this excited for Christmas in her life. Well maybe when she was younger but this was different. She left Joyce and David to carry all the presents except Max's.

Chloe practically sprinted to the door of the house and juggled Max's presents so she could ring the doorbell, but before she got the chance to, the door in front of her swung open. Max had heard the noise of David's car doors slamming closed and had quickly looking out the window before running to the door when she spotted who it was. Max had a huge gleaming smile on her face when she saw Chloe standing there with presents.

"Santa's little helper has come baring gifts!" Chloe exclaimed as she chuckled walking into the house and into the lounge, gently placing Max's presents down onto the floor by the tree. She spun quickly on her heels and practically scooped Max up in her arms spinning her around. Max let out a laugh as she let Chloe lift her. She held onto her girlfriend tightly and let her feet touch the ground again when Chloe put her back down.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a second before leaning in towards one another and pressing their lips together simultaneously. They kissed for a few seconds before pulling back to look at one another. "Merry Christmas, Chlobear" Max spoke in a soft tone, looking up into Chloe's eyes. Chloe grinned at what her love had said. "Merry Christmas to you too, Super Max and damn you look beautiful!" The blue haired teen replied referring to Max's dress. They broke apart when the adults came into the room, Joyce and David carrying the remaining presents from the car. "Merry Christmas!" Max exclaimed towards Joyce and David who both wished her a 'Merry Christmas' in return.

Everyone sat themselves down, Chloe and Max sitting down on the floor beside the tree. "Okay, I'm gonna give you your presents first Max because I can't wait any longer, the fucking anticipation is killing me!" Chloe said excitedly, not even caring that she just swore in front of everyone else in the room.

Chloe turned and lifted the red envelop from beside her before handing it to Max. "Card first though…" Chloe said with a smile. Max looked at her love and felt her heart melting at the sight of that gorgeous smile. She reached over and took the card, opening it in one swift movement. She smiled sweetly when she saw the little teddy bear couple on the front. She opened the card and began to read what Chloe had written inside, it read:

 _To Max, I'm not the greatest as writing soppy things in cards but I thought I would give it a try for you. You mean so much to me, so much so that I would beat up 1000 Jeffershit's just to protect you from harm. You are my hella cute, hella sexy and HELLA beautiful girl. Here's to our first Christmas together as a couple, and here's to many more in the future. All my hella awesome love, Chloe x_

Max felt a tear running down her cheek as she read the message inside from Chloe, a smile spreading onto her features. "You are so sweet" Max spoke in a soft whisper as she looked towards Chloe. Chloe smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck. The tall teen then lifted the wrapped up book first and handed it over to her love. Max raised her eyebrows and took hold of the gift, tearing the wrapping paper a little at the end. She slipped the book out of the paper and ran her hand over the cover.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" Max exclaimed as she flipped through a few of the pages, looking at some of the amazingly artistic photos inside. She grinned up at Chloe before her eyebrows raised once again. She caught sight of the very large present that Chloe was pushing towards her on the floor. "This is also for you…" Chloe spoke softly as she gave it one last nudge in Max's direction.

The adults had all been exchanging their own gifts with one another, giving the girls a little bit of privacy to open their gifts. Max reached forward and dragged the odd shaped present forward. She raised one of her eyebrows and looked towards Chloe before beginning to tear the wrapping paper off the present.

Max's eyes widened when she saw the brown leather guitar case, she hadn't even opened the case yet and she was in shock. "Oh Chloe…" Max started as she un-clipped the case and pushed opened the lid. She caught sight of the instrument inside and let her jaw drop ever so slightly. "Oh my god Chloe…you…you shouldn't have…this must have cost a fortune…" Max said as she ran her hands over the wood of the guitar.

Chloe let a loving smile spread across her face, loving how Max was reacting to her gift. She bit the inside of her lip and gave a small shrug when Max's mentioned it being expensive. "Anything for my girl…I just call dibs on a go of it at some point!" Chloe replied as she continued to watch her beautiful girlfriend. Max turned her attention to Chloe and instantly draped her arms around Chloe's shoulders, pulling her into a warm loving embrace.

Chloe smiled and nuzzled her head against Max's shoulder, holding onto her for a few seconds before pulling back and placing a soft gentle kiss onto Max's soft pale cheek. "Thank you so much, baby" Max whispered so that only Chloe could hear her. The blue haired teen smiled at the brunette. "No need to thank me, my girl deserves the best" Chloe spoke in a soft tone, keeping hold of Max for a few more seconds before pulling back from the embrace just as Max did.

"Okay…your turn!" Max exclaimed as she moved over towards the couch blanket that was on the floor and pointed towards it. Chloe let her eyebrows knit together in a frown at what Max was pointing to. "You got me a blanket?" Chloe questioned to which Max giggled and shook her head. "Lift the blanket you goofball!" Max insulted jokingly to which Chloe stuck her middle finger up at the brunette with a smile on her face. Max made an over exaggerated shocked face but laughed.

Chloe shuffled over towards the blanket and lifted it off, revealing the 6 presents that sat underneath it. She raised her eyebrows a little shocked at how many presents that Max had actually bought her. She then noticed the little labels on each of the presents that read:

 **2008  
2009  
2010  
2011  
2012  
2013**

Chloe turned her head to Max and made a face as if silently asking for an explanation to the amount of gifts and their labels. Max smiled at the look on Chloe's face before she moved forward and took both of Chloe's hands into hers. "Six presents…one for every year I missed when I left Arcadia Bay and one for this year because we a finally together" Max explained, her tone of voice sounding both apologetic and loving.

Chloe couldn't stop the tears that now ran down her face when Max explained why she had bought her so many gifts. Max noticed the tears and reached her hand up, brushing away some of the salty droplets from her loves cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Max asked in a soft tone, which made the adults look over, hoping everything was okay. Chloe sniffed and composed herself letting out a slight embarrassed laugh.

"You are so sweet Max, I love you" Chloe then spoke as she hugged Max once again, giving her a squeeze. Max smiled widely as she hugged Chloe back, holding onto her for a few seconds. Chloe eventually pulled back and looked towards the presents. Joyce was smiling widely to herself, enjoying just how happy her daughter actually looked for a change.

Chloe lifted the present marked "2008" and tore the wrapping paper off of it. She grinned when she saw the complete series of "The Pirates of the Caribbean" movies. "I'm so starting to watch these tonight!" She exclaimed as she then lifted the "2009" gift. She tore the paper off the rather soft package and grinned when she saw an awesome t-shirt inside that had words "Dude, I'm Hella Awesome" printed on the front. Max had gotten the t-shirt custom made for her, which made her grin. She reached over and lifted the "2010" present and ripped the wrapping paper straight off it, laughing when she noticed it was a new beanie hat, completely black in color. "Sweet! I needed a new beanie!"

Chloe then moved onto the next present, the one marked "2011". She lifted the box shaped gift and tore the paper off it and smiled when she saw it was a travel coffee mug with the photo of her and Max when they were 12 dressed up a pirates on it and also the photo of them dressed up as pirate on Halloween this year with the caption "Max and Chloe's Everlasting Pirate Adventures"

"This is hella cute!" Chloe exclaimed as she held up the mug. She grinned towards Max and placed the mug down on the floor before turning back to her presents, she had two left. She picked up the one marked "2012" and quickly tore the wrapping paper off it. She grinned when she saw it was a silver briefcase shaped DVD box containing the five disc ultimate collector's edition of Blade Runner. "I have got some much too watch now and thank fuck because having no DVDs was starting to bug me!" Chloe explained as she placed the Blade Runner set down.

"Last one!" Chloe said with a sad sigh as she leaned over and lifted the "2013" gift. She held it in her hand for a few seconds, not really wanting this moment to end. She took her time tearing the paper off this one. It was a small gift but the size of it didn't matter to Chloe, it was from Max so she knew she would love it anyway. She finally got the paper off it and opened the small box in her hand.

Once the box was open, Chloe tilted her head to get a look at what was inside. It was a single dog tag on a chain necklace. On the dog tag there was an engraving that read: _Partner in Crime, Always._ Chloe could feel herself tearing up again, but she managed to hold it together. "I have the other tag…" Max then spoke as she pulled Chloe's necklace out from under her dress to reveal the other dog tag that was sitting just at the side of the three bullets.

Chloe leaned over and read the engraving on Max's dog tag which read: _Partner in Time, Forever._ When Chloe read that, she really couldn't stop the tears this time. She let a few tears fall down her face as she took the necklace out of the box and put it around her own neck, straightening it against her chest. Max smiled as she watched her girlfriend putting on the gift she bought her.

"I may be crying, happy tears might I am…and you'll rarely see me cry…lap it up…" Chloe started as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "But this is already the best Christmas ever!" Chloe finished as she leaned forward and without hesitation pressed her lips to Max's, deciding to show her appreciation for the gifts in the form of a loving kiss instead of saying 'Thank you'.

 **A/N: I saw the idea for Max's gift's to Chloe in a Pricefield Fan art and thought it was hella cute! :D Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be a little drama in the next one too so enjoy the fluff while it lasts! If you would like to see what I thought Max's Dress would look like, ask and I will send you a link :)**


	19. Bad News for One, Good for Another

**A/N: I apologize in advance because I'm not familiar with the way American Universities work, but I have done a little research in aid of this fanfiction and I apologize if what I write about it a load of crap! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

New Year had passed, 2013 was now over. Chloe and Max had both the best and worst year they could ever imagine. They were finally reunited after 5 years, they had a fucked up week in Arcadia Bay being "Private Detectives", Max found out she had this weird rewind power, Max got kidnapped by her psychotic photography teacher, Arcadia Bay got destroyed by a tornado, They both ended up in Seattle, Jefferson survived the tornado and came looking for them and caused hell in Seattle for them, The girls both became a couple and made it "Facebook Official", they had their first "lovers argument" but made up that night, they got Jefferson caught and then finally had a cute amazing Christmas and New Year together. All of that only happened in such a short space of time.

It was now February and Max was getting a little anxious about her Seattle U application. She had sent the application midway through November and she still hadn't heard anything back from them. Chloe on the other hand had managed to get herself a job. Much to Joyce and David's surprise that is. She may have been working in an In-N-Out burger, but it was still a job and it got her cash. She had only been working there for a few of weeks and she had already gotten into an argument with one of her fellow co-workers.

"Why don't you bite me, dickhead?" Chloe muttered as she turned back towards the fryers. She groaned as she lowered a basket of fries into the boiling oil. The guy she was arguing with was called Nick. He was your average guy, not very tall; his hair dyed a slate grey color, wore glasses and just looked like a complete nerd. He was 23 years old, studied music and worked in a fast food restaurant, which told you most about him.

"You'd like that too much…" Nick retaliated, finishing off the burger he was currently building. "...Bitch…" He then muttered in a way that he didn't intend for her to hear him. Chloe raised her eyebrow when she heard what he said. "You are seriously going to be eating a dirty leather boot when I kick you in the teeth asshole!" Chloe almost shouted as she turned her whole body to face the male. She had her fists clenched, her knuckles going white with how tight she had them clenched.

Clayton, the manager appeared between both Chloe and Nick and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to tell you again Chloe, knock it off or you're fired!" He practically growled through his teeth. "Yanno what?! I'll make that easier for you, since you seem to think the sun shines out that douche's ass...I quit! Shove your job so far up your ass!" Chloe shouted, ripping off the red apron and the In-N-Out hat, thrusting them forcefully at Clayton's chest.

Chloe spun around on her heels and marched towards the employee exit. "Chloe!" Clayton called after her, but she raised her hand up just above shoulder level and flicked her middle finger up. She kept her finger stuck up towards both Clayton and Nick before she slammed her foot into the exit door, kicking it open. She stormed past the various employees outside having a smoke and headed straight over to her truck.

The second she was inside the cab of her truck she pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped onto Max's number so that it would ring her. Chloe sighed and put the phone up to her ear. _Well that job sucked!_ The blue haired teen thought to herself. The dialling tone was starting to irritate her but luckily Max answered after a few seconds. "Hey Chlo, what's up?" Max's voice chirped on the other end of the phone. "Uhm...I may have just quit my job…" Chloe muttered over the phone. Max paused for a second, wondering if she had just heard her girlfriend correctly.

"...What?" Max then slurred out, a little unsure how to actually act in this situation. Chloe let out a laugh that sounded both pissed off but embarrassed. "I quit my job…" Chloe repeated, holding her phone in one hand while putting her key into the ignition with the other. Max paused yet again, knowing for a fact that she heard Chloe correctly the first time. "Uhm...what happened?" Max then hesitantly asked, hoping that Chloe never got herself into trouble but also relieved that she never got fired.

"Yanno that prick, Nick? Yeah, he wound me up, the boss butted in and basically gave me into trouble and not him...so I...uhm...I may have told Clayton to shove the job up his ass…" Chloe's voice trailed down to a mutter towards the end of her explanation. Max raised both of her eyebrows at what Chloe was telling her. She was currently sitting in the park with Fernando and Kristen, just catching up with them since she hadn't seen them since the Halloween Party.

Kristen looked towards Max, raising one of her eyebrows as she looked over at Fernando and then Max. She then looked back at Fernando and shrugged her shoulders as a way of saying she didn't know what Max was talking to Chloe about. Max stood up off the bench she was currently sat on and sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Oh no…Chlo, why?" Max asked, her tone sounding sympathetic but also a little disappointed.

"He seemed to think that the sun shines out of that douche's ass!" Chloe exclaimed over the phone as she turned her key in the ignition, letting the engine grumble to a start. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Where are you?" She then asked her girlfriend trying to change the subject. Max looked over towards her friends before she answered. "I'm at the park with Kristen and Fernando!" Max replied as she looked away from her friends again.

"Oh…I won't come and intrude then…" Chloe said, her tone of voice showing that she was a little upset, but not because Max was with her friends. Chloe sighed as she put her phone onto loud speaker and pulled her truck out of the parking space she was in. "Oh no! Chlo you can come along if you want!" Max started quickly in reply to Chloe. "I've missed you and need a Chloe hug…and by the sounds of it you could use a Super Max hug…" Max finished, letting her tone of voice sound more cutesy now.

Chloe smiled ever so slightly when she heard what her girlfriend had said. "You saw me this morning, Nerd!" She then replied with a chuckle as she kept her eyes on the road. Max laughed at Chloe's reply. "I know but I still miss you! Is that a crime?" Max asked teasingly, folding her free arm across her chest, resting her hand on her raised arm. "Well no…still a nerd…" Chloe spoke as she continued to drive. "MY nerd though! And yes…I do need a Super Max hug…" She then added, which made Max grin widely.

"I'll be there soon! I love you" Chloe then said as she looked down at her phone for a second before looking back up at the road. "I love you too!" Max replied before she ended the call. She practically skipped her way back over towards her friends. "Well Chloe's job never lasted long…" Max started, which made Fernando and Kristen raise their eyebrows. "I don't blame her though…her boss always gave her into trouble when it was some other guy annoying her…" Max added, sighing as she sit back down onto the bench.

"You two seem…" Kristen started, pausing to try and think of the word or phrase she was looking to finish her statement with. "Cutely in love?" Fernando then added for Kristen, which made the dark haired girl nod her head furiously. Max blushed furiously at her friend's comment, hiding her face in her hands shyly. "Stop it!" She protested as Kristen nudged the small brunette teasingly. "Admit it…you are in love with her!" Kristen teased further, which just made Max blush even more.

"Okay...okay! I'm in love with Chloe Price!" Max exclaimed, lifting her head a shy smile on her face as she lifted her hand and rubbed the back of her neck. Fernando and Kristen both grinned and looked at each other. "We know we just wanted to hear you say it!" Fernando then piped up, the grin still prominent on his face. Max smiled and let out a happy sigh, her mind wandering a little to thoughts of Chloe.

Chloe had quickly stopped off at home to get herself changed. She was glad both Joyce and David where at work, which meant she didn't have to explain about quitting her job to them just yet. She changed into a pair of dark grey ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black skull printed on it, braces only clipped onto her jeans and not up on her shoulders and a thin black jacket. She was also wearing the new beanie that Max had bought her.

It hadn't taken her long to get changed and it had only taken her 5 minutes to get to the local park from her house. She parked up at the side of the road about a minute's walk from the main gate of the park. The park wasn't very big so she knew that if she just walked she would find Max and her friend's in no time. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets, walking along the main pathway. She kept her eyes open for Max, hoping she would find her girlfriend soon, cause she really needed cheering up.

Chloe walked for another few minutes before she spotted the three teens that she was looking for. They all had their back to her so she grinned to herself as she silently stalked up behind Max. She was literally right behind her as she quickly covered Max's eyes with her hands, leaning down to her girlfriend's ear. "Guess who?" She whispered before laughing when Max swatted at her hands in fright. Max stood up and turned on her heels quickly before grinning and jumping towards Chloe when she realized who it was.

Max wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders and hugged her tightly. The blue haired teen wrapped her arms tightly around her love, holding her close. Chloe could see the smiles on Fernando and Kristen's faces, which made her raise an eyebrow. She then pulled back from the embrace ever so slightly, still holding Max in her arms. "I've missed you too by the way…" Chloe muttered softly so only Max could hear her, referring to when Max told her she missed her over the phone. She then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Max's lips.

Max returned the kiss, ignoring the gentle wolf whistles from her friend's behind her. She giggled and pulled away from the kiss, looking towards Fernando and Kristen. "You're both just jealous!" She teased them back, to which they both laughed. Max and Chloe moved over to the bench and sat down right beside one another, holding hands cutely. Kristen turned her attention to just the blue haired teen now sitting with them.

"So…Chloe, You and Max have known each other since you were kids?" Kristen asked, deciding that making conversation with the older teen would maybe make her feel included in their very little circle of friends. Chloe raised one of her eyebrow and turned her head away from Max to look at the dark haired teen. "Uhm…Yeah we have" Chloe simply replied, not really knowing what else to say to that sort of question, she wasn't really one for going into a lot of detail.

"What was Max like as a kid?" Fernando then piped in, looking from Max to Chloe. Max blushed at his question, knowing for a fact that Chloe wouldn't be able to resist making her blush even more with a story from their childhood. "Oh now well now that you ask!" Chloe perked up a little, looking towards her furiously blushing girlfriend as she did. "Max was still as much of a nerd as she is today!" Chloe said with a chuckle which made Max playful slap her in the arm.

"What?! Am I lying?" Chloe asked Max as she rubbed her arm, her tone of voice showing that she was still amused and chuckling. "You were a massive nerd too!" Max retaliated chuckling herself as she turned fully to look at Chloe, getting into defensive mode. "Well yeah but that's because I hung around with you too much!" Chloe replied with a cheeky smirk on her face. Max playfully pouted, making an over exaggerated sad face. "You know I'm kidding but all jokes aside, Max was pretty much the same as a kid as she is now" Chloe continued looking towards both Kristen and Fernando.

Both of them nodded their head before looking back towards Chloe when she cleared her throat as if she was going to speak again. "It's me that's changed…and not for the better to be honest" Chloe admitted, looking down at her knees as she said it. Max frowned at her girlfriends confession, she always hated it when Chloe brought herself down. "Don't be silly Chlo, I love you just the way you are…blue hair and all!" Max admitted, lifting Chloe's head by placing her fingertips onto her chin. Chloe looked towards Max and let her lips curl into a small smile.

"I know you do, Super Max…" She muttered in a soft tone. Kristen and Fernando both smiled widely at how cute Chloe and Max were together. Kristen let out a little high pitched squeal as she watched the two teens together. "You two are adorable!" She exclaimed after squealing in excitement. Max and Chloe both snapped their heads towards the dark haired girl, both of them raising their eyebrows at the squeal she let escape her mouth.

The small group all talked for a while longer before they all decided to part ways and head home. Max and Chloe both walked hand in hand back towards Chloe's truck.

 **Half an Hour later**

Both Max and Chloe had gone back to Max's house after the park. They were both hungry so had grabbed a pizza on the way back. Chloe pulled the truck up in the Caulfield's driveway, they had both been talking about Max's application to Seattle U. Max was getting a little nervous now about the fact that she still hadn't heard anything from them about whether she had been accepted or not. She knew that she wouldn't be starting until August this year but that was fine with her. All her Blackwell friends would be the same.

Max had read up on the Seattle U website about whether or not she would need to get a dorm and unfortunately for Max she did. As her parents' house wasn't close enough to the university. That was one thing she wasn't looking forward to because it meant that Chloe would only be able to stay with her now and again. She did however apply to have a room of her own due to her having autism, so she hoped that she wouldn't have to share a room with anyone.

"I'm getting nervous now...I thought they would have gotten back to me by now" Max explained as she got out of the truck, carrying the pizza box in her hands. Chloe walked around to Max's side of the car and took the pizza box from her. "Don't stress out, Max. I don't like seeing that look on your face" Chloe explained as she pressed a soft gentle kiss onto Max's cheek before walking towards the door of the house.

Max followed closely behind, shuffling her feet slightly. She had smiled when Chloe kissed her cheek but her smile soon disappeared again. She knew she didn't have to worry and that she would hear from the university eventually, it was just her anxiety kicking in again that was getting the better of her. She pulled her house key out and unlocked the door since her parents weren't home from work yet.

"Let's not talk about it anymore; it's just making me worse…" Max muttered sadly. She turned the key in the door and pushed it opened letting Chloe into the house first. "What are you going to tell David and Joyce about your job?" Max then asked her blue haired love, which made the taller teen let out a huge sigh as she turned on her heels to face the small brunette. "I have no fucking clue...David is going to lose his shit and more than likely start calling me a loser again and my mom will more than likely give me the 'I'm disappointed in you' face that I have seen often enough over the past 5 years" Chloe explained, letting out another sigh once she had finished talking.

Max nodded her head slowly once Chloe had finished talking. She closed the door behind them and pointed towards the stairs. "We can just eat the pizza up in my room and watch a movie...plus I need to check my e-mails" Max spoke as she made her way towards the stairs and started to head up them. Chloe nodded her head and followed the small brunette, pizza in hand. She let Max lead her into the room before she closed the door behind them both. The taller teen placed the pizza box down onto Max's desk and opened the box, snagging the slice with the most pepperoni on it. "Hey! I called dibs on that piece!" Max protested with a pout on her face.

Chloe paused in mid movement, the slice of pizza just inches from her open mouth. She looked from Max to the slice of pizza and then back to Max before sighing and handing the slice to her girlfriend who grinned before laughing. "I'm kidding, I just wanted to see if you would give your pizza up for me" Max said in a teasing tone to which Chloe glared at her girlfriend before chuckling and taking a huge bite out of the slice of pizza.

Max made her way over to her laptop which was sitting on her bed. She had been browsing the internet while lying in bed that morning and had left her laptop sitting there when she had gone out. She flipped the lid of the laptop open and pressed the power on button. "So what movie do you wanna watch?" Chloe asked from the in front of the TV where she had puttered over to. Max typed in her password once the laptop booted up before lifting her head to look towards the blue haired beauty.

"Uhm...I don't know...Jumanji?" Max suggested in a quizzical tone. Chloe paused for a second to think about whether that was a good suggestion or not before she nodded her head and looked through Max's DVDs to find said movie. Max looked back at her laptop screen and signed into her e-mail account. She scanned over all the emails in her inbox before stopping at one that was from Seattle U. She double clicked on it to open it before beginning to read what it said.

 _Dear Maxine Caulfield,_

 _We appear to have had some difficulty with our mailing system which means that we have not been able to send out any letters to applicants. However, we are pleased to inform you that we were pleased with your application and would like to welcome you to join us here at Seattle University's College of Arts and Sciences. Once our mailing system is up and running you will receive your formal letter of acceptance, a few forms you will need to fill in and send back to us regarding your special needs requests, information about the campus and also living arrangements and another small form about which meal plan you would like to take. We look forward to having you here at Seattle University._

 _Kind Regards,  
David V. Powers, Ph.D.  
Dean_

By the time Max had finished reading the e-mail it hadn't sunk in just yet. She sat staring at her computer screen for a few more seconds before opening her mouth to speak. "I…I got in…" Max stuttered out, still shocked by the news. Chloe raised her eyebrow as she turned towards her girlfriend when she heard her speaking. "Huh? You got into your…e-mails?" Chloe asked in confusion, she moved over and sat on the bed beside the shocked looking brunette. The blue haired teen leaned over and began to read what was on Max's laptop screen before letting her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Oh My God! Max! You got in!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping up off the bed. She began to hop up and down on the spot, getting really excited for her girlfriend.

When she noticed how excited her girlfriend was for her, Max began to get more excited and happy by the news instead of shocked. Max jumped up off the bed and started jumping up and down with Chloe, squealing excitedly. Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and hugged her tightly while still jumping up and down. "I told you! I knew you would get accepted!" Chloe excitedly spoke, finally stopping the jumping motion.

Max had her arms wrapped around Chloe's waist. She lifted her gaze so that she was looking straight at Chloe, her eyes locking onto hers. "I know you did. I still had my doubts but now I realize I shouldn't have and that you…my amazing girlfriend were right!" Max spoke, complimenting Chloe while she was at it. Chloe grinned widely at Max's compliment. "I know, I'm hella good!" Chloe replied, keeping the grin on her face.

"This is amazeballs! My girl got into University!" Chloe spoke excitedly as she gave Max one last squeeze before letting her arms drop down to her side. "I won't start until August so we still have just less than 8 months to spend together and we need to make the most of staying with each other every night because once I move into my dorm, you'll only be allowed to stay a couple of nights a week!" Max explained which made Chloe nod her head but pout slightly.

"I know, but I'll still come and spend time with you every day!" Chloe then added, grinning widely as she did. She moved over to the pizza box and grabbed two slices, handing one to Max since she hadn't had any of it yet. Max took the slice of pizza from her girlfriend and went to take a bite of it when Chloe held her pizza slice up. "Since we can't clink glasses of alcohol together, we can hit pizza slices together!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly. Max let out a giggle but lifted her pizza slice into the air and let Chloe tap her slice against her.

"Here's to my amazing but hella nerdy girlfriend for getting into Uni!" Chloe spoke in a rather proud tone of voice. "Here, Here!" Max called out with a grin before taking a bite of her pizza. Chloe grinned and practically scoffed down most of the slice of pizza in a few bites. She lifted the pizza box and placed it down onto Max's bed, since they were about to watch a movie together. Chloe flopped down onto the bed on her usual side.

Wait did she have a usual side? Had she and Max gotten to the stage in their relationship that they had a "Usual Side of the Bed"? Chloe's train of thought trailed off when Max sat herself down onto the bed beside her and tossed her pizza crust into the box before lifting another slice. "The crust is like one of the best parts Damn Caulfield, some things definitely don't change!" Chloe said with a laugh as she reached over and took hold of the crust Max placed into the box and chomped down on it.

Max screwed her face up slightly when Chloe said that the crust was one of the best parts. She laughed a little before standing up off the bed again. "Do you want a can of soda?" Max asked her love, who nodded her head as she finished chewing on the crust she took from the pizza box. Max smiled and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. Max had just opened the fridge door when she heard the front door opening. It was Ryan and Vanessa finally home from work. Max grabbed two cans of soda and headed towards the hallway. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" Max greeted her parents with a huge grin on her face.

Both adults looked towards their daughter and flashed a smile. "Hey sweetie! How was your day?" Vanessa spoke for both herself and Ryan who was currently untying his work boots. "It was great! I have some news…" Max answered, walking a little closer to her parents as she spoke. Vanessa and Ryan both perked up and looked towards their daughter, waiting for her to continue. "I got accepted into Seattle U…" Max then continued with a huge grin on her face, bouncing on the balls of her feet a few times.

Ryan stood up straight once his shoes were untied and grinned widely towards his daughter. "Congratulations Maxi-million!" Ryan exclaimed as he kicked his boots off and moved over to his daughter wrapping his arms around her and giving her a huge tight hug. Max grinned and nuzzled her head against her father's chest, hugging him back. Vanessa moved over and wrapped her arms around both her daughter and her husband. "Well Done sweetie! We are so proud of you!" Vanessa spoke as she gave Max a loving motherly kiss on the cheek.

Max grinned when her parents moved away from the hug. "I'm so excited! Chloe is upstairs and she is just as excited for me!" Max explained to her parents, who both just nodded their heads and grinned towards their daughter. "Well tell Chloe we said Hi! And Congratulations again Maxine!" Vanessa spoke to her daughter. Max grinned and nodded her head as she headed back up the stairs. She hated that her mother called her by her birth name but she couldn't make her mom stop, it was her that gave her the name after all.

Max barrelled into her room with the two cans of soda in hand. She closed her bedroom door and turned to grin towards Chloe. Chloe lifted her head from her cell phone and raised her eyebrows towards her girlfriend. "My parents both said hi!" Max explained as she walked over and handed a can of soda towards Chloe. The blue haired teen reached up and took the can before cracking it open. She lifted the can to her lips and took a long gulp from it. She placed her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from burping but it happened anyway.

"Excuse me…" Chloe pardoned herself, which made Max giggle slightly. "It's ok, it happens!" Max shrugged her shoulders and sat back down on the bed, taking another slice of pizza. She grabbed hold of her TV remote and pressed play so that the movie would start before she leaned back and made herself comfortable.

They both sat watching the movie and finishing off the pizza and soda before clearing the bed and cuddling up. Chloe had her head rested on Max's lap for a change while Max stayed sat up with her back against the headboard of the bed. Max was gently stroking Chloe's hair while the blue haired teen rested in her lap. They sat like this until halfway through the movie when Chloe lifted her head and looked up towards the brunette beside her.

"Wanna make out?" Chloe bluntly asked, which made Max lift both her eyebrows, slightly surprised but not overly surprised because it was Chloe and she was getting used to how bluntly Chloe would suggest things. Max thought about it for less than a second before she nodded her head. Chloe grinned as she shifted herself so that she was now straddling Max's lap. She leaned her head down and let her lips press softly against Max's. Max placed her hands onto Chloe's waist as she tilted her head up and began to return the kiss. Chloe lifted one of her hands and placed it gently onto Max's cheek. They both kissed for about a minute before things started to get a little more heated.

Chloe had now ran her hand gently down over Max's neck and down over her chest which made Max shiver and whimper into the kiss. The blue haired teen brushed her tongue against Max's lips and Max in return parted her lips to allow Chloe's tongue access. Instantly Chloe darted her tongue into Max's mouth, letting both of their tongue brush against one another. Max whimpered again into the kiss and moved her hands around to the button on Chloe's jeans.

Chloe could feel Max's hands and raised one of her eyebrows as she smirked against her girlfriend's lips. She pulled back from the kiss gently and rested her forehead against Max's. "Can't help yourself can you hippie?" Chloe muttered teasingly, which made Max blush but let out a small chuckle. "No…but at least I can admit it…" Max muttered back as she unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and without removing them she slipped her hand down into the taller teens jeans and pants.

Chloe shifted ever so slightly so Max could get her hand down into her jeans and pants before she leaned back in and started kissing the small brunette again. Their lips met just as Max's finger found its destination and when it did Chloe let out a moan against Max's lips. The smaller teen couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her lips as she slipped one finger into Chloe's growing wetness before beginning to circle her finger around the small lump of nerves between Chloe's legs.

Chloe began to grind slowly against Max's hand as they continued to kiss. She smirked and gently nibbled on Max's lower lip which made the smaller teen whimper. They both pulled back from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, Max's hand still continuing what it was doing. Chloe continued to grind slowly against her loves hand, biting her lower lip as she threw her head back, closing her eyes as she held back a moan, knowing it would be loud if she actually let it out.

Max watched everything that Chloe was doing, biting her own bottom lip and thinking about how sexy Chloe looked grinding against her hand. The brunette continued circling her finger around Chloe's clit and tilted her head to the side when Chloe leaned forward again and brought her lips to her ear. "Fuck me…" Chloe seductively whispered in Max's ear, which made the smaller brunette shiver with excitement.

Max did as she was told and instantly slipped two of her fingers inside of Chloe, feeling just how wet she had made her girlfriend. The second that Max's fingers slipped inside of her Chloe couldn't hold back the moan this time as she threw her head back, moaning out in pleasure and began grinding just a little harder against Max's fingers. Max watched her love grinding against her fingers, which made her curl her fingers inside of the blue haired teen ever so slightly.

When Max's curled her fingers it made Chloe buck against her fingers even more, whimpering and moaning as quietly as she could. "Fuck…Max…" Chloe whimpered out, feeling her loves fingers against her g-spot as she continued thrusting her hips down against Max's fingers. She could feel herself getting closer to climax which made her grind and buck against Max's fingers a little faster and harder.

A few more thrusts of Max's fingers are all it took before Chloe's body tensed, her orgasm hitting her fully. She felt her breath catching in her throat as she tensed, her insides clenching around Max's fingers. Max felt the clenching and stopped moving her fingers, allowing Chloe to continue to grind against her to ride out her orgasm. "Max…fuck yes…" Chloe whimpered out as she continued to ride out her orgasm before she collapsed against her love, wrapping her arms around Max's shoulders. Max grinned and slipped her fingers out from inside the blue haired teen. She removed her hand from Chloe's pants and jeans and wiping her hand on her own jeans, since she was about to get ready for bed.

"Damn…you definitely have ways of making me squirm…" Chloe mumbled against Max's neck, since she had nuzzled her head against it, completely exhausted from that orgasm. Max giggled at Chloe's comment as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and rubbed her back gently. "Well I learned from the best…" Max complimented her love, keeping her arms around her. Chloe smirked and lifted her head, looking towards Max.

"Oh I know…" Chloe replied with a grin as she finally moved herself off Max's lap and stood up, her legs still feeling like jelly but she managed to keep herself upright. Max stood up from the bed and quickly stripped off to get herself ready for bed. Chloe raised her eyebrows as she watched Max strip off to get ready for bed. "Do you not want me to do…uhm…anything to you?" Chloe asked, tilting her head as she watched her love.

"I may have gotten some good news, but I want tonight to be all about you…you are the one who needed cheering up baby" Max explained with a smile as she pulled on her pj bottoms and then pulled the pj t-shirt over her head and down onto her torso. Chloe couldn't stop the smile that formed on her features at what Max had said. She kept the smile on her face as she stripped off herself and put her own pjs on.

She moved over and wrapped her arms around Max's shoulder and pulled her into a tight loving embrace. "You are actually the sweetest most amazing person I know" Chloe whispered into Max's ear as she held her in the embrace. Max smiled and rested herself against her love, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. "Only for you, Chlobear" Max admitted with a smile as she leaned up when Chloe pulled back a little and pressed a soft gentle kiss onto Chloe's lips. "I love you, Max Caulfield" Chloe then admitted.

"I love you too, Chloe Price" Max replied in a soft tone, smiling up at her love.

 **A/N: I know I said I was going to give you some drama but really the only drama in this chapter was Chloe quitting her job, but I will endeavour to add more drama into it, I do still have the court case to add in D: anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am terribly sorry for how long it took me to post it! I was unwell ):**


	20. Happy Birthday (Or is It?)

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update guys, I've had a lot going on at the moment, but I will do my best to continue to update as often as possible! This chapter isn't a long as some of the previous ones but here you go!**

 **10** **th** **March 2014**

It was 11pm. Max had finally received her letters and forms from Seattle U a few days previously and her filled them all in and sent them back. She had chosen her meal plan and had also been granted the permission to have a dorm room just to herself, which was a relief. Yes she wanted to come out of her shell a little more in university and meet new friends, but she wasn't ready to share a room with someone that wasn't Chloe.

Max was currently in Chloe's bedroom, reclining on the blue haired teen's brand new and very comfortable bed. She had her left leg sitting on top of her right leg, slightly crossed and her hands clasped on her stomach. Her head was nuzzled against one of the duck feather pillows at the head of the bed. She was wearing her pjs with the three little chicks on the t-shirt but she hadn't taken her necklace off just yet. She lifted her hand and started to fiddle around with the single dog tag on her necklace. The small brunette let her lips curl into a smile as she remembered the look on Chloe's face when she gave her the other dog tag that matched hers.

Max closed her eyes as she relaxed against the bed. Chloe was currently in the shower. She had left Max to get comfortable while she went to get herself clean. She had been helping David work on his car in the garage earlier that evening, which felt odd to the older teen. She and David had actually managed to get along for the day and not once did they say a hostile thing to each other.

Chloe finally stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She left the bathroom still wrapped in the towel and puttered down the hallway to her bedroom. Joyce came out of her bedroom just before Chloe reached her bedroom door. "Chloe, what have I told you about walking around in just a towel when you know David could be wandering around?" Joyce warned her daughter. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks and spun around to face her mother.

"Mom…It's not like he's going to see anything, fuck sake…" Chloe retaliated, but muttered the 'fuck sake' at the end of her sentence. Joyce folded her arms over her chest and sighed at her daughter's reply. "Just get into your room before he comes upstairs!" Joyce spoke, her southern accent seeming to make her tone of voice sound just a little more stern. Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned on her heels and opened her bedroom door.

It was only then that Joyce actually realized that her daughter would be dropping that towel in front of Max but before she got the chance to say anything Chloe had closed her bedroom door. Joyce closed her mouth and sighed, pushing out the thoughts of her daughter Max doing anything inappropriate in her household. Chloe looked over towards the bed where Max was lying almost half asleep.

"Tired Super Max?" Chloe asked as she walked over to her mirror and grabbed her hair brush, dragging the bristles through her very faded blue hair. Max heard Chloe's question and reluctantly lifted herself up into a sitting position. "A little…but I'm determined to stay awake" Max admitted as she lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes before she stretched her arms out and allowed herself to yawn. Chloe looked over towards her sleepy girlfriend and smiled. "Why are you determined to stay awake?" Chloe asked as she let her towel drop. She walked over to her drawers and grabbed a pair of boy pants and a t-shirt putting them both on.

Max raised her eyebrow at Chloe's question looking at her as if to say ' _Are you cereal?'._ Max sat silent for a few seconds before actually just voiced her thoughts. "Are you cereal? Did you really just ask that?" Max asked with a surprised tone of voice. Chloe raised her eyebrows and let out a slightly laugh at the look on her girlfriend's face. "I want to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday and give you a specially birthday kiss…" Max said with a cute pout on her face.

Chloe listened to her girlfriend's explanation before smiling widely at the cute pout on Max's face. "I know, I just wanted to see that cute pout again!" Chloe admitted, this was the third time that Chloe had asked Max why she had wanted to stay away until after midnight so she knew what the answer was. Max smiled and yawned, lying down again to get herself comfortable.

Chloe smiled as she watched Max getting herself comfortable again. _Fuck, she is hella adorable. What did I do to deserve her in my life?_ Chloe thought to herself. She eventually made herself drag her gaze away from her resting girlfriend and made her way back over towards the mirror. She lifted her hairdryer and began to quickly blow dry her hair. It didn't take long for her hair dry off, seeing as it was still pretty short. She put the hairdryer down and quickly brushed her hair so that it was sitting right before she spun around on her heels to face the bed.

She couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her face when she spotted that Max had dozed off to sleep. She let out a slight chuckle as she strutted her way over to the bed and flopped herself down on her side. Max jumped awake and let out a surprised gasp when she felt the bed being jostled. "I'm awake!" Max explained, looking around herself before she let her eyes fall upon Chloe beside her.

Chloe smirked towards her sleep dazed girlfriend and let out a laugh. "Of course you are, nerd" Chloe started, the smirk staying fixed on her features. "Babe, you're tired, go to sleep, you can wish me Happy Birthday in the morning and give me that special birthday kiss then too" Chloe explained in a soft tone, shuffling over a little closer to Max. Max shook her head and sat herself up slightly. "No, I'm okay, I want to stay awake" The small tired brunette mumbled through a fought back yawn.

Chloe sighed but nodded her head and grabbed hold of her TV remote. She was tired but she wasn't one for giving into sleep so easily. She turned on her TV and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, flicking through the various TV channels. Max wriggled herself closer to Chloe and nuzzled her head against her love's chest. She then draped her arm over Chloe's lower torso.

Chloe smiled and welcomed the nuzzling teen into her arms, wrapping her left arm around Max's body, holding her close to her. She finally settled on watching an old episode of Celebrity Deathmatch that was currently on. She placed the TV remote down onto the bedside table and lifted the opened bottle of water sitting on it. She took a huge gulp of the water before placing it back down again.

She took a quick glance at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table and noticed it was now 11:45pm. In another fifteen minutes she would be 20 years old. "It sucks thinking that I'm not going to be a teenager anymore in the next fifteen minutes…" Chloe spoke in a soft tone so she didn't startle Max. Max lifted her head and looked up at her blue haired love and smiled. "I'll still love you...even if you are getting old" Max joked with a cheeky grin on her face.

Chloe laughed, it was a mix between a genuine laugh and a sarcastic one. "Very funny hippie…" Chloe started before she smiled and placed a gentle kiss onto the top of Max's head. "and I love you too…" Chloe then added with a loving smile on her face. She let out a soft sigh and leaned her head back against the headboard. "Plus don't think about the fact that you are getting old, think about the fact that I am taking you out to spoil you and treat you like a queen for the day" Max then spoke up.

Max had planned a huge day trip for them both to go for breakfast, lunch and dinner and also go shopping and do little fun activities in between, all for Chloe's birthday. She planned all this mainly because she had missed the last five of Chloe's birthdays and she wanted to make up for that. "You don't have to take me out to spoil me…" Chloe started as she let a mischievous smirk appear on her face. "Just give me multiple orgasms throughout the day and I'll be happy" Chloe finished, the smirk still on her face before she let out an amused laugh when she saw the shocked look on Max's face.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price!" Max started with a shocked tone. "What makes you think I won't be giving you multiple orgasms as well as a day out?" Max then unexpectedly answered which made Chloe raise her eyebrows, taken back a little by Max's unexpected answer. Max laughed at the look on Chloe's face but smirked cheekily as she nuzzled her head back against Chloe's chest.

"Cat got your tongue now?" Max asked with grin on her face. She never lifted her head but she knew Chloe still had the shocked look on her face. "Wait...are you suggesting public sex, Caulfield?" Chloe then asked, her tone of voice sounding shocked and a little confused. Max then laughed and lifted her head, shaking it slightly. "No you Doofus! that's one sure way to get us arrested!" Max exclaimed before she let her features change into a mischievous look. "Although with rewind powers we could...and avoid getting caught…" Max then added, keeping the mischievous look on her face.

Chloe allowed a smirk to curl onto her lips at what Max was saying. "I'm definitely a good bad influence on you Max…" Chloe spoke with a cheeky grin on her face. Chloe then turned her head to look at the alarm clock again; it was now 11:59pm. She only had one minute left of her teenage years. She sighed and looked back towards Max, pouting her bottom lip out slightly.

Max laughed and leaned up placing a gentle kiss onto the blue haired teens lips. She then looked towards the clock and grinned when she spotted that it had now struck midnight. "Happy Birthday, Baby!" Max exclaimed with a huge grin on her face before she leaned herself up and pressed her lips to Chloe's once again, but this time she actually started to kiss Chloe properly.

She shifted slightly so that she could be comfortable while kissing Chloe. Both girls kissed for what felt to them like a couple of seconds but was actually over a minute before Max pulled back and looked towards the now flustered teen beside her. Chloe grinned once their lips had parted. "Now I could get used to that on my birthday…" Chloe admitted, the grin staying on her face. Max laughed and placed another small kiss onto Chloe's lips before cuddling into her girlfriend.

"Now! Sleep time we have a long day ahead of us once we wake up!" Max exclaimed as she snuggled up closer to Chloe who held her close and got herself comfortable enough so she too could go to sleep. Chloe placed a gentle kiss onto the top of Max's head once they were both comfortable before closing her eyes. She was leaving the TV on so that there was a little background noise for her to fall asleep to.

"Goodnight, Super Max" Chloe mumbled sleepily, keeping Max close to her.

"Goodnight, Birthday Girl" Max muttered out through a yawn before finally letting herself doze off to sleep.

 **1:30pm 11** **th** **March 2014**

"Told you I sucked at Mini Golf!" Chloe exclaimed as she and Max handed back the putters to the girl behind the desk at the entrance of the mini golf course. Max laughed as she finished tallying up their scores. "I'm not any better! Max concluded once she had their final scores. Chloe took a quick look at the score card and let out a chuckle. "Well at least we both suck!" She then added.

Both girls laughed as they made their way to the mall and straight to the nearest fast food place inside talking about their childhood and also about things they are going to get up to over the next few years. They both stopped at the back of the queue of the fast food place they had come to and began looking at the menu. "Uhm…I think I'll just get a cheese burger…" Chloe concluded as she looked towards Max. Max nodded her head as if agreeing. "I think I'll do the same! It means we can eat quickly and then go shopping before we head home to get changed for dinner!" Max explained as she took out her little wallet for money. They reached the counter and Max quickly ordered their food, handing over enough cash to cover it.

Chloe took hold of the tray of food once it was ready and made her way over to an empty table, sitting the tray on top of the table before sitting herself down on one of the hard wooden seats. "Where do you want to go shopping?" Max asked as she sat down in the seat opposite Chloe, lifting her food off the tray and beginning to eat. Chloe had already un-wrapped her cheese burger and had taken a huge bite out of it as Max asked her the question. She swallowed the mouthful of food before even considering answering.

"Well…I saw a few nice things in Urban Outfitters…but you are not spending hundreds on me!" Chloe admitted as she took another bite of her burger once she finished talking. Max laughed and covered her mouth as she chewed, shaking her head a little. "I'll spend as much as I want on you" She then added once she had swallowed her food. "It's your birthday and I have missed 5 birthdays of yours that I need to make up for!" Max exclaimed as she looked over towards her girlfriend.

Chloe laughed and nodded her head in agreement even though she still didn't want Max to spend too much on her. She wasn't used to being spoiled by anyone. Both girls finished their food as quickly as they could, Max taking a little longer to finish than Chloe. They both cleared their table before heading down to the lower level of the mall to head towards Urban Outfitters.

Both girls stepped into the shop and made their way over towards the women's clothing. Max browsed through the t-shirts. Chloe was looking through the skinny jeans when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. "Back again I see?" Chloe heard as she spun on her heels and looked towards the person the voice came from. It was the hipster girl that served her the last time she was there just before Christmas. Chloe raised her eyebrows before smirking slightly.

"I am yeah…I'm out birthday shopping" Chloe admitted as she lifted a pair of skinny jeans and held onto them. Chloe took a quick glance over towards Max who was still browsing through the T-Shirts. "You're birthday shopping on your own?" The girl asked, Chloe finally took a look at her name badge and spotted that the girl's name was ' _Jennifer'_. "I'm not on my own actually…my girlfriend is over there" Chloe answered with the smirk on her face as she pointed over towards the small brunette browsing through one of the racks.

Jennifer turned her gaze to look at who Chloe was pointing to before she raised one eyebrow and looked back towards Chloe as if to say ' _THAT'S your girlfriend?'_. "Oh…" She then muttered. Chloe could tell what Jennifer was thinking when she saw the look on her face and just seeing that look on the hipsters face made Chloe want to punch her, there was nothing wrong with her Max. In fact to her Max was beautiful, cute and downright adorable.

"Yeah, if I need anything I'll call on you…which I doubt will happen…" Chloe then muttered sarcastically as she kept a hold of the skinny jeans and made her way past Jennifer and over towards her girlfriend. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Max's cheek, making sure that Jennifer could see her. "Hey, you see anything you like?" Max asked with a smile, loving the kiss Chloe gave her on the cheek. "Just these jeans so far…" Chloe answered, grinning towards her love.

Max looked towards Chloe and raised her eyebrow when she noticed that Chloe seemed a little distracted. "Everything okay?" She then asked to which Chloe nodded and grinned. "Everything is Hella okay!" Chloe replied, keeping the grin on her face. Max paused for a second before nodding her head and grabbing hold of a pink t-shirt she had her eye on since they arrived in the shop. "Let's go pay for these then!" Max then spoke as she made a start towards the cashier's desk.

Chloe followed behind her girlfriend, letting her eyes trail towards Jennifer who was now walking over to go behind the counter. Chloe let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. The attention at first was great but now that the girl just wouldn't take the hint, especially while she was with Max, it was just starting to piss her off. Max stopped in front of the counter and placed everything she had down. "Hi there, is that all for you today?" Jennifer asked in an over exaggerated happy tone.

Max raised her eyebrow at the hipster girl behind the counter, looking towards Chloe who had allowed her resting bitch face to form on her features. Chloe placed the jeans down onto the counter as well. "Now it is…" Max then answered, looking back towards Jennifer. Jennifer flicked her long blonde ponytail off of her shoulder so that it felt down her back. She then scanned the items of clothing into the register, looking between Max and Chloe now and again.

Jennifer let a smirk cross her lips as she subtly winked towards Chloe who had glanced towards her. Jennifer thought her wink was subtle but Max had actually caught her doing it which made her narrow her eyes into a glare towards the blonde hipster girl. Max thought about rewinding to avoid being served by this girl but she shrugged it off and smirked herself before wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist, moving closer to her.

Chloe smiled as she draped her arm around Max's shoulders, who leant up and pressed a kiss onto Chloe's cheek. "Having a nice birthday so far?" Max asked, knowing exactly what she was doing and she hoped Chloe would go along with it. Chloe looked down at her brunette love and flashed a huge smile towards her, nodding her head. "All thanks to you, baby" Chloe replied, adding in the pet name for a better effect. Jennifer's smirk disappeared from her face when the couple in front of her did this. She placed the items of clothing they were buying into a carrier bag. "That'll be $79 please?" She then snapped towards the couple which almost made Chloe burst out laughing at her dry her tone of voice was, but she composed herself.

Max smirked and handed over the cash in her hand taking hold of the bag and handed it to Chloe with a huge grin. She took the change from Jennifer and flashed a huge but sarcastic grin towards her. "Thanks, enjoy the rest of your day" Max then spoke in a subtly sarcastic tone of voice, taking hold of Chloe's hand. Once they fingers were interlocked both girls made their way out of the store, grinning widely.

"The look on her face! You really are my favourite person Max!" Chloe admitted as she let out a laugh as they walked away from Urban Outfitters.

 **Over an hour later**

Both girls had continued shopping, Max spoiling Chloe to a new pair of boots, a couple of bracelets and also a new leather jacket. They had also gotten a cute photo taken of them both in one of those photo booths. Chloe put one of the photos into her wallet while Max put the other into one of the bags. They had made their way back to the parking lot and were now sitting in Chloe's truck. Max had the bags of things at her feet while Chloe started up the truck. "So, go to mine drop my new stuff off, grab clothes for tonight, go to yours, let you look out clothes for tonight" Chloe started as she pulled out of the parking space she was in. "Have hot wild sex while your parents are at work, go for a shower, have some more sex in the shower, get ready for dinner and then go for dinner!" Chloe then continued with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Max had been nodding along to Chloe's plan to begin with before letting her eyebrows shoot up when she heard what Chloe continued her plan with. Max let out a laugh, but felt her cheeks flush with a blush so she lowered her gaze to her lap. Chloe quickly glanced towards her love and noticed the blush forming on Max's face. She let out a laugh not paying much attention to the road as she drove.

Max let out another laugh just as she lifted her head to look out of the windscreen. It was then that everything seemed to happen so quickly. A car from one of the side streets they were passing showed no signs of slowly down or giving way. Max's heart began to race at what was unfolding in front of her eyes. "CHLOE LOOK OUT!" Max called out her tone of voice showing her fear.

Just as Chloe allowed all of her attention to fall onto the road, he slammed her foot down onto the brake but it was too late. The red sports car slammed straight into the passenger's side of the truck, making the truck instantly flip onto its side. The red sports car had come to a complete stop, the front of it completely wrecked, but it wasn't in as bad of a mess as Chloe's truck.

All the windows of the truck had smashed; the passenger's side door was completely caved in and was currently crushing against Max's arm and leg. The driver's side of the truck had completely lost its door with the way it fell onto it and skidded along the ground and the roof was bent slightly. Both Max and Chloe had been knocked out from the crash but after about 10 minutes Chloe began to stir, groaning in pain, the sound of sirens filling her ears. She let her eyes open as the reality of what had just happened sunk in. She turned her head, hissing slightly at the muscle pain that shot through her neck. She let her gaze fall upon Max who was covered in bruises, scratches and blood but had also slipped down the bed of the truck on top of her.

"Max…?" Chloe whimpered out, trying to move her arm that was crushed between herself and Max's bodies. "Max…please be alive…please?" Chloe whimpered out again before she used her free arm to unbuckle her seat belt so she could try and climb her way out through the smashed windscreen. She didn't feel like anything on her body was broken but she did have bruises and cuts and a very sore body. Also with the fact that so much adrenaline was running through her body, she could have broken something and just not felt it.

"HELP?!" Chloe called out from the wreck of her truck. Max still completely out cold beside her. Chloe managed to get her legs free from under the steering wheel so she gently moved so that she didn't cause Max to fall from her position. "Don't move alright, I'm a fireman, my name is Jacob. We're going to cut the roof off to get you out of there" Jacob the fireman spoke from outside the truck, Chloe caught a glimpse of his feet through the broken windscreen. "Two of you in there, am I right?" He then asked, as if trying to keep Chloe talking so that he could tell if she was okay or not.

"Y…yeah…Max is…isn't awake, I can't tell if sh…she's okay! Please help?!" Chloe desperately whined out, tears streaming down her face from fear and also pain. She really hoped Max was only unconscious, but she couldn't tell, mainly because she couldn't move any further. "Just stay calm, we'll get you and your friend out as quick as we can okay?" Jacob spoke in a reassuring tone of voice.

It took the firemen over half an hour to cut the roof off of the truck and instantly the allowed the paramedics into the scene. Max still hadn't stirred in all of the time it took the fireman to get them out and that was worrying Chloe even more. Two paramedics lifted Max out of the wrecked truck and placed her onto a stretcher, whizzing her off to the nearest ambulance.

"Max?! Where are they taking her?" Chloe asked in a panicked tone of voice as another two paramedic's helped her out of the wreck. Chloe's legs weren't broken just bruised so they allowed her to stand, both of the keeping a hold of her to help her to walk. "They are just talking her into the ambulance to look her over and make sure she is okay, just stay calm okay?" The female paramedic helping Chloe spoke softly. Chloe kept her eyes on the ambulance that Max was now in the back of, her heart racing and tears still streaming down her face. The paramedics usher Chloe towards the other ambulance and tried to help her into the back of it.

"No, I want to be with Max. I need to be with her!" Chloe protested, shaking her head as she kept to a halt at the doors of the ambulance. The paramedics both looked at one another and sighed. "We can't work on your both in the same ambulance, we just want to check you over and then we will take you to her, okay?" The male paramedic spoke, his tone of voice firm but reassuring and gentle. Chloe hesitated and glanced towards Max's ambulance once more before nodding her head. "Fine…" She muttered as she made her way into the back of the ambulance to be checked over.

 _To Be Continued…_

 **A/N: Sorry I had to add some drama into this chapter; it had to be done once again another cliff-hanger! *insert evil face here* Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
